Assassin's Creed: Bonds
by Soprana
Summary: Trust is a precious thing and betrayal cannot easily be forgotten. It is all in how one fights for the truth: That makes one a warrior.
1. Dragon Assassin Natsu

**Okay, so after much procrastination and delaying the inevitable need to finish my study guide for tomorrow's Biopyschology exam, I am going to...slowly...upload all the written chapters of NaluACB here! Chapter twelve is already underway but I am slightly annoyed because I final edit after pasting to Tumblr and then the html gets involved and it won't come back here easily. Boo!**

**Anyhoodlie-who, I expect around 40 chapters of this shindig and Tumblr will still get the updates because that highlighting italics has spoiled me for life.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Autumn wind always brought the sweetest scent of apples and cranberries growing in the fields around the town of Magnolia. The air was a cocktail of what would soon be available in the market stands, if one had the necessary funds to afford such treats.

Not excluding the crisp beans or the new crop of onions, but those were not as desired as the first taste of the staple foods for this region.

The looming threat of winter lay far away, summer having just relinquished its presence for the glory of the changing leaves and the fireflies that will now play close to the earth. The bitter chill will not arrive for a few months, giving families time to stock up on the necessities.

Morning in Magnolia was as bustling as ever, the bakers and butchers moving even before the crack of dawn to prepare their wares. Sleepy eyed children dragged on to morning lessons while mothers shooed them off with smiles and well packed lunch bags. Horses nickered to each other, overtaking the cries of the occasional rooster that was rather late in the alarm call.

All over the cobblestone streets, citizens were moving, keeping to themselves or friends. Not one looked the paroling guards in the eyes, out of fear or respect, is unclear. Not many were brave enough to go against the crumpling system that the wealthy politicians built. The rich stay in power, and things worked to protect the powerful.

It was how things worked.

With citizens moving about in broad morning light, the red garbed guards never looked to the shadows, ignorant to what would lurk there.

Shadows in Magnolia had purpose and a will. Power feared a strong will.

And, in those shadows, lurked the greatest power the citizens of Magnolia possessed. They just didn't know it.

So, along Century Street, crammed into the corner between an armory and a butcher, was a tiny little tavern called Sitri. It wasn't popular or famous. The small, shack like store just served drinks and food to the weary travelers that happened to pass through the north-east side of the markets.

Within the old wooden plank door rested a dimly lit tavern with mediocre tables and chairs, dust cakes on the rafters and shelves of miscellaneous knickknacks.

All run by a tiny violet haired woman with tender eyes.

But, beyond the liquor cabinet and the pathetic kitchen lay an iron door with a rusted completion that foretold age and service. Behind that door, is where this tale begins...

Within the deep walls of secrets and mysteries, tucked under the tavern and the butcher and the armory, rested the central hub of the 'shadows'.

The Assassin Guild known as Fairy Tail.

Inside the vast underbelly of Sitri lay a well lit and furnished hall. There were tables and benches and bars. There was a small stage and a second floor. Tucked behind the hall were rooms that served as storage and a med bay.

The whole place could have been likened to an ant hill with many passages to protect the workers.

On this particular day, the guild hall was empty aside for a few of the frequent visitors. It was not an entirely uncommon thing; for an Assassin's job is really never done. Not during these times.

Among the tables and the occasional person sat a man, company kept by the piling dishes that surrounded him. Chicken bones and shellfish shells littered the plates and table like fallen warriors. He still kept devouring food, shoving dishes aside for when the white haired barmaid would bring more.

Pink hair swayed with every turn of his head, bangs curled up to reveal his forehead and dark eyes. Between every mouthful, he would flash a toothy grin and fire comments out to his fellow assassins, his sharp canines glinting dangerously.

Even as his table manners fell short in society's eyes, not a speck of food or grease decorated his black and gold vest, nor his leather shoulder cover or his white harem pants. A white scarf rested around his neck, tucked inside his vest and cloak lip. Behind him, a pool of white and red trailed down his back like a kings robe; though there were no kings in an assassin guild.

Only men and women bonded in the brotherhood.

"Natsu, are you done eating everything that Mira can offer or you planning on rolling out of the guild today?" A blonde haired man grumbled as he walked over to the table, leaning up against a nearby post. His eyes scowled back at the pink haired man who paused in his meal consumption, crumbs dribbling from his lips.

"What was that, Laxus? I couldn't hear you over the bullshit you bribe Mira with." Natsu quipped, easily snickering at the angry tick in Laxus's forehead. "Seriously, kiss her already."

"Says the little runt that will never get a girl to look his way. Why don't you go out and play assassin?" The larger man snapped, fingers gripping his dark gray cloak in irritation.

Why was it always him babysitting the younger dill weeds? If it was not by the request of his grandfather, Laxus would let the bunch figure everything out themselves. After all, he had his own jobs and goals. The constant threat of Templar raids wore his Thunder Tribe thin as is, and his absence to train the youngsters was like drilling holes in a small dingy full of supplies.

Natsu frowned, shoving his recently finished plate away. The ceramic grated horribly on the scratched wood, but the man didn't flinch. His eyes burned with immature comments, but after a wary glance around the guild, he licked his lips and spoke carefully. "Stupid Laxus, I am already an assassin."

The poor git was smarter that he was credited for, but Laxus knew exactly what his lesson would be today. Natsu learned to survey his surroundings and adjust his reaction, courtesy of many beatings from Erza, but did he really know how to keep calm when insulted?

"An assassin that cannot kill is a worthless one. For now, you are just a kid trying to prove himself in an adults world." A childish insult, but it worked to his favor. Laxus sneered as his pupil stiffened, coal eyes sharpening and focusing like the predator he could become with proper training. However, the jab did retain some truth.

Natsu has never taken a life. Not one.

And to Laxus, an assassin's job could very well be _assassinating_ an enemy.

Sharp teeth gritting, Natsu's jaw formed tension as he glared back, brows drawn down. Sure, he was known to take a less fatal route with his tougher jobs, but that didn't make him any less of an assassin fighting this unknown war.

It wasn't that he could not kill; it was that he _would not_ kill.

"Assassins don't turn on their own, now do they, Laxus?" He fired back, standing slowly with his fist resting on the table. His bench slid from the force of his flexing popliteal, the grinding of wood on stone even more grating as it echoed around the now dead silent guild. Those dark eyes never left the cold blue ones.

Laxus bared his teeth, ready to deliver yet another insult when a cough beside him pulled his attention.

All malice left Natsu's face as a small, older man clambered up onto the table, toeing away a few dishes with a chuckle.

"Master." Laxus greeted as Natsu muttered a soft, "Yo, Gramps."

The white haired man known as Master Makarov sighed, using a wooden staff to support himself as he leaned to peer at Laxus and Natsu critically.

"Hmm, aren't you boys lively today? It fills my old bones with pride. Natsu, why don't you patrol the city? The guards spread more wanted posters and I suppose we must take them down again."

The warning underlying the order was clear, and with one scowl to Laxus, Natsu nodded. "Aye. I'm off then."

With long strides, he moved to the iron door that lead to the staircase to the surface, the red cloak billowing behind him like a beacon.

Both men watched him disappear before the blond sighed. "Grandfather, you let him get off to easy." His tone was tired, worn with exhaustion. Picking a fight with the young pink haired man after a long and sleepless night was not a wise choice. There was just something about Natsu that make Laxus want to punch his face in: the stupid grin and all.

Makarov hummed thoughtfully, passing a warm smile to his grandson. "Now, I remember a time when you needed some gentle guidance." He looked to the piles of empty plates, his face now emotionless. "Natsu just has a strong sense of life, and looks to preserve life. This is a valuable trait. The best assassins look to resolve without killing."

Crossing his arms so that his cloak fell away to reveal bulging muscles, Laxus rolled his eyes and frowned at the cracks in the tile floor. "The threat of the Templar Order lingers over our heads like never before, and he just plays with his jobs like a cat would play with mice. How can he be trusted to hold this branch of the Order down if something arises and the S-Class must leave to aide our brothers?"

Makarov regarded his grandson with an amused quirk of his brows. "I believe he is capable of protecting everyone should such a dire situation should come to pass. May I ask as to why this is a point for you?"

The severe look Laxus adopted had Makarov shifting slightly. "Laxus, what do you know?" His friendly tone was gone to the wind. It was the tone of a true Assassin Master. A man ready to fight to defend and to protect.

With a slow scan around the guild, pausing on Mira happily humming as she cleaned glasses behind the bar, Laxus pursed his lips before muttering softly. "Ivan has been spotted in Balsam. No leads to why, but he is always up to something."

The pair let silence stretch between them, both thinking on the past, present, and the looming future.

"Keep Bickslow there for now, but warn him to withdraw at a moment's notice. I have my own pair of eyes on him, after all." At the surprised look Laxus gave him, Makarov grinned cheekily before hopping off the table with graceful skill.

"What? You brats think I still can not keep up?" He chuckled, waving flippantly as he hobbled away. "You have much to learn then, Laxus."

A shingle crunched under his boot, causing him to slip a little. A second of panic ensued before he easily shifted his weight and let the crumpled remains tumble to the gutters. No one was up on the rooftops to witness his blunder, so Natsu brushed it off as something that did not just happen.

It was not like anyone could tease him about it if they never saw it, right?

With a quick huff, the man hoisted himself to perch on a chimney, avoiding getting his foot caught in the smokestack as he surveyed the packs of people below.

There were men casually wasting away with drink, openly embarrassing themselves with intoxication. Not that they noticed the teasing jokes at their expense nor the disapproving stares from the passing women with children. The occasional pickpocket shifted through the crowds like a snake, easily taking from unsuspecting travelers burdened with baggage. Natsu huffed in amusement when the victims would get as far as three blocks before realizing they had been robbed.

"Too many people." He muttered, fingers brushing the scarf tucked under his cloak. Perfect for walking among the citizens and blending in. Not his style, he thought sourly, thinking back to Laxus's scathing remarks.

He was more than a kid still learning how to serve the Assassin Order. Igneel taught him morals, basic battle skills, and how to recognize the world around him like a true Dragon Assassin should.

Laxus only had a hand in fostering a deeper set of these skills. Like...performing a leap of faith and not splattering innards over the ground.

The wind rose from the south, sinking into his sleeves and chilling his hot skin. The sun bore down on his hair, reheating where the wind chilled. Below his position, around two stories down, rested a pile of hay left by the local farmers for the intercity stables.

The stench of manure traveled with the air drafts, but it didn't bother the locals. Only the well dressed aristocrats waved their hands over their face, wrinkling noses and making disgusted expressions. It made them look weird.

With a deep breath, Natsu leaned forward, tipping off the chimney and falling down the side of the house. Second later, he landed easily in the straw stack, laughing at the startled shout from a nearby stable hand.

Bursting from the hay, he dodged a curry brush that the same stable hand chucked at his head with a second, more joyful laugh as he ran and clambered up the closest wall, easily flipping his body from one windowsill to the next.

He was an assassin. A pretty darn good assassin, if he dared to think so.

Spurring his legs to move quickly, the pink haired man darted across a rooftop and leaped across a street to the next rooftop.

Angling his direction, Natsu began to travel to the aristocratic homes of Magnolia, the rooftops becoming closer together, and courtyards more abundant. With sure feet, the occasional tight wire was nothing he could not handle.

Laxus was wrong as well as blind.

The older man could not see how awesome of an assassin Natsu has become.

Nodding at this thought, Natsu picked up his pace, running from roof to roof with the ease of playing hopscotch.

One roof.

Two roofs.

A drop off into the canal.

Natsu flailed for a second as his previous step sent him toppling off the roof, falling towards the canal that flowed through Magnolia and was fed by the river that served as the artery of the town. His heart rapidly beat in his throat and echoed in his chest like a frantic hummingbird desperate to escape a cage.

Instincts sharpened, and with a quick lash, Natsu seized hold of a concrete lip of the seawall that served as part of the next house wall. His chest painfully collided with the unyielding stone, his gear clanging between flesh and wall. Wincing as his hidden chest dagger pinched his compass to his breast bone, the man let out a tired groan as adrenaline faded into weary self criticism.

What kind of idiot runs off a roof?

With a sigh, he slowly scaled the wall using the grooves in the brick. There was one windowsill above him that was perfect to use as a step to the roof. Then, he could leave this incident behind him and let it serve as a humbling lesson.

Do not think about stupid Laxus while running rooftops.

Grunting, Natsu reached the window, his right hand reaching in to grab the siding and anchor himself for a breather. His booted toes rested on a lip that served as natural decoration, but one wrong shift would send him backwards into the canal he had just narrowly escaped.

He would rather stay dry and keep his gear free of moisture. Plus, with the weight of the new flares he built, he would surely sink.

Onyx eyes flicked to take in the room beyond the window, only to feel like ice flooded his veins and frozen him from the inside out. His mouth opened in a shocked exhale as his gaze met eyes of warm, chocolate brown and a face like one of those statues that decorated the center of courtyards. An angle, or something like that?

He stared in shock and she returned the gaze.

She looked just as startled as he was, and it probably did not help that he was a strange man climbing up her wall and staring inches from her face. He prayed she would not scream.

That would be an even bigger problem.


	2. Lady Lucy Heartfilia

**Sigh. Copy and pasting was exciting...until it showed up as source code nonsense. Bleh-**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Silk sheets had a strange magnetism.

Beds had a gravitational pull.

Pillows were the greatest glue known to mankind.

She would not part from them unless the demand for her to get out of the bed was great enough.

Sunlight invaded the open window, searing her eyes with the harsh hint that dawn had arrived, and soon shall the demand of her daily duties.

Turning her head, the woman scrunched her face and buried it beneath the piles of covers that made up most of her bed. Silently, her prayers varied from five more moments of sleep to a whole hour. Whatever was given today by the generous grace of her handmaidens.

As footsteps echoed down the hall, the woman whimpered and clenched her fist in the fabric. _Go away_, she thought angrily,_ just keep walking away_.

Alas, the parade paused outside her mahogany door, the handle creaking as it opened. _No_, her mind protested, _begone from this room immediately_!

"Lady Lucy? It is time for you to wake." A tender voice greeted, the sounds of fabric shuffling around her personal sanctuary. No doubt that her maids were already bright-eyed and bushy-tailed to start the day. The woman, Lucy, did not feel like giving them a difficult time.

With a groan, her arms took on the task of pushing her weight up, revealing frazzled blonde hair and bleary brown eyes. Drool smudged the side of her mouth, and with a quick swipe of her wrist, it was gone.

Watching her familiar caretakers hustle around the room, Lucy hesitated and prolonged the moment her bare feet would have to touch the chilly tile of her floor. Delaying the moment she ceased to be Just Lucy and transformed into Lady Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.

It was an inevitable fate, day after day.

"Lady Lucy? I brought your breakfast. I know how you despise eating in the dining area alone." Margret, a red haired maid, probed. In her hands rested a silver platter with a cup of fresh tea and a few slices of toast. Lucy almost cried in joy as her gaze fell on a tiny tub of apple jam. The first of the season!

Janelle, a brown haired beauty, brought over a simple white dress to lay out on the bed as Lucy sat up completely. While the platter was placed on her lap, both maids regarded her with tender eyes. They were hired help, but Lucy loved them as much as they did her. They were friends, even if Lucy did not really know the true warmth of friends that just wanted to be around her-not payed to do so.

Still, it did not stop the blonde heiress from offering slices of toast to her handmaidens, frowning at the gleam of lingering hunger in their eyes. She would have to make note to speak with her father about letting them eat breakfast before starting their daily duties. Nobody should be hungry, especially employees of the most wealthy merchant in Magnolia.

Everyday, Lucy enjoyed her light breakfast with her maids, postponing the moment she would have to adopt her mask of propriety and grace. Such a farce would surely destroy her spirit one day, but not until she let it.

Pretending to be content was easier than facing her loneliness.

Once finished with her meal, Lucy resigned to preparing for the day, the taste bitter on her tongue. Margret took the platter as Janelle pushed the doors of the vanity across the room open, revealing mirrors that reflected the bed frazzled woman.

With nods of farewell, both maids stepped out, slowly shutting the door behind them and leaving Lucy to her own devices.

Pride refused to have her dressed and cared for by maids. She was more than capable of handling that task herself!

Like every day before, the blonde woman rose with a groan, stretching her back and humming pleasurably at each crack her body gave. Light steps dragged her and the simple attire over to the gilt wood and paper panel screen.

Behind the barrier, she pulled away her comfort and her ease. The woven pajamas slipped slowly down her skin, leaving her bare. The unbuttoned shirt slid and fell to the floor, followed by the pants that pooled at her ankles. With quick motions, Lucy dressed herself in the white dress, easily settling into the new attire. Tailored to fit her every curve, the dress stayed a respectable length and allowed free movement, unlike the gaudy and suffocating dresses she was forced to wear to galas and gatherings.

She could still be Just Lucy today. If only for a little while.

A tune found its way out of her mouth as she moved through the daily preparations that included braiding her long blonde hair, powdering a thin layer of blush to her cheeks, and grooming the rest of her face into that image of a wealthy heiress.

A long bell chime sang from deep within the halls of the grand mansion, calling to her like every time before. The irritation still surfaced after many long years, lips pursing to contain her scathing remarks like every time before.

Singing in the music room while her father listened and knocked out their weekly meetings. It would be the only time her father would give her so much as a glance. Aside from his booming business deals and growing relations with fellow greedy politicians, Jude Heartfilia hardly cared that he had a daughter.

It had been that way ever since her mother died.

Shaking away the thought of her mother's passing, Lucy made her bed lest the maids return to her room. This sanctuary had to stay free of disturbances for when she returned to write a letter to put in the box of unread words to her mother.

It was kind of a big deal to her, a way to escape this lonely life. If only for a little while.

Taking in a cleansing breath, Lucy strode to her door, casting one longing glance to her writing desk before silently closing the door behind her.

Walking through her home always filled Lucy with a sense of awe. Before, back when her mother was alive and the Heartfilias had just arrived in Magnolia with the new money status, her father had the best decorators furnish this mansion with the greatest art and design affordable.

Angels. Angels everywhere.

The ceilings of the grand halls were covered in mosaics of the winged humanoids. They scattered across the acrylic paintings of clouds like the shy creatures of mystery. The marble columns only gave more accent to the details.

Lucy favored the tapestries the most, however.

Scattered on every other wall were grand images of knights and maidens, woven with rare fabrics and divine detail. Hung on gold and iron pegs, they told stories that mere curtains were mute to. It became her delight to inspect each one, and interpret the tale into words on a page.

Her favorite hung beside the entrance way to her private practice room. She often stopped and marveled at it before her practices, wishing she could meld with the gold stitching and become part of the adventure.

Two figures, indiscernible from the distance, marched down a long and winding road. At their side, floating above their heads, was a blue, winged creature also unidentifiable from the distance of the placement. Mountains decorated the horizon, promising mystery and a never ending adventure. There was even a small hint of a red dragon coiled on one of the far left ranges.

It captivated her wildest dreams to travel the world in a simple eight by five foot sheet of stitched thread. The inspiration to continue her music career so she could one day leave the lonely chill of this house and see the world with new friends came from this piece.

One day, she would leave this house and have her own adventure.

Entering the music room, the sight of her father impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk that sat in the corner of the room. His clothing was as pristine as ever, pressed and made to show off his status. Cuffed sleeves hid the fancy time pieces that the finest craftsmen could forge. Ashy blonde hair was impeccably smoothed back with gel, mustache groomed to intimidate unruly business men into fear.

Jude Heartfilia merely waved his hand to her, not casting a glance to her as she waited in the entrance way of her second sanctuary. His callous and lacking greeting had become the norm for Lucy, so she felt no scorn at his varying attention from papers to checking time.

It was the most personal greeting he had given her in almost five years.

"Daughter," his voice was stern and commanding, "there will be no practice today. I must work here while the servants thoroughly clean my own study. I do not wish for my business partners to witness such disarray and grime. Plus, many suitors shall be dropping by and my office will be the first impression they have of this family aside from the grand entrance."

No practice was one thing. Lucy felt the warm rush of thrill at that declaration. Free time to write and be free to let her imagination wander.

_Suitors _were a different thing.

"Suitors, father?" The woman questioned politely as to avoid angering the man. They had butted heads a few times on her 'ladylike behavior'. Somehow, the clouds of a thunderstorm brewed on the horizon of her mind. There would be a fight today. She could sense it in the air.

Jude gave her a single glance, a second in length at least, before returning to his letters. "For your hand in marriage. You turned nineteen a few months ago. The only reason that has been managed is because you are the sole heir to the Heartfilia fortune. However, upon turning twenty, your value as a desirable bride will diminish. It is time for you to marry and strengthen the Heartfilia name by bearing a son."

Heartbeats felt hollow in her body, numb disbelief washing down like the chilly autumn rain Magnolia was sure to get soon. Swallowing, Lucy licked her lips and mulled over what her reaction should entail besides snappy disagreement.

Telling him exactly what is on her mind never ended well, anyway.

Marriage? How could she be remotely ready for such a step?

Sure, a measly crush on the milk boy when she was six was the perfect preparation for an arranged marriage that would bear a son consummated on the first night. She hardly could handle thinking about kissing a man let alone marrying one!

The men Lucy had met at galas had been horrible, crude and leering. It bothered her: The eyes that racked over her young body when she was eleven; the perverted words whispered to her as she began developing around age thirteen; the stray touches to her assets when she was sixteen.

Those men made her feel like an object, some pretty prize to be won and used as a decoration. They spoke of her as if she had no understanding of the world as a mindless female. Now, her father alluded to her worth...as a baby making machine. As if this was her sole duty in life.

"I don't-" She began, forcing down the irate emotions with no small amount of patience.

"Now, go. I will be away for a meeting later." He dismissed her with a disinterested tone, clearly over the topic.

Typical. He says what he wants and expects her silence and compliance. Same old routine.

With grit teeth, Lucy turned and stalked away, not bothering to bid the man farewell. He was bound to notice rudeness rather than emotion.

Stomping to her hall, Lucy barely noticed maids scrambling out of her room, obviously not expecting her early return. They wisely scuttled past her, bustling off to clean other parts of this wing. Lucy supposed her face must have tipped off her mood. She had one mean looking thinking face.

Slamming the door did not satisfy her anger. Ripping her braids out harshly did not cool the fire in her veins. She swore, using language she had heard on the streets from the occasional time she snuck out.

The violation of her prim and proper attitude felt more like a cleansing.

With a tired sigh, Lucy ran her fingers through her blonde locks, stepping over to look out the window. The fresh air would calm her completely, so she could get her feelings right on paper.

The canal was as peaceful as ever, the local fishermen that occasionally greeted her already gone out to the lake. That, or they warned her about sitting on the window ledge. A novel concern, but one Lucy heeded and assured that would never cause trouble.

Across the way, brown eyes marveled at carts and people crossing bridges and packing up the roads with traffic. She was able to nitpick between guard and civilian, peasant and noble.

A skill she managed to pick up upon her many trips out of the mansion. Her father was hardly around, so no one dared stop her.

A sigh escaped her as she leaned on the sill, longingly looking out to where the center of the city was located.

If only there was a way for her to be useful, to give rather than consume, and help free those trapped like her. If only there was a way to free herself.

Knowing her written works called to her, Lucy straightened, ready to cast one last glance to the world far beyond her reach.

Lucy took in the sun, the sky, the clouds...freezing when the view of the town was obstructed by an equally stunned man with shockingly pink hair that happened to climb up to her window. He froze in mid climb, eyes widening and mouth parting, looking exactly like a deer caught in a lamplight.

That was when Lucy's day began to take a turn from the ordinary.


	3. The Meeting of Two

**I think...maybe...therefore I am...probably.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

There had been so many problems with this particular window since Lucy moved into the house. Birds took favor to rest there, covering the polished marble in feces and feathers from time to time. One hot summer, the platform cracked and sent all the flower pots resting there to meet a watery fate. There was even a time when the winds of a storm blew rain under the window and ruined the rug that once kept her feet comfortable when she stood at the windowsill.

Of all the problems, random men climbing up on her windowsill had not made the list...until today. Although, Lucy could not deny the small twinge of thrill at the change. This was almost like a book she had once read, about a man who climbed to a balcony to see his love.

It was not like that now, but someday Lucy hoped to find such a love. It was cheesy and overdone, but still romantic.

A romance Lucy would like to write a novel about someday.

The man's momentum died, leaving his cape to sway with the leftover energy before cascading down his back. The dumbstruck look on his face almost made her want to laugh. He obviously was not planning on this little meeting.

It made Lucy feel a little better that some random peeping tom was not the prime issue.

So, the issue was that a random man was hanging outside her bedroom window, staring blankly at her.

Onyx eyes widened, pink hair swaying in the light breeze. It had only been a few seconds, but between them, time ticked on endlessly.

That was, until his fingers slipped and he began to drift backwards with a startled exhale. His boots scrapped on the ledge, only holding him up for a few seconds longer before gravity took him to the canal's surface.

Acting on instinct, Lucy lashed her hands out and grabbed his arm. Using all her weight, she threw her body back, hauling him through the window on pure adrenaline. Halfway through, her hands moved and grasped the leather straps that crossed his chest, ready to continue pulling him to safety by the clothes on his back. Too bad he managed to find footing on the outside ledge, launching him much farther and harder than Lucy was prepared for.

With a startled squeak from her and a deep grunt from him, the pair toppled to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Her back ached from colliding so harshly with the stone tile of her floor, her front hurting from the weight of the man that now lay on her. His body was hot, much like a stallion after a long race. The heat was positively startling, adding to the scent of wood and kindle.

For a moment, they lay together, gathering sense and understanding of what the hell just happened. If only the world would allow such inventory.

"Lady Lucy? Are you alright? I heard a thud." Margret's voice sounded from right outside the far door. The blonde woman saw the panic crash over the pink haired man, his arms already scrambling to push him up.

His hand slipped on the tile his body crashing back down on her, robbing her of air. His panicked face was lost to her sight now, limbs frantically trying to push himself off of her. That being, because his face smashed into her breasts, hot breath warming her skin through her dress.

Thinking quickly and trying not to scream, Lucy called back as evenly as she could manage, "I-I'm fine! I...just kicked my desk!" The lie flowed smoothly over her lips, and she prayed her maid would not enter to check on her charge. It was already an odd predicament, and Lucy was a hair's breath away from kicking the guy back out the window.

"If I may, Miss, you really should not kick your furniture. I understand your frustrations with your father but...I'm sorry. I am out of place. I should really get back to work." Margret sounded hesitant, the shuffling clear from behind the closed door. "I shall bring you lunch in an hour." Her words faded with the footsteps in the corridor.

That took care of one problem.

Now for the stranger getting a face full of her bust.

He managed to raise on his elbows, now looking up to her with a blank expression of wonder and curiosity. Lucy's stomach rolled under his intense gaze, from the strange heat that was overtaking her. Maybe she could bare to relax her clamped up body. Her muscles burned from the stress: by pulling a full grown man through a window or having said man hover over her in such a way, she did not know.

The pink haired man cleared his throat awkwardly, frantically scrambling off her with a sheepish grin and pink cheeks as he stood. "Ah, damn, sorry, erm..." He reached out his gloved hand, leaning over to offer his assistance. "Uh, let me help you up?" His voice was rough but tender, remorseful even.

Without her thinking, her hand found itself in his with no hesitation. Smooth cloth brushed over her bare skin as his fingers clasped around her hand, gently tugging her up with quick efficiency. So efficient, that Lucy staggered from the speed, colliding into his chest with a gasp.

A soft scarf caressed her face, the scent of him invading her nose twice fold. She could hear his heart beat, rapid and thundering, as well as his surprised inhale. With a choke of embarrassment, Lucy leaned away, steadied by his grip on her elbows.

"Whoa, sorry. I suppose that was rather rough." He coughed, letting go of her as if she burned him when she gained her balance. His face was flushed, as was her's, but his eyes carefully took her in, probably checking for injuries.

"It's fine." She assured, stepping back to create the best personal space between them, nervously clasping her hands behind her back. "You were just...really heavy."

He rose his brow in amusement, flashing a charmingly innocent smirk with pointed canines. "Are you, perhaps, calling me fat?" His tone was light and humorous, sending a wave of ease through Lucy that she really did not want to argue with. This man did not seem like a burglar or someone who would harm her. Just a really foolish man who could not climb a building right.

She smiled back, laughing. "No, but I certainly can not call you a feather." The blush only added to her natural complexion, golden hair cascading to shape her face. Brown eyes sparkled with mirth, the loneliness gone, if only for a short while.

The man laughed with her, scratching the back of his head with a shy glance around the room. "Heh, I am Natsu, by the way, Natsu Dragneel." He introduced, locking eyes with the blonde maiden before him in interest. _What a weird one_, he concluded in his mind. She did not scream nor report him. She was not even kicking him out.

She seemed...nice, for a rich noble.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She replied warmly, eyes sparkling in interest as she looked him over. Sharp eyes took in the weapons and gear, the armor and clothing, and the sword safely sheathed at his side. _This guy simply could not be-_ Lucy wondered as she noticed the arm guards around his wrists.

"So, why were you outside my windowsill, Natsu?"

The raw embarrassment took over his face, transforming the looming man into a scolded child in seconds. Flashing her a sheepish quirk of his lips, he huffed in an awkward laugh.

"That? I, uh, was practicing." His tone left little room for question as to practicing for what. The curiosity still suffocated Lucy with the persistent wondering. The blonde thought she had an idea, however.

Not all men ran around the city in robes, decked out with weapons, and could 'practice' climbing straight up a three story wall.

"Hey, Natsu, are you...perhaps...an assassin?" It was a loaded question, she knew. But, judging by his attire and how he had to scale a wall to even reach her window, the woman supposed he was. It was hard to mistake such training, and she spent time reading about the Brotherhood.

Immediately, his eyes lost some warmth, turning wary. He hesitated on his answer, his face betraying the obvious struggle between his answer and silence. It looked like he just might overload his brain.

"You do not have to answer, it's just...I have read about the guilds and what they do. I think it is great, giving freedom back to the people. I thought...well, that only an assassin would be 'practicing' climbing up a wall." Lucy rambled, regretting even bringing up the topic. To be called an assassin meant possible death. The council of politicians did not look favorably on them, after all. Anyone found assisting the Assassin Order could be executed beside assassin boots.

In fact, she was breaking the rules as they spoke.

Shyly, she looked to her feet, shifting her weight uncomfortably. He would not answer her, a mere stranger-

"Yeah. I'm an assassin of Fairy Tail." He replied with a hint of pride, the grin back on his young face. "I am not supposed to tell you that but, you already knew that if you read about us." For the first time, he looked antsy, peeking around the room before locking gazes with her again.

Nervousness. Natsu was nervous.

Lucy did not hold it against him. She had already grilled him for sensitive information, and now she had a name to go with the face. Natsu literally just risked his safety to answer her questions.

The last thing Lucy wished was for him to be uncomfortable.

"You are secret safe with me, I promise." She assured, the response making him pause his behavior to peer curiously at her. "If it helps, I have wanted to join an assassin guild for a long time. Or, at least help. I have seen the streets and heard what happens to those who oppose the council of Magnolia. It is not fair. It is not fair to the people."

Natsu regarded her for a moment, choosing his words carefully while he shifted his weight to one foot. "The council...or something else?" His tone was testing and guarded.

Biting her lip and listening for any disturbances, Lucy mulled over her answer. To be honest, _she_ had been far too trusting as well. Telling an assassin that she knew about guilds and such, Lucy expected him to ask for her sources and then dispose of her to save the secrets.

Natsu, however, did not cross her as such a man. With an odd sort of feeling in her gut, Lucy knew she could trust him. It was a sort of...premonition. A spiritual marker that set her at ease.

"I only read about one enemy of the guilds. The Order of Knights."

At the name, the man's face darkened slightly in recognition, giving him a worn and tired look. Only then did he truly look as the warrior he was, seasoned from battles and skirmishes with the nearly untouchable enemy. His eyes shone with unquenchable battle thirst that had no effect on Lucy but a racing heart.

"Templar." He muttered, keeping his burning eyes on hers with an unreadable expression on his face. "The Order of Knights Templar." That once cheerful voice of his now sounded rough and serious. The connection of their gazes, however, had Lucy flushed and shaky. With a small swallow, her eyes fell to his chest, pointedly staring at a gleaming hilt of a hidden dagger strapped to the leather braces. It peeked out of his robes like a curious child, although Lucy was beginning to believe it was more like a curious beast looking for prey.

"Well, you are more informed than most of the public of Fiore." He finally said with an exhausted sigh, leaning his back on the wall to the left of her window, pinching the bridge of his nose with a groan. "We never covered situations like this in training." He added with a bitter mutter.

Feeling her body relax as his had done, Lucy bit her lip and bowed her head, golden hair shielding her face. "I am sorry. That was rather presumptuous of me." Inside, she felt like such a fool. She was such a naive girl with only books to keep her mildly informed-

"It's fine. They just never covered civilians approaching with actual knowledge on the orders and wishes to get in on the, erm, struggle." Natsu glanced to the door once more, although more at ease with his surroundings. "I'm not sure what I should do." He admitted lightly.

How confusing he was, Natsu of the Assassin Guild Fairy Tail. Lucy giggled at his disinterested eye roll, murmuring something about hunger and not being good with technicalities. He occasionally glanced to her, an interested expression on his face, as if she were a special puzzle he had never seen before. That, or an interesting trinket that he was thinking to collect.

"Well, you probably should get going. Janelle should be around any minute now for my midday tea." The heiress suggested, knowing if anyone should catch a man in her room let alone an assassin, there would be dire consequences. There was no concern for her status, only Natsu's well being. Her father's main priority was keeping her purity for the highest bidder, after all.

At her words, Natsu gave a little startle, snapping his fingers and smiling. "Ah! Right! My dramatic exit!" He said proudly, ignoring Lucy's huff and eye roll. Honestly, he was so strange. Lucy kind of liked it. It was refreshing from the quiet praise and stern orders she was used to receiving.

The pink haired man turned, putting one foot on the windowsill, hands holding the siding of the windows. But, surprisingly, he paused and looked over his shoulder and fixed the blonde heiress with an unreadable stare. Lucy blinked, pulling her hands to her chest self-consciously. His onyx eyes seemed to gaze through her, learning her secrets and her thoughts.

Then he smiled, flashing a warm and trusting grin. "If you get the chance, there is this awesome tavern that serves the best food. It is called Sitri. Tell them Natsu owes you a favor and a meals on me, okay? I will be seeing you again...Lucy."

With that, the assassin with the pink hair was gone, scrambling out the window and up to the roof. Only the sounds of his boots scuffing the wall gave her company before all sound was gone. Lucy was alone once more.

Heart still pounding, she stared at the empty window and the peaceful town outside. That, by far, was the most bizarre occurrence that had taken place at her window. A man, an assassin, had visited her. The thought alone made her blush lightly.

A hollow knock on her door roused her from her thoughts, and upon glancing back, Lucy saw Janelle bringing her tea as usual. Perhaps it was a good thing that Natsu left when he did. She certainly could not explain a strange man entering her bedroom.

Although, to her, it was the greatest thing to happen to her. Hope filled her soul at his easy grins and promising words.

_Sitri, huh?_

Closing her eyes and turning her back on the window, Lucy walked to her desk to accept her tea and prepare to scrawl a few pages of her novel on parchment before she lost her inspiration. After all, she had a free lunch waiting for her whenever she decided to call in the favor.

_I will be seeing you again...Natsu._


	4. Into the Nest

**4 chapters down...uh...7 left**

**~Soprana**

* * *

"Lady Lucy, you will hold on for one moment and stop trying to ditch me." A petite young woman with short blue hair called, huffing angrily as she jogged, orange dress clashing with the dull tones of the busy streets. A worn and scuffed cloth bag bounced at her hip, weighted with books picked up from their adventure into the public's eyes. Her hazel eyes, however, sternly scolded the blonde woman who had dramatically staggered to a stop.

Lucy groaned, putting effort into stomping her feet to a halt in the center of the cobblestone street. Lolling her head back over her shoulder, she regarded her companion with a dismal expression. She, too, wore a bag at her hip although more detailed and higher quality. The fabric was free of imperfections like scuffs, tears, and creases. Little embroidered stars decorated the flap that covered the precious cargo of books and fresh parchment for her novel along with a few new quills for fine details. Her pastel pink sundress matched with the white and gold bag, accenting her braided golden hair.

Despite the childish display of impatience, many of the nearby civilians regarded her with kind gazes and a wide berth. After all, crossing the daughter of an influential man was a big mistake. Even the pickpockets turned away and chose another path free of such temptation.

Robbing the richest of the rich would certainly cost them more than just jail time or a brutal removal of the offending hand.

"Levy, I am not trying to lose you but you certainly are making it easy to." The woman snipped, fed up with the delays. After this vital shopping trip, the second plan of the day would be put into motion.

Actually losing Levy was part of it.

The friendly librarian was one of Lucy's only friends, keeping guard and watch over the precious words scribed in the books of the Heartfilia Manor. Bonded over the common love of the written word, both girls grew close as friends could be, and had a loving respect for each other.

Lucy smiled at the sight of her beloved friend huffing as she stopped beside her, bending to rest her hands on her knees and clean sweat from her brow. "Lucy, as a friend and burdened bookworm, I beg of you to _slow down and tell me what has got you so energetic?!"_ The blue haired woman asked, her voice gaining an exaggerated tone while her hands gripped the strap of her bag.

The blonde heiress only grinned and shook her head. Levy scowled and hissed with a barely convincing threat in her voice, "It has been five days and you still hold your tongue. What happened? Did you finally lose your mind to the confinement of the manor?"

The silence between them answered her. With a tired sigh and a shift of the bag from one sore shoulder to the next, Levy shrugged and began trekking over to a nearby stand filled with some old looking books. "I will have my answer soon enough."

The blonde woman sighed and watched Levy become distracted by the sight of an old atlas with a fairly decent price. Though the clever librarian would pressure her, Lucy still had her secrets.

Like meeting Natsu, of course, among other family mysteries.

Smiling, Lucy slowly stepped away from the vendor and his wares, merging with the flow of foot traffic towards the north-east part of Magnolia. Keeping in step with many of the fellow travelers, Lucy could not stop a giggle of glee as she disappeared around the bend with Levy non-the-wiser.

It would just be a quick trip to a certain place on Century Street, where the extensive maps of the Heartfilia Library informed her the location of Sitri. From there, she would wing it on her charms and looks to figure out exactly why Natsu told her of this tavern.

There was definitely more than just a free meal. The look in his dark eyes gave him away.

However, Lucy had never been far out of the center circle, and as she crossed the great circular street that enclosed the center of Magnolia, she noted how foreign and unnerving the city became. With worn shacks and busted windows, the town became more like a dark dealings alleyway. Locals became more rugged in appearance; missing teeth and blackened eyes being the top physical feature among the men. Women shied away, children running around with dirty clothes and cheeks.

Lucy felt her heart ache as beggars desperately tried to pull at the hem of her long gown, sunken eyes pleading for her to spare a bite of food or even a kindly jewel. Bones were visible underneath worn and leathery skin, voices aged with use and stories to tell.

The woman just did not have the bravery to stop today, for fear of what, she did not know. She turned away from the suffering, silently cursing her cowardice. Turning away was the greatest sin of all.

What she had expected was nothing when she finally reached the tiny shack that was crushed between a second rate armory and a dirty butcher. Though, taking in the rest of the area, the disarray came as no surprise. Lucy just wished for her handkerchief so her bare skin did not have to touch the grimy door handle of the pub. No fear came to her, nor nervousness. Only excitement for a new experience as the old door to the tavern opened with a loud metallic squeak of the hinges.

Inside was just as decrepit as the outside. Old candles burned for lighting on rusty chandeliers and candelabras, the wax of previous long gone candles decorating the holders like stalactites in a cave. The dust could be seen in the air, patrolling the musty scented room like loyal dogs on a hunt. There was not a soul around alone for a purple haired barmaid how regarded her with a kind but curious smile, tiny hands drying a pint glass.

Walking like the room was filled with mines, Lucy approached the worn bar, grimacing at the long gashes in the seats and wood; knowing instantly that they were the mark of blades. Still, pride kept her head up as she took a seat, crossing her legs and resting her bag on the legs of the stool.

The bar maid set down the glass, the tiny chink of the cup keeping the blonde woman in suspended alertness. Nobody was here besides them. So, why did she feel like she was being watched?

With a kindly smile, the woman stopped before Lucy, only a counter separating them. "Good Day, Welcome to Sitri. What can I get you?" Her voice was kindly and tender, not a speck of hesitation in her tone. Against her will, Lucy found her muscles relaxing under the pressure, the precious guard dropping.

"Uh, Hello. I am here for lunch." She replied with little tact to clarification. Coughing a laugh at her blunder, Lucy added, "I was told the food here was fantastic and I was in the neighborhood." The maid smiled warmly, curiously blinking but nodding non the less. "I see. Well, what would you like?"

Lucy blinked, frowning and looking to the worn and stained wooden bar top. "Um, I was hoping to see a menu. He did not mention what food was fantastic." She sighed, already questioning her sanity. Leaving behind her friend to get lost in the city and visit a tavern that a forbidden acquaintance recommended. How was she lucky with stupid mistakes such as these?

"I will just order his usual then. Uh, Natsu told me that this was to go on his tab, by the way. I will have what he usually eats." Lucy finally answered, apprehension blooming when the maid's eyes became sharper, but no less kind. It was like the kindness was the mask, and the blonde had foolishly drawn attention to the details.

"Hmm, Natsu...Natsu..." The maid muttered, bringing a small hand to rub at her chin thoughtfully. Her dark eyes locked on the ceiling in thought, her tongue peeking from her lips. "The name certainly sounds familiar, but the face is clouded." There was a second of silence before the purple haired woman laughed lightly.

"I am sorry. I am so terrible with faces. Maybe my coworker would know. She has been here longer." The woman turned to walk to the opposite end of the bar where a lone door rested in the shadows. "Oh, and I am Kinana. Please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything! I will be right back!"

The claps of her sandals on the wooden floor echoed through the dark tavern, her long hair swaying as she opened the door and vanished inside quickly, leaving Lucy alone in the tavern. Nerves drove Lucy to highest alert, her brown eyes scanning the empty restaurant suspiciously. Why had she put herself in a dangerous position like this, when she was better off staying in her own perfect world?

_Because the fight is out here_, her mind replied. _Because the weak and needy that she wanted to help were out here, driven from the center of the city like rats._

Curse her sensitive and loving nature.

Manicured nails drummed on the bar, the index finger taking the first beat of each rhythm. Her teeth rested on her bottom lip, legs beginning to shake. The tempo of her fingers increased with every pasting moment, increasing her anxiety.

It seemed like hours before the door opened, and two women appeared from the depths of the tavern. Kinana smiled easily, turning to bring down a few of the liquor bottles that had long since outlasted their date, leaving a vivacious white haired woman to approach with an equally disarming smile. Blue eyes shimmered with generous care and devotion, a pink and white dress only adding to the innocent look. Lucy knew there was more than meets the eye, however.

The stranger paused before her, and there was echoing footsteps that started from the darkened hall in the back of the tavern. Brown eyes flicking to her left, Lucy felt like ice chilled her veins when a large and _very_ muscular man appeared from the depths. His own blue eyes were locked on her the moment he rounded the corner, the jagged scar over his face all the more intimidating. Blond hair stood up on his head with styled spikes, revealing the stern and cold face of a man who had seen battle and bloodshed.

The blonde noble tensed at his cold stare, one so completely opposite of the friendly and kind eyes of her new friend, Natsu. This man was a killer, a true assassin with a hardened heart.

She curled her fingers into fists, feet planting on the floor to flee like a frightened rabbit before a hunting hound. There was little distance she could make and he would catch her by the time she reached the door. Only now did she regret listening to Natsu and coming here. Perhaps this was his way of dealing with loose ends, having his comrades deal with the one who knows too much.

Lucy thought Natsu was different from the fiends that ruled the political branch of Magnolia; that the Assassins were different.

The white haired woman tittered at her stance, the blond man grinning darkly at the sight of the stranger's quivers. "Laxus, you dummy, you are scaring her!"

Lucy blinked at the sweet and happy voice that came from the white haired woman, but dropped her jaw when the blond man frowned and looked..._scolded._ His approached stopped, broad shoulders slumping while his lips _pouted._

"We do not know her, Mira. She has no right to be here if she can not prove her words. Anyone can send spies in and uproot everything we have worked to protect. It is my responsibility to-" Laxus began, his voice raised and demanding. Lucy flinched, images of her father yelling invading her thoughts.

The woman, Mira, sighed and waggled a finger at the man. "Laxus. Be nice." Her tone was light, but her eyes screamed a different story altogether. The man grit his teeth, shooting Lucy a scathing glare that may have killed her if at all possible before plopping down at a far table. Wood scrapped the floor as his booted feet slammed up onto the table top, dark eyes locked on the strange woman with calculating accuracy.

Lucy swallowed, turning her head to look at the savior now sitting across from her. Mira sighed and rested her head in her hands as her elbows anchored her to the counter. It somehow became an investigation...or an interrogation.

"So, Kinana tells me that Natsu is in indebted to you and he owes you lunch. It sounds just like him." The barmaid began lightly, humming with a laugh. "May I ask why he gave such an honor to you? He is usually stingy about his meals, you see."

Lucy blushed at the memory of his hot and heavy body on hers, crushing her into the floor while they both froze in panic. "U-Um, w-well...I do not wish for him to get in trouble..." Lucy muttered shyly, hands moving to grip the hem of her dress in her lap.

The blond man tilted his head while Mira copied the movement. "Why would he get in trouble? He did not do anything wrong, did he?" The concern in her tone hinted to worry and motherly care. Lucy looked up through her bangs and took in the wide eyes of a truly caring woman.

"No, well I do not know. I met him when he climbed up to my bedroom window, but I think he was surprised I was there and almost fell in the river. So I caught his arm and pulled him inside but we...kind of got tangled up." Lucy answered softly, assuring his safety with her gaze. The raging blush on her cheeks did not cease, however. That moment reigned as the most embarrassing moment of her life, aside from when she single handedly ruined a gala when she was fifteen.

Laxus's face became gaunt and angered, nearly making Lucy wish she could curl up into one of the many cracks in the walls. Dark eyes shriveled as his teeth bared and he truly looked scary once again. "That idiot! When I see him, I am gonna-"

Mira cut his rant off again, putting a hand to her mouth with a surprised giggle. "Oh dear, I am sorry for that. He is usually so skilled." She waved a graceful hand to Lucy, gesturing that she had more inquiries. "So, your bedroom? That would have been so humiliating for you if it had been in public."

She had that right. Lucy shuddered at the thought of something like that reaching her father's ears. Even if he was not an assassin, her father would not sleep until Natsu was jailed for 'threatening her purity'. It was bad for business, after all.

"So where was this, the Commons District?" Mira asked, licking her lips to moisten them. From afar, Laxus had gotten rather quiet. Lucy could not pick out his breathing anymore.

"Oh, it was in the Aristocratic District. The Heartfilia Manor." The blonde woman answered, not concerned with the information. Everyone knew the Heartfilia name. Everyone respected the Heartfilia name due to her father's wealth and her mother's generosity. That was the very reason Lucy was not surprised at the startled expressions of the three tavern locals. The heiress got those looks frequently.

"W-What is your name?" Kinana whispered, setting down a half empty bottle of rum as she turned to stare. The room was dead silent. Not a soul spoke as Lucy glanced between women and man. Deep down, she hated using the Heartfilia name despite its useful applications. The pampered, spoiled, and naive daughter of the wealthy tycoon Jude Heartfilia was always looked down on.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

All three of the tavern locals adopted a startled expression. Mira even straightened and stepped back slightly.

Laxus stood with a curse, his hands slamming the aged table with unnecessary force that sent Lucy nearly tumbling out of her seat in fear. "Was he seen by anyone else in that household?!" In blind anger, he strode over to the blonde, leering down as he reached her trembling form. "That idiot is going to get it so hard he will forget his own name!"

Lucy cowered into her seat, the enraged face of Laxus morphing into the one of Jude. She was ten years old again, the rice ball that she spent hours making scattered over the floor like bird seed carelessly tossed to the wind. _You are always in the way! Leave me in peace!_

"N-No. O-Only me." Lucy whimpered, cowering away from the strange man bearing down on her. "A-And I did not tell anyone. It would be b-bad for both of us."

"Laxus. Stop it. Calm down." Mira murmured, reaching across the counter and clasping a hand on his bare hand. To Lucy's awe, Laxus relaxed at the touch, eyes softening slightly in remorse as he stepped away. For the first time, he actually looked human, with regretful emotions and tired lines under his eyes.

He plopped onto a stool beside her, slumping over the bar like a boneless fish filet. The bar counter was pressed against his left cheek as he rested his head on the surface, watching her with exhaustion. "I can not keep him alive if he keeps doing reckless shit." A sigh escaped him and Lucy got the hint that it was out of acceptance. "Well, he's earned night patrol for the next week for sure."

Dark blue eyes drifted to her brown ones, large body huffing a sigh. "If he had been seen-"

"I know." Lucy replied quickly, looking away to the worn counter. Her teeth bit at her bottom lip, head dropping. "I am forbidden to mingle with others outside my father's approval. If he had found out about Natsu, I fear what would have happened."

All four occupants were quiet for a moment, the only sound being the flickering from the dozens of flames from candles. Kinana leaned against the counter, her gaze locked on her sandals in thought. Mira had leaned back on the counter, her own blue eyes downcast in morbid thoughts.

Laxus, however, stared straight at the blonde, surveying her as a chess player would his next move. Pressure or retreat. There was no in-between here. "Then, why have you come here? Natsu told you of this place, but why come of your own accord with such a risk?" The tone he used was mistrusting, warning even.

The woman looked to her lap once more, carefully mulling over her reason. It sounded so stupid...but it was the only reason she had to offer. "I broke the rules set by my father to come here." Lips curving in a smile, Lucy huffed a small laugh. "I just wanted to see him again, that Natsu."

Mira perked with a interested gleam in her eyes, giving Lucy the impression of a she-demon. "Oh? Is that so?" She cooed, lips curving in a knowing smirk.

The bar maid was getting the wrong idea. Lucy swallowed and nodded, not daring to look the woman in the eye as she replied, "He told me the best food was here and lunch was on him."

Laxus regarded the blonde woman for a moment before he asked his next question, one that had been bothering him since Kinana came and mentioned a strange woman knowing of Natsu and Sitri. "Did he tell you anything?" Judging by the pensive look on the noble's face, Laxus knew this was what Natsu had meant. To send a stranger to the guild's front doorstep was risky, and he would not have done so if he did not think it was dangerous. Laxus trusted Natsu with that much, at least.

"I asked if he was an-" Lucy pursed her lips, suspiciously glancing to Laxus before whispering, "-assassin."

With no reaction from those listening to her, the heiress continued at her normal voice volume. "I told him what I knew of guilds and the Order of Knights, and he told me to come here." Brown eyes fixed on blue as Laxus sat up, courage now beginning to grace her with its warm fire. Took it long enough, however.

"I do not trust you." He said in a low growl, his gaze narrowed upon her.

"I do not blame you." Lucy replied quickly and smoothly. "Even to myself, this all is very far fetched. But, I chose to come on the account that I can help the Brotherhood. My status would make it easy to gather valuable information and end the suffering of this town."

The blond man snorted in amusement, ignoring Mira's murmur, "Natsu would never put the guild at risk. He truly trusts her." His arms crossed over his chest, eyes flicking to the entrance door with an expectant expression.

"So, a noble wants to help an assassin guild. Now, I have seen everything. Tell me, what makes you think you would be accepted with open arms, just like that? You have no idea how many eyes we have."

His speech was interrupted by the cacophonous sound of a door hinge, bringing all eyes onto the newcomer that entered the tavern and slammed the door with the weight of their back leaning on it. Hurried breaths sounded, anxious words woven between the puffs of air.

"Kinana, I need Laxus or someone to help me track down Lady Heartfilia. I lost her in the crowds..._again. _Her father might have my head."

Lucy tensed at the voice, chocolate orbs widening at the sight of the person before her. The familiar orange dress was vibrant against the darkness of the room.

Laxus grinned like he just won a lifetime supply of weapons and was offered cheap shots at all his enemies groins. "Levy, can you explain _why_ your charge is in this tavern, talking about the Brotherhood, of all things?" The voice he used was mocking, but Lucy only had her attention for the familiar blue haired woman she had ditched earlier.

"_Levy?"_


	5. A Spark Starts

**Here is where I tried to put more info for those not familiar with the Assassin's Creed franchise.**

**~ Soprana**

* * *

To be hired under the Heartfilia Konzern was to be held in high regard. Business merchants would leap at the chance to work under the profitable Jude Heartfilia. Household servants received the best care with housing on the manor premises and three meals a day. To work for the Heartfilia family was to be higher than the common peasant.

In her many years of learning the way of the nobles, Lucy forgot many souls used the Heartfilia name as freely as she; mostly for personal gain. Levy McGarden never crossed her as such a soul. It was a bitter truth, like the taste of strong tea that has chilled in the winds of ignorance. The blue haired librarian had been her closest and most trusted friend in the solitude of the manor.

It seemed foolish to overlook that everyone had secrets.

When brown eyes locked with hazel, the librarian froze in surprise, seemingly calibrating Laxus's words and the sight of her charge seated in such a dirty tavern. Lucy could see the thoughts fly through her mind through the contractions of her pupils. The blonde could see the tense posture at the realization of just what situation she ambled into.

The petite little woman then scowled, the intense emotion of anger striking Lucy like a swat of a kitten's paw. The only anger she feared was that of her father.

"So _this_ is what you refused to tell me! Lucy, I can not even begin-" The bookworm brought up her hands, fingers curled as she snorted in outright indignation. "How in the blessed world-?!"

"Natsu Dragneel happened to climb through her window and invite her here for lunch on him. It seems you are not the only one gathering information from the extensive records of the Heartfilia family." Laxus drawled, slouching as much as the stool would allow. "It seems the secrets kept have collided."

Eyes darted from Laxus to Levy, and Mira hummed lightly at the tension. "Well, stop being a stranger and come in! I suppose you and Laxus have much to discuss." Her voice was still light and sweet; Lucy stunned when Levy relaxed under the effect and smiling.

"Okay. Thanks, Mira. I guess I must relay all necessary information to our new-" Levy trailed off as Laxus snorted rudely.

"You may tell her the basics, but sensitive information is to be under _discretion_ until she has passed my judgment. We cannot afford to throw out security breaches because of kindly words." The man was bristled like a ruffled mutt, defensive and protective. His mind would not be swayed.

One glance to his gaze, and Lucy conveyed once more that she had no qualms with his hesitation. Protect your own, as her father would preach. Instead of stocks, this time it was with the lives of people sworn to protect the free will of mankind. The blonde woman would not risk such a valuable and heavy price.

With quick steps, Levy let her bag crumple to the floor boards much less gently than ever. In the air, Lucy could taste the confrontation she would endure once alone with the blue haired woman. Something far more unpleasant than the interrogation, she supposed.

"Now, I assume I will be informed of the _details_ behind your meeting with one of our resident Dragon Assassins. The fact that you managed to withhold that knowledge from me is commendable, a true test of something akin to loyalty, but I digress." Lucy bit her lip and cringed. Levy's tone was business like, crisp and to the needle point. She was a tad bit scarier now.

"So, if Natsu invited you here, you must have made one hell of an impression. Even Gaj- No assassin would hand over such risky information to a commoner unless you really wooed him with your knowledge. Just when I was beginning to believe he was romantically stunted-"

Lucy spluttered with a burning red face while Laxus raised his hand and spoke, "A drink on me for the little munchkin."

Levy shot him an amused look before sighing and patting her blonde charge on the shoulder. "We have much to discuss. I assume the tavern is safe?"

Kinana nodded, quickly jogging around the bar and moving to the door, locking it with a slab of timber over the lock grooves. Such a medieval security system, but Lucy had no say in the affairs of this business.

Levy nodded at the sound of the wood scrapping over iron. "Good. So, Lady Lucy, tell me exactly what you know and I can fill in where knowledge lacks."

The blonde heiress sighed, licking her bottom lip. This had been blown horribly out of proportion. This little escapade had proven she knew little of the outside world. How little she knew of the true fight.

Thankfully, her friend dissected her silence with expert skills that should be feared. Levy was kind and clever, but scarily smart. "I'll start from the beginning then, as a review." The blonde could have cried in joy. Goodbye humiliation!

"This is the general place for assassins to meet and share information, as I'm sure you gathered. The true place of the assassin guild is hidden and will be revealed to you once Laxus agrees you are 'a source'." With one cursory glance from Mira to Laxus, Levy sent a genuine smile to her curious friend.

"Now, there are many assassin guilds in Fiore. Fairy Tail is the one here." The blue haired woman glanced to Lucy to receive a nod of understanding. After all, time was short and they would soon be expected back at the manor.

"For centuries, the Assassin Order has been at odds with the Order of Knights Templar. In the end, the Templar seek order by removal of free will. They seek a utopia of similarity and control. That was the basis until the corruption later on in the time line. Now they seek order by fear, control, and domination of society. With the control of power in the city council, many echelons use barbaric means to keep everyone in line by fear.

"The Assassin Order seek freedom of mankind, despite the flaws of humanity. Humanity must run its own course, and those who seek to take that freedom should be dealt with. This is the differences in a basic and less complicated sense."

The tavern was silent, the occasional clinking of glass as Kinana organized the liquor. Lucy stared at her petite friend, brown eyes wide as she processed the news. The books only told of the constant struggle of two sides, but never delved into the deep underbellies. Even Laxus was silent, letting her absorb the truth.

"…Okay."

What else could she say? Her mind was whirling, dancing around things she could finally see and the questions she now had. Nothing would make her happier than to lay down and just…absorb.

Laxus snickered, raising his brow. "Geez, you look like you got clubbed in the head." When the heiress did not reply, he sighed and gave her a light shove to the shoulder. "It is a lot to take in at once, and you can still walk away. Once you get involved, there is no backing out."

Melted chocolate orbs locked onto electric blue; Assassin and noble, locked in a silent standoff of stares. Mira and Levy watched as Laxus's lips curved without a single glance from the blonde woman. Only when he sighed and closed his eyes did Lucy look to Levy with a stern expression. "I want to fight too, in anyway I can."

Her hands came up, eyes searching the familiar grooves and lines on her palms. "These hands were born into nobility for a purpose and I know it is not performing for men or giving an heir to the highest bidder on the Heartfilia fortune." Hands clenched hard enough for her nails to painfully dig into her soft skin. Her smooth, weak, and delicate skin. "I want to fight with my words and my mind. I want to make a difference for those who cannot fight."

Snapping her head to glare at the blond man to her left, Lucy was slightly surprised to see something other than mistrust in the assassin's eyes. If she would go out on a limb, she may have even guessed it was interested enlightenment. It was a much warmer expression than his cold and distant snark.

"I see. Well, I suppose that can pass as a good answer…barely." He finally sighed, scooting away from the counter and adjusting the collar of his cloak. "I reserve my judgment until I see proof that you are worthy. So I invite you to impress me…blondie."

The noblewoman scowled at the nickname, but pursed her lips to seal away her insult. The man's lips quirked when her cheek puffed up, turning and nodding to Mira and Kinana. "Expect me back by sundown. I have an idiot to catch."

Somehow, Lucy knew it was Natsu he was referring to.

With one last rude ruffle of Levy's hair, the intimidating man sauntered to the door, unlocking it with a single hand and exiting with little more than a dramatic swish of his cape. The second the door shut, Mira laughed and shook her head. "What a dramatic man. I am simply at odds with him." Her white hair fluttered like angel feathers as she beamed to Lucy, clasping her hands behind her back. "Well, I do not think Natsu wished for you to go hungry. How about some tea and a slice of cake?"

To answer her, Lucy's stomach growled, prompting everyone in the tavern to giggle. "Yes, I would like that very much, thank you." The blonde songstress replied warmly, stuffing down the light feeling in her heart. It was like she was family already. She had almost forgotten the warmth of family.

Levy sighed as the barmaid sauntered away, drawing Lucy's attention for a moment. "So, I suppose you figured out that I was placed in the Heartfilia manor to access the research banned to the public by Fairy Tail. However, believe me when I say that I chose to be friends with you, Lucy. Even without the assignment, I am honored to call you my friend, Lucy Heartfilia. Know that."

The blonde woman stared for a moment, trying to deny the relief and joy at the sweet words. For a moment, she believed herself to succeed…until Levy tittered and thumbed away the tears pooling at the corners of her brown eyes.

"Lucy, I would never trade your friendship for anything. You know that. So stop crying, okay? You have to be strong in order to help the Order." The blue haired woman giggled and thanked Mira when two plates of cake were provided, the ceramic sliding on the counter and drawing Lucy out of her haze.

With a sniff and a quick swipe of her wrist on her eyes, the blonde heiress beamed at Mira and Levy before scooping a bite of cake on her dented fork. "Right. Starting today, I will fight; for the weak and for my friends." She promised with a soft tone, taking in a deep breath before devouring the bite with deliberate slowness, as if taking an oath of strawberry and cream.

The other three women watched with gentle smiles, each having thoughts of wonder on how this generous and kind noble had the luck to enter this tavern and achieve the impossible- to get Laxus to believe she had what it took to help the Order. That was a gift in itself.

The next few minutes, the pair ate in silence. The conversation of the metal utensils on the chipped plates filled the comfortable rest. There was nothing to say between the close friends, and as they gathered their things to trek back to the manor, only a nod was given to the barmaids; promising many visits in the future.

"You know, you could have said something. I would never sell you out to your father." Levy murmured over the quiet walk through the center circle and back into the Aristocratic District. "You deserve happiness, Lucy. Everyone in the manor thinks so."

The walk suddenly became a plank walk into the dark depths of the unknown. Lucy lifted her gaze to the rooftops, locking on the chimney over her wing of the house. Her prison awaited, with all the fancy dresses that could chain her. The fabric of her bag became heavy as if to weight her down to hold her back from the fate she walked to.

"There are those who use force to win." Her lips moved, reciting the words her mother once told her while they played in the gardens and wove crowns of fresh flowers.

"There are those who wait for the right moment to act." The grand stairs that welcomed the pair loomed in the distance, the butlers waiting to take their bags to their respective quarters.

"But, those who fight while giving the illusion of compliance are to be the most fearsome of them all." Levy paused, staring as Lucy walked on without skipping a beat. "I believe human kind must be free to fall on its own and learn from the past."

The noblewoman then paused her approach, turning to face her escort with a new light in her eyes. Her body stance was stiff and ready, head of golden hair held high in pride. "If my freedom should be the price for the freedom of all, then I shall be the sacrificial lamb. Control is not the answer. I have been controlled for most of my life and this proves that ideal that freedom should be offered."

Ah, Levy blinked when she pinpointed the likeness of Lucy's eyes before the woman managed to turn away. With the sun setting behind her and a light breeze taking her hair, Lucy looked like a woman warrior of ancient times with a burning fire in her eyes.

The fire of rebellion had been kindled into an inferno, and Levy prayed Lucy managed to keep it at bay before she looked at her father, the man who could easily snuff it out with little more than a marriage blessing.


	6. Counting Seconds

**Tis' the season of papers and projects, fa la la la la *insert student screams* Anyway, I decided Lucy would be a coloratura mezzo-soprano, which is a very strong and warm voice that can easily go from a low middle register to a high one and can sound over the orchestra. It seemed fitting for her. **

**~Soprana**

* * *

"Alright. Whatever lesson you are trying to force into my head, consider it memorized. Can I go now?" Natsu said with disdain as he tried to slink around the taller blond man, ducking his head to blend with the shadows of the dark guild hall. He did not get far, for Laxus's large hand seized the back of the younger assassin's collar and yanked him back to his original spot.

With a gag, Natsu clawed the air while the scarf constricted his precious airway and forced him to submit to the elder Dragon Assassin's force. The heels of his boots skittered over the wood, lost to the sound of the young man's back hitting a wooden pillar. Pinned by an arm to his chest, Natsu glowered up at the scarred man in irritation, hands automatically gripping the hilts of his hidden daggers at his waist belt.

"You have had night patrol for the past few nights now, so you tell me." With a light pressure to shove the pink haired man farther into the pillar, Laxus released the grip and stepped away with his hands relaxing into his trouser pockets.

The two men glared at each other, coal eyes burning into blue. In the moment of silence, Natsu's shoulders shifted before drooping slightly, a small exhale rushing out of his nose. "Yeah, I got it. I do not regret it, though."

The backhanded quip elicited a chuckle from the blond man as he turned his back on Natsu, the well placed steps fading as he left the younger assassin against the pillar. "I am aware. For once, your recklessness may have profitable means for two parties. I just hope she can take what this line of work can dish out. A noble is still a noble."

Natsu bared his teeth and stepped away from the pillar, still not daring to pursue the blond man. His voice was hard, however, as he snarled back, "As I recall, you are one too, Laxus. The _illustrious_ Dreyar Family is well known for associations with the Assassin Order."

Laxus paused, humming thoughtfully before chuckling. "I was trained from youth to fight and die with this crest because of that reason. Unfortunately, the others of noble blood cannot say the same. If she gets caught, she may as well beg for a quick death. The Templar's like to keep the lines that keep them in power..._pure._"

The tense silence that ensued set the blond man at ease. The argument was over, and perhaps the other man finally saw sense in his risk. This was no longer about him bringing a stranger in. That girl willingly put her life in their hands just as they will do with her. If her blood was split, Magnolia would surely riot and the Templar Order could mold the outrage in their favor. Lucy Heartfilia was a beloved figure of this city, being the sole child of the gentle Layla Heartfilia. Her aid was a blessing just as much as it was a curse.

"That will not happen. I _will not_ let that happen!" Natsu shouted suddenly, brows furrowed as his fist clenched. His voice was ragged and rough, a testimony to his sudden emotional turmoil.

The blame did not just settle on his shoulders, Laxus mused. They all had failed when Lisanna's cover had been blown over three years ago. Given that she uncovered herself to protect her siblings was irrelevant; she almost died that day.

History was doomed to repeat itself if they were not careful.

"Levy is keeping an eye on her from within the manor. Blondie will be fine. Just understand the danger you put her in. She is your responsibility as much as Levy's." Without adding anything more, Laxus began to walk away, ignoring Natsu's splutters.

Watching the familiar back vanish around the wall of the bar, Natsu felt his muscles relax and his body deflate. He had not realized when he bristled up. Now, he was left with silence and his own thoughts. Realization set in soon after, bringing Natsu up to speed with Laxus's meaning.

Lucy was finally able to live her dream. At what cost, however? Her life was too precious to gamble with.

Suddenly, Natsu craved fresh air, busy distractions, and a peaceful mind. His thoughts were like spear-fishermen during a bountiful day at sea. Turning on his heel, he marched for the exit to the streets of Magnolia, pursing his lips.

He knew where to find all three.

The Heartfilia Gardens during the fall were a sort of escape for the young heiress. The leaves had yet to change but evidence would soon appear after a few more weeks of waiting. The fountains would give off the same soothing trickle as they did in the spring, but soon they would fall silent for the long winter. The time to savor them was now.

It was a real shame that her music instructor cornered her in this sanctuary with Jude Heartfilia as a tag along. The hunters knew how to attack the prey after it has been cornered, it seemed.

Lucy was only allowed some mild disappointment and a few snappy comments before her father began to raise his voice, effectively crushing all the rebellion in her heart. How her mother would hang her head in shame; her daughter a coward and her husband consumed by greed.

Lucy did not know what her mother would find as the worst.

The breeze picked up for a moment, but Lucy could have sworn the bushes that separated the courtyard garden from the service ally had shuffled. It may have been a stray animal, so she put it in the back of her mind as Jude stepped closer to her, eyes inspecting her like a fine piece of china.

As a woman with a profitable future as a wife, it was expected for her to be free of defects; physical and emotional.

Seemingly pleased with his borderline rude perusal of her features, the ashy blond man nodded and regarded her with a detached tone, like she was a mere stranger. "I trust Mr. Fermada will have you ready for your performance tomorrow. I have arranged many influential associates to attend this opera show, as well as suitors that I have selected to court you. These business deals count on your up most compliance and decorum, so behave."

Lucy scowled and pulled at her purple sundress when she stepped off the cobblestone pathway and openly walked barefoot in the grass. Her brown eyes purposely made contact with the stern disapproval on her father's face. "I really do not see why you keep pushing the issue, Father. I do not wish to be courted, or betrothed, or married into a loveless marriage. So, do us all a favor and let it go."

That had been the wrong thing to say.

Among the many colors Lucy had seen on the human skin, her father had a quite terrifying shade of purple. Even the music teacher stepped back as he stormed up to Lucy and loomed over her with his final trump card: intimidation.

"I am your father and you will obey what I say. You may think this business runs itself but I have made sacrifice after sacrifice for it. If you are the means for a more profitable future, accept it with the pride that I taught you." The shadow over his face was ominous, the mustache only adding to the grim expression on his aged face.

Images of a rice ball with a happy smile flashed across her memory, spinning out of control before splattering across the red rug of the study. The same face loomed over the mountainous desk, now angry and scolding with human-like features. A strong hand swiped books off the desk, letting them crash around her like falling boulders. For a moment, she was ten again; then her courage resurfaced.

Lucy shrunk away from him, settling for a silent glare in retaliation.

The man regarded her before huffing and turning away, adopting that stiff and straight posture as he walked. "Sir Jose will be bringing his most promising associates, but he has expressed interest in meeting you. I expect the best from you, Lucy."

With that cold statement, he left Lucy and Mr. Fermada in the courtyard, no doubt returning to his study for the rest of the day. Giving no regard to the look her instructor gave her, Lucy childishly stuck her tongue out at her father's turned back while mocking his posture with lumbering steps back to the brick path.

Rolling her eyes at her music teacher's tired sigh, the blonde woman turned to the gazebo covered in vines; the corner-piece of this particular garden. "If he thinks I am going to be polite and soft spoken, he is mistaken. If they cannot handle me at my worst, then it is a notice to quit before it has begun."

Her feet softly padded on the brick as she neared the gazebo, hands reaching for a tiny rose that was struggling under the weight of the second bud growing off of the same stem. With gentle hands, she looped some of the broken twine once used to hold the vines to the wood structure around the stem, giving the struggling plant some support.

"I am not some prize to be won. I refuse to be." She whispered while her fingers fondly brushed the soft pedals of the rose and its soon-to-arrive neighbor.

Mr. Fermada cleared his throat with a musical rhythm that was a cute tick of the bird-like man, prompting Lucy to sigh and lean against the railing of the gazebo. Her eyes drifted to the clouds above, only half listening to the scrawny man read her in for a ballad. Without thinking, her mouth parted and she began to sing her part from memory.

Lucy knew she was not only valued as a beautiful heir to many millions of jewels. From a young age, the tutors had worked with her to ensure her wit was beyond tastefully tantalizing for the eloquent gentlemen. Plus, it came naturally given how her mother was.

However, it was also her voice that was a wealth in itself.

Layla Heartfilia once sang with a beautiful lyrical soprano voice and dominated the opera houses she visited before meeting Jude. When she settled here in Magnolia, the city fell in love with her voice just as much as they did with her generosity.

Somehow, Lucy gained a richer and warmer coloratura mezzo-soprano voice range that gave the gift of powering over the orchestra. With little more than an increase of air, she could spike octaves and fly over the sounds of the instruments with her words.

Her friends at the opera house tall her she has been given a gift by the celestial beings themselves. At times, she likes to believe them.

Her mother had wanted her to hone this gift, so she kept singing for the memory of her beloved Mama.

Her voice is a promise to follow her heart, for freedom and for love.

Lost in the rhythms and the counts from her instructor, Lucy is so far gone that she fails to see the bushes rustle one last time before falling still.

The banging of the door interrupted the lively chatter of the busy Fairy Tail. Many paused in their drinks before rolling their eyes and ignoring the young man, mentally preparing for a brawl as per usual.

Instead, much to many shocked stares, the stoic pink haired man slinked to the farthest table that contained the curious Master Makarov, the interested Laxus, and the freshly rested face of Gray Fullbuster.

As Natsu took a seat next to him, the black haired man elbowed his rival with a scoff. "What's up with you, twinkle-toes? My night patrol shifts to much for you?" He jived with a gruff laugh, only stopping at the silent shake of Natsu's head with no rude comeback to be heard. The best part about picking at the pink haired assassin was when he _reacted_ to the insults.

Gray felt like he had just poked a dead bird with a stick.

"Child, what troubles you?" Makarov questioned with a tender voice, pushing aside his pint of beer with a slow hand. The glass slid smoothly over the wood, mimicking a gentle breeze cleansing the mind.

Laxus regarded the reflective expression on his charge's face, the image unsettling. Natsu was loud as he was obnoxious. He clowned around and started fights. When he was silent...something was bothering him and the man was not shaking it off as he normally would.

"I do not like how sad Lucy is." He blurted suddenly, eyes snapping up to look at the guild master as if the answers were just a few words away. Lucy had been so sad, despite the smile she used as a mask. It was in her eyes, that speckle of longing and need for something more. As he watched her in the courtyard, hidden by the hedge and brush, he could see the protective mask fall away to reveal a woman he had never met.

Lucy did not look like Lucy.

"Lucy? That blonde aristocrat you brought in?" Gray asked softly, his mind churned to remind him of the reason Natsu had his night patrols in the first place. The whole guild knew of Natsu and the new source named Lucy Heartfilia by now. Mira was already starting her betting pool of how long it would take her to get Lucy and Natsu together.

"The life of a noble can be lonely as much as deceitful." Makarov mumbled thoughtfully, his dark and kind eyes softening at the torn expression Natsu demonstrated. The young Dragon Assassin truly did have a good heart, buried under the loud and tough exterior. As it seemed, Lucy must have been getting under that thick-as-dragon-scales skin. To think the old man thought he had seen everything in his long life.

"She does not look happy. Her dad is forcing her into a marriage from what I heard. Lucy deserves to choose, at least!" Natsu snarled, the common irritation finally surfacing from under the rolling waves of his inner turmoil. "I am sure this Syrup Joey guy or any of his buddies could never, ever, make her happy! I mean, Lucy loves Fairy Tail and the people of Magnolia-!"

The blond man cut Natsu off with an amused snort, slurping the froth from his own mug of liquor. "'Syrup Joey'? Is that one of your nicknames for the people you do not care for?" He teased, not noticing his grandfather's furrowed brows.

Natsu snorted, crossing his arms over the tabletop, fingers reaching for the little candle that rested in the center of the group. "Nah, it was...something Jose, I think. He is going to watch the opera tomorrow and bring some guys to meet Lucy."

The old man tensed, his right hand moving to grasp the cusp of Laxus's coat and halting the younger man from taking a second swig. The swift movement startled the two young men across the table, but not as much as Laxus, himself. "Master? What is it?" The older Dragon Assassin quickly asked, his voice becoming steely and serious.

"Laxus, check if Erza is on guard duty for Duke Everlue. I want to know if he is attending the same meeting as Jose." The old man snapped with little waver in his voice. The tone he used was worn and aged, once able to relay battle instructions with hints to the risks. It was a tone of voice none of the younger men had heard in years.

With one slow glance around, Makarov lowered his voice to a mere whisper as to keep the next set of information between this table alone. "Sir Jose is a known Templar Lord with high standings in the Magnolia Council. It is unclear as to who are his underlings, which is why Erza is investigating the Duke. The network is tricky, and I am sure many do not know whom they are dealing with."

The silence was heavy and tense before Master Makarov sighed and added, "As I am sure our young Lucy does not know of the dark dealings around Sir Jose, the prospect of gaining knowledge is tempting. Have Erza prepared to eavesdrop. Laxus, I want you, Natsu, and Gray to attend this opera just in case things go sour. Lucy may not be one of us yet, but we certainly cannot let one of our own deal with such a danger alone."

The gazes of all three men dug at Makarov's skin; eyes filled with fire, cold, and static. The younger generation was definitely growing up, the white haired man mused as he leaned close to formulate a plan. Though it may be time to hand over the guild, he mused with every tactical idea suggested, he was not that old yet!

"We have to protect the Order, Erza, and Lucy. Remain unseen and dormant until a signal is given. Watch Lucy as well. In this dire time, we must be absolutely sure on her loyalties." All eyes pinned onto the pink haired man currently pursing his lips in an effort to remain silent. The glow in his eyes told them of his thoughts, to remain silent and withheld.

"Keep to the plan...and pray that it all goes smoothly...for Magnolia's sake." The Master of Fairy Tail ordered, dragging his glass to his lips and taking one long chug of his drink.


	7. Assassin of the Opera

**Ah, I write fanfic, therefore I am! I got it now.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Heat sweltered hotter than the steamiest day of a Magnolia summer, and the blonde woman weakly fanned her sticky face with her hands. It did very little, due to the makeup and the heavy costume dress she had to wear. The corset was not doing much for her either.

The occasional jab of her ribs poking her lungs prompted her eloquent stature as she moved through the darkness of the back stage. From afar, she heard the jabbering of the actors and singers out on the stage, performing the set lines and motions for the play. Even far away from the action, Lucy carefully selected markers to time when her appearance cue should appear.

She had plenty of time to walk and mull over the crashing truth delivered to her in the dressing room.

Levy, all frazzled and breathless, burst through the door. Her blue hair was all out of place, the headband slipping off her crown and down her neck. Thankfully, it was during Lucy's silent preparation time in which none disturbed her. She had ran all the way from the guild to inform her of just whom she would be meeting tonight.

Sir Jose Porla, a wealthy politician with many connections to merchants of Magnolia. Also, a known Templar.

The heiress was not nervous before, but now she felt the chill in her veins. This was no game. A Templar was in attendance tonight, and her father was bringing her to him on a silver platter. Without any doubt, Lucy knew his 'business associates' could very well be Templar as well.

In retrospect, her footsteps would have to be light and quick like a rabbit. One wrong move could jeopardize everything she had worked for. The freedom she craved; the trust she desired to earn.

The Brotherhood wanted information about Templar dealings. Where was the best place to get information for that?

She passed stage crew workers carefully stringing up props and whispering orders relayed from the director. None looked her way, accustomed to her wanderings along the backbone of the theater. It was fact that she would be on time with her entrance, as expected from the graceful daughter of Layla.

Ducking under a small door that would play as a cellar entrance in act three, Lucy maneuvered around the ropes and chairs to the place she was assigned to enter, listening to the argument between the actors on stage. The squabble was for comedic effect, a battle between two brothers fighting for inheritance right around the corner from the childish teasing.

That would be her cue.

Information was priceless. The knowledge of when her part began held no monetary value, but meant the success or demise of the play. If she did not arrive on time and perform correctly, her secondary singers would not perform correctly, and the well practiced play would unravel like a weak ball of yarn.

Much like how the Order needed knowledge on Templar dealings. However, going in blind and risking lives for a hint of action was not preferable. They needed a spy.

A _spy._

Lucy paused at the line separating side stage from the curtains. Just a few steps farther was the marker that told actors where the audience could see them.

Fairy Tail needed information, and where best to get it than from a known Templar's mouth.

Fairy Tail needed a spy, and who better than the honorable daughter of a wealthy merchant?

Levy was going to be livid with her choice, the heiress was sure.

Still, this was her resolve. If she was going to be a source, she had to have access to information. Her friends needed her help, and she was going to do her best!

Nodding and clicking her thoughts back to the play the instant the cue line appeared and one of the brothers drew his sword, Lucy spurred herself to dart out onto the stage and into the blinding lights. "_Brother, please! Stay your sword! Brother, please! Find it in your heart to reconsider!"_ She sang loudly, hands up and stepping between both actors as their younger sister who desperately grieved the illness devouring their father.

Just another alias to take on for the show.

The audience quieted as she began to sing, her notes soft and soothing. Not even the orchestra played during this verse, letting her have the silence for her voice. This was her big moment, where she tries to keep two forces from war over treasure, but more importantly keep a rift from forming between brothers. Not her greatest part, but one she would endure.

Her song carried over the heads of the musicians and to the ears of the guests seated in the dark amphitheater, spurring tears in some and smiles of memories in others. Layla had truly never left this world, taking spirit with her daughter and the music.

Off to the side, occupying the shade of the walls stood many of the lower class attendance, squeezing in to hear one of the last performances of his opera. Others, like the cloaked souls in the very back, had other agendas.

Onyx eyes drifted from the private balcony stalls for their target to the blonde actress currently invading his every sense with her music. He could feel the air tremble from her vibrato, and see her throat move as she utilized every particle of herself to make the music. With every breath she took, he could see her eyes dart to her fellow actors, taking time to recall her next verse in the time of a split second.

She was incredible; he thought as she executed a few quick trills of lyrics while moving through her physical demands of pushing the men apart forcefully. For growing up so lonely, she was so kind. Natsu was no stranger to kindness, but never had he experienced such deep generosity such as hers. He was puzzled, to say the least, and was curious for this blonde woman. She had become his friend with just one meeting...though he desired more meetings in the future. Lucy was funny, unlike stinky Gray and boring Laxus.

The elbow to his ribs made him hiss and earned him a quick shush from the perpetrator. "Asshole, what happened to being nice?" Natsu whispered harshly, fingers finding purchase on his rival's collar.

The black haired man sneered knowingly, prying off the offending digits and brushing his cloak off. "Erza's not here, fire shit." He pointed out smugly, ready for another crude jab at his comrade. A large hand came down on his shoulder, yanking him around and allowing Laxus to step between them.

"Yeah, but I'm still here. So shut your traps and be good. I want no problems while Erza poses as a guard for Jose's booth. Understood?" He hissed with a light tone, the threat crystal clear underneath.

Unphased, Natsu crossed his arms and looked away to Lucy, who was making her exit off the stage while the man who played the ailing father limped out into the spotlight. Her song had been sung, her part over. As to what she would do know, and where she would go...the assassin did not know.

Powder her face, maybe?

The actors were bowing, the curtains closing for intermission, but Laxus was already muttering orders and instructions. "The booth beside the one Jose is in has been vacated in order to 'inspect' for imperfections. Meet there. We can listen in for the rest of the performance with them on the other side of the wall. No detours." He added with a squint at Natsu.

Little did they know, at that moment, Lucy had reached her destination...her father's booth that contained his associates...and Jose.

The blonde woman felt chills as she marched past a scarlet haired guard with steely eyes that scanned right through her soul. The tense posture of the guard tipped Lucy off that the restraint from stopping her was incredible. However, she must recognize the blonde hair and the costume.

The knock Lucy made on the grand door echoed through the hall with the fine rugs and paintings. The pressure of the woman glaring at her back took away the fear of confronting her father for the fear of being ground into dust by the glare alone. In the seconds the pair waited, there was a whisper that could be barely heard. "I have heard a great deal about you from the Master, Lucy Heartfilia. I will be honored by getting to know you soon."

_Master? Could this woman be-?_

Before Lucy could turn around to answer, the door was thrown open by a maid with an exasperated expression on her face. "I am sor-" She began, only to freeze at the sight of Lucy. With a blink and a shiver, the maid jumped to the side and bowed deeply.

"Lady Lucy! Master Jude will be surprised with your visit." She squeaked, ushering the actress in with much more urgency. It seemed that the poor woman was the victim of Jude's temper when with his 'buddies'. How despicable he treated those he saw lower than himself.

With a confident smile and a gentle pat to the maid's shoulder as she whispered for the woman to take a well deserved break on the heiress' tab, Lucy strode down the small room that held the snacks and such, pulling back the curtain to reveal the booth and all the occupants.

At her interruption, all of the conversation stopped, but her father stood with a scowl and a glare of annoyance. "Lucy? I did not specifically call for you yet." He snapped rudely, pointing to the exit. "Begone."

The blonde opened her mouth to retort habitually, but was cut off by a different voice that send shivers of uncomfortable anxiety down her spine. The eyes on her felt like glue, slowing down her movements and confidence. Plus, they made her feel dirty as she could feel the gazes draw closer to her bust and hips. She might as well have strapped meat to her and walked before a starving pack of wolves.

"Now, now, Jude. I have been hoping to finally meet the beautiful legacy of Layla. Do not send her away before I get a proper look." Oh, she wanted to give him a punch to the head for such a suggestive tone!

Still, this man looked wealthy and powerful in his slimy glory. His thin mustache shaped his mouth and drifted down to his jawline with a pointed quality. Black hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, sneaky green eyes scanning her thoroughly as thin and pointed eyebrows quirked in interest. He was a tall and slim man, but his entire presence was weighted with power.

He looked like a dark sorcerer and of great danger to her.

"So, Lucy Heartfilia. We meet at last." He cooed as he stood, approaching her with such calculation and intimidation. The woman was rooted to the spot in fear as his strong cologne invaded her nostrils. With a smirk, he bowed respectfully, offering his gloved hand at an acceptable distance.

Everyone was watching, waiting, and Lucy knew she could not act like a scared child if she was to get what she wanted. So, wearing a gracious and warmer smile, she tenderly placed her hand in his, numbly watching as he brought it to his purplish lips. The kiss he gave her skin had nearly burned her with the revulsion she felt, but her face remained passive, if not a little embarrassed.

"I am Jose Porla of Balsam, milady. If permitted, I must say your beauty just might surpass that of your late mother. I understand why Jude has kept you away from suitors for all these years. Most men would not be able to resist having you at their side." He remarked with dark humor before releasing her.

The tainted hand returned to curl at her chest nervously, and Lucy finally noticed how the other men stood quietly, beginning to gather near her and Jose. Willingly, the lamb had walked into the lion's den; the belly of the beast.

"Lady Lucy, I wish to introduce you to my associates. Many of whom are going to be in contest for your hand, right Jude?" Jose purred, glancing to her stoic and stern father who lurked in the corner of the room with crossed arms. A expression of disgruntlement crossed the familiar face before Jude grunted in affirmation.

Jose smirked with a chuckle. "Oh, come now. You cannot hog your daughter for much longer, old friend. Think of your business."

When those sinister green orbs looked back to her, the introductions began. "First, there is Zero with his young son, Midnight. I am certain Midnight would be an excellent match for the Heartfilia konzern, but I am not to be bias."

The two men bowed to her, and Lucy returned with a curtsy. The older man looked like he was aged under the scalding sun and soaked in vinegar. His eyes were completely bloodshot, as if he swam in his daily drink.

The son, Midnight, had her on edge with his shadowed eyes and dark lips. The grin he gave her was friendly, but much more deceiving since she could see the lewd thoughts in his black eyes.

"Then there is Dan Straight. He certainly has been, heh, excited to see you." Jose added while the reddish hair and eyes grinned exuberantly at her. His body was leaning forward, as if he desired to dart right up to her and embrace her. His legs quivered with restraint as he shallowly bowed, eyes never leaving her cleavage. So, Lucy kept her back straight with a barely noticeable curtsy, careful, not to jostle her body.

"Ah, here is-" Jose began, but Lucy's attention was lost. She blandly curtsied to every introduction, keeping a tight smile upon her face. None of these men seemed as terrifying as Jose. They were all wash outs, mostly.

When the introductions were finally complete, Lucy let out a girlish tinkle of a laugh while fanning her face to feign embarrassment. "My, it is certainly a pleasure to meet my father's business associates. Tell me, did I interrupt anything important? I apologize for my sudden appearance, but I just wished to ask how you honored guests found my performance." Pretending to be some silly child came easy, especially since these men were obviously thinking with little brain power. "I really put my all into tonight's play."

Inside, her stomach coiled at her sweet voice. It was practically dripping with honey coated innocence. It worked, for she could pick out the guards of every man dropping steadily.

Jose chuckled in amusement. "Such a sweet girl, eager to please. I was just discussing the growing options for your father's wealth. You are going to inherit quite a fortune, young lady."

Lucy did not answer as he continued with a wave. "Your performance was remarkable, just like your mother, so do not worry. You continue to be an asset to the Heartfilia name."

How disgusting. How dare he drag her worth through the dirt by such a statement?! Her nails dug into her palm painfully, reminding her why she was even here. Information. Gain trust.

"I am glad." She breathed, the only hint to her rage being the small hitch in her voice.

"I must return to the stage. Please excuse me." The blonde woman said softly, turning to take her leave when a hand seized her upper arm and roughly held her still. With a startled squeak, her free hand moved to grasp the wrist of her holder; stunned to see Jose squinting at her with a lecherous grin.

"Jude, you have been quite loyal to my needs. With every shipment, our bond grows. However, Lady Lucy will be taking over after you step down, despite being married off. So, I believe she should begin in sharing the duties soon. A well educated business woman would be worth twice the amount and over triple the need." All the while, his green eyes pinned her frightened brown ones, fingers squeezing her tender arm enough to make her let out a pained gasp.

"I formally extend an invite to you and your gifted daughter to a little get together I am having with the smaller business merchants of Balsam at my chateau in two weeks time. There, we can discuss future possibilities and deals with the new face of the Heartfilia fortune in attendance." Lucy's arm was going numb, her heart racing and sweat beading down her temple as she trembled under his grasp.

The man noticed, and grinned intimidatingly.

Jude nodded with little indifference, looking pleased in fact. "I agree. I have raised her to be the best she can be. Though, I would appreciate if you would not damage her. She is important in her untainted and unmarked state." The tone was so cold, so detached from emotion that Lucy wanted to vomit.

Here she was being manhandled before his very eyes, yet her fathers still only reacted out of preservation for her assets.

Jose grinned in triumph as he released her, but pinned her back down with a heavy stare. "I do hope to see you there, Lady Lucy. Having the spitting image of Layla will be truly refreshing."

Shivering and rubbing at her angry red skin, Lucy hesitantly nodded and murmured, "Y-Yes. I shall." The man's grin widened at her verbal shake.

"You may leave now. I do look forward to the rest of your performance, my dear." He cooed again before turning away to take his seat, followed by all the others.

Swallowing the thick lump in her throat, Lucy slowly walked back out of the room, closing the door with quiet grace. Ever so proudly, she walked down the hall until she reached the staircase that would take her to the comforting darkness of backstage. Then, she ran.

She barreled down the steps with reckless abandon, sniffling at her burning arm and the chill in her bones. Thankfully, she remained in solitude all the way back to her dressing room, where she shut the door and crumpled against it, frantically wiping at the back of her hand where those vile lips caressed her.

It was for her friends, she thought with a sob of disgust. It was for the good of Magnolia, she added as she inspected the darkening skin where Jose had grasped her.

It was for everyone who needed her, Lucy reminded herself as she rested her head on her knees and cried, still fighting the urge to vomit as the feeling of those eyes never left.


	8. Whispers on the Streets

**Phew, almost there.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

The fingers on his shoulder were biting and firm. Natsu was held still by the fangs of a beast, straining to run to the door and reveal himself to the blonde currently in the hall. He could hear her steps, the racing of her heart and the forced breathing as she moved away. Erza held him still with one hand on his shoulder, tighter as Lucy's steady steps became rushed as she ran down the far stairs.

_"Sir, was that not rather harsh?"_ Voices echoed from the funnel Gray had fastened to the wall, prompting the pink haired assassin's back to stiffen. Blunt nails pressed into calloused skin of his palms and his teeth painfully pinched his lips. Erza's digits twitched, but did not release him.

_"Jude has spoken on her lack of fear. Fear, gentlemen, is how we keep everyone in line. Order is kept by fear. I merely gave Lady Lucy her first lesson as a business associate. She knows fear now, and understands how I have kept this status." _Jose's voice flowed over the ears of the eavesdropping assassins.

"Fear. Control." Laxus sneered softly from his place against the far wall, slumped and scowling. "A true Templar Lord."

_"Jude...as I have said before, you have proven yourself worthy. Know, that this partnership will strengthen every aspect of your trades."_ Jose added as the orchestra became to return and pick up the instruments. The occasional clang of brass or the stray plug of a bow echoed through the dim hall.

_"I understand. Thank you, Sir Jose. I am sure we will both profit from this alliance." _The voice of Jude Heartfilia sounded over the funnel device, ever so composed and business like in emotion. Now the assassins understood Lucy's loneliness and desire of freedom with choices.

Greed was a nasty demon to be possessed by.

Greed was a loveless sickness to be raised under.

"She handled herself well. If given proper instruction, I know she will be a strong ally." Erza commented, relaxing her grip enough to pat Natsu's shoulder. "Though, I am concerned on the allegiance of Mr. Heartfilia. He is awfully close to Jose now. I would not hesitate to draw a line between them as-"

Gray hummed softly, adjusting the funnel with slow turns. "Anyways, it is probably best to keep Lucy out of the guild until those bozos begin to trust her. For her sake...and ours." The silence prompted eyes to move to Natsu, who still faced the door with tight shoulders and a lowered head.

"I agree." Erza said, matter-of-factually, stepping away to marvel at the red and gold upholstery of the booth. The fine grandeur of the design was certainly made for the owner's benefit, though the assassins would get to mildly enjoy the tacky incense of old flowers.

"I agree as well." Laxus muttered, glancing down as the stage illuminated went the curtains pulled away. Alone on the stage, surrounded by carnage of war, stood Lucy in a pure white dress. From afar, the blond man could see the heavy makeup attempt to cover the finger-like bruises on her arm. Her voice was soft, heavy with emotion, but the man knew it was not from the part of the play.

"Aye sir." Natsu muttered softly, gloved hands grasping the door handle. Without another word, he exited the booth, leaving the others in silence. Not a peep was heard from the booth that contained the Templar Lord. Only the sorrowful song sung by Lucy rang over the heads of many.

"Laxus-" Mirajane called gently, waving a hand at the blond Dragon Assassin and the three others sitting with him. The Thunder Tribe: Fairy Tail's proudest cell of assassins had come for a rendezvous with their leader. Mira almost loathed to pull Laxus away from his beloved Tribe. After weeks of training only Natsu and Gray, seeing familiar faces with remarkable skills that he once fought alongside with must be rejuvenating.

She would not have called unless it was important.

With a groan, Laxus stood, leaving his silent Tribe behind as he followed the white haired woman as she led him to a secluded spot near the end of the guild bar. "What is the matter, Mira?" The man asked in concern, frowning deeper at her nervous shift of weight from one foot to the other.

"I just received a letter from Elf..." She trailed off, fingers nervously brushing the soot off her dainty fingers. After a close observation, Laxus deduced the soot was from the ashes of the letter.

If Elfman had contacted her, it would have been confidential and necessary to burn the paper after it had been read. Flames always kept the most dangerous of secrets safe.

"Is he alright?" The Dragon Assassin asked quickly, also noting her dry eyes. Mira would not be so collected if her beloved brother was in jeopardy.

She nodded, white hair slipping from her headband and covering part of her left eye. With a slow and gentle hand, the blond man reached up and used his large index finger to brush the soft strands back behind her ear, his touch lingering far longer than necessary. As if to add to the moment, the rough pad of his thumb brushed her cheek tenderly, blue eyes scanning her surprised eyes for something he could never admit to seeking.

"Laxus," Mira breathed, and the man flinched, retracting his touch as if her skin had burned him. If the woman was disappointed, she hid it well. "Elf mentioned many Templars appearing in Fiore. They are getting bolder, revealing themselves and tangling with stray assassins. There is something brewing...something we are blind to."

Laxus sighed, leaning back against the wall with crossed arms. "Evergreen mentioned having a few enemies confront her recently. Bixslow has also had a few of his prisoners squeal some information of a Templar uprising, but information is flowing slowly. Freed has no way of getting the important information with this snail pace."

With a casual glance to the concerned face of the barmaid, the assassin closed his eyes. "Mira, you know what we need to fix this."

Her head tilted down, eyes locked on her red silk slippers as she whispered, "Yes. But, that would mean-"

He cut her off, not rudely, but finishing her sentence with the grim reminder in his tone of voice, "-certain death for whomever plays the spy for us. I will not have any of my Thunder Tribe sign that death penalty with such negligence."

Mira said nothing, and the silence stretched between the pair, extending the distance between them once more. "R-Right. I'll tell Elf to be cautious. Just, inform the Tribe as well."

She did not meet his eyes, and the assassin did not reply.

Onyx eyes watched the bustling maids swarm the heiress like ants over a discarded crumb, each offering separate items of the household: gloves, a hat, sandals, a danish, words of reprimand. In the center, like some radiant sun, Lucy politely declined all except the danish, retaining a sliver of decency as she scarfed the treat down.

All she wanted was time alone in the gardens, yet every second something had to be attended to. They even pestered her about staying in the shade, lest the sun's rays burn her 'delicate' skin. Lucy was anything but delicate, after what he had seen of her during his 'secret visits'.

Lucy was getting rather annoyed with him randomly popping up to see her, however. Despite her excuses, Natsu would never let himself be caught by others in her presence. The guild may have agreed to keep her a distance away...but that did not mean he could not see her at all.

"Oi, Flame Idiot." A voice said from behind, startling the pink haired male to slip on a shingle and nearly topple off the chimney he perched on. Arms waving frantically, it was a foreign hand that steadied his balance, preventing him from crashing into the fountain decor below.

Whirling around with the deadly intent of a cobra, Natsu bared his teeth at the newcomer, many choice curse words on his tongue. "Gray! You son of a-"

A black gloved hand came up to silence him as the fellow assassin peered into the scene of the garden with a smug expression, causing the Dragon Assassin to bristle. "You are supposed to be working on your weapon placements." The black haired man remarked teasingly, elbowing Natsu's tense shoulder.

"Yeah, and the same could be said to you. How is your stealth?" Natsu snarled defensively, cheeks warm in the raw embarrassment of being caught spying on Lucy: by Gray of all people. Though, Laxus would have been unbearable.

Gray smirked mockingly, patting Natsu's shoulder. "Good, seeing as I just scared the shit out of you. You really should reorganize your arsenal. You got too much weight on your chest and less on your back." He cooed in a self praising tone, swaggering to crouch beside the chimney. Natsu gave a soft growl in the back of his throat, shifting his boots over the smokestacks in an effort to ascertain his balance.

Gray flinched, shoulders tensing. "Though I do enjoy taunting you, I am not here to make you angry. I...actually need your help." Clenching his eyes and gritting his teeth, Gray repeated the statement, "I need your help."

Natsu, catching the quiver of his rival's voice, tilted his head and regarded Gray carefully. It was not every day Gray came to him for a favor. For once, He had the ability to taunt Gray for needing _his_ help!

"I will not help you find your other clothes, perverted stripper. So if you really need my help, you-" Natsu spoke proudly, glancing from Lucy to the stern expression Gray wore as he stared past the blonde heiress. It was a dark look...one of a haunted past.

"Natsu...there is an execution in two days time. I know you heard of it." The fellow assassin trainee spoke, his voice darkened with the memories that played through his mind. Moments of his past where fire and screams filled the dark winter sky and the time where a woman with dark ebony hair pushed him safely behind her, shielding him from the deadly blades.

Memories that haunt him into the man he was today spurred him on to this humiliation, in his opinion.

The pink haired man regarded Gray for a moment, feeling mildly uneased by the uncharacteristic seriousness and the look in his black eyes. Never before had his friend wore such a severe expression.

"I...have heard of it. I do not think Gramps knows." He answered carefully, punctuating the syllables with precision. The mystery of where this was going set his stomach in rolls, giving him a queasy and anxious feeling.

"Well, news flows faster outside the Order." Gray replied cryptically, causing his companion to stiffen. "I meant the guards like to brag." He added quickly at the stern and accusing gaze Natsu jabbed him with. Honestly, there was no chance he would ever betray the guild or Master Makarov's trust in getting sound information from trusted sources.

When Natsu relaxed and returned his eyes to the maiden now alone in the courtyard of her manor with a soft expression. "And what of it?" Natsu murmured, brows furrowed with the inkling in the back of his mind. Gray was an asshole to him, but he would never seek him out just to make pointless small talk. The silent conversation of Gray's anxious shifting told the Dragon Assassin things words could not convey.

"I need to interfere. I need it stopped." The man with the cold exterior replied darkly, one hand fiddling with a small dagger that had been in his possession far longer than his affiliation with Fairy Tail.

_Ur's dagger,_ Natsu recalled with a chill in his bones.

"My brother, Lyon, will be at the hanging post...among other allies of his." Gray finally said with a snarl, leather gloves straining under his tight grip. "I have not heard from him in years, yet his name appears in the casual conversation between guards cheering death. I want to free him...and give him a punch he has very well earned!" Hissing the request, Gray latched to Natsu with a glare that told the pink haired man everything.

If he refused, Gray would go himself...and most likely be slaughtered.

Letting out a tired sigh as he watched Lucy turn and approach the entrance to the manor, Natsu's shoulders dropped and he pounced off the chimney with practiced grace. With a single roll of his shoulders and a groan at the cracks he felt in his bones, the man turned and offered a hand to Gray.

When the black haired man regarded Natsu suspiciously, he snorted. "I cannot let my brother in arms march to his death for such a dumb reason." He said quickly with a condescending tone, as if speaking to a child with little considerations in how actions affected people.

Gray took his offered hand with an expression that could have been described as pure shock before the classic shit-eating grin crossed his lips. With little hesitation, the two hands met, and Natsu pulled Gray up to stand before him, both grinning with determination.

"Well, I hope you have a plan because I do not want to have to go in blind and swinging." The pink haired man said with a light humor to his tone. "Gramps will already want to kill us when he finds out, so I would rather die by his blade than Magnolia's guards."


	9. Brothers in Arms

**Brotp moments yo**

**~Soprana**

* * *

The sky rumbled threateningly as the dark clouds began to swirl overhead. Magnolia expected rain today,over the daunting chimes of the cathedral bells and the chatter of the soldier guards. Cool wind swept at the leaves that colored the trees with Autumn, warning the town of the downpour that would surely come. That did not stop many spectators from dawning coats and hats before venturing out towards the town square where ominous drums beat a rhythm of demise.

The permanent structure of the gallows sat in the center, where a beautiful comedic statue of Saint Yajima once stood, taking over the heart of the town with control and the threat of a short drop and a long hang. Torches were not needed, for the suns rays could light beneath the black clouds, and the gleam of an ax strapped to the executioner's back reminded the onlookers just where the true power lied.

The blue and white uniforms of guards speckled through the scene, some ditching their posts to watch the execution like thirsty coyotes. The city was nearly devoid of its proud protection, the center of the action was the hanging of four enemies as ordered by the Council.

Thunder rolled overhead, and wives pulled curious children inside, doors slamming and locking while windows closed. Even the pubs grew silent, a small honor for those wrongly killed in the face of Magnolia justice. The drums stilled, the air hanging heavily as the Captain of the Guard coughed and rolled out a lengthy parchment of the charges, black eyes glaring in contempt at the shackled prey below him.

"The infamous Lyon Vastia, how low you have fallen...dragging those who follow you down as well." He sneered to the silent accused, ignoring the scathing glares received. "Once an assassin, always an assassin."

"Natsu, please tell me you heard me." Gray hissed anxiously from the rooftop, brown hood pulled over his face and fastened to keep his identity hidden. His fingers, gloved in black leather, kept flexing and closing, shifting from one weapon of choice to another, never settling for longer than seconds at a time.

"Hmm? Yeah. I got a distraction ready. Do not worry your pretty princess head." The pink haired man mocked, adjusting his smoke grenades along his chest belt with a crazed grin of excitement. "Just go for the horses like I told ya'. The ones tied to the hay wagon. I got the gallows and the patrolling soldiers." He snickered, cracking his neck and angling his body to drop off the gutter edge and into a nearby alley.

"Natsu, stick to the plan." Gray warned irritably, scowling at the light and...elated expression on his rival's face. "Do not mess up...or I will kill you before the Master can."

The Dragon Assassin rolled his eyes with a snort, balancing on the edge of the building with a huff of amusement. "Relax, I will not risk the mission. I will be quick...silent as a mouse." He promised before dropping off the roof with a graceful flip, leaving Gray with doubts as the crazed face flashed out of sight.

Cold wind bit at her bare legs and arms, forcing the blonde woman to shiver and cower behind barrels or walls for relief. The clouds warned her to make it home soon, but Lucy was finding it difficult as the streets became less populated and more doors slammed shut.

It was as if they knew something she did not.

Ignoring the coil of her gut instinct, Lucy trudged on, knowing she would not make it home by the time the heavens unloaded. What a day for a solo adventure. The maids had the day off, her father was away on a trip to Acalypha for the day, and she certainly had to go pick up some ink for her novel. It could not have waited and she was a fool for not stealing some from her father's study.

Drums beat in the distance, and her heart thrummed with the warning to _hide._

"Lady Lucy." A voice called softly, startling her to glance over and take in the one who called her. Shrouded in a shawl of many colors, a hunched over woman beckoned to her with a curl of covered fingers. "This way."

The heiress eyed the stranger before inspecting the shop that the woman was poking out of. _Alberona's Fortunes._

Her father constantly warned her about the scum in Magnolia; from the gypsies to the thieves to the drunks...he warned her against fortune tellers as well. _"There is no sense in paying a low-life to tell you a future you will build. They will steal you blind and make you forget what really matters in success: sacrifice."_ Jude would always tell her as a young girl, yanking her away from the lively singers and dancers on the streets. He treated them as a plague, a curse.

The young woman recalled how much she had discovered that her father had been wrong about: Magnolia peace for example.

"I know why you hesitate. Still, I cannot, in good conscience, let you roam the streets right now." The woman insisted, hurriedly gesturing for Lucy to follow. "The reading will be for free. Just come. In a matter of moments, there will be trouble and I do not refer to the rain."

Thunder cracked overhead, so loud that the streets shook and the tree leaves rustled in cries of inanimate joy. With a squeak, Lucy scurried inside the establishment, not at all afraid as the teller shut and locked the door.

The office was a single room filled with shelves of wondrous items. There were geodes and gems, shawls and scarves, books and letters, jars of eyeballs and specimens. In the center of the room was a round table covered in red cloth, a single crystal ball resting in the middle. Marvelous mobiles of glass shards and silver trinkets dangled from the wood ceiling, the foreign scent of lavender and booze creating a tasteful chance for sensual memories.

"Good. I was afraid I would have to pull more information in such an unsecured place. You would do well as a source, Lady Lucy, with suspicions like that." The woman spoke, sliding the shawl off her body with a shake of the head.

This stranger was beautiful, with long brown hair and knowing midnight eyes. The shawl had concealed the rather, scandalous, state of undress. The woman stood proudly in her corset and nightly drawers.

As if expecting questions, the fortune teller beckoned her deeper into the shop as she skipped over to a cabinet on the far wall. "Call me Cana, Fairy Tail's Fortune Reader, at your service!" The brown haired woman chuckled, a slight drawl to her speech that told Lucy of a more rural childhood upbringing. Still, at the mention of Fairy Tail, Lucy whirled around from the jar that held a dead and pickled shark with wide eyes.

"Fairy Tail?! You-?" She began, careful to keep her voice low as she stared at Cana.

"Yes, yes. I am a source, so to speak. You have no idea how many guards come in asking if a woman they have been pining over will entertain the idea of bedding them anytime soon. Get 'em a little drunk and~ah!" A bottle of whiskey emerged from the cabinet, clutched proudly in her hands. "They blab like toddlers trying to impress a mother! Many of Fairy Tail's intel comes from yours truly!"

Lucy pursed her lips, seeing the values of this tactic but still hesitant on it. If she were to be a useful spy, must she become like Cana; getting men drunk on drink and feminine wiles? As a lady of a wealthy house, Lucy hardly knew if her wiles were 'desirable'. The wealth, well...

"That street is going to be stampeded with chaos soon, so I shall let you out the back when we are finished here. Drink?" Cana explained with a gleeful snicker at the slosh of liquid in the dark bottle.

Giggling at Lucy's refusal, the teller sauntered to the table and promptly smacked the crystal orb off, letting it thump to the ground, unbroken. "Eh, it is just for show. You have no idea how many drunk men get tricked into _thinking_ they saw a divine spirit of luck in that thing." The brown haired woman mused at Lucy's startled stare, settling into her plush armchair as her guest claimed her own seat.

"Now, I know you are far more clever and wiser, Lady Lucy. So, I have a little gift for you. I foresee great things in your future as a source for Fairy Tail, therefore I trust you wholeheartedly. You have the same kind soul as Layla." The fortune teller praised, slathering a line of cards, face down, before her.

There were thunderous echoes of hooves outside, shouts and calls after a great crack of something far more greater than thunder. Lucy moved to look behind her, but Cana's hiss made her pause. "Do not look. It is not our concern."

Startled and a bit nervous at the tone, Lucy obeyed, watching Cana fiddle with the purple cards with great care. "Only child of Jude and Layla, born of a full moon and a rising water sign, I see-" With a snap of her wrist, a card was flipped over to reveal a smiling image of a man and gold. "-wealth."

Lucy nodded, interested at how that card appeared out of the deck. Wealth was a given, for she was the heir to the Heartfilia fortune, right?

Cana browsed the deck with a swirling finger, yellow painted nails touching and leaving cards in the perusal. "Hmm, I also have a tussle here. So, I will draw both." The explanations certainly helped, and Lucy smiled in awe as Cana flipped two other cards simultaneously. "Love and Luck." The teller identified with an amused tone, tilting her head curiously with a flick of eyes to her captured onlooker's expression.

"I sense a great love, a great adventure, a great cause-whoa that is a lot of greats." The woman laughed, swigging the liquor straight from the mouth of the bottle with a smack of her painted lips. "-and a great family that loves with you. I will bet you find a great man too!"

The blonde was on cloud nine, elation and excitement flooding her senses and warming her chest. What a life she was going to have. She almost could not wait. At the mention of a man, Lucy spluttered with a flush, ignoring Cana's teasing jibes about being 'a pure maiden'.

"Alright, now for the nitty-gritty." The older woman sighed, quickly flipping two more cards. "Tower and reverse lovers." She spoke with a knowing tone. "Change is coming and one you love may not be as you believe."

A chorus of calls flitted past the door, and Cana fixed Lucy with a stare that was far more concerned and careful. No gaze drifted to the door, both women locked in a battle of stares. With a lick of her lips, Cana pulled all the other cards off the desk before reaching out to her guest. "Lucy, there is something I must tell you before you leave, so come close and listen."

At the rushed and lowered urgency, Lucy scraped her chair across the floor, painfully pressing her belly to the edge of the table as she reached for her new friend. The teller's fingers were soft and warm, almost as comforting as her mother's had been. The smell of lavender became the breath of whiskey as Cana pressed closer with a whisper, "Get a boyfriend."

The blonde flushed and nearly ripped her hands from the teller in embarrassed outrage, but Cana held fast with a loud laugh.

"Okay, seriously, there is a vision I must tell you, so listen carefully."

Holding her breath and praying it was not more jokes at her love-life, Lucy shut out every other sound but the words falling from the woman's lips, not even the loud down pour of rain distracted her.

"On this day, it has come to pass that the lives of Lyon Vastia, Chelia Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, and Toby Horhorta are herewith, void in the eyes of the Magnolia Council. These criminals have jeopardized the safety and peace of this beautiful city with crimes of treason and thievery. By order of the councilmen, they are to be hanged until dead under the righteous eyes of those they have wronged-"

The pink haired woman shivered with a sniffle, the rough ropes chafing the tender skin of her wrists as they waited in line before the steps. Her bare and dirty toes curled over the smooth cobblestone, her shoes stolen from her by the guards before moving her for the execution. They had laughed, making her walk the dirty streets like a mongrel dog. She could still feel the manure between her toes.

"Do not cry." Lyon said stiffly, tossing her a kind look. "It will only provoke them." His white hair was heavy with slime and sweat, the bruises and cuts decorating his face like violent freckles. His teammates knew he sustained greater injuries that the burlap sack of shame concealed. Criminals were stripped of any dignity before they had to march through the town to their deaths.

"Yeah, be strong. We did good work for Lamia Scale. The Mistress would be proud." Yuka murmured over the drums as the tune of death began again.

Lyon staggered forward when the rope that tied them all together was yanked, snarling out as the guard chuckled mockingly. "Let's go, scum."

"They are not going anywhere!" A voice hollered from the side. In a split second, the guard and all the onlooker's attentions snapped to the hooded figure that ran forward from the masses and jabbed a hidden cuff blade up through the guard's jaw, killing him instantly. Civilians began to scream and scatter, sweeping stray guards away in the panic. Chaos erupted, and lightning flashed from above, lighting up the face underneath the hood.

Lyon squinted before his jaw dropped, dark eyes wide. "G-Gray-"

With an elegant turn on the heel of his right foot, Gray snapped the neck of an approaching guard with the mere force of his kick, ripping his blade free of the corpse and working on cutting the rope. "Yeah, nice to see you too. Fucking idiot." The Fairy Tail assassin hissed, freeing the prisoner and hoisting him up by his neck. "Getting yourself caught and nearly killed. I-"

"Oi, ice balls! Now is not the time!" Natsu's voice called as he kicked the masked executioner clear off the stage, following with a leaping roll off the stage to the line of prisoners and a quick slice to free the others. "We gotta get far and _fast_!"

Gray huffed and released Lyon, directing them to the two appaloosas hooked up to the far hay wagon. "In there, get on the horses in pairs. Natsu, you did not set a fire, did you?! I thought Laxus wrung that out of you!" Tossing one sword to Lyon, Gray grunted as Natsu dragged him along by his arm, hissing under his breath, "It is not a _fire_...exactly..."

"Hold on, _what do you mean?!_" The dark haired assassin screeched as he batted a wayward soldier with a single strike with the back of his hand. The Lamia Scale assassin's were scrambling onto the steeds, but all eyes were drawn to the gallows as the structure detonated in a shower of orange and yellow flames, sending shards of wood to pelt the pursuing soldiers as splintery shrapnel.

"...There were gunpowder barrels! A fire _explosion!_" The Dragon Assassin chirped with a mad laugh, shoving Gray onto the wagon of hay and yelling to the others as he leaped aboard, "Let's ride!"

With kicks to the horse's ribs, the wagon became a rocking death trap. Instantly, Natsu slumped over the side with a belch, pathetically dangling with the motions.

Gray paled, eyes twitching as the convoy tore down the abandoned streets to freedom. "Motion sickness?! Now?!"

"Gray! What now?" Lyon hollered over the clacks of iron horseshoes and squeaky wagon suspension. Chelia held firm to his back, face crunched up in terror. Yuka winced at the breeze assaulting his face, Toby laughing from the back rump of the horse. This wreck was certainly out of danger and well on the way to freedom, so long as the guards never caught up.

"Flame shit, this was your part of the plan! What now?!" Gray shouted, standing with expert balance as the wagon ripped over potholes and skidded around corners, the horse's heads tossing with every hindrance to the ride.

The Dragon Assassin groaned pathetically, shakily reaching into his robes to produce a fire starter made of oil and wick in a liquor bottle. The contents sloshed with every lope from the horses, and Natsu turned a vibrant shade of green before leaning back over the edge, releasing the bottle.

Gray snatched it hastily, grimacing at the sounds of vomiting running through the wooden wheels. "Ugh, maybe I should have brought Laxus—wait." The man slapped his face in exasperation. "All Dragon Assassin's get motion sick. What a lame weakness."

"Gray!" Lyon hissed as the horses took another risky turn. _"What now?!"_

Spitting out a string of curses, Gray turned and glared at Lyon with a very stern stare. "Take my sword and cut the horses free. Leave the rest to us. Just let the horses guide you out." The order was barked, and for a moment the two men stared at each other, silent.

"Gray...thank you." The white haired man said softly, sending a grateful smile Natsu's way. "and tell him that too."

The Fairy Tail assassin rolled his eyes and regarded his rival with a snort, toeing at the flaccid body that slumped over the side. "Yeah, he's an idiot, but he's my brother in arms."

The Lamia Scale Assassin's watched with soft expressions before Lyon spoke again, louder and much more like the man Gray recalled. "I will repay your kindness, both of you. I too, swear an oath as a brother of the Order. May our blades meet as one on a future field of battle."

With those parting words, the flash of the crafted blade severed Yuka's mount before his own, freeing the horses to leave the wagon rolling with spare momentum. "Until we meet again, Lyon!" Gray called as the white haired man rose his blade in farewell.

With no time wasted, Gray hoisted the useless Natsu over his shoulder before smashing the fire bottle on the hay. In a flash, a flame erupted to devour the straw, and Gray took his chance to leap from the still rolling wagon and stagger down a dark alleyway, weighted down by the dead weight.

"That burning blockade should hold them." He murmured, rolling his eyes at Natsu's whimpering groan.

"Natsu, if you puke on me, so help me I will make your death look like an accident." He snarled with little malice, quickly putting as much distance between the burning cart and themselves as possible.


	10. Deals with the Devil

**Development! *Kicks story down a flight of stairs***

**~Soprana**

* * *

The rustle of leaves told her he was there, listening. He was always there when she came out to the gardens. Sometimes, she mused that he lived there among the rose bushes and stone angel fountains. Natsu was Natsu, and he never ceased to surprise her.

"If you are really concerned, I can infiltrate and pose as a blacksmith or something." His voice spoke, soft and low as the sun began to descend from midday. Soon, Lucy would have to prepare for the trip to Jose's chateau, and she loathed even the smallest of galas. The stuffy dresses and false laughs were enough to drive her insane. The fact that she could not enjoy food with as little manners as she desired was salt in the wound.

His concern warmed her heart. Really, she could not have wished for a better friend. Not that she would tell him that. His head would swell and explode with his ego!

"O-Or I can pose as a statue...or a gargoyle. A gargoyle would be more fitting for a fearsome being like myself-" He continued, the bushes rustling as he moved his hands in poses much like the gargoyles he had seen in the graveyard decor.

"Natsu. I will be alright. It will just be like all the other boring parties. Are you getting your weapons repaired after that escapade with Gray?" Oh, yes. That was the talk of the town when the gallows were demolished in a blast of flames. It took no taxing thoughts to know exactly what Natsu had done.

The shrubbery stilled, and Lucy giggled at the mutters from the depths of the branches. "Hmmm, fine. As long as you _promise_ you will be alright." Natsu finally replied, sounds of dirt shifting as he moved. "I would hate to have to invade and bust a few asshole's noses for messing with you. You know I would if you only asked."

Giggling, Lucy brushed off her dress as she stood. "Yeah, I know. Those poor souls would not be able to handle the punch of a Dragon Assassin. I can deal." Honestly, she could do her own punching. It sounded fun!

Natsu grumbled from the bush, his tone became serious and warning, "Luce, be careful." There was no room for argumentation, but Lucy was curious about the new nickname.

"Since when did you decide to call me 'Luce'?" Honestly, he never did before. Why now?

The man was silent for a moment before his amused voice slid from the leaves. "Would you prefer that I call you 'Luigi'? I am flexible." The branches shifted as he laughed, the sound of his leather gloves slapping his knee unmistakable.

The heiress huffed, turning on her heel and stomping away. "'Luce' is just fine, thanks!" She called with her nose in the air as Natsu's chuckles reached her ears. Honestly, what an idiot!

The carriage rocked with every pothole the wheels encountered. While Lucy struggled to remain upright on the plush seats, her father remained still as stone, never once looking at her or speaking to her. It came as no surprise to the blonde, though she expected at least a reprimand for how much she jostled in the bench seat.

Outside her window, the views changed as time passed: from the Aristocratic District, to the Commoner District, to the Slum District, to open fields and farms. Now, Jose's terrace loomed as they passed through the grand gates that really only marked the entrance and did little to keep trespassers out. Lucy could pick out where the party thrived, the lights and music reaching her as more calming than the other gala's she had experienced. A courtyard of jest and merriment instead of a room with insufferable snobs.

The carriage driver took them to the very mouth of the yard, where fancily dressed butlers opened the metal doors and allowed Jude to exit first. Ladies first, Lucy mused mentally as she placed her gloved hand lightly on a butler's offered palm, not really using his assistance to hoist herself out of the carriage.

Not looking back, her father vanished into the crowds, leaving her alone as the carriage driver spurred the horses to move to the parking area. No matter how surprising this change of events was, Lucy immediately grinned and decided to make the most of this gift. Here she was, not paraded around like some prize not yet on the market. Finally free to mingle of her own decision or free to raid the buffet table.

Stepping around the groups of chatting men with women nearly dangling off their arms, Lucy eyed the target, a stuffed pig decoration the centerpiece while surrounded by decadent delicacies that her father certainly would not allow her to consume otherwise due to keeping her curvaceous figure.

Reaching the holy grail of meals, Lucy began to load up a platter, watching guests move like cattle through the art of mingling. The extravagant dresses had not changed, but the men seemed much more...bold.

The blonde heiress grimaced as a drunk man leaned over to reach for a maid, lust in his eyes. There was another sharply clothed man openly fondling his embarrassed wife...or mistress, Lucy added as she noticed the scandalously open cleavage of the woman. Such open fickleness that she had never before seen.

"Lady Lucy, you look uncomfortable." A man spoke from behind her, nearly making her drop her plate. Whirling around, glad her hair was tied up in a bun so it did not brush her cheeks, brown eyes locked on a familiar man she had seen at the opera.

Middleweight?

Madeline?

"Midnight, at your service, m'lady." He greeted with a emotionless smile that had her hairs on end. He was like a puppet, eyes lifeless and played by invisible strings of a bigger hand. It would not take long to figure just who the puppeteer was.

He offered his hand slowly, the smile still plastered on his face. "Sir Jose figured you would be uncomfortable with _these_ guests. They only serve as small pawns. Your proper place is with us. Come." Without waiting and leaving no room for her to argue, he took the plate from her hands and set it on the corner of the table before leading her away from the party, towards the house and where Jose awaited.

A thousand painful ways to punish him for discarding her edible haul flashed through her mind as they navigated through the grand home of the formidable Sir Jose. The blonde Heartfilia was not at all thrilled as gargoyles and imps decorated the walls in art and sculpture; phantoms of the darkness watching her passage with ill personifications. Grotesques darkened the grand interior of the wealthy home with chilling threats to the other side of the coin that was Jose.

It was much like a Gothic hell house.

Who would ever want witches and imps watching them in the dead of night?

Midnight paused before a pair of black oak doors with golden handles. Demon head knockers accented the center, but the dark haired man merely opened the door and dragged her through like a sheep before show time.

Jose's study was not much cheerier with the decor. Dark colors kept the room in darkness despite the setting sunlight casting through the many windows. Candles flickered in rusted cast iron candelabras, shading the occupants in shadows that could have been likened to the blackness corrupting their souls.

Jude was speaking in hushed tones with Jose, leaning over the desk in heated murmurs. Jose looked amused, long and clammy fingers folded over his papers and desk, purple lips curved as those sinister eyes flicked back to her.

"Ah, you found her. Thank you, Midnight. Would you show Jude to the buffet?" At the dismissal, Lucy watched in numb surprise as Jude straightened, sending a hidden look to the Lord before turning to walk towards her "I shall find it myself, thank you Sir Jose". The blonde felt nothing but anxiousness as her emotionless father only nodded to her, as if he were entrusting something to her, before stepping around her previous escort. The doors shut quietly, but for Lucy, they had been cannon fire.

Jose stood, and circled the desk, beckoning her closer with a swirl of his hand, those clammy fingers slathered with fancy rings and trinkets. Midnight was at her back, and Lucy quickly summed up her decision. It would be in her best interest to play along with whatever charade this was. Feet feeling like glue on fly tape, the woman hesitantly approached the smiling Lord with evading eyes. Surely if she were to make eye contact, this devil would suck out her soul or something.

If he noticed, he did not comment.

"So glad to see you again, Lady Lucy." That slippery voice cooed, sending shivers down her spine like a pianist fingers performing a glissando on ebony and ivory keys. "I was just speaking with your father on a business merger that would be quite profitable for both of our parties. It seems that we may strike a bargain...if you agree as well."

Lucy perked up curiously, the wonder on her face clear to the men. "Agree to what?" Was the first question in her thoughts. In all the years of her studies, Lucy knew better than to simply agree to anything before getting the details. Such a mistake could cost her status...or her freedom.

Both men chuckled, Jose taking a moment to push his greasy hair back in bemusement. "Truly the daughter of a merchant tycoon. I expected no frivolous agreeing."

He leveled her with a gaze of warning, controlling and intimidating. "I wish to merge operations; two businesses run with a similar pool of workers. Jude has agreed...but since you shall inherit the fortune, this will be your plight. So, Lady Lucy, do you wish to be partners and expand your horizon? Who knows, perhaps this way you can avoid being married off..."

The woman perked at this, brown eyes wide in surprise and desperation. A way...to keep herself from being married? Could Jose ever lie about such an important thing to her?

Her lips parted, lungs inhaling to prepare for her answer when those dark doors burst open once more, startling the three occupants.

Three guards hired by Jose staggered in, dragging a tied up heap of a man. He was bruised and bleeding, clothes torn and ripped by forceful battles. He had obviously been dragged to this office; over stone and stair. His nose was black and blue, cuts telling Lucy that glasses had been smashed on his face with blunt force. The shaggy orange hair was ruffled and dusty, every part of this male beaten and bogged down. His dark eyes however, shone with silent defiance and loathing as a guard pulled his head back by his hair. He bared his teeth with a growl, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Sir, we caught this scum eavesdropping on a few guests. After searching him, he is confirmed as an assassin." One soldier spoke, kicking the orange man to his knees, laughing at the pained groan the captive gave. "Figured you would like to deal with him, _your way._" The way the man said it set Lucy on edge, brown eyes scanning the captive assassin as his head bowed in acceptance.

This man was ready to die.

Jose snarled out a mocking laugh, strolling up and kicking the beaten man flat to the ground before repeatedly bringing his boots down on already destroyed flesh. Midnight sneered from the side lines, but Lucy cupped her hands over her mouth in horror, wide chocolate eyes watching the pained grimaces. Her stomach churned violently, almost causing her to lose her lunch as the assassin cried out when Jose struck a particularly tender spot located on his ribs.

The prisoner's eyes closed in peace as Jose drew his sword, limbs relaxing and leaving him limp on the cold tiles. "Assassin shit, trying to put off _my_ rule!" The black haired Templar growled, the swords raising above his head in preparation to slay the man at his exposed neck.

Stomach lurching in revulsion, Lucy screamed out, "_No! Stop!_"

Her cry echoed and hurt her own ears, but it was worth the pain as Jose's motions stuttered to a stand still, all eyes locked on her. Tears were burning at her eyes as her trembling became more noticeable. Oh, she felt like she could be sick right here on the floors.

""I cannot bear to see such violence, Sir Jose. I feel so faint. Seeing his blood all over your nice clean floor shall be the end of me." Lucy managed to frantically say, slightly proud of her quick wit in such a dire situation. Really, credit to herself! Now, she just had to keep the bile down.

After a moment, Jose smiled sweetly, sheathing his sword quickly with a generous bow. "Many apologies, Lady Lucy. I forgot you were present." His tone was sugar coated poison, dripping with fake remorse. He was sorry...sorry she was present to stop him from impulsively slaughtering his foe. With a glance to the guards, he hissed, "Take him to the cellars. I will deal with him after the party."

Obediently, the men began to drag the defeated assassin away, but Lucy managed to make eye contact with him before he vanished, mentally promising to help him in any possible way. The doors shut, but Lucy's heart never stopped beating at her ribs. No amount of fanning or breathing could save her nerves...the corset was not helping.

"That was simply too much excitement for me." She gasped with false delicateness, pressing her right hand over her chest. "I simply must rest. My heart is racing." It was not a _lie_.

Jose regarded her with a sheepish shrug, not at all the same man who intimidated her. If anything, she wanted to fight him, make him regret every laying a hand on that poor man. "I suppose this soiree must have been taxing for you, m'lady. I deeply regret upsetting you and offer you a room to recuperate. That was quite a show."

He offered his arm, and Lucy made a show of weakly accepting it, wobbling like a newborn foal as she kept up with his pace. "As I was going to say before, I do accept your generous offer, Lord Jose. However, I would like to attend meetings and keep documents on the stock shared. Also, I want the rules in writing before I fully comply."

Lucy's words certainly took the noble off guard, for he stared in surprise as they walked. Still, he grinned wolfishly and nodded, that disgustingly sweet tone back in place. "Sharp minded, even if your womanly body is weak. As I would expect from the child of Jude. Very well. I will inform the others." He sounded impressed, which the blonde woman took as a good sign.

Back through the passageways of beasts, Jose stopped before a guest room, properly cleaned and ready for any such occasion that it would be needed. "You may rest here. I will send a servant for you momentarily. Just take it easy, I would hate to have my new business partner ill."The Templar spoke with a strange sense of concern. Lucy immediately identified it as concern for her well being. Her wealth's well being along side her.

With a tired and grateful goodbye Lucy shut the door softly, ears pressing to the chilly wood to listen as Jose's footsteps faded away. The metal handle was chilly under her hot hands, mimicking the feel of the whole room. Cold. It had no pictures or color. The only item that gave the room life was the full length body mirror that reflected her vibrantly pink dress. Everything else was a dull gray and white, as if all the happiness had been sucked out of the room.

Still, Lucy's heart soared in joy when she saw a stationary waiting beside a chest of drawers. Her anxiety forgotten, the heiress ripped open drawers and seized parchment, a quill snatched from a nearby ink pot and jabbed to the paper with little mercy in her scribble.

_Jose has orange haired fellow_

_in cells of his terrace_

_I fear he will not live the night_

_I only bought so much time_

_Please help, L.H._

_P.S. He bears the crest_

There was a knock on her door nearly seconds after she rolled the small paper up and tore a small piece of her red trim to keep it tightly closed. The woman only had seconds to look over as a nervous looking maid scurried into the room, hands wringing her apron as she bowed deeply, a long braid of brown hair brushing the floor. "Coco at your service, Mistress. Lord Jose sent me for your use."

Sent her for use, huh? Like some damn item? Lucy sighed and stood, handing the letter to the maid and cupping it into the small fingers. "I need this tied to a pigeon that will fly to the north-east post box. I used a red ribbon so my seamstress knows I need this rush order. Please send this with no word to your Master. He does not need to know of my corset problems." The blonde laughed laughably, and the maid relaxed at the loose behavior from the woman.

With a nod and a determined smile filled with excitement, Coco spoke quickly with those rosy cheeks bright and cheerful, "Of course! Anything else?"

Lucy smiled, releasing the maid and giggling. "Well, perhaps you can bring some tea and snacks for us to share. I would love to have company." From Coco's reaction, Lucy could have told her she was a fairy princess lost to time. Her hazel eyes sparkled with pure elation and awe as she stuttered, "O-Of course! R-Right away!"

The poor girl nearly stumbled and crashed to the floor in her haste, quickly scrambling out the door and off to wherever the message station was in this soul robbing house. Lucy sighed, her emotions still not at rest as the image of that man's accepting face, ready for the deadly strike to his neck.

Jose had been ruthless, cruel and merciless. Such a man had to be heartless. The crazed gleam in his dark eyes as he prepared for the kill, the pure satisfaction in his face curdling her insides.

Throughout the night, Lucy's thoughts scattered, praying that the letter found the Order in time. If it did not, then that orange haired man would die before the night was through.

Tea time with Coco settled her slightly, and the ride home was far more refreshing even if her father decided _now_ of all times to speak about her wise decision that benefited the Heartfilia fortune and how proud he was of her wits.

The woman went to bed upon returning home, her insides in knots and coils that burned and created the most restless night she could ever recall having.


	11. The Apple Far from the Tree

**Hah, at last. Caught up with the Tumblr posts.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she shifted in the plush armchair that was once a decorative item in one of her father's many useless rooms. It was not like he wanted guests over, ever. So,she took it upon herself to practice the art of thievery on the particular seat that now was her 'throne'. The smooth cloth felt nice on her bare skin, library days meaning she could wear shorts and whatever else she liked as long as she remained inside at all times.

Nobody from the outside dared intrude on Heartfilia property, especially on Sundays.

At her side, a fresh cup of tea rested on its cup plate, in turn sitting on a silver platter with crumpets and other small snacks. The teapot was the only item that did not match the clean flowery looks of the china, the spout cracked and aged with constant use and wear.

The set Lucy used had been a gift for her thirteenth birthday, but the pot belonged to the set her mother received as a wedding present. After Layla's passing, Jude tried to smash every last piece of the beloved set in his pained rage. The little teapot was the only thing Lucy managed to save.

All around her, books were stacked in order of topic, becoming more like a wall of literature that shielded the blonde from the cruel world. Not even Levy dared to disturb the organized chaos of the leather bound books, knowing Lucy had a plan for them and would return them to the shelves after the items served a purpose.

Speaking of, the blue haired woman coughed as she glanced up from her massive desk in the center of the library, the light of the sun casting through the giant windows at her back. Lucy glanced up from her tome of Fioreian history, pulling off her red rimmed reading glasses in amusement. "Yes?"

The petite librarian rose a brow, setting down her quill and crossing her arms over the paperwork; eyes leveling with the blonde heiress with serious knowledge behind her lips. "You have been in here for the past five hours, Lu-chan. Is something else troubling you?"

Something else, referring to the morning after Jose's party when Lucy came barreling in with nothing but her sleepwear on and asking about the assassin caught that night. Levy, fortunately having heard about such an incident along the grapevine just hours earlier, informed the blonde that in a strange upset: the assassin broke out and vanished. Jose was clearly upset, claiming that the assassin had help and clearly was a threat to his safety.

Hence the doubling of his guards.

Lucy shook her head with a smile, grabbing the handle of the dainty cup and blowing on the hot liquid. "No, just doing some reading to pass up my writers block. That prisoner escaping Jose's grasp was quite a distraction. Knowing Sir Jose, he must certainly feel embarrassed about his prisoner escaping, but that is none of _my _business." The woman mused with a light giggle, sipping her tea with great poise and airy care.

Levy giggled, rolling her eyes. "No, never." Her arms unfolded, fingers pinching a quill as the librarian began to bury herself back in the paperwork. "Though, I do wonder about your little meetings in the gardens..."

Lucy choked, nearly dropping the delicate cup back on its plate as she breathed, face turning bright red. "Wha- I do not- what do you speak of?!" she spluttered, not at all graceful or totally inconspicuous. Her face burned under the blush, her whole head feeling hot.

The librarian chuckled, pressing her hand to her mouth to hide the grin that was so obviously there. "Right. My eyes have deceived me. You were not going to the gardens for a _boy. _Not you."

Lucy scowled at her friend, huffing. "Levy, I do enjoy the company of nature-"

The blue haired woman grinned wolfishly, hazel eyes sharp for the kill. "Oh? You seem to favor that one bush at the corner of the garden-"

A crash of books cascaded down from one of the nearby bookshelves, startling both women to stand and take up arms with heavy atlas' or dictionaries prepared to throw. Out of the mountain of fallen books, a pained groan sounded before a head of pink hair slowly emerged, teeth grin in pain as he hissed.

"That did not hurt! Not at all!" His voice trembled, his shoulders shaking as a single book tipped and crashed on his crown.

"Natsu?!" Lucy yelped, Levy sending a knowing smirk to the heiress that just set the blonde off in an embarrassed squirm. "What- Why are you here?!"

"Ah, sorry. I told him not to lean forward because I had to move." A new voice called, a figure dropping down to land with a quiet clack of boots on tile, crouched like a feline before he straightened and revealed his face.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "It's you!" She exclaimed, pointing toward the orange haired assassin that she had seen near death not two days ago. At the sight of her, the man's hazel eyes widened. His jaw became slack as he stared, and Lucy tensed when his gaze trailed up and down her body much longer than necessary.

What really threw her off was his dramatic bow as he slid to her on his knees, taking her hand and kissing it without looking from her eyes. "The angel that saved me! I am forever in your debt, sweet goddess of mercy. Tell me, what is your bidding for I, the daring Loke, shall see it through!" He placed another kiss to her palm, starting to trail kisses up to her wrist and beyond.

Blushing madly, Lucy hesitantly tried to pull her arm away.

Natsu beat her to it.

With a yank to Loke's hood, the pink haired Dragon Assassin held the man up with an un-amused stare. "Yeah, you were not supposed to be in that situation in the first place, stupid." He snarled, giving the orange haired assassin a rough shake of reprimand while looking to Lucy with a happy grin.

"Yo, Lucy!" He greeted lightly, all the irritation gone from his face.

The blonde woman giggled, nodding slightly. "Hey Natsu." With a look to Loke, she sighed, "I am glad my message was received." Her hands pressed to her heart as her gaze returned to Natsu with a warm beam. "I feared no one would get it in time."

Both assassins and librarian blinked at Lucy's concern before they all smiled softly at her compassionate confession.

"You did good, Luce. We managed to bust this idiot out with no problems thanks to you." The Dragon Assassin praised, punching Loke harshly in the shoulder after releasing the hood.

"Go on." He prompted the former prisoner with a much more stern expression.

"I wanted to thank you, Lady Lucy. I did not tell my fellow brothers where I had gone and if you had not interfered...I would be dead. So, I truly owe you my life. If you ever need anything, just ask." The orange haired man spoke seriously, surprising the blonde with the change.

"If it is a date you desire, I certainly can-"

Natsu snorted, hooking his arm around Loke's neck and proceeded to drag him towards the open window balcony. "Yeah, yeah, you did your gratitude thing. Let's go." He grumbled, pushing Loke in front of him before kicking the man clear off the balcony with little remorse.

Ignoring the reprimands from both the librarian and noblewoman, Natsu glanced over his shoulder with a childish grin. "Lucy, I will see you in the market place tomorrow, okay?"

Without any delay, Natsu barreled off the balcony wall, disappearing into the shrubbery that surrounded the property. Both women stared silently before Levy turned with a smug smirk on her face.

Lucy blinked dumbly before slowly looking to her friend with a small blush. "Levy...was...was that Natsu's way of asking me on a d-_date?_"

"Father, are you going to a meeting with Sir Jose? I thought we agreed about my involvement." Lucy said swiftly, following her father's quick steps through the manor and took the stairs two at a time while hoisting her ridiculously gaudy dress up as to not trip.

Jude regarded her with a quirk of his brow and a slight curve of his mustache as he neared the awaiting carriage. "Lucy, you can come soon. Just not today. I have a few fine details to wring out before I want you on the scene." The man did not slow, hoisting himself into the wagon and fixing his daughter with a stare.

"Brush up on your history of trade deals and I shall be home late tonight." He continued before slamming the door, signaling the driver to coax the horses into a trot.

Irritated beyond reason at his continuous dismissal, Lucy scowled after the carriage before huffing and returning back inside, clearly more interested in pranking her father's favored personnel than continuing her study hours.

Jude's carriage wove in and out of side streets with little respect for the pedestrians. On command from his master, the carriage driver occasionally struck his whip at those who strayed too close to the convoy for comfort. Not a smudge was to be placed on the esteemed coach of Lord Jude!

From the rooftops, two figures trotted along the gutters and clothing wires that decorated the buildings, swinging from the rafters to lunge clear across emptying streets in pursuit of the nobleman.

The chase continued silently until the carriage coasted to a halt before the Grand Meeting Hall of Magnolia. Two pairs of eyes watched like predator owls over a single mouse as Jude emerged and took a jog up the many stone stairs to the column hall. Together, two lone men scurried to the hall, scaling the walls using the concrete lips and edges. Not a sound could be heard over the breeze and the scrapes of boot soles on stone and grunts of effort as each man pulled himself up with extraordinary upper body strength.

Black and blond hair swayed in the wind as they gained altitude, only stopping once they reached the great dome that topped the hall, taking two gulps of air each before setting to work on pulling at a particular stained glass pane, carefully and efficiently removing it without damage to the artwork.

"Gray, you first." Laxus whispered, gently propping the colorful image of Saint Yuri Dreyar to the side of the ledge with respect. The black haired assassin nodded, quietly slipping in with great caution not to bump any of his weapons on the glass panes or metal encasement.

His superior followed just as cautiously, both men crouched and waddling along the thin lip of stone that gave them a mere two feet of room before the long drop to the rotunda. It would be certain death on impact with the floor.

As if that were not daunting enough, both Laxs and Gray stiffened as the amount of people situated inside the vast hall. There were over a hundred.

A hundred; and Laxus easily picked out thirty known Templars.

Beside the blonde Dragon Assassin, Gray swallowed thickly, pulling at his collar nervously. "Laxus...what do we do?" He shifted his crouch to settle his balance, eyes skirting around to the faces of those not yet accused of associations with Templar. Memorization of each one was difficult, but there was one face that set both spying men off.

Jude Heartfilia, wearing a red pin that symbolized the Knights Templar, was up and speaking loudly with Sir Jose at his side.

"No way..." Gray cursed, straining his neck to hear the words flowing from the well known noble's lips.

"-and I am immensely honored to be accepted as a member. Soon, my daughter, Lucy, shall be one of us as well. She has demonstrated exceptional promise that I am sure will benefit the Order of Knights."

All throughout the hall, murmurs of agreement echoed, and Sir Jose waved his hand with a sneer of a smile on his lips. "Yes, yes. We are all excited for our newest member. For now, Jude has come with a complete list of his stocks and sales to compare with the rest of the merchants-"

Gray glanced to a stoic and muttering Laxus, watching his trainer's eyes flicker back an forth in thought. "This is serious. Can Lucy be completely trusted with this task? If she fails...it means death and torture until she spills info on the Assassin Order." The blond man whispered darkly, thumb brushing at the stubble under his chin. "It's not that I do not think she is strong...it is-"

Gray placed a gentle hand on the older man's shoulder, careful not to compromise the precious balance maintained. "Lucy's efforts saved Loke, no matter how we look at it. Look, if it comes down to it...I believe in her just as much as Natsu does. She has proven herself."

Dark eyes slid to inspect the mass below, voices now hushing softer than they could hear.. "I think we should tell Master immediately, anyway. We are not getting anything useful up here."

Laxus hummed, glaring down at Jude and Jose before nodding and waddling his way back to the open panel.

"_What?!" _Natsu snarled, slamming his palms flat on the old table so hard that the wood groaned. His dark eyes burned with an inner wildfire that threatened to explode beyond his inner thoughts, teeth bared carnally with little care to how monstrous he looked.

"Natsu, control yourself." Master Makarov grumbled over the lip of his pint, slowly sipping his ale with loud sloppiness. "Though we should have expected this, it comes as no surprise." He continued with a tired tone.

Instead of calming down, Natsu's lips raised like hackles on a wolf. "Calm down? _Calm down? _How can a man that sired someone like Lucy be a traitor to everything she stands for?! She has been lied to and misguided! _Hoodwinked!_ She believes he is too clueless to understand what he is messing with but in reality, he's our _enemy_. He is_ her_ enemy! Lucy does not even know-!"

With a crash, Erza slammed Natsu's pink haired head to the table roughly, silencing him with a pained yelp. Makarov watched the scene from across the pub table, his lips turned in a frown. "Lucy must remain in the dark about this discovery, for her safety. It seems that she is well on her way into being inducted, and we would not want her chances to dwindle."

With a slow sip of his liquor, he gazed at each assassin gathered in the tavern. "We will protect her ties with the Templar Order, for she will become our inside source, thus endangering herself. She is a high priority civilian as of now."

With that tone of finality, Erza released Natsu, allowing the man to straighten and crack his neck and jaw with a scowl. With a stern stare to his guild master, the Dragon Assassin turned on his heels and marched to the bar. "Mira, could I get a platter of chicken?" He grit out, slapping down a handful of coins in an effort to work off the raging fight inside of him.

Jude Heartfilia will make Lucy cry...and Natsu knew keeping this secret from her would make himself responsible as well.

Those who made Lucy cry, Natsu clenched his fists at the thought, deserved much more than a hard boot to the face.


	12. Help Me, Help Him, Help You

**It is done, after a day of doing the quadratic formula with 'black magic' on calculators and realizing my car is 10/11 years old and STILL just as crappy as when it was first manufactured. Plus this guy stared at me while driving and I was like 'Bruh fight me, it's rude to stare'!**

**Anyway, I can do the romancing thing before things get seriously going.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

The sunny days were the most remarkable days in Magnolia. The scent of fresh bread always had Lucy salivating, debating the prospects of getting a small snack. Sounds of chatter and laughter filled her ears as she traveled along the streets, her purple dress hidden by a dark cotton cloak. Despite knowing the impossibility of having an actual date with her pink haired friend, Lucy still ventured out into the town that she loved, still thinking about how she must juggle her opera and business time with actually getting out of the mansion.

The prospects were not very favorable.

"Hello, Lady Lucy!" Many would greet as they marched through their daily chores and tasks, tipping hats and waving. With laughter and smiles, Lucy moved through the crowds like mist on a moist spring morning, untouchable by any means but quite a sight to behold.

The occasional guard patrols tipped heads towards her in respectful passing, not once stopping her to reprimand the woman for venturing outside the manor walls without an escort. Lucy was held in high regard, and it had only increased with the news that Sir Jose was bringing her into his inner circle of business.

At every corner, the heiress would pause and admire paper fliers with sketched faces and printed names, noting the mistaken details of the familiar faces of wanted assassins. Laxus' nose looked horrendous! The hooked nose and wart placed on his chin certainly threw off many features that the blond assassin _did_ possess. Eyes trailing the wall, Lucy giggled at the scowling face of, she assumed Gray, his long, silky hair and defined eyelashes certainly something she would file away for future amusement.

Then, the next drawn face had her nearly collapsing in fits of giggles. The mugshot artist depicted Natsu as a horned demon with a forked tongue and fangs. The sneer was certainly close, but all the features were totally false. None the less, Lucy breathed in through her nose before quickly tearing each poster off the wall so harshly that the content would be unrecognizable.

Not that the images would aid the population in identifying her friends but it never hurt to be sure.

A loud and rather violent commotion sounded from around the corner, distracting all civilians in the area to look and flee. Lucy only had a second to blink before a hand came over her mouth and a strong arm dragged her back into a nearby alley, hot and rushed breathing at her neck. Adrenaline and panic rushed through Lucy like a riptide from a broken dam.

With a not so fearsome squeak, she began to writhe against her captor, effectively elbowing him in the side before his free hand seized her wrists firmly, pulling her back flush against his front. How dare a man try and take advantage of her distracted state in such a way! With a hiss, Lucy twisted her head so that a finger pressed against her lips. In that moment, the woman parted her lips and seized the digit with a firm bite of her teeth.

"Ye-ouch! Lucy!" A familiar voice yelped, her captor releasing her all together. Whirling around, brown eyes widened at the sight of a pouting pink haired assassin sucking on his ring finger with wounded eyes. "You did not have to _bite_ me!" He whined, pulling out his injured finger and squinting at it.

Lucy huffed with crossed arms after a stern jab to his shoulder. "When you want my attention, just say my name! Do not just hijack me like some criminal! I nearly had a heart attack!" With a gasp, she leaned over to clutch at her heart, attempting to regain some sort of composure.

The shifting of feet alerted her to the figure standing behind Natsu, a dark blue and horribly dirty cloak covering the person's face. Curiously leaning to the side to peer closer, Lucy was surprised when Natsu stepped closer and grabbed her shoulders urgently, pinning her with a serious gaze of coal on chocolate. "Lucy! I need help smuggling this guy out. Erza is busy with guards, but I have to move him outside the city myself."

His words were rushed and slurred, testimony to his thoughtless actions and panic. Of all things, Lucy decided Natsu would be the end of her one day. The noblewoman took in her friends antsy shifting and searching eyes that scanned around them, no doubt for any guards approaching. It seemed he really needed assistance.

With a sigh and hands on her hips, Lucy cocked her head to nod at the figure, "Could you at least have warned me yesterday?" She quipped tiredly, glancing around at the sounds of running footsteps and clangs of metal on metal. "I could have prepared sooner."

Natsu shook that head of raggedy pink hair, quickly moving to shove the figure closer to the mouth of the alleyway with little consideration to manners. "This is a...last minute thing. Please Luce? I can give you aerial surveillance and help if there is any issues! I just...I need this favor."

The broken expression of desperation did not sit well on his face. Lucy sighed, offering her hand to the cloaked figure with dignity. "Alright." She agreed.

Natsu's whoop of glee and relief were lost as Lucy fixed the hidden figure with serious eyes. "I need you to hobble like you are elderly and crippled." All she was given in return was a nod of a hooded head. Not at all a talkative fellow.

The cloak concealing the person smelled of cat urine and was stained with mud and, well, cat piss. Lucy wrinkled her nose at the horribly offending odor, offering her arm with a grimace. The poor sucker had to _wear _the horrible material, so the heiress sucked it up. Deep down, she prayed no unknown pathogen invaded her healthy body.

Natsu was already gone, the sounds of his boots on the gutters reminding her that he would be watching. He would never drop a dangerous task on her shoulders without staying to keep her safe.

Steeling her nerves, she harshly yanked the figure out into the streets, and right in the sight of some approaching guards. To the blonde, it was clear they were responding to the unknown commotion around the corner. To the figure, blind panic and betrayal set in like a vice. The mystery person tensed and pulled at her arm harshly, almost dragging her off balance and into the coat of many smells.

Nails dug into the arm she held as Lucy smiled warmly to the guards that watched with curious suspicion. "Good day, gentlemen! I am just taking this lovely woman to the Heartfilia healer. That commotion behind us was quite a drain!"

The cheery tone came naturally as she gesture to the corner with her free hand. "There was a terrible fight!"

Those words cleared the air, and the men hardly payed the woman and figure any mind as they darted forward with tips of hats in her direction. "Thank you, Lady Lucy!" One cadet called with a giddy wink, getting smacked on the back of the head by the captain.

With a roll of her eyes, Lucy quickly dragged the figure past the guards with a firm grip. "Look, you have to trust me. I promise I will get you out safely." She whispered, keeping to the sides of the streets as to blend with the onlookers and loiterers.

Her companion was silent, only ragged breaths escaping the folds of the foul clothing. Then, "My apologies. I am...not favored by many soldiers." It was a man's voice, soft and tired. He kept up with the limping act as they moved, nearly vibrating nervously at every stare directed towards them.

The poor man was nearly thrumming with energy to fight or flee. The blonde could feel his muscles tensing under her grip. With little thought, she muttered humorously, "I certainly can understand why. This cloak reeks."

Beneath the layer of stench and stained cloth, the mystery man chuckled, relaxing slightly as he did so. "Well, that could be one reason." He mused, head turning to survey the rooftops. Lucy followed, what she supposed was, his line of sight. With careful squinting and peering, Lucy could have sworn she saw flashes of pink every now and then.

Natsu, for whatever reason, trusted her enough to help. That fact alone made the woman feel special and included; despite this being a last minute induction into Assassin affairs. A glint of metal shone from behind a chimney, and she smiled despite the serious task. He was always looking out for her in the strangest ways.

"Well, a smelly wardrobe can be fixed, right?" Lucy suddenly spoke as they neared the slum district, buildings becoming more decrepit and poorly kept. Cobblestone became dirt and potholes. Well groomed civilians became hard to find with mostly grimy and gruff people beginning to populate the way. Having a companion beside her and a watcher from the sky set her at ease, though. With friends, she was not afraid.

Her companion huffed a small sound of amusement, keeping pace despite the hobbling and cowering. "A new wardrobe cannot erase the travesties I have infringed. My only hope is to walk in the shadows for my redemption. The only one that matters...I have to try to be better for her." There was something transcendent in his words that shook the heiress to her bones.

This woman he spoke of had to be a great deal to him. Such drive and devotion. Lucy noted to write about it later.

"Well, forgiveness of the self starts in grand adventures, or so I have read." The woman mused with a longing look to the looming city walls that appeared over the houses. "If she is from the guild, I am sure she already has forgiven whatever you did. The members of Fairy Tail are like that. If you are trying, then you have already taken the first steps."

The escorted man was silent as the gates exiting the city came into view as they rounded a corner. Lucy, however, tensed at the sight of five posted and armed men waiting at the open gate. It was normal to see such a thing, for every shipment had to be inspected before entering or exiting the city limits.

The Heartfilia woman did not account this into her previous plan.

As if sensing her discomfort, the cloaked man turned his head to her, face shadowed by the hood. "Are you well?" He asked with a weighted tone, hesitantly trusting.

Without a single word, Lucy quickly dragged him sideways into a narrow alley that surpassed the foulest of all that she had experienced before. Festering pools of stagnant puddles scattered the ground like visible landmines, old and rotting crates that had been abandoned blocking most of the deeper secrets. Here, Lucy quickly released her companion, quickly pulling down her hair and mussing it up with vigorous shakes and head flips.

"Uh...what exactly are you doing?" He finally said, shooting a lost expression to the watching Natsu, who leered over the edge of the closest building with a concerned look. The pink haired man did not dare interrupt...whatever she was doing. Not even when tangles rested atop her head or frazzled strands cascaded over her face.

With a final shake, the woman then dragged her own hood over her head, positioning the tangles to cover her forehead and eyes in a shield of golden blonde chaos. "Okay!" With a slam of a fist on her open palm, Lucy faced the man with fire in her eyes. "Keep the gimp up, but shy away from prying eyes and look down. Leave everything to me, alright?"

He stared, tilting his head up enough for brown eyes to catch the defined shape of a chin. With quick efficiency, she yanked the hood down and dragged him back out into the day lit street.

With steady tugs, Lucy ensured his cooperation and confidence as they neared the guards. The digging at her back told her of Natsu's gaze on them, but she grit her teeth with the knowledge that this was the best way to prevent contact and violence.

When the five guards to notice of them, at the same time by coincidence or fate, Lucy braced her nerves. "Please! I must get my grandmother to the healer out of town! She is terribly ill!" She cried loudly, making quite a theatrical show of staggering with exhaustion an worry. In assurance, she squeezed the man's arm as she pulled him close enough for the guard to reach out and touch them.

While she expected them to stop her, the sharp grip on her arm and her companion startled her. "Stop! No civilians are allowed passage at this time." One snarled, spittle flying from his lips. Lucy scowled, already fed up with the denial.

As a noblewoman of great wealth, she supposed learning better rejection techniques were a must.

"She must go! She is deathly ill and if she dies, it is on your hands! I will be alone in this world without her. _Let us pass!" _Curse the actress in her soul, for Lucy realized she had begun to screech towards the end, gathering quite a crowd of onlookers. Scruffy, thuggish onlookers. Writhing in the guards grip did not help the image of the friendly neighborhood gate guard. Come to think of it, riots were quite common in the outskirts of this city.

Distributing cautious glances to the gathering civilians, all five soldiers shared a glance before parting the pathway. Lucy only had a split second to understand this change before she was harshly shoved into her silently cowering companion, stumbling out of the looming gates of Magnolia.

"Take the hag and begone then!" The spitting one cried, waving them off like some annoying fruit flies in a summer bog. Swallowing her barbed retort, the Heartfilia heiress settled for the more humble road. She pushed her cloaked friend to keep moving while she made a special of bowing.

"Thank you greatly, Sirs! My eternal gratitude." She spat with a sweet tone, turning and sticking her tongue out in revulsion once safely away from the gates.

At her side, the heaving breathing of her escort tipped her off as to how nervous he had been with her off the handle plan. "I...cannot believe...we got out like that!" He rasped, the horrid cloak moving as his hand clutched at his heart. "You...had me worried!"

He broke off with a laugh, one filled with joy and relief. Lucy decided it fitted him much better than the quiet and stoic mystery she had seen him as.

Now outside the city without an escort or her father breathing down her back, Lucy cautiously followed the hooded man. After all, he seemed to know where he was heading with the stables steadily approaching.

Now was the time the woman tossed off her hood and whined, carefully brushing fingers through her hair nest. "Oh, this is going to be so troublesome." She bemoaned, wincing at the sharp and painful zap from her abused hair pulling at her sensitive scalp. "My poor hair."

The stables were so close that she could touch the wall of peeling paint. Horse nickers sounded from inside, the smell of fresh hay and manure not totally unpleasant. After being locked in a house of tacky perfume and constant cleaning, some earthy smells were a nice change...though she wished she had some perfume to spray on herself. She smelled nearly as bad as that urine cloak.

Speaking of the cloak, the figure pulled off the horrid material, revealing a head of spiky blue hair. When he turned to face her, a small smile on his lips, Lucy's gaze was drawn to the intricate reddish tattoo around his right eye.

"Do not worry. Your hair is still nice, like starlight." He said, the cloak now freeing his voice to display the deep and soulful timbre that the blonde had missed before. His fingers pulled off the cloak completely, letting it drop to the ground at his feet. "Finally, I can remove that terrible disguise."

There was a whoosh and a thump, the nearby hay wagon stirring and drawing a startled squeak from the noblewoman. Hands gripping at her chest, she watched with wide chocolate eyes as Natsu emerged from the depths of the hay with a happy grin and straw sticking out of his hair and clothes.

"Natsu! Did you just_ jump_ from that roof?!"

Ignoring her holler, the pink haired man turned his innocent smirk to the blue haired mystery man with glittering dark eyes. "So Jellal, Fairy Tail got you out-"

"_I _got him out, no thanks to _you!_" Lucy harshly interjected.

"-as promised. Where is that information you promised?" The Dragon Assassin finished smoothly.

"Wait, you had me help..._to get information?!_" The woman hissed, already boiling over the fact that with the trouble she went through, she deserved at least a 'thank you'!

As if ignoring angry females were a common task, Jellal nodded with a humble sigh. "Yes. I bring news from the east. There has been a surge of Templar activity, as you know. It seems there is a plan, and there is a single man leading the forces behind the scenes. He is called...Acnologia of the Apocalypse."

In that instant, Natsu's warm face grew stern and grim. Coal colored eyes hardened under pressure, and both men shared a moment of silent concern.

"I see," Natsu finally said with a low tone, "well, keep in touch. Erza will be waiting to hear from you often."

Lucy watched the tattooed man's face pink in a sheepish blush with awe. With a hushed mutter of words that Lucy could not catch, the man turned and stalked into the stables, hair covering his eyes.

Silence stretched between the blonde woman and the pink haired assassin as Jellal selected a dark bay stallion from the stables and rode away from Magnolia, into the horizon that displayed midday becoming afternoon.

When he turned to wave, both man and woman returned the gesture in different ways: Lucy waving lightly while Natsu merely pointed his index finger up into the air with his thumb flexed out.

"You owe me." The heiress said suddenly, a sly expression crossing her face as Natsu huffed. With onyx eyes watching as Jellal vanished over the hilly horizon, he easily shrugged and turned back towards the city walls.

"Allow me to walk you home."

In all her years, watching Natsu scale a wall and easily haul her up with only a rope was something to behold. Despite the fact that he laughed at her surprise, Lucy could clearly see the gleam of pride in his eyes and the skip in his steps. With every movement, he would seem like a masterpiece of raw skill and artistic design. With sure footing, he knew where to step and what to do with balance.

"So, The Salamander Assassin?" She mused as they both walked down the streets of Magnolia, Lucy taking time to wave and smile at those who called out to her. "You are making quite a name for yourself."

Chuckling, Natsu crammed his hands in his pockets, keeping his hood over his vibrant and dead-giveaway hair. "I saw those posters. I think they properly depicted me!"

"Right, right." Lucy sighed, thinking back to the demon horns and fangs with the sneer to follow.

With a call of Lucy's name, a nearby flower peddler tossed a rose with a stem far too short for proper selling, his rickety cart filled with many bouquets and colors of the quickly approaching winter. With a lunge and a grunt, Natsu caught the flower between his thumb and index finger with ease, squinting at the dewy and velvety pedals curiously as they neared the hedge walls of the Heartfilia manor.

Just when she was about to bid him farewell and excuse herself to the main gate, Natsu pulled her by the arm to a skimpy looking branch of the hedge, pulling it back with gloved hands to reveal a clearing within the hedge bushes.

Ah, so this was where he sat during their 'secret' visitations. Pushing farther on the vegetation as she entered, Lucy stumbled straight through into that familiar corner where he had talked to her through the leaves.

Sighing at the relief of returning home at last, the blonde woman turned to smile at Natsu, who poked his head and upper body out of the hedge. "I will be calling in that favor later. Count on it."

He answers with a laugh and a scratch at the back of his head. "I really do owe you. I would have had to fight a bunch of annoying guards if you did not help." The squint of his eyes told her this would not have been unfavorable, but tiresome and tedious.

"Then...until we meet again." She finally hummed with a little exhale. With dirty fingers, she moved to adjust what had been salvageable with her mop of hair, but Natsu's extending hand made her pause. In his fingers, he offered that single rose.

He said nothing as she accepted it with a giggle, smirking that simple smile that told her of so many wonders she had yet to see.

Then, he was gone through the brush, leaving behind a small rustle of leaves and a racing heart in her chest. In the silence of the garden, the blonde woman released a sweet grin, lightly touching the pedals of the rose in thought. "Thank you, Natsu...for everything."

_But, I do not know...if I would count that as a date._


	13. A Lady in the Sea of Red

**Here it is! I crammed so much knowledge I learned from Humanities 101 and put a music joke in because I simply could not resist. The Shakespeare thing...I also do not regret.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

If there ever was a perfect morning, this would be it.

Locked in a temple of warm covers and fortunate enough to find the perfect sleep position that she was sure she wanted to stay in forever, Lucy was home. The sun had yet to fully rise and invade her windows like harsh minions of sunny terror. This bliss was eternal, and Lucy loathed waking up too early. While her pillow was fluffed just right and every part of her bed was cloud heaven, Lucy tried to fall back asleep. How she would enjoy the honey-heavy dew of slumber.

There was a song that described this moment perfectly, an overture that her opera director, William Tell, had told her about. What a chilly morning, with mist drifting the silent hills, not even the roosters have woken yet.

-and then her door burst open with the force of a cannon shot.

Startled out of that blissful state, Lucy tensed and watched with wide and awake eyes while every available handmaiden filed into the room with swift movements, tackling the chores with scary accuracy and hurry.

The woman barely had time to adjust before her warm covers were pulled back and two maids urged her to rise with insisting tugs at her arms. The urgency in their eyes kept Lucy in a suspended worry as she sat up from the mattress. Brown eyes were alert now, scanning each maid with critical surveillance and noting any oddities in the behavior.

So far, everything was odd. Margret looked gaunt, as if she had been woken during a cycle of restful sleep to be told that her favorite pet had been killed. Janelle also looked disturbed, but mostly worried and..._fearful._

"What is happening?" the blonde slurred, her mouth and tongue not quite awake enough. Every maid but Margret ignored her, surprisingly, keeping to the daily tasks of dragging out clothes and accessories for whatever was planned. However, this usually occurred after the sun had risen and the day started.

The cow farmers outside of the city had not even woken!

"Lady Lucy, your father has requested you be fetched and dressed for...something. He would not specify beyond having you dressed and urgently. Now, please rise so we can dress you. Master Jude is in a very irritable mood with us this morning." The older woman murmured with a strange tone of concern and acceptance. If Margret was anything, she was always collected.

This stranger could not have been the beloved maid that helped raise Lucy after Layla's passing.

The moment the heiress stood, a mass of maids in pink pastel sleepwear moved to tug her to the dressing wall, stripping her shift as they moved. The handmaidens had been woken out of their quarters and given no time to dress themselves.

Everything was inverted, Lucy thought with a panic, this had to be a nightmare.

None made light conversation as they pulled and pushed her into a corset, the corset they knew she loathed the most. The horrible thing was cream colored and fitted by the finest seamstress from Bosco, only worn during the important balls and gatherings.

That fact alone hinted the darker side of this occurrence.

The blonde woman winced and gasped uncomfortably as the strings tightened around her torso and bust, constricting her ribs and lungs as per custom of a noblewoman. As if shoving a small mercy, the handmaidens carefully left space in the corset, allowing Lucy to breathe normally if she adjusted her stance just right. It was a small luxury that her friends gifted to her, and somewhat of an apology.

The next item was a pure white gown of simple design. It had been made to accent her curves and edges, used for casual outings of the unwed wealth. The dress was as white as freshly fallen snow, the only thing that would be whiter would be her wedding dress. The symbol of hope and innocence is how Lucy associated the gown.

With tender care, she was helped into the gown, as if she would not have been able to put it on otherwise, many excess maids moving to gather items for dressing routines far down the line. It was then that Lucy realized why there had been so many maids, standing aside or just mindlessly cleaning things that had already been cared for.

In avoidance of Jude Heartfilia, nearly every maid in this manor had come to her room for shelter. To be sheltered by her, in a way.

Her father had a morning temper, sure, but he only took out his anger to this degree when something stressful for his business would occur, or was occurring. Something big was going down on this chilly winter morning, and Lady Lucy was positive it had to do with herself.

Upon her request, her golden blonde hair was kept in a simple bun, out of her eyes and face. Her makeup was also kept simple, a little gloss and mascara for effect but nothing more. White gloves of silk slipped up her arms and a white shawl like veil draped over her head and shoulders like a hood. Lucy was a Lady in White, despite the usual thing of ladies dressing in white on their wedding days.

Not able to find the words for her maids, Lucy just gave them a small smile in thanks while they all heard Jude Heartfilia call her from the depths of the manor, like a haunting ghoul that desired a sacrifice.

With all the grace and confidence she could muster, Lucy straightened her back, and slowly marched towards where her father waited, insides coiling with hot uncertainty. Just what did he have today that had him so...aggressive?

Lucy did not figure it out by the time she reached her father's side, the man ushering her into a carriage just as the light of day began to appear over the horizon. The oil lanterns dangled from the corners of the dark carriage, swaying from iron hooks as the horses pranced excitedly, tossing their heads and chewing at the bits.

Lord Heartfilia said nothing to her, offering his hand to help her up into the carriage first for a change. Warning bells rang in the woman's mind, screaming that something was changing right before her eyes and nothing made sense.

Jude Heartfilia saw himself as a wealthy and important business man, more important than his daughter. Therefore, he always left for the meetings, got in the carriage first, and never helped her with anything.

Now, as he sat silently across from her while the carriage began to move, Lucy struggled with the grasp of reality. Was this some strange dream? Had her father realized his errors and was now striving to repair them?

Not likely, as he still held the stoic silence and condescending stare to the outside buildings that passed with a disgusted curve of his lips. Not once did he speak, and the woman settled herself with warring thoughts on just what the hell was happening. The warm pit of her stomach gave an unsettling lurch, also testimony to her hunger and exhaustion. She only hoped there were snacks and orderves at this mystery function.

When the carriage finally stopped and the door opened, Jude Heartfilia exited first as usual. But then, he turned and offered his hand to Lucy, surprising her into inaction for a moment. Her father never helped her out of the family carriage, let alone anything else.

The moment her silky flats touched the ground, Lucy realized just where they were. The Court of Regnum, as many locals described it. Lucy knew it as the Grand Meeting Hall of Magnolia. Here, in this giant circle of stone and concrete, was where Magnolia's 'heart' rested. The atria would be the House of the Council, pumping the city with laws and rules to keep it alive.

Pigeon stands decorated the courtyard of stone bench and walkways, each set for pigeons from different locations throughout Magnolia. The painted and bird dropping stained stands looked like miniature trees stripped of life, scattered in certain areas with relation to the first sending points.

Never before had Lucy been to this section of Magnolia. Only the most powerful nobles and politicians came here. Only the greatest power holders of this city lived here as well.

The sun began to peek over the rooftops, signaling the start of the day. However, Lucy had not a moment to admire, for Jude began to pull her firmly up the stairs to the hall.

"Father? Why have we come here? Better yet, why am I here?" The blonde questioned with the politest tone she could fathom. Anger and acting out would get her nowhere with him today.

Like all the other times, her father ignored her questions, keep her at a brisk pace once they passed the great Doric columns that held the roof in a way that was not far from the post-and-lintel designs. It truly was a marvelous piece of architecture, and Lucy almost found herself pulling from her father's grip to inspect the carvings in the wood and marble walls just inside.

The hall was crisply clean, marble floors slick and shiny while the polished wooden walls reflected the candles and lanterns. It was as if heaven had come and set this establishment down, showing mere humans a taste of the divine.

Caught in her musings and delight, Lucy followed her father's guidance, down to the single auditorium rotunda that rested in the center of the building. With a nod to the door-hoppers, Jude waited until the golden painted doors were opened before pulling her to his side, placing his left hand on hers when it rested in the crook of his elbow. The proper way for a noble and noblewoman to enter a grand gathering.

It was then that brown eyes caught sight of what was within the grand room.

People. Hundreds of men and women dressed in everything from merchant clothes to the royal purple styles. The only thing that Lucy could really discern from every single one was...red.

Templar Red.

The corset must have been too tight, for the blonde could not find the strength to breathe as her father walked with her down the main aisle. Red, red, _red_.

Crests of Magnolia were replaced with a bloody red cross, even lines connecting and converging into one of the most intimidating symbols Lucy had ever seen. Pins held robes together, decorated with the same glossy cross. Men wore cloaks with the violent emblem stitched on. Guards proudly wore a patch of the cross, determined that if they should die in battle, that cross would guide them to the ultimate paradise where order was supreme.

The Knights Templar Seal. Any possessing it were forever associated with the group.

Jude Heartfilia walked on with a smile, pulling his silent daughter to the center podium. There, dressed in dark purple, Jose stood with a cunning gleam. On his right breast pocket, a patch of red rested.

Air was scarce to her. Lucy could not take in enough. Wide, shocked eyes took in the room, noticing familiar faces of those she met at the opera house. They were all here, boldly displaying their belief of a perfect world.

The woman felt illness sweeping through her veins and bones, creating a weak waver of her resolve. How bad would it look if she were to run, or faint?

Beside her, her father released her to shrug off his traveling coat, revealing his common business suit...with a red cross tie.

Ice swarmed her face as the blood rushed to her feet, generating a new form of horror within the blonde. Fingers became chilly and stiff, the hairs on her neck bristled in disgust and betrayal.

Her father, Lord Jude Heartfilia, sold himself to the Templar Order for business.

Her own _father. _

_Betrayed _her.

He was a fool.

He was an enemy.

He was against everything she had been working for.

He was against everything she wanted to be.

Yet, he proudly left her standing alone before hundreds of eyes as he claimed his chair along the half circle desk that surrounded the podium like wings.

Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of a Templar Lord.

Bitter acid made her taste buds curdle. Knees locking, the woman fought with every ounce of her being to not scowl at those in the crowd. She struggled against running and betraying her friends in the Assassin Order. Her father was an enemy to them, a danger. Despite that, they still trusted her, befriended her—although the circumstances were suspicious now—and helped her.

Fairy Tail had been more of a family than her father. They had been her warm home where the manor had been detached and cold.

Fairy Tail needed her to be strong...like Natsu.

A cleansing breath proved that the corset had not malfunctioned. The fear melted away with each gift of air. Lucy calmed herself to smile curiously, keeping her rageful trembling at bay.

"Lady Lucy, daughter of one of our most treasured members-" Jose began, reaching his hand out to aide her approach to stand beside him on the podium. With a tight smile, Lucy pushed her body to obey, playing along like she had come to learn.

The slimy devil spoke on her beauty and grace, how her wit has captivated many of the Lords. All the while, she stood stock still under the gazes of many, trying desperately not to blush at the leering looks of men: married or not. A Lady in White, presented in a sea of red.

Jose's words about her were lost to the pounding of her pulse in her ears. Only when he turned to her and presented a single red kerchief did Lucy really pay attention. On the meeting edges of the cloth, a finely stitched cross greeted her with the harsh reality of her situation.

Without waiting for her consent, the Templar Lord draped the item over her white hood, tying the item around her neck without removing her veil. On her upper back, that horrid red cross was displayed over red and white.

"Welcome to the Order, Lady Lucy Heartfilia." He called, raising his hands for the applause to follow. Now, she felt embarrassment come easily as she was led to a chair beside Midnight and Zero, far from her father and clearly visible by everyone in the room.

It was hard for her to comprehend that she was just inducted into the Templar circle. Even when the Order moved on to openly discuss topics of very sensitive value, Lucy hesitantly played along, noting down every piece she could grab.

After all, they had just invited a worm into their 'prophet garden'.

Spitefully, Lucy memorized anything of importance, shooting mental daggers at her traitorous father while memorizing faces and names.

If she was the worm, then this garden was going to be torn from the roots up by her very hands.

"Are you _sure_ there is a gathering?" Natsu yawned in boredom, squinting as the sun finally revealed itself completely and rose steadily into the sky. He squinted at the empty courtyards. "Looks like dead hour."

Laxus sighed, pointing to the far corners of the court and the many carriages that had been parked. "Look, idiots. There is your hint." Honestly, why could he not train hamsters over these fools? The hamsters certainly would have been _brighter_.

Gray snorted, plopping down on his ass and nearly kicking off his boots as he lounged against a chimney. "Well, we have been here for an hour. I can not really see any changes."

_Mavis give me strength_, Laxus thought desperately. First, the Templars meet at such an urgent hour, and now these two numskulls were questioning the lead.

"Well, we can sneak in and gas out the Templar scum." Gray suddenly suggested lightly, glancing to Natsu with a grin. "Oi, you got your smoke bombs?"

The wicked grin the pink haired man gave back was answer enough.

The blond Dragon Assassin muffled a chuckle, actually considering the thought when the bell chimes rang loudly. The signal of the end.

Gray scrambled up and drew his darts, Natsu following with the glint of a dagger peeking from his coat flap. All teasing at gone as the assassins watched the grand doors open, releasing throngs of people into the fresh air. People, decorated in the Templar Cross and colors. It could have been a class lecture, and students were fleeing back into society...but the assassins knew better.

"Not so easy pickings." Gray hissed softly, lowering his dart blower with a frown. Gloved hands gripped the wooden device in anticipation.

Laxus sighed again, watching both men fiddle with the drawn weapons where he had drawn none. "This is surveillance, kids. Not assassinations." The scarred man grinned mockingly as both pairs of dark eyes fixed him with cold glares.

Idiots, both of them.

The sound of applause drew all the assassin's attentions back to the scene, the sea of Templar red parting and cheering exuberantly. From the depths of the hall, three figured emerged, dressed with the same red. A giddy Jose was recognized, waving to the crowd as he and his other male companion lead a woman out of the court.

With a bitter drop in their stomachs, all three men recognized the stern face of Jude Heartfilia, his tie a tacky way of displaying his crest. "Ah, so I was correct." Laxus murmured. Lord Heartfilia was now confirmed as a Templar.

"No fucking way-" Gray whispered, all the strength leaving his arms as the wooden dart gun clacked on the clay shingles. Natsu, too, dropped his dagger much more loudly and gracelessly. His dark eyes were wide, mouth parting in shock.

"Lucy?"

There, between both powerful men, Lucy Heartfilia walked with her head high but a very closed expression on her face. She was a beacon of white in the sea of red, but the red cloth around her neck told each man what they missed.

"She's...been inducted..." The black haired assassin murmured in surprise and interest, a warmer tone of pride glazed over as well. Lucy, her face full of guarded discomfort, shied away from Jose and her father once they paused for the carriage to arrive.

In a second, Natsu had shifted, and both Gray and Laxus gripped his shoulders with painful firmness. "Natsu, if you go down there, she will die right with you." The older Dragon Assassin spat urgently, already dreading the consequences of this event.

Lady Lucy was now the inside mole in favor of the Assassin Order. Should she be discovered as such, her birth right would not matter. Jose will have her hang like every other assassin and assassin source.

The pink haired man shook against the holds of his brothers-in-arms, teeth grinding and fists clenching as they all watched Lucy clamber into her carriage without accepting the help of Jose or her father. The white image of hope faded into the shadows of the horse drawn vehicle, but to Natsu, Lucy's face was not lost in his mind of red and black.

With a steady voice, the younger Dragon Assassin gathered his dagger and slipped it back into the depths of his robes.

"Well Laxus, it seems like you finally got your source."


	14. A Rat in the Winter Meadow

**I am so tired of school, ya'll have no idea. **

**Anyway, brace yourselves. This is one of my favorite chapters. (even if my outline was so rude and this is has drifted so far from what I had on the outline)**

**~Soprana**

* * *

The bitter chill of winter always made Lucy feel less like a human and more like a creature in semi-hibernation. The wrist she injured that one time when she was three ached, taunting her with the lie that it had healed with no problems.

Some of the old Heartfilia healers were simple crackpots in desperate need of funds. Enough to spew false claims of magic elixirs that could grant grace and pose with single sips. Did they take this family for fools?

Ugh, anyway, the weather was dreadful as ever, the icy breeze threatening snow and cold doorsteps in the early morning hours. The worst part was the bold brushes of wind that made it under her cloak to bite at her skin.

Why must Jose insist upon a meeting in such dreary weather? Certainly his cronies were capable of holding off until next week?

Yet another boring meeting filled with uncomfortable stares, curses at failed plans, and attempts to save what has been lost. Nearly every Templar plot has gone sour: from tax raises, to executions, to arrests of Assassin sources. Jose was getting pretty livid. It was pretty astounding how such a cold and collected man could be reduced to a snarling mess when things continued to fail. At first, he was full of sneers and scoffs.

The Templar Lord was not so cocky now.

The blonde woman kicked off her boots carelessly at the door, hissing when the chilly tile proved no better on her warm and aching feet. Her back pulsed with tension from sitting in a straight posture during the long gathering. It took even longer because her father decided to breach the topic of a courting ball...with every one of Jose's goons in earshot.

What a real nightmare that had been!

The heiress only managed to stall the sudden onslaught of offers in attendance from those raving bachelors. What thirsty ruffians! They ogled and whispered ideas into her father's ears, trying to win favor and fortune just by claiming her hand.

Perhaps it was best that she causally laughed and remarked that it was far too chilly for such a gala. Warmer months would surely provide better, eh, _atmosphere._

Jude sided with her, thank Mavis, and she left with less of a choking leash around her neck. She had never seen Midnight look so miffed with her ploy. After all, he was the most vocal with the courting ball. Ew.

Taking the stairs at a slow drag, Lucy managed to make it to her room, giving Margaret a tired glance. "I wish to bathe in solitude tonight. No disturbances, please." What she desired was a long soak and pampering, using the fine oils and soaps imported from Bosco. She also had a crystal bowl of candies just waiting for consumption.

Margaret nodded politely, continuing to dust the pristine hall table and decorative vase. "If it pleases you, shall I prepare a warm blanket for when you are ready for bed?" The giggle she gave at Lucy's happy slump of relief was tinkering and light.

"Make that two blankets, please." The blonde pleaded before slipping behind her door and closing it by leaning against it. With a tired sigh, Lucy shrugged off her coat and left it scattered on the floor, tugging away at her dress while making tracks to her bathroom. The chill of the air melted away from the lively hearth right beside her bathroom door, and Lucy thanked the manor designer for clever placement. Grabbing the single bowl from the reading table, the woman nearly skipped her way into the bathing room.

The bathroom remained warmer than the hallways, being small and beside a toasty fireplace. The single basin and bath proved to be just perfect for her and with plenty of bath products, she planned to stay in this bathroom for quite a long time.

Taking the time to obtain the perfect temperature and ratio of soap, when she finally slipped into the bath, a long pleasured moan escaped as the chill thawed from her body almost instantly. Steam filled the air, swirling around her to cling to the porcelain tub and glass mirrors.

Slipping deeper into the water, she propped her heels up on the edge while her hair cascaded down the opposite side like a golden waterfall. Humming to herself, she plucked a candy from the bowl and popped it into the air before catching it in her mouth.

Two months had passed since that horrible day in The Court of Regnum. Two months of working endlessly to gather and relay information to the Brotherhood and beyond. Truth be told, this sort of espionage provided quite the inspiration for her novel, but the danger was very much real.

With every foiled execution and every supply shipment intercepted, the regime of fear grew weaker in the eyes of the public. Allies had come forward to aid the Brotherhood as hired help, though none got as much of the inside workings as actual sources like herself.

Lucy found most of the meetings to be amusing, with Jose cursing every failed option and placing blame on 'those pesky, meddling assassins'. He looked less intimidating when his face was blotchy with misplaced rage.

With a giggle, Lucy grabbed a bottle of wash, taking her time to brush at her back, arching to the soft bristles.

Finally, Lucy had been allowed into the guild beneath Sitri, witnessing all that was Fairy Tail and meeting all her new friends. _Allies_, as Laxus had so gruffly corrected her but whatever. There was the Thunder Tribe as well as the former Shadow Gear team. Erza finally properly introduced herself while offering the blonde a seat beside her. Truly, the heiress felt such honor in sitting by such a beautiful warrior woman.

Gray even introduced himself, with Loke at his side.

Actually, the Heartfilia woman had a hard time not visiting the guild much. In Fairy Tail, it felt like home. The warm laughter and chatter, the constant noise and bustle, and the bonds built there had drawn her in like a fly to a tantalizing forbidden fruit.

Even so, the blonde promised herself that she would protect her friends...in any way possible. No matter what.

A choking sound caught her attention, and with a sharp jolt of her neck, Lucy zeroed in on a figure standing in the center of her bathroom.

Frozen mid-step, eyes wide and dazed, was none other than Natsu Dragneel. His jaw hung slack, his lungs clearly having trouble inhaling. His fingers jerked sporadically, a single bead of sweat trickling down his temple. The light coloration of his cheeks would almost have looked adoring...if he had not been standing and gawking at her naked!

With a shriek, the woman chucked the brush before ducking close to the water's surface, desperately shielding what she could as a pained yelp escaped the pink haired man. Giving one peek over the edge of the tub, Lucy felt slim satisfaction that her brush made contact between his eyes, causing him to slip on slick tile and crumple to the floor on his spine.

Serves him right for peeking on a bathing maiden!

"_Owww,_ Lucy. Why do you have to hit me?" The man whined pathetically, rubbing between his eyes to ease the sting. Beside him lay the sudsy brush, out of her reach and useless.

Harrumphing and shifting to assure her assets were safely hidden beneath bubbles and water, Lucy bared her teeth with a growl of distaste, "Your rude surprise visits are one thing, but to invade upon a maiden in bathing?! Natsu, you foul, perverted _Tom_!" Fixing the most curdling scowl in his direction, she added, "And if you had been spotted—I cannot even begin-!" She trailed off to growl in anger, and Natsu seized his chance to get a word in.

"But Laxus told me he needed information A.S.A.N.—As soon as _now_." Pausing to sheepishly look towards the brush with a wounded pout, he muttered, "and I did not realize you were actually bathing."

For Mavis' mercy. What would she ever do with him?

Hissing, she nodded towards the ajar bathroom door. "Close it."

Scampering quickly, the Dragon Assassin obeyed without protest or question, clicking the lock for good measure before turning around to smile brightly. Only a second after did he realize his brash action and pointedly looked above her head with a more distinct blush. With a thick swallow, he weakly saluted, whispering softly, "Here for the daily scoop, Cadet Lucy!"

Squinting the death stare, Lucy blinked before carefully asking, "Why am I only a Cadet?"

Natsu, too, blinked in open curiosity. "Well...you are still a newbie." He excused lamely with a half-hearted shrug.

Snorting but rolling her brown eyes, Lucy motioned for her brush, catching it when Natsu pushed it to slide along the floor with his boots. Heaving a heavy sigh, she returned to bathing under the waters surface with much more modesty and caution.

As if he grew a polite and decent bone, Natsu made sure to look away as she did so, pretending the mosaic glass of her window was by far the most soul capturing piece of work his eyes had ever beheld. In fact, he seemed to be going cross eyed with the strained effort.

"Same old tax raise and shipments. Sir Jose cannot wrap his brain around why every shipment is intercepted. There have been no reported captures of allies but they suspect a metal worker of treason. Giovanni Verrocchio."

At the name, the assassin perked up and stiffened, his attitude hardening seriously. With a quick motion, he rubbed under his chin pensively. "Old man Ver makes some of our _special_ weapons. He is known to be great friends with Gramps." The man supplied with a hum. "I suppose we will be moving him."

He sat in silence, mulling over whatever was in that vast mind of his. Meanwhile, Lucy felt the stifling heat and suddenly wished to be out of her tub and in her clothes. But, to get clothes...

"Natsu, turn around and do not peek." The blonde woman ordered firmly, watching with scrutiny as her friend complied with a casual shrug. He acted all nonchalant, but Lucy could have sworn she heard him mutter, "It's not like I haven't seen that stuff before."

With wobbly legs, the heiress rose from the tub like a goddess borne of celestial star pools, quickly swaddling herself in a towel. With every splosh of water, Natsu visibly tensed, gulping occasionally.

"Ah, h-have you heard about Laxus and Mira? Loke caught them necking in a supply closet and got the slap of a lifetime! And Levy's got herself a mystery man, much to Jet and Droy's sadness. Ah! Lisanna sent a letter! She really wants to meet you and I am expecting a letter from my little buddy soon-" The assassin rambled as Lucy quickly fished out a fresh nightgown from the cabinet and slipped it on. The steam of the bath made her skin moist and slick, dry fabric catching as she frantically wriggled into an appropriate dress despite that Natsu seeing her in her nightwear was_ extremely _inappropriate.

"Okay, I should probably leave now." The pink haired man muttered once Lucy informed him that she was dressed, watching her walk past him and unlock the bathroom door. The blonde peeked around her bedchamber before she sighed in relief, stepping out to face the warm wave of heat from the fire.

A new form of heat washed over her spine as Natsu shifted past her, the very air disturbance creating goosebumps along her bare arms and neck. If he noticed her still posture, he never commented, calmly walking towards the window he had left cracked open.

Relief flooded her at his normal behavior of dropping by and just leaving with little notice. That much had not changed in all the months of knowing the assassin.

Still, Lucy reined in her surprise when the pink haired goofball suddenly turned on his heel, fixing a cryptic stare onto her face, onyx bearing into her brown eyes like a strong forging hammer on stone. His brows were furrowed in a stern image of maturity, leaving the blonde heiress nervous and fidgety under such a blazing gaze.

As if coming to his senses, Natsu grinned brightly, all seriousness gone. "I'll be on the look out for you, partner." His voice came as an assurance. Though, the woman could not help but to think of it as a promise as she watched him quickly leap out the window, making sure to close it tightly before his limbs helped him scramble up to the roof. The lingering chill of her room was long gone, and Lucy wondered what kind of energy Natsu possessed that gave her such ease and security.

The ebony and ivory keys were just as cold as the tile floor but no less familiar to her fingertips. With every touch, the notes rang out in a tune of her own composition, a mere hammer on strings allowing such a passionate escape from the rapid thumps of her heart.

Her pinky did most of the difficult work, reaching out every now and then to strike a flat or sharp in a cord. Her silk slippers peddled at the foot marks, creating a vibrato that gave her chills down to her very soul. Alone in the practice room, with no lessons for the day, Lucy felt at peace. It was here that her mother taught her about music and the arts, as well as their family history and secrets.

Playing this old grand piano kept her Mama's memory alive and close.

Still, another image had invaded her music, giving it more life and sporadic lilt. Natsu.

In her mind, Lucy pictured him dashing along the rooftops, pink hair waving in the wind. She imagined him spotting her, shooting a childish grin and wave before swinging along flag staffs and clothing wires, searching for any mischief he could stir up.

Lucy saw his graceful leaps and dodges, his hands not once moving towards his weapons as he taunted anyone who dared mock his odd hair coloration. His laugh gave her the most giddy feeling, translated into little glissandi along the major scales. His dark eyes acting as notes on paper, guiding her into a higher level of emotion and movement with sound.

Off tempo clapping startled her to stop her flowing fingers, wincing when her thumb struck a minor key and left it hanging in the air like a horror tune. The music of her soul faded as brown eyes locked on Sir Midnight, casually leaning on the door frame of her practice room.

Clumsily, Lucy scrambled to stand, nearly knocking over the bench with her knees as she stepped away from the piano, hands wringing together nervously. How dare he approach her unannounced! Of all the suitors battling for her hand, this one was by far the most suffocating and unbearable. His presence was demanding, and he made no waste in pressuring Jude and herself to allow his influence into the Heartfilia nest.

Now, he was smirking as he sauntered in like a cat cornering a mouse. Though, Lucy was thankful he left the door open, even if he blocked her exit in a cruel sense of fun. His dark and velvety robes looked the same as ever, cocky and full of danger.

"What lively and light music, Lady Heartfilia. I nearly fell under an angel's spell." His voice purred, giving Lucy the impression of moldy molasses dripping from a bottle long forgotten. It gave her spine quivers of disgust and warning, yet she felt no fear. Just disgust.

"Witches cast spells, Sir Midnight. Everyone knows that." The blonde spoke, keeping her head high. She was no longer afraid of him. This man was of little consequence to her. His little banters and teases proved more annoying than anything else.

Midnight's dark lips quirked, eyes sparkling in amusement. "Ah, yes. Angels sing songs of heaven. My mistake." He plucked at his breast pocket before fixing her with a stare that was the textbook meaning of lecherous. Those dark eyes lingered at her neck and breasts, slowly trailing down her defined curves with no respect to her.

The woman scowled before covering her chest and stepping back. The man only smirked and followed with a step of his own. "Such rare beauty, and I have the fortune to behold it." His remark was dark and full of desire, though the hint of anger was not missed by her ears.

"Beauty likes space and decency, _Sir_." She spat with fire, keeping the same distance between him and herself. Not a trace of hesitation or fear reached her tone, her body language giving nothing away either. He no longer scared her, as none of the other Templar did.

"Ah," he laughed as if humoring a child's idea, "but beauty does not last, Lady Lucy. I will leave it at that." Slowly, he dipped in a mocking bow before turning to leave her in peace, her senses quivering with adrenaline and nervousness.

The day passed and still she could not shake the lingering poison of that meeting. The way his eyes and voice was...how boldly he mocked her.

Something was amiss, and the manor was suffocating. A trip to the guild would be foolish, but nothing she did soothed the burning anxiety in her chest. It was as if she had forgotten the innate habit of breathing, her body screaming that she was in danger and she had to run. Run from what? Everything. Anything. Something.

Nothing stopped her from dressing in a warm cloak and boots before taking off into the town as the sun slowly set on the horizon.

Puffs of air escaped her glossed lips in steam, the chill of dusk not reaching her due to the constant urge to run. Lucy felt her legs burn with energy just to dart as fast as she could through the streets, never-mind propriety or image. This was not fear. This was anxious worry.

The brisk clacks of her boots on stone matched her heart's pace. Quick and sharp, each motion she made ready for attack or flight. _Clack, clack, clack, clack-_ each step made, carrying her through to the silent Commoners District. The doors were closed, windows sealed from the cold. Everyone had gone to bed for the night, ready for the next morning work. Lucy was alone in the streets...or so she thought.

_Clomp clomp clomp clomp-_ A new sound approached with rapid pace, overtaking her own brisk pace. Whirling around with a hot jolt to her chest, the heiress took in the figure nearly sprinting at her, only a few yards away.

How easily she forgot the dangers of twilight hours. Vagrants that had yet to make a good steal were desperate by this time, and the chance of the guard took place at this time. There was no one.

A fire burned through her system as Lucy ran, whirling around and sprinting. She knew not where she would go or where to hide, but her thoughts ran into puddles of blind terror as the clomping gained on her.

The woman only had a moment before a grip harsher than Jose's seized the back of her neck, the force used to drag her into a nearby alley nearly crippling. With a yelp at the pain from being tossed against a wall, Lucy trembled in horrified shock as the figure gripped her arms with bruising firmness, fingers pressing harshly into tender skin. His breath was quick and angered, the crazed delight of madness present as well.

A wild idea exploded into Lucy like a cork popping off a champagne bottle. Images of Laxus, Gray, and Loke trying to show her some light self-defense moves if Natsu ever surprised her again flowed through her memory. Palm strikes, groin kicks, everything quick and dirty enough to buy her time to escape.

Start with something painful, her mind pressed. With a cry that was a mix of fury and fear, Lucy brought her food down on the toes of her attacker before promptly headbutting him hard enough to stun herself.

He released her with a foul curse, allowing her to attempt a palm strike up at his nose with intent to break the bone. The man never gave her the chance.

He slammed her back into the wall, knocking the breath out of her before keeping her cowering with a hard slap across her cheek. His hand was hard as it was cold, and when he threw off his cloak, Lucy figured she should have guess this was why she should have just stayed near Levy and contacted the guild that way.

Midnight, dark eyes wide and demented, sneered down at her with a mad gleam to his pupils. The blonde noblewoman could see the occasional twitch of his left eye. "Jose gave me the task of weeding out the weak to find a mole, _haha more like a rat._" He broke with a cackle, leaning over to calm his crazed giggles as he pinned her to the cold stone wall.

"I have been doing my job...failing to save each shipment and interrogate the lowest merchants. Father is not too happy with me." Again, he broke down in chuckles, his hands trembling from the grip on her shoulders, her skin become numb from the painful ache. "So much...pffftt...that he disowned me."

Again the mad twinkle in his eyes told Lucy that the Midnight she knew from Jose's part was long since gone under the mask of this persistent and wild copy. The man had long since withered away to the shell. This was no longer Midnight. He was a mad man, driven insane.

"Disowned his own son! Over such a petty comment from Jose about my inferiority in the Templar Order. Not even marriage to the graceful Lucy could save my reputation!" The quiver of his body was unstable and worrisome.

"If you let me g-go...I can help you." She tried, her voice soft from his painful grip. He just wouldn't let go. "I-I can get you food, warmth. A safe place out in the country..." Lucy knew she could. Though his actions were unsavory and vile, she could not help but feel pity. After all, being disowned from a wealthy family was a huge embarrassment, especially if one was in line for the head.

Midnight had none of it, snarling and slamming her into the wall once again, drawing a pained cry from her lips. "You are hurting me!" She shouted loudly, attempting to kick his legs out from beneath him. This earned her his rage and a second slap across her abused cheek.

It burned, the strike and his vile breath leaning closer, drawing tears from her eyes.

-and then he was gone, the sound of a body slamming into the far wall with a grunt registering before the invasive warmth in her skin.

Midnight slumped against the stone wall, eyes taking in the newcomer with a startled blink. Standing tensed and sword at the ready, was Natsu, his face stony and angered, an inferno of rage burning behind his eyes. His free hand twitched with the urge to punch the man but remained raised in an effort to keep Lucy behind him. The grip on his sword had his knuckles looking pale.

Automatically, the blonde pressed into the warmth that was Natsu's back, peeking over his shoulder as Midnight glanced between the pair with a slack jaw. Then, he sneered coldly, the demented expression back in place.

"Salamander...and Lady Lucy?" Trailing off, he tilted his head with a mad cackle. "I see now! Lady Lucy, the _rat_ in our mist! Oh, your head will _roll_! Mark my words, assassin. She is dead-"

Before Natsu could move, a figure dropped down from the rooftops, landing behind Midnight. Lucy only had a second to see the emotionless mask of Laxus before Midnight was ran through with a sword through his chest.

The sickening sight of metal glittering with blood accompanied by the sound of Midnight's words getting cut of with a startled croak had Lucy crying out before burying her head between Natsu's shoulder blades, whimpering as she listened to the dull thump of the corpse collapsing to the dirt, quivers taking over her body.

Only mildly aware of Natsu shifting to carefully place his thin sword in its scabbard, Lucy felt nothing but comfort when the pink haired assassin whirled around and gathered her close in his arms, chin resting on her head as she snuggled into the embrace.

No one spoke as she tried to stifle her sobs, nor did Laxus scold her for the hideous display of emotion as he usually did. But, time had to move on, and the blond man softly spoke after a few minutes, "Guards will be paroling any moment now. We can get rid of the body...but the bruises we can do nothing for."

Natsu pulled her tighter, if possible, a snarl escaping his throat as calloused fingers brushed through the blonde woman's hair. He fixed a nasty glare on his older friend, but Lucy stopped him from speaking when she pulled away on her own.

Brown eyes glittered with tears as she took a few shuddering breaths and pointedly looked away from the body at Laxus' feet. "W-We...need a plan. They will notice if he suddenly goes m-missing." Her voice wavered, but neither assassin commented on it.

"I can handle it...you guys just need to get out of here soon."

Natsu's brow furrowed in reluctance, but at her firm stare, he sighed and let his shoulders slump. "Then...I got an idea." He muttered with slight irritation, making sure to pat her head gently as he carefully explained his thoughts and let both Laxus and Lucy perfect it into a fool proof alibi. If this went smoothly...everyone walked away alive. Well, besides Midnight.


	15. Abstract Divide

**Create Dialogue **

**I dislike difficulty**

**Why are you so hard?**

**In other news: Last week of school before exams. Halp.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Acting was not all that hard to Lucy.

The opera and the months working against the Templar Order had seasoned the blonde into a habitual skill of acts. Oh, she could sing sonnets and duets on key, she could ad-lib when forgetting her lines or casually cue when one of her own friends forgot theirs. The true test of an actor, was keeping in character, no matter what.

Still, Lucy always had trouble with playing the hysteric character.

That one person in the play that simply could not stay still or quiet, drenching everyone's clothing with tears as they vigorously sought comfort at the cost of discomfort from others. It pulled against the grain of her existence, her habit of pooling everything away and crying in private due to her father's stern reprimands for crying.

The worst part was the sobs and screams through emotional turmoil.

Still, low class guards were gullible, and tended to favor the stereotype that noblewomen suffered from hysterics on a daily basis. Now, all they had to do was play with that small gift.

With every clash of metal on metal, she cringed, making quick work to tear at her dress and scuff up her elbows. Even still, she kept her eyes away from Midnight's glazed stare and still form, slumped against the wall as if he fell through an honorable battle. His sword, rested loosely in his hand for props sake. The man never even had the chance to reach for it in his final moments yet, everyone would believe he had.

Natsu sidestepped Laxus, making sure to create as much racket as he possible could by scrapping his blade along the brick and mortar walls, creating sparks that cast the two men in a fierce glow.

On cue by a glance from Laxus, Lucy sucked in a deep breath, and released the most curdling screams she could manage, words jumbled in like some poorly mixed batter. Not missing how both men flinched at her noises, Lucy turned her attentions to the neighboring homes, lights appearing in the windows and shouts echoing through the streets.

"_Guards. Help. This way!"_

The music of boots tromping closer signaled the end of the charade, both assassins sheathing their swords and preparing to disappear into the night.

That way, they could be properly blamed for the whole thing.

Laxus cast her a stern glance of concern, but it was Natsu who approached her and knelt before her with kind eyes and a sorrowful expression that accented his true maturity. Without waiting, ignoring the impending moment of discovery, he leaned forward on his feet to rest his forehead on hers.

The pink locks tickled her face as she took a slow breath, tears still trailing down her face. Only, she cried from the loneliness that would follow his departure.

"I am sorry, Luce." He whispered softly, the warmth of his breath on her cheeks. "I promise this will _never_ happen again."

The sound of clanking armor was nearly upon them, and Natsu kept by her until the last second. His fingers, glove-less and shaky, brushed her wet cheeks before the cold wind swept behind him as he darted into the shadows, clambering up the walls to join Laxus. Lucy knew he stayed, watching from above.

Natsu would never leave her if he could help it.

Lantern light shone down the mouth of the alley, hurting her eyes from the brightness. Voices filtered in as guards began to run towards her and the corpse, the darkness fading with every lamp.

Brown eyes looked away from the shadowed face of Midnight as some guards knelt to inspect his vacant eyes. Lucy continued her act, curling her knees to her chest and attempting to press herself into the wall, staring at the unfamiliar faces with numb expressions.

Unfamiliar men spoke kind words to her, blending into a song of little rhythm to her. All she wanted was to return home and sleep this nightmare away. Sleeping would prove much better than watching guards prod at the man she had seen alive not twenty minutes ago. The man she will never see alive again.

A younger cadet draped his uniform jacket over her shoulders with a gentle smile, prompting her to stand and walk with him out of the alley, keeping up an effort to block the corpse with a gentlemanly tip of his hat that lasted much longer than necessary. "Come with us, Lady Lucy. Let us get you home, yeah?"

Turns out, a whole platoon of men escorted her, acting as bodyguards and shields from prying eyes of sleepy civilians peeking in on the chaos. Not a single question was asked and her tears were met with no stares. The men simply kept her company as they navigated her safely back into the Aristocratic District, though she did hear one whisper that this was to prevent her from witnessing the body removal and that they feared she had already seen her fill of violence.

When they strolled up to the Heartfilia Manor, her father was waiting outside with his own guard. His usually stoic face was filled with anger and irritation, and Lucy knew it was directed at her for having him disturbed so late at night.

Thus, her tiny desire to run and embrace him in desperation of comfort was controlled and stifled under new tears. Of course he would not comfort her. She was merely a item to achieve greater status...and he nearly lost that item.

Behind him, just inside the grand doors, stood Jose with his own guards. For once, he did not sneer at her. His dark eyes took in her state and the glances from Magnolia guards. He already knew, it seemed.

"Jude, bring the Lady inside. I am sure my intuition was not as unfounded as it seemed." The once commanding and dominating tone reappeared, but with the edge of exhaustion that took Lucy by surprise. Sir Porla was worn down, looking like he hovered over fine printed documents in a dark cellar rather than lounged in his grand chateau.

Jude pursed his lips, but turned to allow her and her escorts inside, the blonde woman pulling the uniform coat closer around her body and inhaling the odd scent of cologne.

She could not help but wish for the smell of Natsu instead.

"Thank goodness you are alright, milady. When we received word that you had been found out in the city, we were concerned." Jose murmured, and for the first time, a tone of sincerity touched his tone as he ushered her close and towards the downstairs study where many guest waited for her father to entertain them.

Only, now it served as a home-base of operations as Jose swept into the room and stood by the chair he offered to her, shelves of books just behind it. The cadet that offered his jacket followed, leaving the rest of his fellows outside as Jude closed the doors to the study.

Only the crackle of a fire in the hearth and her sniffles filled the room until both business men glanced to the guard and nodded him to speak.

Lucy curled into the plush chair, hating how her body smelled of the alley...and of Midnight. Where he had gripped her was bruised, and when Jude motioned for her to remove the coat, every man saw the vibrant, dark blue marks to her pale skin.

It was then that Jude finally looked angry on her behalf. His touch was shocking as it was cold, his familiar eyes scowling at her damaged skin as the cadet spoke.

"We found her in an alley. The body of Sir Midnight has been removed and will be delivered to the mortuary. It appears that they were attacked."

Jose stiffened slightly, a disgusted turn of his lips telling everyone he had not favored such news. "So, the boy is dead? Lord Zero must be informed." Then, the Templar Lord looked to the blonde woman with a pitying face, actually keeling down to peer into her face.

Lucy shivered at the memory of the Midnight's crazed eyes, seeing the very same potential of madness in Jose's. Though, her reaction was met with a titter and a pat to her head. "How did this happen, milady?"

Not to be silent any longer, Jude piped in with a hiss and a light squeeze to her shoulder, "And why were you out of the house?" His tone was stern, like a father that cared about what his daughter did outside the safe walls of home.

This whole situation was odd enough. But, Lucy knew what he really wanted to know. Was her virtue still intact? Was she still valuable to him?

Her eyes ached from the act of crying so long, her body aching from the encounter and the stress of keeping herself together. Together enough to play her part...for Natsu's sake.

So, paving on her most hysterical sobbing act ever, she began to paint on the story that she had perfected back in the alley.

"Sir Midnight came to me earlier today, and he was acting rather odd but I did not really pay it much mind. I mentioned seeing the stars on Firefly Hill and he offered to escort me. Since Sir Jose introduced him to me, I assumed he was trustworthy enough."

The silent eyes watching her felt like heated pegs driving into her head, waiting to pick her apart to her very core. After all, this could go horribly wrong and all the blame be put on herself. In a way...it was her fault Midnight met his fate this way.

If she had not left the manor, and just stayed inside...

"So, we walked through the streets at twilight. He began to act strangely, talking about being disowned and searching for a traitor among our masses."

Lucy purposely trailed off, looking curiously to Jose and Jude as both men shared a closed glance. "I thought he was raving...but then he spoke of getting back in good graces by earning my hand-" Her father's grip tightened and Jose's eyes snapped to hers in surprise.

"-and I was shocked by this. He had been so persistent with my courting ball, after all. So, I turned him down. A disowned heir certainly cannot be a worthy husband-"

Lucy caught Jude closing his eyes and nodding slightly, as Jose hummed in agreement. Her heart stuttered in the realization that _they were buying it._ The whole story had yet to be told but by the reactions so far, this would pass swimmingly.

"-and he got angry. So mad that he put his hands on me, giving me these." With a weak gesture to her bruises, Lucy shivered when she pointed out the swelling of her cheek. The feeling of his harsh grip and strikes had been so much harsher than Jose's. The heiress truly believed Midnight would have hurt her more if Natsu had not intervened.

Her father looked so _angry_. So infuriated that his property had been manhandled in such a dishonorable way. The nefarious Jose pursed his lips in distaste, and Lucy then understood how far Midnight had fallen out of the graces of the Templar Order.

The memories of Midnight at Jose's side when she first met him filled her thoughts, slowly cascading down to where Midnight kept away from Jose and Jude at the most recent gathering. Was it truly possible for them to abandon one of their own so callously?

It seemed so.

"He looked insane...and that was when we were attacked...by assassins."

Pausing for effect, the blonde watched both men and cadet look startled by this turn of events. For once, Jose had not expected such a surprise...and that was where she would get them: hook, line, and sinker.

"I could not see any faces, but they quickly overwhelmed us. I was shoved to the side but...Sir Midnight only had time to draw his blade...b-before-"

This time, her cries were real as the image of Laxus with cold eyes and Midnight with a shocked and scared expression before the life faded from him paraded in her thoughts. The sound of metal parting flesh, the dribble of dark blood on dirt, and the dull thunk of dead weight falling repeated in her head.

Much of her nights would be haunted by a vacant stare and painful memories.

She did not want to speak anymore. She desired her bed and a numb soak into the covers of ignorance. If only she had been smarter, wise enough to contact Levy and prevent this whole fiasco. A man however cruel and insane he was, would still be alive.

Laxus was not to blame, for he was only protecting a source. Natsu was not to blame, for he also was protecting a source. It was her own fault, as a source, to walk out into the streets alone at night out of blind thoughtlessness. A man was dead tonight...and Lucy did not want to face the red sky in the morning.

"I think that will be enough for tonight. I am sure this has been quite exhausting." Jose said with a slightly tender tone that felt more disgusting than old spilled milk. "Midnight had been careless to allow you outside of these walls...and he payed the price." His words held no remorse for the death of the boy, not a sliver of sadness.

Only calm collected acceptance.

"The assassins must have waited for him to be alone, and you were caught in the unfortunate crossfire. Count your stars that those ruffians did not press the same fate upon you. It could have been _much worse _if they had decided to come after a pure lady of status." His tone was dark and warning, but Lucy felt it more as a threat. A threat that she should not go wandering again.

"Go to your quarters, young lady." Lord Heartfilia commanded, and Lucy felt nothing but shame as she rose and escaped with bruises and a ruined dress. Hardly paying attention to the pitying look from the young cadet, she slipped past the large doors and scampered up the stairs, ignoring the calls of her maids.

All she wanted was to scrub the memories away.

Scrubbing involved washing until her skin hurt from the excessive scents and cleanliness, but she could not wash her cheek without the sharp pain from her jaw. A constant, aching reminder to her brush with reality.

Midnight found out about her status and now he was dead. Judging by Jose's and her father's reactions, none of the Templars would suspect her double status but it would not hurt to lay low and limit her visitations to the outside.

That meant not going to Fairy Tail to escape the lonely world of a wealthy heir. More loneliness awaited her after this long night.

When she finally dragged herself out of the bath and into her bed, the night was fading into dawn. Muscles ached and pleaded for her to relax as she settled beneath the familiar place of sanctuary. Only, this time she did not feel safe. There was no comforting safety among the sewn blankets and woven sheets. Only memories of how brittle her game really was.

Lucy thought she would have cried out the last of her tears, her chocolate eyes screaming from excessive strain. Surprises continued to blow her away as fresh tears came with a vengeance. A man was dead and she saw the very life leave his eyes. Now, because of this, her friends safety depended on her ability to endure this life of proper actions and tight, fake smiles. Sure, it was like the times before she joined the Brotherhood...but now she had tasted the sweet flavor of companionship and friends.

She finally had a family.

Tendrils of slumber dragged her farther away from the aches and pains of her physical body, and the blonde was unsure of reality when a warm hand gently brushed hair from her face and rested on her temple.

Deep down, she knew who it was. This person, the abnormal temperature, the scent of kindle and straw invading her nose like a welcome presence. She should have known he would check on her.

"Natsu..." She murmured softly, slipping into an exhausted sleep.

The pink haired man remained squatted beside her bed, thumbing away a single tear still left on her cheek. Once her breathing evened out, not even a hitch left from her crying, Natsu rose from her side. Walking to the same window that allowed him to glimpse her that fateful day, he took in the sun peaking over the treetops on the horizon before turning to look back to Lucy.

Her blonde hair draped over her pillow, fingers curled on the soft fabric, eyes closed in restful sleep. Left arm resting over the covers, the discolored bruises looked more prominent on her skin. Bruises in the shape of fingers.

Images of that man, striking her so brazenly, flooded his mind.

"_You are hurting me!"_ Lucy's cry had echoed through the air, drawing his attention from the lesson of stealth with Laxus. If he had not been there-

Jaw grit, the assassin took one last lingering look before hoisting himself through the window just as the light reached the rooftops of Magnolia.

* * *

**I want to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed so far! I may be lazy and not respond quickly but every single review means the world to me. Thank you for your support!**


	16. Spring Warmth

**I could not resist. The next few chapters are gonna be so fun and I had to write this NOW. The introduction of the main focus, the Nalu, and the build up to the next chapter are just so exciting. Think of them as my early apology for the approaching Angst week, because they be fluffy.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Winter was a cold and desolate season.

It came down to enduring the cold and the lack of sun, trudging through the snow that plagued the streets in order to survive. It had been nearly unbearable in the few weeks that made up the last month of winter, but now the wait had payed off.

Spring was in bloom.

Warmer weather and fresh green leaves greeted the citizens of Magnolia like old friends, making way for the Rainbow Sakura Festival in a few days time. New life grew abound, free from the frozen prison of frost. At last, Magnolia bloomed into the very season that made it such a beautiful town.

Finally, the opera theater would thrive again, allowing the Heartfilia heiress to leave the walls of her self imposed prison. The Templar had been shaken by the bold murder of one of their own, despite the shameful stain on his family's name with his past failures.

Gatherings became scarce. Some even had been held within Heartfilia walls. Behind his angered snarls and fierce faces, Jose was concerned about the undiscovered mole and he did not deceive his followers by acting otherwise. He only voiced his suspicions to his closest followers: Jude and Lucy included in that tight knit circle.

If anything, the fiasco with Midnight only brought the blonde closer into the ring. Perhaps they believed her to be easily swayed by the cold murder of a suitor. Maybe they believed her to despise the Assassin Order like they had come to do.

Lucy's bonds with Fairy Tail only grew in her absence.

Levy had taken on the task of a courier, transporting messages to the guild with little suspicion. Thus, intel still flowed down from the source and the guild could continue operations from the inside.

Natsu, in the weeks following Midnight's death, had not shown his face around the manor.

Day after day, the blonde woman swallowed her concern and loneliness, giving the pink haired assassin a stray thought every now and then. It was not like he was expected to make time to visit her, she would tell herself morosely.

Most of her time, now, had been devoured by opera practice and keeping information flowing.

The pink haired assassin must be just as busy as herself.

* * *

"Is that all?" Levy asked in a humored manner, quickly cramming Lucy's handwritten letter for Master Makarov between two leather-back dictionaries in the beat up fabric bag around her shoulders. "No novel to give me as well?"

Nose crinkling as she pointed her tongue rudely at her blue haired friend, Lucy snorted. "Very funny. You are such a comedian." The woman retorted blandly, glancing around to triple check that the library was devoid of unwanted ears.

She was certain they were alone, but she dared not risk anything now that activity had sped up due to the arrival of Spring.

The librarian's brows furrowed at the strange caution displayed by the heiress, but her questions were cut off with Lucy's hushed whispers.

"I highlighted important notes for Laxus and Master. Jose wants to plant a conspiracy between the Strauss and Dreyar families in order to boost public favor in his name. Jose has raised the bounty on the heads of the two men that freed Lyon Vastia and his gang. The reports of these two men taking out guards without fatalities have risen and Sir Porla is nervous about security now-"

Lucy paused to draw in a deep breath, adding-

"-and there are whispers of war in the East. A mystery Templar War Lord has been sweeping the nation and ousting smaller assassin orders. The primary targets are assumed to be the guilds of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth."

Levy blinked in shock at the severity of the blonde's report, swallowing when Lucy snapped her fingers and hissed.

"I forgot! There has been a rumor of a spy in the Fairy Tail ranks...from the Raven Tail Order of the Knights Templar. Be cautious-"

The petite woman giggled, hushing Lucy with a hand over her mouth. Brown eyes widened in shock and frustration until Levy leaned closer to murmur, "We know. He is actually a spy for us and planting false information in Raven Tail. He is a double agent in our favor."

The blonde heiress pursed her lips, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Blind trust was something she had lost a while ago, thanks to her father's involvement in this nest of lies. "Levy...are you absolutely sure?" She said with a slow purpose.

Levy grinned brightly, a tinge of pink to her cheeks. "Positive. He is Natsu's cousin, after all. They have a pretty strong bond of loyalty. Plus, I trust him with my life as well." The far off look in her hazel eyes spurred a jolt within Lucy's stomach. A dazed sort of look, filled with longing and happiness filled Levy's expression. _That look_-

"Hm, you trust him with your heart too, Levy?" The blonde noblewoman teased with a trill to Levy's name and a sly waggle of her brows. "Is that how it is?"

It was as if she cracked a whip back to reality. The librarian jerked out of her thoughts with a vivid coloration of her face. "N-Not a-at a-all!" The stutters hardly convinced Lucy but she let it slide with an amused hum.

"Right. Well, I must prepare for practice rehearsal. Until later." The blonde heiress dismissed with a roll of her eyes at her friends red tinted cheeks.

Honestly, what good was it to lie about the affections? The little blue haired woman wore them like an obnoxious bow feather hat!

Though, Lucy wondered if she should have written about the most recent item on Jose's list. The Pieces of the Spirit King. According to Jose, they were still a top priority to locate before any greater leaders in the Tempalr Order come to visit. It had been the first time the woman had heard of them, so she decided to do more research before reporting this information to the guild.

A little extra research could not hurt, right?

* * *

First dress rehearsals could go one of two ways. They could run smoothly with minor troubles that magically fix themselves before opening night, or it can hardly run at all with bolas bound legs and blindfolds over the main casts eyes thus creating chaos and panic.

There was no in-between.

Props fell left and right, backstage crew workers scampering furiously to mend any setbacks that had long since spiraled out of human control.

What made everything worse was Aquarius, the lead actress of this particular play, standing on stage and ignoring the destruction around her to practice her lines with aggressive accuracy. Her blue eyes sending glares like deadly daggers to every poor unfortunate soul that made a mistake within her vision.

Everyone knew it was because she finally landed a part with her heartthrob, Scorpio, as the love interest of the play. There would even be a kissing scene, highly detailed and passionate as it could possibly have been written.

The kiss scene had been the very reason Lucy turned down the part in the first place, directing it to her aqua hair colored friend. The blonde woman liked being alive and healthy, thank the stars.

Virgo coughed at her side, watching as a single star prop dropped from the ceiling and plopped on the stage with a loud but hollow thunk. Together, both women watched as Aquarius rounded on a worker on the catwalk, her cries screeching as she began to march to the ladders with intent to hunt that culprit down. "Aquarius is quite lively today, right Princess? Perhaps she would like to punish the rest of the cast?"

The Heartfilia woman sighed as one of the wooden lamps toppled over without any outside force, and heard Aquarius' cry of, "_This play is going to be perfect for my Scorpio and I, so help me if I have to slaughter every last person to make that happen!_"

Tapping her heeled shoe on the polished stage, Lucy shrugged and turned her back on the lights and the mess. "Somebody should stop her. I did the last time."

It was true, when someone mused about cutting the kissing scene all together, Aquarius had been livid enough to strike the poor person with her bouquet.

The flower arrangement had hit Lucy too when she tried to intervene, the blind rage of the lead actress making a formidable foe.

"I shall volunteer. Go rest in your dressing room, Princess. You do look rather tired." The pink haired woman soothed with a small pat on Lucy's shoulder. "It would be in your best interest to stay healthy."

A laugh bubbled up from the blonde woman as she pulled at her uncomfortable and frilly pink dress with white accents in amusement. "Right. Aquarius will not tolerate any setbacks!" She mused before giving Virgo a nod, carefully walking off the stage and into the comforting shadows of the curtains. Crew members blurred past her, some even commenting on her patience as she made way to her dressing room.

It was kind of nice not being the lead and having no big responsibilities on her shoulders.

The comforting dress room only provided a need for fresher air. The moment she entered the small and stuffy place, she found her hands reaching for her traveling cloak

No member of the cast or crew would notice her absence for a while, if she left the door shut.

Shrugging on the garment and fastening the buttons, the blonde woman turned to exit her room and closed the door behind her with a soft click. Casting a careful glance towards the stage way and deeming it clear, she moved towards the exit without watching where she walked.

When she crashed straight into a strong chest, she nearly fell backwards, spared from the hard hit to the floor by firm hands on her arms to hold her steady.

"Whoa, Luce. You gotta watch where you walk in here." A familiar voice joked lightly, drawing her attention up to the man.

"N-Natsu?" She squeaked, flushing at the realization that her hands rested on his chest to keep her steady. Quickly pulling back, she absently brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ears as she whispered, "What the devil are you doing here?!"

Sheepishly grinning, the pink haired man scratched at his head, the darkness of back stage bringing out the light of his smile. "Well, I just got back into town and wanted to check on you." He beamed at her before blinking and nervously looking down to his feet, "I-I mean...to see how you are holding up."

The little pout on his lips gave Lucy the odd feeling of warmth in her chest, prompting her to recall that she needed fresh air now more than ever.

So, with a happy laugh as she took his gloved right hand in hers, trying desperately to ignore his wide eyes and slack jaw at the action, she began to pull him with her. "I was just going for a walk. Let's go!"

The man stayed still for a moment before he snorted and followed, ending up dragging her outside the opera house and into the night with a mirthful cackle.

She followed him willingly, keeping close by as they trekked down the alley to the backstreets behind the theater. His boots splashed in every puddle without a care, Lucy making sure to lift her dress with every hop over the very same puddles.

In the lamplight and moonlight, Lucy could see the glints of his sword and daggers with his strides, but the shimmer of his dark eyes surpassed any other glow. He had released her hand, opting to swing his arms like a child while her own moved to clasp at her back.

The silence was comfortable as they emerged onto the deserted cobblestone street, the moon shimmering along the canal's surface. From the tops of the houses, the canopy of the rainbow sakura tree could be seen. The petals were about to bloom, for the festival was only two days away.

Lucy wished she could finally go.

"I bet the rainbow petals look so pretty during the festival. I wish I can go one day." She murmured as they stood at the canal edge, shoulder to shoulder in a friendly companionship.

The assassin looked down to the blonde woman curiously, tilting his head. "Why would you not go?" He asked in such a simple manner that silently screamed the obvious. After all, he was free to go every year. Lucy should be able to as well, right?

The blonde woman sighed with slumped shoulders and a sad stare to the far off tree. "Father and I always have to leave on a business trip the day of the festival. Though, I am going to feign illness this year...I do not know what to do there. What happens during this festival is such a mystery to me."

With her head tipping to look at her feet and the canal wall, she huffed in amusement. "Plus, the Templar are concerned about a few assassins that have been rather active recently. You would not happen to know about that, right Natsu?" The humor in her tone had him chuckling, placing his hands on his hips proudly.

"No idea what you are talking about, Luce!" His canines glinted in the starlight as he laughed, eyes closed in mirth and clear knowledge of his mischief. The pride in his growing skills was there as well. He had grown in the month he had been missing, his jaw much more defined than how she last recalled it. Lucy could see the change in his muscle tone as well. Natsu looked more...built.

With a rush of heat through her body, Lucy pointedly looked up to the stars twinkling in the dark sky as the laughter faded to silence once more.

"It has been a lonely spring." She whispered softly, chocolate eyes drifting from the Big Dipper to the constellation of Aries.

For once, the pink haired assassin looked apologetic, shuffling on his feet shyly. "I have been out of town gathering resources and recruiting new allies. It...took longer than I expected." The tone of guilt was clear in his voice, the hint of apology ringing in his words.

Natsu was a man of action. The blonde did not expect a fully thought out apology.

The fact that he had been out, actively working for the cause, made her sigh. All she did was coop herself up in a luxurious manor and wrote letters.

"I wish I could fight too. I want to do more than just hide and write information that could possibly be a trap one day."

It was true she thought of herself as a true assassin, though the lack of combat sullied her pride in herself and her involvement. Her friends were out there, fighting and risking their lives while she comfortably sat in a wealthy chair and pointed fingers. The insecurity grew everyday.

The man regarded her with an unreadable face before he turned to face her, arms pulling her close by her waist as he rested his forehead on hers in that familiar way. Onyx eyes closed as a grin quirked at his lips, the only sound around being the steady flow of water in the canal below.

"Gramps told me we all have our own battles, and as long as we fight to protect our nakama, everyone is a warrior." He breathed softly, opening his eyes to lock onto her wide brown eyes with a tender look. "So, you keep fighting your way...and I will protect you my way."

Her body felt like it was submerged in warm bath water, licking away at any insecurity she carried. He was so close, his body pressed against hers. She could feel the straps of his leather spaulders, the clear roundness of a smoke bomb belt brushing against her ribs. His hands were warm through her cloak, dress and his gloves, keeping a gentle but firm hold on her body.

The sound of his voice, so soft and caring sent shivers over her spine and stuttered her heart beats. The smell of kindle and straw surrounded her, now tinged with the hint of gunpowder from what she knew to be from his fire experiments.

Her body was reacting to him, quivering as his nose brushed with hers and his eyes lowered slightly, locking on her lips when she traced them with her tongue in nervous habit. When Natsu swallowed, a small breath escaped her when he murmured "Lucy." in a sweet call between them alone.

Hot breaths from his lips brushed against hers, and suddenly Lucy realized what was happening with a giddy squirm of her insides. "Natsu..." She responded just as quietly, watching as polished onyx deepened at her call of his name.

They were so close, under the stars and the bright moon. The blonde woman found herself wanting this, wanting his lips on her own. Would they be soft? Rough? What would he taste like?

She wanted Natsu to kiss her, to quell the curiosities in her racing thoughts. Judging by his expression, he wanted the same thing as his hand trailed up to brush at her cheek.

"Lady Lucy?" A voice called from the alley they had taken, startling the blonde out of her haze with a chilled snap. In an instant, Natsu was gone, a breeze following wherever he had vanished. Blinking, Lucy turned to see Virgo emerge from around the corner of the alley with a concerned furrow of her brows.

"You should tell somebody if you want to leave the theater, Princess. Aquarius called for intermission and she knows you have not eaten recently. She says she will not allow you to ruin her big part with your loud stomach growls."

A laugh bubbled up from the blonde as she covered her mouth to stifle the sounds. "You cannot hear anything over her voice, what nonsense!" Still she began to walk towards the pink haired actress. "Sorry. I stepped out for some air but the stars captivated me."

Virgo regarded her with a humored sigh, shaking her head and folding her hands at her skirt, giving her the image of a maid waiting for orders. "Princess, if you could, you would become a star in the sky so you could watch over your friends and see the world."

Lucy blinked before squinting at the pink haired actress. "You make it sound weird but, I see your point." Th blonde followed close behind the fellow actress, giving one last glance to the sakura tree and the shimmering waters of the canal. "Goodnight." She whispered softly, knowing the intended listener would hear with extra sensitive care.

The moment the two women disappeared back down the alley, a head of pink hair popped up from the edge of the canal. Anchored on a metal cleat on the canal wall, Natsu peered after the blonde woman with a thoughtful expression.

His body was thrumming with energy, and he knew Lucy was to blame for this strange buzz that tickled his nerves. Through the silent night, his mind wandered back to her longing expression while looking at the sakura tree.

If Lucy really wanted to go to the festival then...

Hoisting himself up onto the deserted street with ease, Natsu gave one last look between the theater house and the top of the famous icon of Magnolia.

...then he _would _make sure she got to see it this year.

* * *

**Oh? Were you expecting a nalu kiss? Too bad...so sad :)**

**Thank you for the support and reviews! They fuel me.**


	17. Calm before the Storm

**Okay, so I got a couple reviews saying this story lacked action from the Brotherhood. I feel the need to clarify a few things:**

**This story has an outline for 50+ chapters with two arcs. One is Lucy becoming part of the fight (this arc) and then the inside arc. This story is based off of AC II, III, and IV. I have played the games and I know what is going on.**

**Natsu is not Ezio, but his experiences will be similar. Ezio did not see much of the Brotherhood or the inner workings until a certain event that pushed him into his role. Natsu has NOT had an event to allow that...yet.**

**I think the ball was missed by the batter and the umpire somewhere during my pitch: Lucy is a main character, the main character of this arc in fact.**

**I wanted to slowly introduce those who have not had experience with the AC franchise to get their toes dipped in before the major shenanigans. Lucy is slowly sinking deeper into the plot with those readers. Plus, it is going to get hairy and I wanted to get some fluff in before the drama.**

**Your reviews were very helpful, don't get me wrong, but trust me to get you guys there. Please? I made this story to change my writing style by habit and practice, working with symbolism and such (Shakespeare word play too). If I wrote it, it is on purpose. (except typos and grammar mistakes). The way the story is going is by my intention. **

**I have another rant on a completely unrelated note, but I put it at the bottom. I really despise leaving long bold text around the content of my chapters but whatever. **

**Sorry to my lovely readers, it is exam week and mom starts a new chemo soon so I probably came off as bitchy with this. My apologies in advance. Please forgive me. **

**~Soprana**

* * *

The sounds of celebration and merriment could be heard from outside the library window.

Lucy sighed, glancing up from one of her many leather bound books, slipping off her red reading glasses. Laughter and sounds of little confetti poppers echoed through the sunny spring air, taunting her with things she could not hope to experience.

Her research on the Pieces of the Spirit King was moving along...at a snails pace but still moving. At least she knew what books did not contain the information she sought.

Shoving her chair back with a loud screech on tile, the blonde heiress strode over to the window, peering out towards the Sakura tree that barely peeked over the coned rooftops of nearby houses.

She could hear the bands playing from the distance.

Slumping so she rested her head on the sill, she stared out longingly, wishing she had wings and could fly over the festival. Just one day out there.

The house was empty, all the maids free to celebrate the day as they saw fit since the master of the home was away. Lucy, having put up a good ruse of being ill to fool her father, did not outsmart her maids. They knew her ploy to escape the yearly trip but still had meals prepared while they would be absent.

Brown eyes drifted down to the garden below, taking in the bees dancing over the lilacs and tulips. Spring was bleeding into Summer soon, and with it will come greater dangers. Everyone was suffering from the war in the East, and it was only a matter of time before it marched straight into Magnolia.

A flash of pink caught her gaze. With a squint, Lucy blinked and giggled, quickly turning and dashing from the library after closing all her books and hiding her notes. The pink roses would not be in bloom for another month, after all.

The empty house was the only thing to bid her farewell, for the maids had the day off for the festival and family time. No one would see her go because the guards were forbidden entrance unless hearing a commotion. The Heartfilia manor was rather silent when empty.

Trotting once she reached the garden, Lucy smiled as she neared that familiar hedge, uttering a "Psst" as she paused before the branches.

From the depths, leaves shifted and her 'Psst' was answered by a male echo.

Giggling, Lucy carefully stuck her head within the leaves, smiling brighter when coming face to face with a pink haired man. He was in casual commoner's attire, a black waist length cloak draped to cover his right shoulder and arm. His scarf was still in place, looking nice with his black vest cloak and hood.

"Natsu? What brings you here?" She asked without thinking because really, why would he be here on the greatest day of celebration in Magnolia.

At his devilish grin and wicked stare, Lucy blushed even brighter when he reached out and grasped her right hand gently, bare and rough skin brushing hers.

Memories of him, his heat and proximity that night, flooded through her senses. That night under the stars when he told her she fought her own way and his eyes shone with pride, had been one that stuck with her. When he nearly kissed her...his callous thumb brushing over her skin.

"Kidnapping a princess." he answered with a growl, gently tugging her into the hedge and out the other side. Giving her a second to compose herself and free her golden hair of leaves, together they ran down the street: hand in hand with laughter bubbling out of their chests.

* * *

How could she have missed out on this glorious festival year after year?!

Lucy darted over to watch a jester juggle a few colorful sacks, his panted face warping from joy, to shock, to mock sadness as children giggled at the display. His clothes stitched with metal bells that rang with every movement he made.

Seconds later, she moved across the path to a booth with fliers for local minstrel shows, ogling the lute on display. The aged wood called to her, testifying the many years of service out on the streets and across the land.

Then she was skipping down to marvel at the flower peddler's wares, taking time to enjoy the scent of daffodils mixed with lavender. Though the peddler prompted her for coin, the blonde only giggled and pretended to ponder her purchase to enjoy the aromas a little longer.

Behind her, lingering patiently with his black hood in place over his head, Natsu waited with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Every now and then, when Lucy lingered somewhere for longer than usual, he would laugh and casually point to another sight that sent her dashing; towing the man along by his elbow.

The food was divine, Lucy purchasing samples for nearly everything; sharing with her escort of course.

Sweet flavors of desserts coated her curious tongue while spices burned at her nose and eyes. Tart treats served as a small relief, but her favorite were the bread goods shaped like sakura blossoms.

While she ate, she waved at familiar faces with exuberant glee. Levy had actually paused to return the greeting, but others like Laxus pointedly ignored her presence.

Wait...was he with Mira?!

_Oh-_

Natsu chuckled, snatching a stick of pork from her fingers like a predatory bird in hunt. "Best not draw attention to it. Laxus can be _really_ grumpy about teasing." With that tidbit, he crammed all the meat into his gaping mouth, boldly laughing at Lucy's squawk of protest from his lack of manners.

From her place on the benches that lined the streets, the blonde watched the groups of dancers in the center of this particular pavilion, brightly colored dresses spinning with the women wearing them. It was disorganized and wild, totally unlike the slow waltzes from the galas. Lucy absolutely _craved_ it.

Ignoring Natsu's question from a food filled mouth, Lucy jolted up and ran into the dancing mob, spinning clumsily with a wide laugh, eyes looking up to the overhanging branches of the giant rainbow sakura.

With a sweeping glance, she managed to get a few of the more common moves down, kicking her feet with the beat and twirling around the other women like she had been doing it for her whole life. Once getting the basics, the heiress began to test out her own moves, adding the flair she had to contain in those stuffy parties.

This was not a dance where she had to be led by a man as per society's custom. Here, she watched the women dance with their own fire, burning brightly without the hearth to conceal its true nature. Here and now, she could discover her own kindling to something much more that what she was raised to think.

The group circled, taking her in with boisterous laughter and clapping to encourage her more vibrant twirls. One woman even took her hands and spun with her, creating a vortex of red and white from the dress tails.

Songs blended together, and Lucy hardly realized her exhaustion until she staggered out of the circle, back lightly bumping into a strong chest. Her skin was coated with a light sheen of sweat, cooled by the light breeze in the air.

"If you are not careful, you will tire out before the end of the festival." Natsu remarked lightly, his hand taking hers again.

This time, he pulled her off to a small courtyard that obviously belonged to a private household. It was devoid of any prying eyes, and the blonde instantly honed in on the circular bench in the center, tucked under the leaves and blossoms of the sakura tree growing just over the other side of the walls.

Leaving Natsu behind, Lucy nearly tumbled over to the stone slabs, sighing as she felt the true aches and pains of her legs.

"Hey, Natsu? Why-?" The question died on her lips when she glanced back to the entrance arch, seeing it completely devoid of the pink haired assassin. "Eh?"

The sounds of the festival echoed in the little cavern like courtyard, echoing around her and the empty place. From beyond the arch, Lucy could see the dances continue on, more civilians joining in.

Where did he go?

Blinking and letting out a sigh, Lucy looked to her lap and tangled fingers. She trusted him not to forget her. A festival was to be shared with friends, after all.

A tiny blossom dropped into her lap with a plop. Blonde brow furrowing, the Heartfilia heiress slowly looked up and caught a glimpse of a grinning Natsu dangling off the branches of the tree before the branches shook and a flurry of blossoms rained down all around her.

"Natsu!" She yelped with a giggle, gathering the flowers up into her lap as the man dropped down on his haunches. In his hands sat two larger blooms, perfectly shaped and colored by Mother Nature herself. With a proud smirk, he offered them with an outstretched hand, staring curiously when she snatched them and began to furiously work with the blossoms.

"So...what weird thing are you doing now?" He teased as he sat down beside her, eyeing how the creation became round and more...flowered.

Lucy, with her tongue protruding from her lips, ignored him until her creation was complete, resting her head on the edge of his shoulder as she worked.

With a cry of delight, she turned and pulled his hood off quickly, setting a flower crown upon his pink haired head. "There!" She declared before starting on another with the same vigor.

Frowning and scowling, the man made a move to remove the crown until a pleading pout from the blonde woman made him groan and settle for pulling his hood back over his head as she replaced her head on his shoulder. "Luce, assassins do not wear _flower crowns._" He bemoaned in whiny disgruntlement, still mildly fascinated as she completed her own head wear.

When she placed it on her head with a laugh, beaming up at the assassin, his onyx eyes blinked at the image of her flushed cheeks and rainbow petal infested hair. The sun shone through the open canopy, illuminating the natural shine of her presence. Deep chocolate orbs shined with joy and other emotions he dared not dissect at this point in time.

Despite the growing closeness, Laxus had made a point. Lucy was his responsibility: in every way.

Completely missing his inner turmoil, the blonde woman leaped up and yanked the assassin to stand as well. "We should dance!" She exclaimed with a light giggle, taking full advantage of his stunned expression to pull him out of the secluded courtyard and back into the fray.

"W-We?!" He croaked, ducking his head in embarrassment when he saw Mira pointing with a not so innocent light to her face. "I do not dance!" He protested with a weak attempt at digging his heels into the loose dirt.

Lucy Heartfilia was cunning as she was smart. With a sigh, she seemed to reconsider his remarks...until a smirk of pure conniving plotting crossed her face.

In a second, she had both of his hands and swiftly dragged him straight under the surface of dancers, drowning him in colors and laughter. For a moment, he felt panic creep along his spine like a nasty spider waiting to strike. So many sounds, sights, and smells! He was starting to feel overwhelmed.

Until, Lucy appeared and guided him along with sure feet and an encouraging smile up at him. Then, it was only her. Just Lucy: with her plan and colorless dress, flowers in her hair.

Just Lucy.

Just Natsu.

His movements were clumsy and stiff, like an irrigation system that had rusted out and become set in its way. He was trained to fight, not dance.

His dark eyes were wide, trying to intake all the cues at once, making him seem like a panicked owl with too many options at once.

With a giggle, Lucy brought her hand up to his cheek with an praising nod. "It's just like fighting, Natsu! Flow." She prompted, letting go to spin herself. When she returned, she stood on her tip toes, forcing the man to spin when she pulled on his arm. "There you go!"

With a pitiful jut of his bottom lip, Natsu followed her lead, slowly gaining comfort in this new experience.

By the next upbeat tune, he was twirling her and dipping her, boots tapping with every up beat of a measure. The infectious mirth had seeped into his dragon tough skin, spreading like flames over oil.

All too soon, the light became dim, and the lanterns were lit for the nightly party continuation. For Lucy, that was her cue to return to the manor. Her father would be returning a few hours after the sun sets, like every year.

With one somber glance to Natsu as she stopped spinning, her shoulders drooping down with the weight of reality, he somehow knew.

With a soft smile and a reach of his hand, together they broke free of the throng, walking side by side with the ongoing festival at their backs.

The comfortable silence stretched as he escorted her back down the familiar path, shrugging his hood over his brows as to not look suspicious to scattered Magnolia guard. Beside him, Lucy kept her head low, tucked neatly and safely under his shoulder cape as to hide her appearance.

Not a single soul bothered the pair on the trip back to the manor, Natsu's stern and cautious stares picking out stray pickpockets and emitting a strange aura of authority that sent them wheeling in the opposite direction.

Lucy was grateful, for his presence and his odd protectiveness. With him, she felt truly safe.

The hedge came into sight, cast in shadow now that the sun began to set. From beyond the branches and brambles, calls of her name could be heard.

"Lady Lucy! Margaret brought some of her dumplings to share! Are you out here?"

With a whispered curse, Lucy moved out of the cape fort, preparing to dive into the passageway when a hand on her right wrist stopped her.

Curiously blinking, the woman turned to watch as Natsu turned her hand over, placing a small yarn stitched bracelet in her palm. On the outside, it looked like a normal black bracelet for fashion, but Lucy could see the lighter emblem that would be hidden against her skin when she wore it. A small fairy sign, etched in string. She had seen the same symbol on flags in the guild hall.

"The Fairy Tail mark." Natsu murmured softly, using his hands to close her fingers around the gift. "Keep it hidden, but know we are always here for you. Okay?"

The calls of her name grew louder and more concerned, but Lucy beamed with misty eyes at the remarkable present.

"Thank you." She breathed as he let go of her wrist and stepped back, shadows covering his face. "And, I am here for you...and Fairy Tail." She assured before backing away into the brush, keeping her eyes locked on his until she was through the hedge and in her courtyard.

"There you are!" Janelle chirped, dashing around the fountain and taking in the flower crown and hands clasped behind her back. "Just what were you doing?" She asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing on the flower crown like a whale harpoon.

With a careless laugh, Lucy slipped the bracelet on and took off her crown with her free hand. "Some of the blossoms blew into the garden! So I picked up every single one and made a crown! See?"

The brown haired maid rose an amused brow before sighing, turning on her heel to lead the heiress into the house.

"Or you could have snuck out and had fun for once. But, as your maid I do not condone such behavior." Casting a knowing glance over her shoulder, the young woman quipped. "As a friend, I say kudos to you. It is between us-"

Lucy pinked, licking her lips, glancing back to the hedge.

"-unless there was a _boy. _Then I want _all_ the juicy details!" Janelle added with a predatory glint in her eyes.

Squawking, Lucy pointedly watched her feet as she followed the maid inside. Her face felt like it had been cooked in an oven for too long. "_There was no boy!_"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews my sweet home skillets. I have a few orders of business before I go.**

**First, this story was mentioned in 'The Heartfilia Home' by Cecelia817 (in the AN) and I kinda fangirled, panicked, and had no idea how to handle myself. I'm a big sponge baby. **

**Second****, please, for the love of Mavis be kind with your reviews on peoples fics. I saw one of the fics I follow get a horrible review insulting THE WRITER herself. How DARE someone call out the writer and bring her _family_ into it. What purpose is there in that besides ripping at the person behind the words? What satisfaction is given?**

**I was positively LIVID at hearing what had happened. Don't do that. Never do that. Fanfiction is something people get for free and make for fun and get no profits from it. I skip meals because I am a poor college kid, but I write because I enjoy it. I get nothing but satisfaction at creating something that didn't exist before. **

**The reviews are the tips, and most people walk out after enjoying the meal without tipping the waitress. Leave good 'tips' for writers please.**

**If you got to say something, try pointing out at least one thing you liked before adding the criticism. **

**Keep the criticism on the work, not the writer.**

**Suggest NICELY on how you think it can improve, now how YOU would improve it.**

**Okay, gotta chill myself. I am calm. Rant over. **


	18. The Rain Falls

**I took a break from studying and suddenly...there was a chapter!**

**~Soprana**

* * *

The silence of the room was astounding. It made the insides of his ears ache: in shame or guilt he was not entirely sure.

Side by side with his brother in arms, shoulders brushing occasionally with every uncomfortable shift, they both faced the most horrifying sight: Makarov's calm disappointment.

Sitting behind his desk like a dignified banker, the old man sat with his hands folded, pools of papers all over the polished oak desk. The aged quill sat in the ink pot, raggedy as it was the day Gray brought in the brown eagle feather as a gift for the Master.

The flicker of candles cast wrinkles in a strange shadow, eyes shining with deep emotions of betrayed trust. After all, his two favorite upcoming assassins had failed him...horribly so.

"So, Bora got away...with _heaps_ of information on the Strauss scandal defense..._and_ paperwork on Erza's observations of Duke Everlue." The restrained anger rang in his stressed words, knuckles creaking from the strained grip. Beside the desk stood the stoic Laxus, eyes gaunt and barely contained in his emotions.

The old study had once been bustling with fresh books and jokes the day before. The walls of dusted tomes and maps a thing of comfort to the two assassins in training. Now, it was a show of how much they failed in their growing responsibilities.

It was as if they had flat out declared that they no longer saw him as their Master, and denounced his teachings in the ways of Fairy Tail. The hurt trust was clear in the older man's eyes more than anything else.

In a piss poor effort to lighten the absolute dishonor, both Gray and Natsu pointed at each other with pleading faces. "It was _his_ fault." They both snapped, legs quivering from the deafening silence afterwards.

Laxus gave a ruthless snarl behind bared teeth, the true anger of a Dragon Assassin shining through. The blond man looked closer to Dragon Force more so than ever before.

The pink haired man shuddered, hoping that Laxus kept his anger under control. When in Dragon Force, blind rage could easily break bones. Though he had not found the trigger for his own, Natsu knew that the Force was a gift not to be trifled with and used only as a last resort. Igneel had taught him that much.

Laxus never had training from an actual Draconian descendant. Thus, his Dragon Force could very well be unstable as madness. After all, it was just submitting to the most basic desires of humanity: survival aggression being the most primary.

After a few deep breaths, Laxus seemed to calm, the red color of his skin fading back to pale freckles. Makarov payed his grandson's struggle little mind, keeping his sharp gaze on the younger pair. "I think I am well within my right to demand an explanation." He said with a low rumble, much like an angered giant hidden beneath an old mountain.

"Mira had to let a few informants go into hiding because of this scandal. Now, we have to make sure our allies keep a close eye on them as well." Laxus said in a toneless manner, hinting a deeper trail of thought that he may never share.

Natsu shifted his weight from one foot to the other, gesturing to his partner with a jerk of his head. "Popsicle Breath here nearly blew our cover with his perverted stripping habit and the 'short cut' he lead me down was not all that short. By the time we caught up, the guy was at the guard post and begging for protection at the cost of coin."

Ignoring the paint peeling glare Gray jabbed into the side of his head, Natsu nodded and crossed his arms in finality.

"Oh yeah?" The black haired man snarled, sounding close to a feral mutt. "Flame Idiot here had a clear shot! We were on the rooftops and all he had to do was leap down and assassinate the bastard before he turned the corner and entered the sight of the guards! He hesitated, then refused. He practically gave clemency to the Bora!"

White hot anger bubbled up the young Dragon Assassin's spine, screaming for him to defend his principals that were under attack._ He_ was under attack! "There had to be a better way! There was no need to kill him before he got the chance to explain himself! Slaying him in the back?! There was no way I would ever-!"

His shouts were cut off when Gray rounded on him, hands seizing at the precious scarf. "Assassins kill. We kill scum like the Templar Knights and their allies! When will you learn that there is more at stake than your petty honor?!"

His brother in arms then harshly shoved Natsu back, black eyes dark with an emotion very commonly seen in the soul of the troubled man. Revenge. Blood thirsty revenge that Gray craved more than anything else since the murder of his family and his previous teacher.

A dark path twisting with turmoil and struggle.

"As a Fairy Tail Assassin, valuing life is important-" Makarov began, catching the eyes of both younger men, "knowing when to take life and not hesitating is also a key point in our creed. There is a proper time for everything."

The Master let that sentence hang in the air for a few moments, inspecting the pensive but infuriated on Natsu's face and the struggling agony on Gray's. How much longer will fate continue to play with these men so mercilessly?

"Natsu, you are dismissed. Take some time and evaluate your place. What are you willing to sacrifice for this family? For our war?" The cold tone had the pink haired man's spine stiffening, the underlying meaning clear. _No not show your face in the guild until you find that answer._

With a wide and broken stare, Natsu kept the connection of eyes with the Master until he closed off his expression and pursed his lips.

"_Fine_. I will be with Verrocchio." The man hissed, turning on his heel so violently that his sword scabbard swung. Without glancing back, he yanked open the office door and slammed it with equal vigor. The walls shook, and they could hear Mira call out in worry before another slam echoed through the guild.

"He will never learn." Gray sneered callously, picking at his sleeve in contempt.

"Revenge is also not the right way, Gray. Killing would become too easy." The Master reminded, watching the shoulders of the young man slump. "Many of our own have been devoured by revenge in the past. Know, that many of our targets here do not know of the grief the Templar Order has caused your family. They do not know of Ur's and Ultear's unfair deaths...or much of Deloria's massacres in the name of order."

At Gray's hung head and tense silence, Laxus coughed and shifted away from the desk, fiddling with his coin pouch. "Well, go patrol with Loke or something. We have had enough drama for today."

Master Makarov hummed in agreement, wrinkled hands already reaching for the hidden liquor drawer in his desk.

"You brats better not stir up any more trouble or I just might retire."

* * *

His toe throbbed when he kicked a stone off the weeded path climbing up a far hill on the outskirts of Magnolia. The sun was just beginning to stay overhead, noon well on its way. Still, his thoughts never ceased.

_I am an assassin of Fairy Tail._

_I am an assassin raised by Igneel himself._

_I am an assassin with morals and drives given by Igneel._

_Igneel's teachings are not wrong!_

Natsu snarled, ripping off his hood in childish rebellion as he neared the closed plank doors of the familiar workshop. The building was riddled with brick repair, wood patches testifying the poverty of the owners.

With little containment to his inner anger, he harshly knocked on the door only held together with thin plates of metal. Probably not the most gracious thing he could have done, but this man was a friend of his far longer than his affiliations with Fairy Tail.

With a click and a creak, the door opened to reveal a young man with chestnut hair and a sooty face. Natsu paused in surprise before grinning brightly at the odd sight. "Leonardo! I did not know you were back in town!" He laughed, slapping the man on the shoulder before he accepted the warm hug the other man offered.

Leonardo chuckled once the hug was broken, scratching sheepishly at his bearded chin. "It has been too long, Natsu, my friend! I just returned from Bosco after collecting more supplies for my experiments. I have the finest wares and books to conduct research..." He paused with a knowing grin, "...and the finest gunpowder." He trailed off.

Natsu snickered, scratching at his hair. "Leonardo, why must you taunt me so?"

The brown haired man laughed, stepping aside to invite the assassin inside with a respectful bow of his head. "Natsu, I offer my stores for your use. You know this. I am still in your debt for testing out my inventions."

The pink haired Dragon Assassin shrugged, rolling his eyes while he sauntered by. "Do not mention it. Those gadgets have been awesome to use."

Gaze taking in the dusty workshop, Natsu smirked at the scattered blueprints all over the place. Old man Ver was obviously out visiting customers while his son took over the shop.

"Did you want to see my latest development?" The brown haired scholar asked, nearly dancing on his feet in childish excitement. Hands wrung together, green eyes scanning for affirmation.

With a laugh, Natsu fished out his handmade smoke bombs and offered them to the elated friend. "If you will take a look at mine." He agreed.

* * *

The scream that ripped through the household set Lucy into panicked shock. Heart burning from the chill, she slammed her writing desk closed and stood so quickly that the chair fell back to the tiled floor with a harsh clatter.

Beating heart in her throat, the heiress sprinted out of her room with all the grace of a charging bull, knees knocking over a basin table for the maids to rest trays when opening doors. Throbbing knees and all, the blonde continued down her hall and to the source of the commotion.

The cries began, pleading, begging, and denying. With a hollow realization, Lucy knew the voice.

Skittering to a stop before the closed doors of her father's study, Lucy slammed the doors open with a bruising blow of her shoulders on the wood. The brass handles crashed against the walls, revealing the scene within. Lucy had to take a second to inhale, for she felt pure nausea at the image.

Levy, arms restrained by two Magnolia guards, papers strewn all over the floor like a bloody scene at her feet. The very same papers Lucy had smuggled into the librarians hands early this morning, to be delivered to the guild on the librarian's lunch break.

Jude Heartfilia's face was red with livid rage, one arm swiping everything off his desk, letting things crash and shatter on the floor. With a snarl, he gave an angered cry as he tromped around the desk, trembling hands pulling away at items on the shelves behind him to reveal a silver dagger that once belonged to her grandfather.

"_A spy! Under my roof!_" The blond man roared, his calm and collected attitude gone. Lucy had only ever seen his rage like this once...during the rice ball incident.

He staggered in an effort to get around the table, the glint of the blade spurring Lucy into frantic action. In a split second reflex, the woman stood before Levy, shielding the librarian with her arms outstretched. She ignored the horrified whisper of her name from Levy, facing her father head on in a show down that was meant to occur one day.

"Get out of my way, Lucy!" Jude roared, spittle flying from his lips and teeth as he neared with the trembling dagger. "Sir Jose will want the spy disposed of immediately!"

The crazed glint in his brown eyes was nothing like that day many years ago but, Lucy still felt like she was that ten year old girl again, fearful and alone.

Only, this time she feared for another person's safety and stood alone in the rightful place of defense. Everything had come full circle, and the blonde woman knew it was time.

"No!" She denied, standing firm and without fear, even as the man paused before her with the weapon at his side.

Jude bared his teeth, bearing down on her like those many times before: in the effort to bestow fear and obedience.

Too bad Lucy knew she had grown beyond such petty actions. Even if the bracelet was safely locked in her treasure's box in her desk, Lucy knew Fairy Tail protected their own. As a Fairy Tail source, the heiress promised to protect her friends, no matter what.

"This scum will _die_ for her crimes!" He bellowed, voice cracking from the abnormal volume. Levy whimpered as her captors pulled at her arms with little remorse to how her joints worked. This was not her father before her eyes. Lucy could never accept this man as such.

The man that was her father died alongside her mother, giving birth to this incarnation shaped by greed.

"What crime?!" Lucy screamed back, startling the man to take a step back. "She has done _nothing_ wrong in_ your_ name!"

"She is a _spy_!" Jude roared back, gaining his wind back, and Lucy thirsted to take it from him again. He will not hurt Levy. She would never allow it.

"_I am the spy!_" She yelled back. "_I ordered_ her to deliver those to a mailbox where my contacts could get their hands on it!"

Behind her, she could hear the guards shocked gasps and Levy's terrified whisper, "No, Lu-chan-"

Lord Heartfilia was on a whole new level. He looked as if she had declared herself the Queen of Fiore with a merry band of monkeys at her beck and call. He looked as if she slapped him with a salmon, or even with a branch.

The dagger slipped from his fingers, clattering to the floor like a pistol shot. All the while, he stared with his lips parting and closing like a dying fish needing a bowl of water.

Like the gears of a ticking clock, the Templar Lord slowly churned his thoughts back into his behavior. White hot rage split his face like an earthquake tearing the ground apart, the bubbles of magma rage spilling over to destroy everything that held this precious world together.

"_How dare you lie to me!_" He snarled, cheeks turning purple in the process. Oh, she wondered if he would explode on the spot. Wishful thinking.

"_What lies?!_ The shipments never came through after_ I _became part of the Order! The executions never occurred as planned! The Bartolli Treaty between the lower merchants never made it to the signing! Ever consider _why?! Me!_ I undid everything _you _were working for! I-!"

Lucy was cut off from her screaming rant by a backhanded slap that sent her toppling on her side. The collision with the floor hurt less than his strike, which surprised the blonde. Her father never appeared to have physical strength over political.

"Lady Lucy!" Levy cried out in shock, standing still as the guards released her and neared the fallen heiress with confused hesitation. Even then, Jude hulked over her, heaving and spitting with his face pure violet.

"My own daughter! How dare you mock this family! You have cursed us! You are no child of Layla-!"

Lucy pushed herself up to sit, glaring back at the man that controlled her for most of her life. The man that saw her as a means to built his wealth and gain more. With a hand on her throbbing cheek, she sneered back.

"_What family?!_ You are mad because your possession defied you and cursed your reputation! How could my mother miss what you have now become?!" Tear began to pool at her eyes, casting everything in moist blurs.

"Mama believed in freedom! How she would weep at the sight of her husband lost in his own greed and serving those who impose oppression!"

"Silence!" Jude screeched, stepping away while waving his hands as if to wipe her very existence away from his sight. "Guards! Take her away! Take her anywhere but here! The Heartfilia no longer associate with her! Begone from my home!"

Lucy had a moment of suspension at the revelation that she was _disowned_ from the Heartfiia name. No longer was she bound to the wishes of her father. She was _free_.

The blonde woman flinched at the rough yanks as the guard took her arms much like they had Levy's, hauling her by lifting her with her arms and dragging her free from the study. Outside, Lucy saw no sign of Levy, but could see the worried and horrified stares of the maids.

At least Levy was free and safe.

The echoes of her father's continued rants passed through the house as they moved, quickly bringing her to where her fate rested. Whistles echoed in the distance, summoning a cell wagon to this location. All the while, Lucy almost laughed at all the stops they were pulling out for a mere traitor to the fools in power.

She would be one of the mongrels they would scapegoat, it seemed.

As Lucy was dragged down the front steps of the manor, her brown eyes finally saw the wagon with iron bars and two black horses pull up: black leather and chains clanking together like the final ride to her final destination.

What a change from finely groomed steeds and a polished carriage.

Men lifted her into the back of that dingy wagon, the straw clinging to her dress and the stench of sweat and urine filling her nose.

Shackles that had been riveted to the walls shook with the vehicle, but Lucy was pleased to just be able to sit in the straw and remain unbound.

With shouts and bangs on the wood, the wagon began to move, letting Lucy think with only the creaks of wooden wheels as a distraction.

This was how she would die. Interrogated and hung until dead as a traitor. Maybe she would face the firing squad or maybe be given poison? The blonde prayed it was merciful and did not alter her beautiful face.

She accepted such a risk when she became a source.

At least Levy was safe.

To Lucy, that was all that mattered. Everything was worth it as long as Levy lived.

Lost in her musings, the sways of the wagon continued on unnoticed. She never realized how long she pondered on the evident figure of her demise until the click of the door lock stirred her from her mind.

The wagon was now still, the light of the sun shining brightly as the doors opened-

-revealing a pleased Jose sneering into the cell cart like a cat catching the mouse at last.

"Ah, Lady Lucy, so glad you could join me here...at the _C__arcere della Signoria."_

She had tasted freedom for around twenty minutes. Now, Lady Lucy realized she was now going to prison under Jose's thumb.

She had tasted freedom and watched all hope flutter away.


	19. The Rumble of Thunder

**A little something before I get sucked into summer nonsense. Apparently I'm going skeet shooting and other shenanigans. I also have two major days coming up and I am sure I won't be in the right mind to write. Actually, May is a messy part of the year for me all together. Bleh.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

The skyline of Magnolia was breathtaking at dusk. Loke had the pleasure of marveling at how the light would still reveal objects before night consumed all sight...but the stars and planets could be seen. The lanterns were starting to flicker alive, casting the streets in yellow light so unlike the loving sun.

The fire kept behind the glass was just waiting to be freed, to taste and devour everything weak in comparison to its hunger.

"Thinking real hard about something, Loke? Careful, you might break something." Gray mocked lightly, crouched right beside the orange haired man, sandwiched between two crates resting on the flat platform of the rooftop.

Sitting on one of the crates, Laxus chuckled in amusement at the jab, flicking Gray's ear in silent reprimand.

Loke took it in stride, adjusting his sleeves with a casual smile of good nature. "Just wondering where the guards are tonight. An awful lack of them, no?" His hazel eyes scanned the streets in his sight, noting there were, in fact, no guards.

That was reason enough to be alert.

Gray snorted, twirling his dart gun between nimble fingers as he hummed. "I was noticing that as well. Maybe they all are playing hooky?"

The blond assassin leaned back on his perch, fingers fiddling with a small throwing knife. "Or maybe they all quit?" He said with humor.

Loke chuckled, shooting both of his brothers in arms a look of jest. "Or maybe they fell in a hole somewhere?" His tone was lilting.

The black haired assassin rose a brow with a small smirk. "All of them?"

Loke did not miss a beat in his reply of, "_All_ of the poor bastards."

"Did you make something nice for our friends in the Magnolia guard, Loke?" The lead assassin questioned with a knowing sigh. The Trickster was famous for pranks on the Magnolia guard units, from tied shoelaces to sacks of flour falling from the roofs.

The orange haired man had the sense to look offended, mockingly placing his right hand over his chest. "Me? I only honor the men in uniforms when they deserve it, Laxus, my brother. Only when they_ really deserve_ it." He trailed off, happily looking to the streets again as the two other men inspected him critically.

"He dug a hole-" Gray concluded suddenly.

"-and lured the guards in it." Laxus completed with a sense of finality.

Loke stiffened at the blatant blame, knowing he really did not have a hand in anything and if something did happen, he did not desire the blame. "Or, _or_, they all took off for the night!" He said with waving arms, shooing off invisible doubts.

"...or Loke trapped them in a brothel." Gray snickered, bumping fists with Laxus.

"Hung them off the city walls by their underpants." Laxus chimed in thoughtfully.

"-sang them a lullaby and accidentally gave them Living Death." Gray countered.

"-turned them into sheep with his 'charm'." Laxus said after licking his lips, blue eyes drifting to a far street with far more interest than before.

"-ate their souls?" Gray piped up, smirking at Loke's scowl.

"Stole their girlfriends?" Laxus said before standing, ignoring the orange haired man's hiss of indignation.

Footsteps grew louder, alerting Gray and Loke to the newcomer. Laxus already was on the move, stepping to the edge and dropping down, crouching in the street at a figure came running around the corner.

"Please help! Somebody!" A familiar voice cried, so hoarse and tired from overuse.

A woman with blue hair collided into Laxus' chest when he stood, sliding down to collapse on her knees from exhaustion.

"Levy?!" Gray called, he and Loke gracefully joining Laxus in the empty street. The petite woman hardly responded, her lungs heaving in a desperate effort to speak. After a moment, Laxus dropped to his knees with wide and concerned eyes.

"Shit, Levy you need to breathe. Look at me." He commanded gently, using his hand to push up her head by her chin. "Breathe Levy. In...Out...In..."

The younger assassins watched the familiar woman hyperventilate, arming themselves for a pursuing party while Laxus focused elsewhere.

No such attack came.

"D...D-nger-" She rasped, tiny hands coming up to cup her throat with a wince. "L-cy...n...dan-er." With every failed attempt to relay words, she harshly grasped at Laxus' shoulders, desperately shaking him. Perhaps she could shake her knowledge into him by a miracle.

When he calmly removed her grip, still instructing her to breathe like him, Levy barely realized how much easier she could inhale air now. The night was becoming clearer, blind panic fading to rational thought. At last, she was in control of her mind and body.

"Danger...Jude k-knows...L-Lucy...pr-prison-" She rasped with a wheeze, eyes flitting from Laxus, to Gray, and to Loke pleadingly. She watched their expressions morph into ones of shock and actual fear for their comrade before the stone faces of assassins-in-duty replaced the emotions.

This meant action, immediately.

"J-Jude caught me smuggling letters. he... was going got kill me and Lucy intervened and confessed that she was behind it all. He...I don't know what will happen but we need to help! She'll be dead by morning if we waste time-" Levy began, finding her voice and wind all at once, fingers tangling in the clothing of her blond friend.

Instead of comforting her, Laxus cast a glance to Loke, his brows stern on the young assassin. "Take Lev to the guild. Gray and I will get Erza and group at the prison. Two S-class and one trainee should be enough for those pitiful prison guards."

Only receiving a silent nod, the Dragon Assassin turned to smile reassuringly at the librarian, ruffling her hair. "Do not worry. We will be back with Lucy in tow."

Without waiting or looking Levy in the eyes after that, Laxus stood and allowed Loke to assist the woman, turning to Gray with a closed face. "Failure is not an option. One of our own is compromised."

Gray answered with a flip of a dagger in his palm, his face equally stern and gaunt. "You just get Erza. Her punches hardly hurt you."

Laxus merely grunted before jogging down the street with Gray on his heels, the sounds of jangling armor and weapons accompanying them through the dark night. Gray silently thought back to the blonde woman, her smile and determined face when Laxus tried to intimidate her, how she slowly improved on her self defense. The noblewoman did not seem afraid of anything.

He hoped she remained that way in the care of the_ carcere_ .

* * *

Her robes slid off her shoulders to pool at her feet, exposing the armor she coiled in like a frightened crab too scared to reveal the soft spots. Leather and metal together in harmony, shielding her skin from harm in her line of duty. The Duke never really got into trouble since he hired his own mercenaries and trained his maids to battle as well but, she felt her armor also protected her thoughts and secrets.

Her past would remained locked away behind cold armor, and speak through her blade's work.

With a tug at the tiny buckles, her spaulders fell away from her shoulders, the belts of daggers and bombs slipping down her bust and safely into her arms. Chain mail slipped down her shoulders, catching on her hips before joining the robes.

Now, she stood alone, clothed in only a white shift, bare to the muggy air of her tiny villa. All of the defenses she built and found across Fiore removed from her body like the protective shell of a succulent fruit.

Now, she could finally read the letter she had received this morning, fully engulfing herself in the written words of her lost friend. He promised he would write, after all.

The dull bang against her door had her stiffening, reaching between the valley of her breasts as her door burst open, all peace gone from her spirit.

With a hiss, five tiny throwing knives were extracted and tossed at the intruder, aimed at all the vital points that were the easiest to strike.

With a flash of silver and a symphony of clangs, the knives fell to embed in the floor, revealing the grinning face of her friend, Laxus Dreyar. "Still as quick as ever." He mused with a nervous swallow, a small tremble in his still drawn weapon.

Behind him, Gray peered carefully around the door frame, checking to see if his brother in arms was still alive after entering Titania's den.

"Explain why you intrude on me in my undress before I quickly teach you boys a lesson in peeping." Erza snapped, quickly crossing her arms to shield her chest.

It was in that moment that the blonde Dragon Assassin realized Erza's state of dress with a flush, awkwardly clearing his throat and turning his back on the red head. "Uh...apologies. There is a situation...Lucy has been imprisoned."

Blinking, Erza licked her lips and nodded, forgetting that both men had turned away and she was unseen. "I see. Let me dress and we shall go."

* * *

"Thank you for some of your homemade explosives. I truly miss the days where your work filled Magnolia and beyond. You do not even dapple in the art of sky fires anymore?" Leonardo asked, pocketing a few of the little firearm nuggets that Natsu offered in his palm.

"Fireworks? Nah. My comrades beat that out of me. Only a few controlled fires and explosives since I almost burned down a little tavern." The pink haired man shrugged, smiling and taking a small satchel pack that the chestnut haired man offered in return. "And this is?" He questioned lightly, lifting the pack slightly to his face before slipping it into his robes.

Leonardo smiled brightly. "I have not grasped giving the gift of flight to mankind yet but, that is a prototype. A parachute, Sir Dragneel." At the startled stare from the Dragon Assassin, the inventor grinned and adjusted his sleeves in pride. "A gift to my friend, may it be of use to you in the future."

The night was filled with the songs of frogs and the winking guidance of the stars above. Both men stood before the workshop, preparing for the final farewell of the night.

"Oh, thanks for tweaking my cuffs. These hidden blades will come in handy...cutting stuff." The assassin trailed off with a soft sigh, twisting his arms to look at the Fairy Tail symbol on the leather. Makarov's words echoed in his mind, and then the creed of Igneel followed.

His comrade watched with a sad smile, knowing exactly what troubled his powerful friend. Natsu usually came to mess with dangerous gunpowder mixtures when his morals were questioned.

"You are a far braver man, choosing not to bloody your sword with a dead man's blood." Leonardo said softly, reaching to pat Natsu's shoulder. "But, that reminds me. I need a sacrifice for the cuff adjustments. Your middle finger?" He said seriously, drawing a knife from his belt. "Those blades do not come cheaply."

The assassin yelped, leaping back while pulling his fingers to his chest defensively, utter disbelief on his face. "W-What?!"

After a second, Leonardo's face broke and snickered, pocketing the knife and slapping his knees. "I joke! I joke! My father would do that to ensure his work was treated with the up most respect but that tradition should die. Use those blades for honor and your own creed. I trust that is the most respect those blades need."

Natsu blinked, lips parting to speak when a single bell chime rang over the silent city, echoing through the warm air like a long forgotten song. It was not the welcoming chimes of the cathedral. It was the dark tone of the prison bell, sing the final notice of an execution tomorrow. Only traitors to the politicians got such a quick trial...if any at all.

"The morning will be bloody." Leonardo remarked softly, shrinking back into the shadows of his shop.

Natsu did not answer, eyes squinting to the far town and the rooftops, picking up on figures moving swiftly over the ceramic tiles with reckless speed. With his extra ordinary sight, he could pick out blond, black, and vibrant red hair.

The bell did not ring meaningless.

"I wonder..." Natsu began, beginning to move down the street, cloak billowing in the wind. Three assassins from Fairy Tail, running like mad across the city as soon as a prison bell chimes? Something was not right.

Marking the path and direction of his comrades, Natsu deduced they headed for the prison, and he would be just a tad late to whatever party that would be blazing tonight.

* * *

Every strike ached far worse than anything she could ever recall. Any wound she had received in her pampered life was nothing.

That time she fell and hit her elbow? Nothing compared to the warden's boot kicking her stomach and ribs.

The time she closed her fingers in an iron door? Small potatoes to the slaps to her face, blackening her right eye.

The time she accidentally pulled her hair out when trying for a new hair style? Weak pain ever since she was dragged from the interrogation room to her cell when she refused to give information.

Lucy even spit in Jose's face, earning her no mercy with the questions and punishments of her silence. Though, the former noblewoman loathed herself for crying out with the later blows on already abused skin. It hurt though, much worse than when Midnight hurt her. That night was cake and pie in relative to this torture.

"I will make sure you get the noose, you vulgar child." The Templar lord spat as he strolled next to the man that dragged her by her hair. Her bare skin scrapped along the stones, rubbing her raw and decorating her with bleeding scrapes to match the bruises.

"The firing squad can have you if you talk now." He added when she was brutally tossed in her cell, located in the top levels of the penitentiary. Joints and bones ached as she turned to glare weakly at her captors before she finally felt the sting in her eyes.

Ignoring the cackling jabs at her state, Lucy coiled into the corner: dress nearly falling off her body in tatters, bruises decorating her skin like paint splatters, all wonder of freedom cleaned out like washing a festering illness from a wound. How dark and cruel fate could be.

Lucy, however, knew she still did not fear death. Her friends would remain safe, secrets kept locked away in her mortal body, behind still lips. Death would bring her to the stars, to her mother, where she could watch over her family and guide them.

"Wipe that smile off your face." The dark haired Lord snapped, slamming her cell door harshly in his temper. Then, he grinned darkly, a twinkle in his eyes that only gave the blonde woman unease.

"You will die tomorrow...with extra boots at your side. After all..." He chuckled, patting the warden's shoulder to cue their departure, "-assassins are known to never abandon their own."

He left her alone with that final promise, and Lucy felt true fear wash down her limbs like an icy wave under her injured skin.

Jose was using her as an advantage. She was the bait in an armed trap.

A trap designed and set for assassins.


	20. Roar of Wildfire

** A quick update while on the road. Hunting for 22. ammo for tomorrow's competition. Behold what is possibly my favorite chapter! The next one is too, but I'll leave that there. **

**~Soprana**

* * *

_Carcere della Signoria_ was the proud prison of Magnolia, set on stories of underground cells and stacked into a tower of justice: Justice for the rich and influential. It served as an overbearing weight on the poor and defenseless, a mockery of what once was a system for the people.

The full moon rose over the overbearing building, torches burning and flickering within the iron barred windows. All around the perimeter, guard patrolled in groups of four or more, marching silently for a change.

"Found the guards." Gray mused with no humor, crouched with Laxus on a far rooftop. They littered the streets, clogging the main yard, and decorated the close rooftops around the penitentiary.

"Perceptive of you." The blond assassin remarked dryly, already tense and ready. His S-class aura had clicked into place, fingers gripping his sword anxiously. Still, the pair waited for Erza to return.

Titania was a master at infiltration and deception...as well as intimidation. If anyone could scope out the condition of the young heiress, it was Erza.

Until then, no action would be taken. Though, Laxus would not put it past the scorned Templar Order to install a nasty surprise for any careless fools planning reckless rescue operations: assassin and civilian alike.

Lady Lucy was loved by most in the town and rebels that did not associate with the assassins might just create a mob before the prison doors. It would be a poor effort against the amount of guards but would be a worthy distraction to allow a smoother infiltration.

It was possible to just fight the path inside, just like swimming up river against a current. They could sneak in, assassinating as they were seen. They could wait until dawn, hijacking the execution march to the gallows or steal Lucy away before the firing squad assembled. Laxus assimilated the many options presented with a critical mind, planning ever possible option or place for failure.

Erza hoisted herself up by the edges of the shingle tiles, crouching perfectly balanced between the platform and the backwards drop to her death. Her silver armor shone in the moonlight, her hair reflective as pools of blood on stone. Stern hazel eyes locked with Gray's and Laxus', signaling her completed task.

"She is alive but not in a perfect condition, I am afraid. Through thorough interrogation, she refused to speak." With a proud quirk of her lips, Erza continued, "She earned herself the cruel side of Sir Jose. I do not know if it is the noose or the fire squad that will claim her."

"Stubborn," Laxus hissed, a tiny sliver of pride matching Erza's crossing his face, "-but brave."

With a slow adjustment of his shoulders, he straightened up, his tone commanding and unyielding. "So, here is what we must do. Gray, clear out all guard to the east. Clear out the passageway that street-workers use to avoid traffic." He watched Gray nod in a show of comprehension, assuring the blond man it would be done. "Keep it clear for when Erza and I come out with Lucy. We will get her to Fairy Tail and out of her death sentence-"

In a blast of air and a scrape of metal on stone that startled all three assassins, a man in black robes leaped from the opposite side of the building, tearing across the line of villas to the side of the prison, tight-walking cords and bounding over balconies with record speed.

"What the fu-_Natsu?!_" Gray yelped, catching sight of the pink hair in the moonlight.

Laxus blinked before snarling, flipping a rude gesture of the middle finger to Natsu's back. "That-_ugh_\- fucking fool!" The older Dragon Assassin hissed, snapping his fingers to draw Erza's and Gray's attentions off the fading mass of idiocy.

"New plan. Erza, you clear out the passage. Gray, you distract the guards on the outside when signaled. Both of you hire any hands you come across to help: mercenary or otherwise. I'll scout. I know there is a Templar lurking somewhere. This is obviously some sort of play." He turned his electric blue eyes to scout the far rooftops, spotting a lone figure perched on a far steeple, facing them. "-and they wait for our first move. Very sporting." He murmured, drawing his blade.

"Move out."

* * *

The banisters and grooves of the walls allowed for quick and easy climbing. With every push of his legs and pull of his arms, he rose along the side of the prison, using the cell windows as footholds while expert eyes scanned for the next point in his ascent. The only sound that kept Natsu company was the occasional breeze along the building, the scrape of metal on stone, his gear shifting with the more daring leaps, and the fearful whimpers of inmates his presence had awoken. From the outside, he could still smell the musk and decay in some of the cells he clambered past, knowing his target would have the luxury of the top cells due to her status. Muscles burned from tension as he inched sideways along a concrete cuff, onyx eyes set on a single brick out of place for his next stepping stone.

Lucy was in this terrible place, alone and probably hurt. The man did not know, having only caught the final tail of the conversation between his comrades. He only needed to hear her name, however, before the blind panic and urge to _save her now_ came over him like a bucket of chilly water. He absolutely had to save Lucy.

Was she scared? Natsu loathed to think of that bright blonde quivering in fear. She always looked better when she smiled and laughed. Fear was something tainting to her personality. Natsu felt fear, fear that she was hurt, fear that Jose was still with her. Fear that something terrible may happen before he even got the chance to save her.

_Stop it, _he demanded in his mind, scaling the wall recklessly once he reached the decorative curves and pillars.

Above all else, Natsu Dragneel was angry, so _unbelievably angry_. How dare Jose, or anyone for that matter, place her in this dingy prison? How dare _anyone_ try to take claim over her life and declare the right to end it! Natsu was angry at the Templars, Jude, this damn building. He was also furious with himself. Had he been in town, he would have heard about her arrest sooner. What if he had not heard the bell and the team failed in retrieving her?

Lucy would have been executed. She would have hung by her neck until dead...and he would have been unable to save her because she would have been dead by dawn. Traitors hardly survived a day after discovery.

He just had to get to her, to find her and assure himself that she was safe. Well, she would be safe once he found her.

Finally reaching the top, he anchored his grasp on the edge of the tower, peeping over the corner to see two guards strolling around, having spitting contests whenever they met at the same corner. Watching and calculating, Natsu waited until one passed by his position before he leaped up and seized the man around the neck with his right arm, left hand pressing the guards head further into the crook of his elbow. Time for this guy to take a nap, Natsu thought darkly, constricting his grasp.

The captive guard gave a wheeze, a small whoosh of air in an effort to call out, only hindered by the constricting of his windpipe. Natsu held him fast, waiting as he felt the strength leave his foe's limbs. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep-" The assassin whispered quickly, adding more force to his squeeze to speed up the process.

"Hey!" A shout startled him to notice the second guard running at him, dagger raised. In the span of a second, the captured guard went limp, and Natsu lashed out his leg with the speed of a striking cobra, firmly kicking the approaching assailant with a boot to his gut.

While the other guard dropped his weapon to curl over in pain, the pink haired assassin released his previous prey to grasp the other guard by the sides of the head, bringing the skull down to meet his upcoming knee. With a crack of a breaking nose, the second guard crumpling beside his comrade with a groan.

Slowly, he patted them down, swiping any extra weapons or coin they possessed before turning to glance at the trap door into the top floor.

"I am coming, Lucy."

* * *

A wolf whistle from a passing guard awoke her from a light slumber, her tired body shifting uncomfortably as she struggled to check that all her assets were covered. The skirt of the dress was beyond saving, her mid thighs visible, straps slipping off her shoulders when she became careless in movement. With great effort, she slumped against the wall, curling up at the leering stare of the still present guard. Only when he began to walk back down the corridor did she close her eyes, trying to escape back to blissful unawareness-

-and wait for dawn.

Lucy almost achieved it, the calm bliss, until a clattering sound echoed from the end of the corridor. Perking up, her ears strained to hear more. Booted footsteps were steadily approaching, the clinking of weapons against armor and cloth harshly sounding off the silent stone walls, rustle of a cloak accenting the sounds like a cherry on top.

The guard was returning.

Coiling away, Lucy situated herself on her straw bed, angrily glaring at her bare and dirty feet. She was not some animal to leer and taunt at. The blonde already accepted her humiliations for the night, ready to face her fate in the morning. Can they not give her a few minutes of solace? They already tied her arms and feet together, preventing her from moving about the cell freely.

The footsteps came even closer, pausing right outside her cell. The woman refused to look, keeping her head down and eyes away. If she did not acknowledge him, he normally walked away for another pass.

Instead of a mocking whistle or a callous taunt, the jangle of keys greeted her, drawing her attention. She snapped her head up to glare at the hooded figure, noting with relief that it was not a guard nor the warden. That did mean that she instantly trusted this mystery person. The door swung open, and Lucy inspected for anything she could recognize. The black cloak and leather cuffs were strange to her, the hood shadowing the face of the intruder.

Reaching up, the stranger pulled the hood back, revealing the gaunt and worried face of Natsu. He looked more frustrated now that he had a chance to inspect her, his fists opening and clenching as his jaw tensed.

"Natsu?! What are you doing here?!" Lucy hissed, not connecting the fact of a possible rescue in her future. In all reality, any thought of escape was missed in her thoughts. How laughable. Fairy Tail always found a way.

The pink haired man did not answer, stepping forward to kneel and untie her bound limbs with surprising gentleness. All the while, he gave away his thoughts with grimaces and closed expressions at the sight of her chaffed, raw skin and her beaten appearance.

Natsu remained unnaturally silent as Lucy rubbed her wrists and glared up at him. "This is a trap! You have to get out of here! Did anyone else come? They need to run-!" Her voice was quivering from the effort not to scream the words. He was not listening the whole time, just staring at her wounds with this expression so unlike all the smiles and laughs that made him _Natsu_.

The pink haired assassin cut her off, placing a warm hand on her abused cheek gently, the corner of his eyes tightening at her reflexive flinch. "Not without you." He growls, betraying his internal anger at her situation. His arms are trembling with barely controlled rage, the only reason he remained here with her was because she was the important thing, not beating the living shit out of any man that hurt her.

The blonde woman stared back at his deep, dark eyes, her own brown orbs watering. Out of all the people she met in Fairy Tail, Natsu was the closest to her. He cared more than her own father ever did.

Allowing him to survey the rest of her wounds, she tryed to quell his anger each time a new type of infliction on her body came clear to his sight with happy but weak smiles and shrugs. "Can you walk?" He suddenly asked seriously, hands guiding her to sit up slowly.

When the woman bit her lip in uncertainty, Natsu sighed and turned to present his back to her. "Get on." He commanded softly, listening to assure that all the obstacles he encountered on the way down were still...handled.

"How can you fight when I am burdening you?" She snaps back stubbornly, meeting his scowl with a fiery glare of her own. Snorting after a few seconds, Lucy forewent Natu's disapproving look in an attempt to stand using the wall as a support, revealing even more abrasions on her skin from the long drag to her cell.

The assassin did not wait, yanking her to him and hoisting her over his shoulder, ignoring her indignant yelps and whispers to put her down. She squeaked in shock when his large hand came down to steady her, resting on her rump as he lifted her and trekked out of the prison cell.

Instead of heading down, Natsu surprised the blonde by carrying her towards the top of the tower, revealing piles and lumps of unconscious guards in their wake. At her silence, Natsu grunted, muttering, "They are sleeping, do not fear."

The former heiress did not question him, knowing the man that carried her valued life above anything else. It was one of the things she admired about him, after all this time.

The top of the prison was refreshing as it was daunting, the night air significantly better than the musk of the prison cells. The moon shone down, illuminating what the torches could not reach. Though, she had little time to admire the atmosphere because Natsu set her down and fished out a small pouch from the depths of his cloak.

"Wha-"

"Here Luce. This is a parachute. Follow the instructions and float down to the ground and meet Gray or Erza. They will get you to safety." He murmured quickly and urgently, not letting her get a word in as he shoved the pouch into her hands.

"But Na-"

"Leave the rest to me. Just go. I will handle things here." He added with a cocky grin that did not reach his eyes. Sweat beads traveled down his brow, shimmering in the night lights. He just would not let her speak.

"No! I-"

"Do not worry, Luce! This is nothing!"

Frustrated tears formed as Lucy continuously failed to get a word in. He just would not shut up!

The pouch fell as her hands released it, letting it drop to the floor between them. Lucy, ignoring his stunned stare, grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him close to connect their lips. It was a desperate connection, one that the woman poured everything into. He was hot and moist, lips soft despite the foul speech that could come from them.

Under her touch, Natsu stiffened as his hands hovered over her body without daring to touch her. Then, he relaxed, bringing his fingers to brush her hair from her face. His lips moved across hers, much more heated and fierce than the chaste beginning. An arm snaked around her waist to pull her up against him, his free hand tangling in her hair.

Her own fingers tangled in his pink locks, her senses taking him in completely: his scent of straw and gunpowder, his abnormal warmth beneath layers of weapons and cloth, the hitch in his breath before he nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away slowly.

Sometime during the moment, Lucy's and Natsu's eyes closed. The blonde woman opened her eyes to witness the assassin slowly do the same, a dazed wonder in his face. "Luce-," He breathed, watching stray tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Running away by myself? No way. I am staying with you, Natsu. Nothing would make me happier." The blonde breathed softly, her hands still in his hair and his arms still holding her close. Together in the moonlight, on the top of Magnolia's prison, but Lucy was happy to be with Natsu above all else.

The Dragon Assassin blinked with a small blush, an aghast and awed expression on his face before he huffed, releasing her to pick up the pack and hand it back to her.

Seeing the protest in her face, Natsu placed a finger on her lips with a reassuring smile. "I will be right back...and we will leave together, okay?" His tone was tender and shaky, as if he struggled for air.

The woman stared before nodding, the trust plain as day on her face. "Aye, sir."

"_Stop! There's been a break in!_" A man yelled, jogging up the stairs from the depths of the prison. With a quick inspection, Lucy recognized him as the Warden with a shiver that was not missed by her friend.

"A prisoner has escaped!"

With a gleeful snort, Natsu sprinted towards the door, jumping and kicking the Warden with both feet right as he reached the top of the stairs. With a wounded cry, the Warden fell backwards, rolling down the stairs in a flurry of limbs. With the grace of a cat, Natsu landed in a crouch before the stairs, placing a hand over his brows to watch the decent of the prison official. "There he goes!" He cackled before showing a toothy grin to his blonde friend.

"I will be back soon, I promise!" He assured with a final laugh before skipping down the stairs, kicking the Warden further down the flights every time he came across the heap of man.

Lucy stood alone on the roof, a smile on her lips as she held the pouch close. Natsu tasted of sunlight and passion, much like how she knew the man to be deep down.

Together, it was always more fun.


	21. Storm Breaks

**Mental note that my housemates do not appreciate me singing the Jeepers Creepers song right after I spend a day of not talking to them-**

**Sorry, (not sorry) it has been a while. I've been busy once school finished. Applied for a new job, trying to migrate home for a week, dealing with a cramped house full of whiner babies, and marathoning one season of Game of Thrones each day. Much to be done, you see.**

**Soprana~**

* * *

The moment the soles of his boots touched the villa roof, the crouching figure lightly dropped from the chimney, revealing the bemused expression of Zero looking eerie in the light of the moon.

Laxus paused in his calm approach, looking mildly annoyed with the identity of his foe."Oh, it is just you." He grumbled in disappointment, shoulders slumping with the weight of tension released.

The red eyed Templar chuckled, cracking his neck and brushing his hair out of his face with a condescending sigh. He was almost like a scholar scorned by a student, waiting for the chance to shove the pupil into a pile of shame at one wrong move. Laxus could hardly believe Sir Jose kept a man like this annoying gnat in his company.

"Ah, young Dreyar. I would be more cautious in writing off your enemies. You have the misfortune of crossing blades with me." The older man said, gloved fingers waiting at the hilt of his weapon with all the casualty of keeping a glass of wine near. "Your naivety might just leave you lifeless with your throat slit."

Laxus regarded the foe with a snort, turning his back on the Templar in contempt. "I want Jose, not a small flea. You are hardly stronger than your son was and I want a challenge on this night."

At the silent pause that was his answer, the blonde assassin looked over his shoulder with a sneer. "If you want to threaten and goad somebody, do it properly, Templar Swine."

Zero blinked before slowly smiling, a sick twitch to his eyes that told Laxus of a deeper insanity that took claim over the man. "So...It was you who murdered my son. No matter, he was dishonored from our surname, and I would hate for you to think ill of our proud family because of that whelp." A long and elegant sword was drawn from its scabbard, glinting brightly under starlight and far away flames. The Templar cackled, tossing the weapon from one hand to the other and betraying the sword's gift of light maneuvering.

They Dragon Assassin drew his own weapon, still not turning back to face his enemy. "What of Jose? Where can I find him after I finish with you?" The pair could have been discussing the weather with their tones.

Lord Zero snorted, rolling his heavily cloaked shoulders. "I saw that boy enter the prison. Unfortunately, he got the short end of fate. Sir Jose awaits to take any assassin's life with his blade."

With a booming laugh and a hearty kick to his step as he turned, Laxus faced Zero with a sneer. "That boy was Salamander, one of my greatest trainees. I await the moment Jose runs from that prison, screaming with his trousers sliced down to his ankles."

The pair faced off for a moment, and Zero shrugged. "We agree to disagree?"

Laxus answered with a swing of his blade, metal biting metal in a shower of sparks.

* * *

Taking care of guards was easy if he snuck up on them. With every man knocked unconscious, Natsu resisted the urge to take a burned out torch and doodle on each and every face. He made sure they were lined up on the walls so he could not trip on them, but now that all the goons were handled, he was certain he had to do one more thing before returning to Lucy.

It was like her lips contained some sort of energy that infected him. He wanted to run, to jump, to fight Erza, and swim around Magnolia a few times. What sort of sorcery had the woman cast upon him? He was laughing occasionally, acting like a fool on drink.

He really could not care how he became like this...as long as he had her.

A clang of metal startled him out of his haze, the pink haired man sneaking to a nearby window to peek into the courtyard about a story below.

Gray, accompanied by some brutes that looked like hired hands, twisted and flashed through throngs of guards. He moved with his weapon, dancing like a thorny ballerina, slicing down every man that stood against him.

A flash of metal from the rooftops drew his dark eyes. Laxus, easily trading blows with some dude was not what Natsu expected to see. Both of his brothers in arms had some worthy opponent, and now that Lucy was safely procured, all he had were lazy guards.

Watching a while before whining, Natsu turned away from the fight, grumbling about how others got to have all the fun. A small room caught his eye like a shimmer of gold in a riverbed, chests lining the wall in a parade of spoils for his time. Though he had refrained from stealing while in association with Fairy Tail, a little compensation for a lack of fighting was in order.

Plus, all the files would be useful for the Master.

With a slow slink, the young Dragon assassin slipped into what appeared to be the warden office, his eyes taking in the riches of information. Certainly Fairy Tail could find some use in guard postings and schematics of the prison for...future reference.

His neck cracked with the force he used to look around, lightly stepping on his toes as if the tiles were wet stones in a raging river ready to swallow him down with one misstep. Once ascertaining the room was devoid of anyone but himself, Natsu set to work. Hurried hands tore at documents and sealed envelopes, pocketing coin and anything of value to the Brotherhood: letters, unfinished pardons, and the like.

All for Fairy Tail and his brothers. For Lucy. For her future as well.

The flickering shadows spoiled no secrets but the slip of rubber on stone gave away much more. Natsu had a moment to blink before he ducked, feeling the solid whoosh of a blade cut at a few of his hairs before biting into the wall with a shower of sparks and a clack like thunder.

The roll the assassin made hurt his spine, but when he whirled around and drew his sword, the sight of a panting and enraged Jose was quite a pleasurably shocking surprise. The man blinked again, taking in the greasy hair and the eyes filled with hate. Sir Jose, with his teeth bared and chest heaving.

A second more, and Natsu smiled with a snort. "Ew, I see your ugly mug up close now. Though I guess I get a good fight, so I should not complain much." With a dance of his feet, he shimmied enough to put the desk between him and the Templar Lord, grinning in excitement as he did so.

"All my brothers will be upset, pissed that I got the big fish but...maybe I bring them the clothes I slice off your shoulders? Your hair?" He taunted giddily, high from adrenaline and lust for battle. The tip of his sword bobbed with him, the flickering fires at his back shadowing his face and giving his pointed canines a sinister gleam.

Jose huffed before slowly dragging his sword along the wall to point at the assassin, hovering over the desk and the many candlesticks that lined its edges. "And I get a pup hardly worth dirtying my sword for. I wanted Dreyar or even Titania. Though, I will draw them to meet their deaths when I get rid of our little rat. Hang her perhaps? Or shall I just skip the trial and slit her throat before letting her fall from the roof where I know she hides?" His words quivered with demented glee at the prospect of bloodshed.

Instantly, all childish and mocking glee slipped off the Dragon Assassin's face like it was flushed out with water. All playfulness molded to steely caution and steady gaze. A true expression of seriousness crossed Natsu's face, darkening his aura into a cold fire that burned the hottest of all.

"You will not touch her ever again. I promise." He snarled softly, gaze pinning at the eyes of the Templar.

Jose snorted, rolling his shoulders as well as rolling his eyes. "_You promise_? I am so sorry, boy. I will be the one to take her head...or maybe-" he pretended to ponder, dropping his blade to tap the desk lightly before returning it to point, "I will take other things from her before mercifully ending her suffering. It is all a traitor could wish for."

Natsu struck fast, his blade stopped by a flick of Jose's wrist. The older man opened his mouth in delighted mockery, but Natsu hissed and let his sword fall to his side. "Lucy is going with me and she is going to be happy and live a long life free of her burdens. You?" He paused to lightly snicker. "You are just a slow, outdated old man."

With that, the pink haired assassin rose and pushed the entire desk with his right foot, shoving the furniture into Jose's knees and sending the Lord toppling back into many shelves of items: thus creating a monsoon of debris on his dark haired head.

Over the curses and splutters, Natsu cackled delightedly as he bobbed to and fro. "Gramps is more sprightly than you! Still second fiddle to the Dreyar legacy, I see. Such a shame. I will pass this along."

Jose struggled, kicking the desk away with a loud screech on the tile, shrugging books away as he rose with strands of hair in his eyes. The mustache curved with his sneer as he tore free from the pile, charging at Natsu with a battle cry.

Startled, Natsu barely had time to block before the rival blade came down, clashing with his own like a deafening bell chime. "I ought to teach youngsters the respect Makarov never had!" The Templar howled, kicking out and striking Natsu in the side. As the assassin wheezed and leaped away, he never took his eyes of Sir Porla stalking right after him, waiting for any opening to attack again.

* * *

Parry

Step

Parry

Feint

Step

_Strike!_

Laxus swung with all his strength, knocking Zero back a few feet with the velocity. The blonde never gave him a chance to recover. He followed like a wolf would a wounded prey animal, never letting up his strikes and jabs. The blades met with chimes of battle, sometimes showering sparks on the man as he fell backwards to his behind.

Guard up, Zero held fast as Laxus bore down. In a matter of movements, Zero's blade was sent skittering across the dark rooftop in a shining exit, Laxus pressing the edge of his weapon into the side of Zero's neck. "Any last words?"

The red eyed man sneered. "Assassin's have honor now? Well, I hope your little lad bleeds out on Jose's sword. I hope your death swiftly follows. I hope that that old git Makarov chokes on his own blood as-" With a swipe, the words were cut off and Zero fell back with a gurgle, limbs jerking once before his body lay still.

Sucking in the fresh air, Laxus stepped away from the corpse to look towards the prison with a stone face. From within the walls, a flicker grew brighter and stronger as it devoured the first floor.

With his stomach dropping like a lead counterweight, Laxus sheathed his sword. "I thought he grew out of that?" He hissed in frustration, seeing flames foster into resistance.

* * *

He rolled out of the way just as the blade came down where his head had been. Frantically, Natsu kicked out, tripping Jose to stagger and grasp at a oil lamp on the wall. His sword lay against the far wall, struck from his hands in a dirty disarming trick from the Templar. His wrist still hurt from the pressing thumb on his pressure point. Laxus had not taught how to resist such dirty tricks yet, and Natsu felt hot fury at his incompetence.

He was fighting with pure instinct now.

With a swift click, the assassin brought our his hidden blades in his cuffs. With a wild and graceless slash, the weapons bit into the back of Jose's legs, bringing the man crashing down...oil lamp included.

The flammable liquid splashed along the tips of Natsu's boots, but mostly soaking the floor before igniting. Jose yelped and scooted away from the growing flames, eyeing Natsu as the assassin stood. Flames licked at the tips of his boots as he straightened, blades still drawn and onyx eyes alight. The fires grew between them, seemingly coiling to the strongest will.

Jose finally felt fear as Natsu took one step forward. He scuttled farther as Natsu took another. The fire followed, almost parting to let the pink haired Dragon Assassin pass, flames at his boots and going no further. The Salamander is what they called him, the fire in his moves and eyes like the fires that devoured cities whole. Now, it burned before the Templar, unkempt and fueled by emotion.

The inferno spread and still he could not move from the torn ligaments in his legs. Nails scratched stone in desperation to escape, but a solid boot to his chest halted all movement and pinned him to the floor by weight alone.

The assassin leaned close, blades out as flaming boots pressed into Jose's sternum like a lead weight. Only then did Jose speak, voice hoarse and weak. "P-Please..."

Natsu only stared back, bringing the right hidden blade to touch the hooked nose of his fallen enemy. "You are not worth tarnishing my morals for. Crawl away like the scum you are. You will never hurt Lucy again...or any of my brothers. If so, well...you will see me again quicker than you can roll off your ass." The threat came as a hiss, but the blade retracted and a fist met the jaw of the Templar Lord.

The crack of bone echoed over the crackles, the weight leaving Sir Jose's chest. The man heaved and rolled, scooting away from the fire as his dark eyes scanned the room.

Not an assassin in sight.

* * *

His fight ended up in flames. Old habits die hard, he supposed.

Natsu raced up the stairs, taking two at a time. He zipped past awaking guards and confused prisoners holed up in cells, moving ever so closer to completing his promise. When he burst out of the final door, he saw her there, hovering nervously over the ramparts with twisting hands. Her tattered clothing and wounds faded away into the moonlight shine of her hair falling free from her messy bun.

He stalled when she whirled around to stare at him, a relieved smile at her lips. "Natsu-" she breathed softly, shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Did you or did you not set the building on fire?" she added with a snap, fingers gripping the pouch harshly as her smile turned to pursed lips. Her state made her no less fearsome...and funny.

"Erm...I may have?" He tried hesitantly before snorting, "Whatever! We need to go jump of a building." Stomping up to her and taking the pouch from her grasp, he ignored her huff and the flick she gave his head.

"That does not sound reassuring!" She snapped, watching as the man opened the pouch and extracted the device within. A large canvas unfolded accompanied with a leather handles and wires. Such a confusing contraption baffled the blonde but Natsu seemed to know how to work its wonders.

"Okay Luce! Ready?" He finally chirped, grabbing her hand to drag her gently towards the edge. Bravely, she followed up until the ledge, freezing at the sight of the long drop waiting for them.

"Uh, Natsu...I am not so sure-" She hesitantly began, squeaking in fright when he yanked her arms to wrap around his shoulders. Gripping his cloak in fright as his hands coaxed her legs up and around his waist, Lucy buried her face into his rumpled hood cloth as she felt him shift to take hold of the two handles that will connect him to the device. Just him and his hands held the parachute. Nothing else.

He shifted stiffly on the ledge, and the woman did not dare to peek. Her limbs trembled as her constricting hold did not budge. Whispers were muttered into his clothes, and Natsu thought he heard a few prayers muddled in with her mumbles.

"Together." He said softly, feeling her squeeze her legs in response. It was really terrifying to stand at the ledge of a long drop, but Natsu had done wilder jumps without parachutes. Lucy had not.

Then, he jumped.

They fell a few feet before the air caught the chute, and Lucy let out a few muffled cries as the decent jolted to a glide. They swung between the handles as they glided and Lucy chanced a peek above to the prism shaped parachute and the clear night sky. Then, her gaze turned to the still far away ground and the slow flowing canal they breezed over.

Wind whipped at her hair and bare skin, sending chills down her spine. She could feel her arms quiver from strain and previous wounds but her legs held fast. Under her hold, she could hear Natsu measure his breathing as his fingers locked and ached on the handles from the extra weight. They were not birds born to fly or keep to the air, however.

Not soon after passing over the canal and descending to the cobblestone street, Lucy felt her strength leave her legs and arms, causing her to slide down inch by inch. Natsu was not much better off. His pinky fingers lost hold, casting too much weight on his remaining fingers.

A split second ticked by before they both lost hold and tumbled to the ground in a graceless and crumpling fall.

Sharp and blinding pain knocked into Natsu's knees and shoulder as he crashed to the ground, rolling roughly from momentum. Through his ringing ears, he heard a cry that sounded like Erza. One thing stood above all else in his mind. Lucy was no longer holding him nor did he hear her.

Dazedly, fingers pulled at stone. Arms shook under stress as the Dragon Assassin forced himself to rise, his vision swimming and making him slightly nauseous. "L-Luce?" He blubbered, his tongue dry and useless. His left elbow failed, sending his face slamming into the ground.

Someone pulled at his shoulder and Natsu resisted punching out in defense. He could hear Erza try to steady him. He could hear a far away call from Gray. The only one he wanted to hear...was Lucy.

"Luce?" He tried again, sight clearing enough to see a body lay a few yards away, motionless. Golden hair splayed out on the stone street, more scrapes festering an angry red on her pale skin. Lucy did not respond or even twitch.

Panic reached his chest unlike anything else as he scrambled clumsily to her side, inspecting her peaceful face. Trembling hands reached out to brush her cheek gently, checking her breathing and heart rate.

Alive. She was alive.

"That fall knocked her out. It was a couple stories, after all." Erza piped in from behind him, hazel eyes scanning the surroundings as her comrade displayed his uncharacteristic tenderness and foolishly left his defenses down. Her hands rested on her hidden daggers, feet shifting every few seconds.

Instantly, his serious actions clicked back into place. Without looking to Erza, the pink haired man gently scooped the unconscious blonde up into his arms, resisting throwing her over his shoulder like every other person he carried before. Lucy needed gentle handling at the moment, for he spied the growing bruises from her impact.

She had enough trouble to endure upon awaking.

The red headed assassin regarded him with a curious look but moved aside anyway, leading him to the passageway that would connect to the catacombs. From there, they could travel unseen and unhindered through the catacombs of Magnolia. It would be the safest form of travel now that the city would be in a uproar. Word that Lady Lucy had been arrested definitely would have spread by now.

Gray waited by the passage entrance, pushing aside the rotting wooden plank door that sealed the path before entering first. A torch rested waiting, lit and burning with light. Natsu followed, wrinkling his nose at the wall of stench that greeted his sensitive sense. Musty and cold. Mildew festered at the crumbling bricks, puddles of last season's rain lingering in mud before they came upon the stairs that sank deep into the earth.

Lucy flinched and gave a tiny sound of displeasure before slowly turning her head into his shoulder, digging her face into his warm clothing and resting near his racing heart. Silently, his fingers tightened at her shoulder and under her knees, assuring himself that he had her now and the threats that once held her were now null. Lucy was safe...and now with her friends.

Outside, the sun rose slowly over the horizon, illuminating the prison that smoldered and withstood the flames on the first floor, the sky staining black with smoke. Prisoners scampered free from confines, scattering away from guards and returning to the city to proclaim the escape of Lady Lucy Heartfilia, with the aide of the shadows that served her justice.

* * *

**As always, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. One of these days I'll do personalized replies: BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY**


	22. Home

**Chapter of doom. I was struggling to keep it at the same length as the others because this one chapter was so VAGUE in the outline. Boo. Wrote this in a day...watching BBQ Pitmasters and feeling hungry. I really want to visit Japan and eat everything. I want to afford something other than cereal and Spaghetti-Os.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Spring was the season of life in Magnolia, bursting with new beginnings and rebirth. The Rainbow Sakura Festival had passed, making way for the tulips and the lilacs of coming summer. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight as the day continued to warm.

The city was burning. Ablaze with action and motion, the calm spring day was gone. Stone streets were filled with rivers of people: civilian and guard alike. The red coated soldiers pushed and shoved through the walls of merchants, tenders, farmers, and craftsmen. They plowed by women and children that threw rotten fruit or pieces of insults. All of them searching, hunting through the singing of the people. The common folk stood strong against the authority, jeering and taunting loudly enough to make the very air quiver.

Lucy Heartfilia, beloved daughter of Magnolia's former Patron of the People Layla and rising opera star, was accused of conspiracy against the people of Magnolia and sentenced to death.

Lucy Heartfilia, called the Lady of the Public by the common folk because of her well known generosity and kindness that rivaled her mother's, escaped death by an unseen source.

Magnolia was up in spirits and celebrations, everyone knowing whoever helped Lady Lucy was on the side of the people. Many of the clever few already knew exactly what to preach and proclaim.

The Assassin Order Fairy Tail was for the people: the poor and the defenseless. Fairy Tail was for the people and Lady Lucy had joined them. A revolution had begun.

Hazel eyes watched the hustle, keeping her gaze down whenever guards strayed far too close for comfort. Draped in a white cloak with silver swirls, the young girl hummed and bobbed on the balls of her feet as she stood beside the booth wedged between the corner and a local tea shop.

The healer worked quickly over his desk that was built into the herbal cart, his long nosed mask dark as the middle of night. The young blue haired girl usually avoided plague doctors, leaving their expertise alone in favor of her tutor, Porlyusica. Time did not allow her to travel out of town for extra help this time.

Gloved hands gently rolled the bags of herbs and medicinal remedies, along with bandages and liquid elixir. After all, she was small and meek, taking on the innocent form of a young girl trying to nurse her siblings after a street scuffle.

Wendy preferred to use her skills generously, but not widely promoted.

"Here. Come back if the conditions worsen or infection sets in." He murmured kindly, curling her hands around the leather bag to ensure security. "Be cautious. The streets are unsafe today."

The young girl bowed her head respectfully, keeping a bright and polite smile as she replied, "Thank you, Doctor. I wish you well." The sentence hardly passed her lips as Wendy ducked her head when a guard brushed against her back roughly, nearly knocking her straight into the doctor. The professional merely lifted his arm and allowed her to scurry and duck behind him to vanish into the depths of the streets.

Her feet took her back to the shadowed ally she came from, eyes locking on the hooded figure waiting to usher her back into the safety of the guild. Natsu regarded her before checking that she had traveled alone, the corners of his eyes tight in critical thoughts that undoubtedly were plagued with concern and irritation.

"Got it?" He asked stiffly, keeping one hand on his weapon as he scanned over her head, running on a hair trigger. The callous treatment hardly bothered Wendy. Her time in Fairy Tail allowed her to understand her comrades just by looking at them. The fellow Dragon Assassin did not wish to be here, still scorned by how Erza kicked him out of the guild before he combusted into fire.

Lucy needed medical attention...and freedom from him breathing down her back as she rested. The pink haired man never crossed her as a mother hen but Wendy did not blame him. They all almost lost Lucy today. Natsu was well in his right to be tense.

Every flinch and wince Lucy had made had the man on edge and letting out low growls of frustration and anger. He needed fresh air and time to cool down.

"Um, Erza also instructed me to get a strawberry cake. She said you will be blamed if we walk in without it." The younger Dragon Assassin spoke softly, nervously twisting the pouch of medicine at the paling complexion of her escort.

"Damn that Erza." he hissed in frustration, but the tell tale signs of primitive fear were present on his features. Even now, Titania still scared him into obedience. Together, the pair nodded and strolled deeper into the ally shadows, hunting for a cake to appease the red haired woman.

* * *

"That tea really settled her." Levy remarked as her petite hand brushed a few loose blond strands from Lucy's face. The former heiress lay still and restfully, slumbering even when her wounds were freshly cleaned. The guild's infirmary was small, many of the beds wiry and uncomfortable. But the woman rested as if she were at home, propped up by many pillows scrounged up from around the room.

Erza gave a hum in return, roving over the bruises and scrapes with her keen gaze. The blonde singer looked like she had been dragged down a street before being dropped down a few stairs. Knowing Jose, Lucy most likely was. Yet, not a peep of information was spoken. Lady Lucy was prepared to take news of Fairy Tail to her grave.

"I was worried...so very worried-" The blue haired librarian whispered, finally relinquishing her touch to lean back in the wooden chair beside the bed. "When she defended me...Jude looked so _angry_."

Heaving a sigh, the red head moved to place a comforting squeeze on Levy's small shoulder. Everyone was worried, but the blue haired woman had to endure the most. "We will find out everything later. For now, you need rest as well."

Hazel eyes watched Lucy sleep, moist and shimmering with emotion as the blue haired woman whispered, "She can not stay in Magnolia. Not if what Natsu told us is true." The silence was heavy, like molasses jars crushing a fragile box of feathers. The S-Class assassin remained still as her own gaze skimmed the form of Lucy all the way up to the dark rings around the closed eyes.

"If Jose is still alive, no. She is far better off away from Magnolia where there are no prying eyes looking for her." Hands sliding off of Levy's shoulders, Erza stepped back. "Lucy has done enough. Now we much shelter her until she heals...and then send her to a safe city."

"Natsu will not like that. Nor will I." Levy quickly retorted, her tone hard like obsidian shards on bare skin. Even Erza paused to stare at the petite woman perched beside Lucy's bedside like a loyal companion, a smile on her lips.

"I know. That is why you will go with her."

That was something the librarian did not expect. Levy spluttered as she turned her head to stare at the red headed assassin with wide eyes and a gaping jaw. "Wha-? Me?" Flustered, Levy stood to face Erza head on, fists gripping her dress.

The assassin knight nodded with a kindly smile and a knowing look. Her comrades actions were amusing at best but paled in comparison to Gray and Natsu's bemoaning when she forbade fights. Levy was child's play.

"Yes. Jude associated you with smuggling. You are not safe here either. Do not worry-" she added quickly, "I am sure Gajeel will be able to send you letters wherever you travel."

Red flushed over the shorter woman's features as her head ducked down. "I-It is not like that!" Levy squawked defensively. "You and Lucy are so nosy!"

On the bed, the blonde woman stirred, wrinkling her nose as if having an itch. The white linen shifted as her legs stretched, and Erza straightened her shoulders.

"She is waking. We best get everyone."

* * *

When reality came to, Lucy realized her aches were still present. A shame really. Dreams let her escape the pain. The next thing was a rather irritating spring digging into her right glute, forcing her to shift in an effort to clear the pain of iron padded under thin layers of cloth and meager pillows. Whispers greeted her ears, alerting her to an audience beyond closed eyes. Watchful eyes were on her, protecting her, warming her with emotions of familiarity and home.

When Lucy dredged up the strength to pry open her eyes, her thoughts were not far off. Everyone stared back at her, the entire guild, smiling in relief and greeting her with nods and tears. Family. Her family surrounded her bed, waiting for her to get the power to finish waking. Waiting for her to join them once more.

Slowly, brown eyes managed to stay open and a hearty call of her name echoed through the room.

"Everyone...you are okay..." She whispered, eyes watering in relief at the sight of Levy smiling beside Mira and Laxus. Loke rolled his eyes and rubbed under his nose and that was when the mocking began.

"Says the woman that was on the execution block."

"Aye, you should have been more concerned with your life."

"Silly Lucy. We are okay because of you."

"Dumb Blondie, scaring us like that."

"Three parts brave, one part fool."

Choruses of reprimand showered on her ears to bring down the relief of others to a mild hum in her mind. They were fine, enough to mock her senseless.

She caught sight of Natsu sitting in a wooden chair beside her bed, staring at her with a humored smirk on his lips as he shrugs along with the words of his kin. Onyx eyes glittered with content at her getting her lumps for such a foolish blunder, but Lucy could see the concern and readiness to intervene should it offend her.

Her eyes and head drifted down to her lap, to the fingers that tangled together in her lap. "I am sorry. I screwed it up, did I not?" She whispered solemnly, voice quivering in embarrassment and shame.

The shifting of the man beside her drew her attention. When his hand slipped to cup the back of her head, she shivered as his fingers threaded through her hair and callous pads brushing her scalp. When her head tilted to take him in, the stern and burning eyes on her own, he smiled warmly. None spoke as the Dragon Assassin whispered, "Weirdo", before leaning close to press his lips to hers tenderly.

Around the bubble that was him and her, Lucy could hear the gasps of shock, the whispers of surprise, and the giggles of teasing. He held her head, preventing her from pulling away too prematurely for his liking until someone cleared their throat and awakened Natsu back to reality.

"About time." Gray snorted with a dramatic eye roll while Loke stared on with a twitching eye.

"Seriously? Why that neanderthal?" Laxus rose a brow. Erza smiled while nodding in approval. None of that mattered as Natsu pulled away, his hitched breath brushing her eyelashes as he murmured just for her.

"You saved Levy, irresponsibly throwing yourself in danger but saving her in the process. I am glad you are here. I can protect you better when you are with me." At that, Lucy finally felt her cheeks warm and her lips tingle for another taste, but the guild had other plans.

"Um...patrol time!" Gray declared, bringing life back into the members like a swift breath of fresh wind on a sweltering summer day. "Flame Shit, let us leave."

A wave of muttering and awkward shuffling had Fairy Tail filing out to leave the infirmary much less full than before. With a prideful snort, Natsu stood as he muttered about bossy Gray. He kept his back to the blonde as he walked, sending a confident smile to Wendy. "Take care of her for me." He instructed before exiting the room, head of pink hair held high.

Feeling warmth fill her chest and spur her heart, Lucy snuggled back into her pillows before pulling her sheets halfway over her face to conceal his effect on her. The future may be a mystery but, with Natsu, Lucy was not too concerned on the outcome. It was always more fun when they were together.

* * *

"Natsu."

The young Dragon Assassin froze mid-step at the soft and low call of his name, head turning to see the Master of Fairy Tail sitting alone on top of the bar. Mira nor Kinana stood in sight, proving that Makarov requested time alone.

"Gramps?" He greeted casually, turning to stalk over to the old man curiously. "What is wrong?" At the grave expression, the pink haired man wrinkled his nose. "If this is a lecture about what I did-"

"True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." The man spoke evenly, arms crossed over his chest while his legs crossed into his lap. The words took the younger man by surprise, and Makarov smirked knowingly. "I am well aware of Igneel's teachings, boy. I am old but not senile."

Natsu managed a thick swallow, words truly robbed from his mind at the familiar quote that Igneel spoke often. Just as often as his other wise words that only now held so much more meaning.

Makarov smirked wryly before continuing, "Jose lives by your mercy. He has gone into hiding from what I gather but snakes hide in grass and wait for prey to slip up." As the young man stared back blankly, the Master sighed and moved to scratch his head. "You know...you know she cannot stay."

Surprising Makarov came naturally to Natsu. So, when the man bitterly sighed and nodded, the older man continued to remind himself of how mature his children grew before his eyes. "I am aware. I promised to keep her safe the moment she became a part of Fairy Tail. I have not forgotten that." The Dragon Assassin spoke evenly, eyes drifting to the walls that hid the blonde woman away. "Keeping Jose alive has put a great risk on her safety and I am willing to accept that I cannot be there with her while I have my duties for the Order."

Silence spanned between Master and child, Makarov marveling at how grown Natsu looked, standing tall and speaking with rational reason. Lucy definitely had some sort of effect on him. Now those seeds of adulthood were sprouting into fruition. Natsu was a man by age...but now he was a man by mind.

"I already know what to do." The younger man said suddenly, fixing that bright and quirky grin on his face. "And if Jose does anything, my sword will be the first to bite into him, as it is my responsibility with mercy."

Brows raised, the Master hummed before fishing out his pipe and matches. "Oh? And what is that?"

The pink haired man snorted and rolled his shoulders pridefully. "The only one who can protect her better than I. The only one I trust with something precious to me."

"The Dragon Order?" Makarov guessed in amusement.

Natsu's lips pulled farther back into a beam. "Not the Dragon Order. The Lord of the Dragon Order, the strongest of them all." With a pause for dramatic introduction, Natsu nearly hissed out the name with such admiration and adoration.

"Igneel."

* * *

The sound of the constant dripping lulled as constant as a resting heartbeat. Puddles filled the cavern, adding to the musty smell of decay and death. Limbs scattered the stone floor like shattered glass, bodies with nothing but red and glassy eyes not attached anymore.

Among the decay and desecration, a lone man sat, intently picking dirt from under his nails. Blue tattoos littered his body, dark and cold eyes not regarding those in death any longer. None were worthy. None allowed him the pleasure of caring.

"Death. Killer. Murder. Monster-" He growled with a parched throat, ebony black hair frayed and spanning along his back with no grooming.

"Hunt. Find. Catch. Kill."

The drips droned on, keeping beat with his words until the man stopped from his personal grooming.

"Find the Light. Kill the Dark."

Flies buzzed over the corpses surrounding him, men that once proclaimed themselves warriors of freedom. He did not care. He killed a mob of men claiming to strive for order. Chaos. Chaos and destruction was all this world needed.

He would be the messenger. The shepherd to the new era. The era of the Dragon King. The era of the Apocalypse.

"Find the History of Light. Kill the creation."

He heaved a raspy cough, kicking away a severed head of the captain that once lead the sorry band of humans.

"Keep Lumen Histoire. Find and Kill END. Kill Lumen Histoire. The world is destruction. _My destruction._"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, you lovely people!**


	23. Passage of Responsibility

**I wish I could whistle and make my house clean itself. I wish I could whistle, period. **

**~Soprana**

* * *

How the guild got filthy every few hours was beyond Lucy's comprehension. Members came and went like leaves blowing in the wind, but the messes left behind were massacres of organization. Never once had she been responsible for cleaning messes or up keeping anything. The maids had always made sure her room was spotless, her bathroom was pristine, and everything she needed was accounted for.

In the past week with the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy Heartfilia learned _self-responsibility._

If she needed a new comb, instead of going out to fetch one of the maids to buy the latest oak handled types, she was forced to borrow from other girls in the guild. Lucy now had to share personal commodities with others, due to the fact that her belongings still resided in the Heartfilia Manor.

Though, the blonde woman could not complain and felt the warm inspiration of generosity at how willing and kind the guild members were. They shared with her, asked her if she required anything before they left, making sure to bring back whatever they could get for her.

Gone was the privacy and solidarity of her own things but now she had the true feeling of family.

Her clothing was tattered and demolished, so many of the women in the guild brought clothing for Lucy the very next day. Mira brought an old cloak that had once belonged her sister, Lisanna, before the younger Strauss moved to the safety of the Sabertooth Guild when her cover was blown. Evergreen provided a few dresses that had become too small but fit the blonde just enough to work. Wendy scrounged up body lotions and care items that had been rejected by vendors, hoping to give Lucy some shred of homely comfort.

After all, the former heiress was bound to stay in the guild until it was safe for travel. Sleeping in the infirmary was dreadfully uncomfortable, as most guild members knew. The painful springs and coils served as a bruising punishment to heal faster, and poor Lucy had to sleep on them even after a full bill of health was given.

The woman hardly could complain, however. Fairy Tail saved her life and gave her sanctuary. It was an honor to be with them at the center of it all, even if she knew it would not last.

The very first night, Master Makarov met with her to make it clear that Magnolia was no longer safe for her. A week after her brutal experience, the town had barely died down in excitement though the rumors of her escaping North grew by the day.

It was only a matter of time before she would be ready to move. Levy had informed her that she would not be alone, but the blue haired woman did not have a clue as to where they would go. Why?

Because Natsu was not telling yet and it was frustrating the pair of women to tears.

Speaking of Levy, Lucy had not seen the blue haired woman since this morning, when the former librarian had approached with a problem. Her penpal from out of town had remained unnaturally silent after Levy sent a letter about the relocation, though it most likely revolved around to waiting for contact with the new town. Levy still worried for her friend. From what Lucy knew, he was a Dragon Assassin just like Natsu, though undercover in a Templar controlled guild.

After informing her of this, Levy ventured off to somewhere, leaving Lucy with an even bigger problem to solve.

Within the Heartfilia household, her special treasure box still rested on her writing desk. She managed to convince Wendy to sneak a letter out to the servant quarters of the manor, meant only for Margaret's eyes and coded just for the maid. Back in the day, the brown haired woman had been friends with Layla, so she was by far the most trustworthy to retrieve the box.

Now, Lucy had to go out and get it, for Margaret would only part with it if the blonde was there. That was why Lucy trusted her the most.

Now, only if Mira and Laxus agreed with her.

"No." The blond assassin deadpanned easily, not looking up from his meat and potatoes. Mira only smiled apologetically before shrugging, still twisting a towel into a pint glass that was already dry as a bone. Not one of the two felt remorse at the callous reply to her request. After all, it was the last day before her departure. Why risk it when they were so close to the moving date?

The blonde woman could not blame them, but still.

"Please? She has something really important to me, something I _cannot_ leave Magnolia without." The woman tried again, fingers twisting together anxiously. It was a struggle that had far more difficulty. She understood their point and side as to why it was a bad idea. Still, Lucy refused to leave without her Mama's mementos. That would be like turning her back on her beloved mother, leaving her to suffer in that lonely house.

"There will always be enemies looking for you. It is not wise to risk your safety like this." Laxus reasoned evenly, reaching for his glass of mead. "Plus, you are about to leave. Should you be packing and preparing for the trip?"

Lucy bit her lip at the strong urge to retort with 'Trip to _where_, exactly?!' and settled for a more humble approach. "It is really important to me. I trust Margaret with my life and I know she will be exactly where she needs to be. I will be quick, not twenty minutes! I just need my treasure box."

Laxus sighed, keeping a schooled expression but the loud clack of him setting his glass down foretold his irritation with the ongoing argument. Mira gave him a tender smile that he rebutted with a roll of his blue eyes. "Lev! I got a question!" He called to the far side of the bar, waiting as a head of blue hair peeked from around the corner where Lucy had not realized an alcove rested.

"Yeah?" The petite woman quipped back, curiously blinking through red rimmed glasses at the trio. It enlarged her hazel eyes into spectral like glass, giving Levy an owlish look alone.

The Dragon Assassin gave another heavy sigh, prodding the shredded meat as he spoke. "Which is, in your opinion, the most trustworthy and most loyal maid to Blondie?" His tone was just as even as before, still like a smooth surfaced ocean of deeper knowledge.

"Margaret. She was handmaiden to Layla. If Lucy's got any allies in the manor still, it would be Margaret. She swore to serve Layla and her child." Levy flashed her gaze to Lucy with a smile, ignoring Laxus' squint of betrayal in her direction.

Frustrated, the man with the lighting shaped scar scowled at Lucy with all serenity gone. "What is so important in this bloody box?"

Lucy instantly felt constricted, unable to reveal the exact items that her mother bequeathed to her. Somehow, her promise to keep them hidden and safe applied to her Fairy Tail friends. No one was to see them, she promised her Mama this. A promise she will keep.

"My mother's mementos, passed down from her mother and her mother's mother. It is said they were gifts from our first ancestor, name long forgotten. Lose the box...and I lose my history." At the end, her voice cracked from the mere thought of it, losing the tradition so treasured by her ancestors.

She watched Laxus purse his lips like he had just taken a generous swig of salt water, the internal struggle clear on his face.

He was tipping, and just before Lucy could add icing on the cake by squeezing out a few tears, a presence thumped from behind her. Before she had the chance to look, Laxus' expression was back to stone cold as a voice echoed over her head. "If I am there then Luce will be fine."

Natsu.

"Ah, so you finished your physio reps? How many?" The blond man questioned suspiciously, finally scooping a mouthful of potato before pointing with his chopsticks.

Natsu only grinned and shrugged. "Enough."

Lucy glanced between the men, taking in Laxus' inspection and Natsu's defying chuckle. After a long and strenuous moment of waiting for either male to break the silence, Mira giggled and generously refilled the blond man's glass as she chirped, "Then it is settled! As long as Lucy remains hidden and Natsu remains nearby her, she is free to retrieve her precious heirlooms. Everybody happy?"

The sentence hung with a veiled tone of a threat that no one dared uncover. Mira giggled lightly at the fear induced silence.

"Good."

* * *

What was once a warm and exciting town to visit had become a dangerous trek through critter infested grass with only bare feet. The marveling shops had become overbearing trees that would whisper should her face ever be seen.

All the wonders were fading into cautionary landmarks. Magnolia was far too unsafe for her now, and finally allowed to walk outside, Lucy could see why.

Posters of her face printed in red ink lined the corners right alongside the poor depictions of the assassins. Only, her face had every detail to refresh the memories of the townspeople. There were many oil portraits in the Heartfilia Manor to choose from, after all. Levy told her that outside of Magnolia, the Templar's had no authority. Towns like Crocus and Hargeon were not controlled by a red coat council.

The politics belonged to the people thanks to the efforts of Assassin Orders throughout Fiore.

Should Lucy be discovered still within Magnolia walls, the blonde would have much more to be concerned about than last time. Which was why she kept to the walls, keeping to the shadows as Natsu stayed right by her side. With her body hunched over to make extra sure the long wool cloak concealed her feet, Lucy knew her appearance seemed like an old crone being escorted out of the market.

It did on matter what others believed her to be as long as they did not think of her as Lady Lucy.

Natsu's expression was coarse and severe, so Lucy was almost hesitant to tug at his long sleeves when she spotted the person in question. He tensed at her movement, flashing her a silent look of curious concern before he followed her eyes towards the maid wearing a white shawl over brown curly hair and clutching a basket of many fresh goods.

Without speaking, the pink haired man gently ushered her down a narrow alley that was partially covered from the cloth tents erected at the mouth. Lucy did not hesitate to turn and wait as he fixed her with a blank stare that internally screamed 'do not move from this spot'.

Then, he was gone back into the public fray to retrieve the woman maid, leaving Lucy with bated breath of nerves and worries. Margaret was Layla Heartfilia's friend and the only household servant to openly mourn with Lucy at the grave. Margaret was the one to make her eat again, take care of herself again, and even act like herself again. It was Margaret who continued to be her friend during that dark time where her father drifted away.

It would be sacrilege of that bond to doubt her now.

When Natsu dragged the maid into the mouth of the ally by her arm, Lucy almost snapped at him to be nicer. With anyone outside the guild, the man had grown this nasty habit of becoming more callous with strangers. Margaret was no exception it seemed.

The woman looked fearful, pitifully attempting to rip her arm free of Natsu's grip while keeping the basket out of his reach. As they neared with staggering steps, the brown haired woman's attitude changed drastically once she saw the hooded figure and recognized the defined chin that could be seen under the hood.

With renewed power, Margaret slipped free of Natsu before darting up to Lucy with tearful eyes and reaching hands, ignoring the man's huff of disapproval as she whispered, "Lady Lucy!"

The woman collided with the former heiress like a charging bull, embracing the younger woman with one hysterical sob and hands reaching into the hood to touch familiar cheeks. The blonde felt her own eyes burn as tears trickled down her cheeks, both women laughing as they wept together.

Natsu scowled at the idea of Lucy crying, giving Margaret one last scathing look before he took up patrol at the mouth of the ally, tensely casting glances back to them every few moments.

"I thought I had lost you too." The maid whimpered, thumbs brushing away the tears of the younger woman with tender care. Through wrinkled crows feet and tired eyes, Lucy could see the strain on the old friend of her mother's, the tired and concern that ate away at the youth. "I thought you had died. I thought I had lost you as I lost your mother. Lord knows your father has caught the crazies of Sir Jose. But, to throw away his own-"

With trembling fingers, Lucy hushed the rant with more pressing matters. It would have been great to stay and visit, but judging by how Natsu paced and varied in distances from the mouth of the ally, time was ticking by.

"Margaret, did you bring what I asked?" The blonde pressed as patiently as she could manage, unable to stall the hurry in her tone.

The brown haired woman narrowed her eyes as she turned to squint at Natsu with hesitance in her hands. "Is he trustworthy?" She hissed suspiciously, personality flipping into an aggressive defense.

Lucy could not resist. She giggled and had to cover her mouth to quiet the noises. Margaret and Natsu were holding each other with such callous actions but it hardly mattered because Lucy believed in both of them. They were all her friends.

With a nod and a smile, Lucy answered, "Natsu saved me from the prison that night. I trust him with my life." The man's embarrassed face was hilarious but the maid's dumbfounded scrutiny was even more amusing. Margaret squinted at the Dragon Assassin once more before her eyes widened and glanced between the pair with a sly look. "Ah...I see-" She cooed in a suggestive manner that had Lucy on her toes.

With a quick shove of her hands, Margaret pushed the pile of tomatoes in her basket aside, revealing a package wrapped in brown paper. It was twice as large as the treasure box, but the blonde singer could see the imprints of the carved wood through the material. When the item was removed, Lucy confirmed the fact that it was twice as large as the box.

"Before Lady Layla's passing, she bequeathed heirlooms to you, Lady Lucy." The servant woman explained, not having to glance at the former heiress' face to know the questions. "She passed another item to me to keep until you were ready."

Fumbling fingers nearly dropped the heavy item when Margaret shoved it into her hands, prompting her to hide it within the folds of the wool cloak with forceful pushes and yanks at the fabric.

"Your mother's last wish, written on pages, for only her daughter's eyes. I have kept it safe and hidden, until it was time." The older woman added with a somber tone at the memory of Layla, watching Lucy hold the two items safely in her care.

She had done as Layla asked.

"Burn it after you have read it," Margaret suddenly advised, gripping Lucy's right wrist warningly, "do not speak of what you read until you have a daughter or granddaughter of your own. This is the orders your mother gave to me." Her tone was harsh and grating, giving the anxious feeling of dread deep down in Lucy's gut.

Her mother would never give her anything dangerous, right?

Lips parting in question, the maid gave one final piece of advice, "You will understand after reading, Lady Lucy. Layla promised you would."

Natsu shifted, stepping quickly down the ally as he murmured just loud enough for them to hear, "A patrol is coming. Times up." His boots grated at the dry dirt, serving as the ticking hands of fate closing this meeting up for a very long time. How long would she have to remain outside of Magnolia?

Sensing her thoughts, the familiar woman smiled, releasing Lucy from her startlingly strong grip. "Lady Lucy, I suppose this is where we part ways. I pray we cross paths again, and I have the pleasure of meeting the third generation of Layla's legacy."

Giggling at the offended blush and the indignant stutters from the Lady Lucy, Margaret regarded Natsu as he slipped around and murmured to Lucy that it was time to slip back into the depths of the alleyway. His hands came out, ready to shield and usher as Lucy quickly got over her embarrassment to smile comfortingly to the man. "I know, do not worry."

With one last smile, Lucy turned to disappear deeper into the belly of the pathway when Margaret called, "May your travels be lucky, Lady Lucy." When the woman fixed an understanding stare on the pink haired man, they both nodded in respect. "Take care of her. She is all that is left of Layla's legacy...and she is important to me."

Natsu stared for a moment before nodding with a smirk. No words were spoken any longer. Margaret turned to jog back up the ally and Natsu turned to follow Lucy back to the guild. He did not ask about the package, but he did cast the blonde curious looks that showed his interest, but extended his respect of her family privacy.

To Lucy, that meant the world.

* * *

Sitri was deserted. The closed sign warded off any unwanted visitors but Natsu knew where to place his hands on the lock to make it click. Inside was just as dusty and dim as Lucy remembered, but this was not really the destination.

She had to pack, now complete with every item she would need for the journey. Now, it did not matter where she went, as long as she had her heirlooms with her.

When they neared the hidden staircase down to the guild, Lucy was finally startled by Natsu's strange silence. Towards the middle, where the base was not in sight nor the top, Natsu gently backed her against the walls with his body, not speaking as he rested his forehead on hers. Trapped by his arms braced on the wooden planks, the singer flushed in embarrassment at this predicament, her chin dipping down to avoid looking him in the eyes.

Her actions were foiled when his right hand cupped her chin to make her look up at him, dark eyes churning with inner thoughts and struggles. He was a sea of fire, Lucy imagined, burning any foolish enough to try and tame the boiling waves. But, deep within the treacherous waters of heat lay treasures well concealed from those deemed unworthy. Somehow, she feared if she was not careful, she would end up scorched like all the others.

"Luce..." He breathed, struggling with whatever monster that prevented him from continuing. With a gentle smile, her free hand found his chest, right over his racing heart.

It was as if the moon soothed the raging tides of his mind. He fixed her with a muddled stare of concern, sorrow, and regret: betraying the brave face he sported all through the week.

"Tomorrow...you and Levy ride to Cedar Town. There, you will be safe under the guardianship of the man who trained me to be an assassin before I joined Fairy Tail. Igneel." He said quickly, hardly any pause between sentences. His shoulders shook, teeth grit as he inspected her face for anything: anger, hurt, blame.

When her hand left his heart to touch his cheek, he blinked curiously as she gave a small smile. "I know." She whispered weakly, fingers trembling against his flesh. "I have known for a while that I cannot stay."

His broken expression nearly made her wish she was anyone other than Lady Lucy. That way, she could stay with him...with the guild and be happy.

He kissed her fingertips silently, not voicing the apology that shone in his eyes. He stayed by her side during the feast that was meant to be a send off for Levy and herself, only parting ways when it was his turn to do city patrol.

As Lucy prepared for bed that night, unable to look at the stars due to the windowless rooms, she sat on the bed beside her bag, gently tearing away at the brown paper of the package. Out came a journal book...and the familiar oak box with carvings of fairies and stars. It had been her mother's, and her grandmother's, and every mother's mother before that.

The box was old as it was abused but when it fell to Lucy, the young girl busied herself with fixing the hinges and polishing the wood to a glossy complexion. It was her heritage and she believed it deserved the treatment of respect.

With cautious eyes glancing around the infirmary, her fingers pushed at the lid, opening the sacred box to peer inside.

In the corner sat the black yarn band that Natsu had given her as well as a small doll that was once her 'little sister'. In the center, wrapped up in a white veil that had been a part of some ancestor's wedding dress, twelve gold keys glittered in the oil lamplight, greeting her like old friends.

Twelve gold keys, each designed differently, together as family in the old wooden box.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**OmegaSage037: Yep! I made this ship seaworthy! lol, and yes that was old fart face Acnologia himself.**

**Hannah-Nobody: Hehe I love me some SUSPENSE! **

**Nekokittygirl: Yes END is here too. THERE IS NO ESCAPE**

**AnonymousStalkerFriend: bro Bro BRO it's Acnologia coming in to destroy everything happy in life**

**Animallover: You are welcome! Plague doctors were basically the first type of doctors that had a grasp on how to prevent infection of the plague. They wore long nosed masks filled with herbs to prevent the stench of dead bodies 'infecting them'. They had canes to beat away any infected patients that got too grabby for treatments. They wore cloves and had many remedies for illnesses during the time of the plagues. They wore red tinted goggles so the sight of infection did not affect them. They are quite prominent in the AC games where the playable characters go to get healed when damaged too bad.**

**Sara lovelymusic: Yes, Acnologia the asshole dragon**

**SwiftingSwift13: Yep Igneel! I have been so excited to get to his part, I cannot even begin.**

**Mslead: Finally IGNEEL, but no I'm not telling any spoilers :)**

**NaluKnight: Thanks!**


	24. Headway to the Future

**Good afternoon everybody! The sun is shining, the house is clean, and I got quite a foul mouthed chapter for ya'll today.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Waking up before the sun rose was always hard. Sneaking out of a sleeping city was even more difficult, especially if one did not wish to leave. Summer nights were so very hot but summer mornings were crisp and foggy, allowing Lucy to comfortably wear the loaned cloak without too many heat waves.

The early morning air kept her awake despite the inability to sleep the night before, tossing and turning whilst checking her items over and over again. Business trips with her father were one thing. Running away from her home was another. Lucy did not know when she could come back or when she would see her friends again.

That fact hurt more than any hurt Sir Jose and his Templar dogs caused.

"You okay, Lucy?" Levy whispered, keeping close enough for their shoulders to bump with every step. Laxus lead the pack, the two girls shepherded by Gray and Loke, and Natsu brought up the rear. They women carried their bags, as well as Gray and Loke. However, the two assassin buffers had loose shoulder straps for easy shedding of items should a surprise attack occur.

They moved briskly, racing time before the sun rose. The two women would have to make it out of the city limits by dawn, before anyone really woke up and clogged the streets.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Lucy sighed, knowing all four assassin men were eavesdropping.

"About?" The former librarian prompted, her tone reaching the 'not going to let it slide by' area.

"Everyone here. When I will see them again. Also my friends at the opera house. They must be so worried about not knowing where I am or if I am okay." Lucy answered, rolling her eyes as the petite woman giggled at the silly concern.

"Fairy Tail will be fine. As for the opera house, I cannot say. Pray Aquarius never finds you." Levy deadpanned, bestowing one pat on the blonde singers shoulder in mock comfort.

In return, Lucy shuddered and paled at the thought. "Um, on second thought, I will make this an extended vacation...for life." She revised while ignoring the snorts from Loke and Natsu.

They moved as a unit, like birds migrating in a formation designed for success, slipping past deserted guard posts and markers with ease. It was exhilarating to Lucy, creeping around with tension behind every turn.

Laxus whispered about a favor the local stable had with the Dreyar family as the Magnolia walls loomed over them. With the gates suspiciously wide open, the Fairy Tail band slipped out of the sleeping city of Magnolia just as the first hints of dawn began to spark on the horizon.

Lucy kept close and swiftly made sure to keep up with the blond Dragon Assassin as the pace picked up, pulling them closer to that familiar stable where her and Natsu once deposited Jellal those many months ago.

Outside, already fitted with saddles and some supplies, two horses were tied to a post facing the west side. While Lucy paused to marvel at the selected transport, Levy moved quick to claim the dark bay mare with the white stockings, allowing Loke and Gray to assist in securing her own luggage to the saddle and mount the creature.

"I hope you know how to ride. A carriage would be too conspicuous and open for thugs on the roadsides." Laxus murmured while he took some of her bags and began to fasten them to the dapple gray filly that was left.

Lucy nodded at his logic, keeping her shoulder bag secured to her side, the wooden box and small journal book bouncing on her thigh with every step. Waiting was never her strong point, but Lucy patiently watched as Laxus secured her steed while Gray and Loke backed away and let Levy sit atop her mount with pride.

"Take care, Lev." Loke said softly as Gray handed off a satchel of something and one shiny pistol. "Throwing knives and five shots for any troubles in the trip." The black hared man reminded with a pat to the horse's rump before fulling backing away.

The blue haired woman took the weapons with an even expression, slipping them in the saddle pouch for easy access.

Now, Lucy had to get on her horse. Before she managed to move, Natsu stepped beside her, pulling out a older but much more designed pistol with a wooden handle and a carving of some draconic beast on the barrel. Without a word, he offered it to her as easily as he would a share of food.

Amusement cracked his stern face when brown eyes regarded the device before blinking back at him with an affronted expression of confusion. "Fairy Tail takes care of their own. Levy's shots are shit, no sugar coating it." Natsu humored lightly.

"I heard that." Levy hissed in offense.

True to his nature, the pink haired Dragon Assassin ignored the blue haired woman, taking the gun and pointing it at Gray's forehead with a serious expression. Lucy gasped, but he spoke over her. "Aim for between the eyes before they can get too close. Get anything around the feet, knees, groin, heart, neck, or face. Make sure not to look away; you need to know if you miss." He coached, eyes not looking away from Gray's nor Gray straying away from Natsu's. They stared down each other before the pistol twirled in the pink haired man's fingers, moving to rest in Lucy's saddle pouch.

"B-But...that could kill!" The blonde woman protested shakily, eyes locked on that shimmering peek of metal poking out of the leather pouch.

In an instant, Natsu turned to her, hands cupping her face and his eyes leveling with hers. "Maybe...but then you would live." He reasoned simply, once again letting the hissed whispers of Laxus and Loke float over his head.

"Hypocrite, he would never point blank shoot a man to kill."

"He wouldn't even pull the trigger."

"Aye."

Lucy swallowed, her throat bobbing slowly as her thoughts mulled over the idea of causing harm willingly. After a few silent moments of staring into Natsu's dark onyx orbs, Lucy reasoned that if someone wanted to hurt her or Levy...this was a form of protection. Silently, she nodded, determined to protect her friend.

Natsu smiled slightly before pulling her in for a kiss that was hard for Lucy to place. There was passion, oh burning passion in the way his lips moved over hers. She could feel the hitch in his breath as the intensity surprised even Natsu, the thrum of his heart behind layers of weapons and armor. But, there was also regret and apology in the hesitant way he kept pressing smaller kisses between the bigger ones.

It was a stew of emotions filtering through this moment of physical expression, tying them together before they moved apart for an indeterminable amount of time. Between the pauses, where their lips would linger just millimeters apart and they had to catch their breath, Lucy could see the thoughts of her partner. She could see how afraid he was of letting her go so soon, how frustrated he was with the progress of keeping Magnolia safe, how desperately he wished to go with her.

With one more sealing kiss, he pulled back with a false smile. The facade was up again and Lucy was sure the really Natsu was fuming in the back of his mind. With slow, almost hesitant movements, he positioned himself to help her mount her horse, stiffly holding her until she was steady on her perch before backing away, eyes shadowed by his hair and the morning rays growing more powerful by the minute.

Sadly, the former heiress took the reins, offering a weak grin to the Dragon Assassin that had saved her long before Jose had gotten to her. "Until we meet again." She breathed softly before nudging her heels lightly to spur the horse to walk.

Levy copied the movement, sidling up next to Lucy to whisper, "Put your hood up now. We have a few days ride to where we are going."

Still keeping her gaze on Natsu, the blonde woman obeyed, shielding her head and giving one last look before turning her back on Magnolia...and Natsu.

The pack of men waited until the two horses made it over the horizon just as the sun peeked the hills, silence shared between them.

Then, Laxus cleared his throat and adjusted his belt. "Well, moping time is over. We got work to do."

* * *

Glass bottles crashed to the floor in a storm, shattering and sending shards of glass skittering all over the wooden floors. The table rocked under the force of the shove, clawed legs scrapping along the polished wood. Grubby hands clawed at the table surface, beady black eyes wide and heaving.

"H-How can this be?!" The portly man squealed, wriggling under the bruising grip on his collared shirt. "I cut all ties from the Templar Order! I even faked my own death!" His sandals kicked out, harmlessly striking the legs of his attacker, his body being forced to lean backwards over the table, his balance depending on the mercy of his captor.

"You should realize, Duke Everlue, that we have been watching you. Your petty attempt to disappear was mediocre at least."

With an inhuman garble, pudgy hands came to grasp around the single hand on his collar, eyes bugging out in recognition.

"Dreyar..." He hissed, gazing around to the group that had silently gathered behind the blond man. "Salamader...Ice Lord..." When his sight fell on the final member, he sneered in distaste. "Titania...traitorous bitch-"

The slummy bar had emptied at the first sign of trouble, the bartender exiting to count stock rather than get involved with such a tussle. In the Slum District, crime was hardly stopped.

So, when Laxus Dreyar gave the Duke a harsh shake by his neck at the crude referral, the portly man's cries for help were unheard.

"I would not go around spitting insults in your position, Duke." Gray piped up from behind Laxus, peering in amusement over his superior's shoulder to take in the frightened expression on the noble's face.

Natsu snorted, crossing his arms and watching the panicked jerking of the Duke's fingers. "Especially about Titania. She withheld grinding your bones into tea sugar for this long." Gray gave a snort and a light punch to the pink haired man's shoulder in agreement.

Erza watched with an impassive face, keeping her distance since Laxus had a decent hold on the disgusting man. "After what you did to betray your patron family, the Melons, I expected a little sliver of remorse. Selling them and their archives to Jose in order to obtain fame and fortune was a dirty trick."

Laxus snarled when the Duke opened his mouth to retort, silencing the man back into a cowering fool.

Erza continued as if the interruption was unnoticed.

"Furthermore, you grew complacent and ignorant to how you lived before gaining your fortune. Suckling on the teat of Jose's little empire has you weak and stupid, Everlue." She snapped, ignoring the cackles and 'ooh's' from the immature men. Natsu's eyes were crossing in the effort not to laugh loudly, Gray slapping his hands over his mouth and doubling over with not so slick coughs.

Children in the form of men.

"Now, when whispers of an uprising to the East get in your ears, you tuck tail and flee. How cowardly." With a flick of her scarlet hair over her shoulder, she nodded to Laxus. "Now, you will answer some questions, Everlue. Or, we can just skip to the other means."

Her threat hung in the air for a moment, like poisonous smoke, before Laxus growled out.

"Tell us everything you know. Or...things might get nasty for you."

The dark room could not conceal the terrified shine in beady eyes. Everlue clawed at the table again, mustache drooping with the sweat accumulating on his lips and cheeks. "N-Never!" He croaked, stumbling over chairs when Laxus clicked his tongue and dragged the man to toss towards Natsu.

The younger Dragon Assassin caught the man by the scruff of his shirt, resting a small dagger on the pulse point as he shot a scowl to his superior. "What the hell, Laxus? I do not want this slime ball."

The blond man snorted, cracking his knuckles idly. "Convince him to talk, idiots, by any means. Consider this a test."

While Natsu blinked in confusion, Gray quickly sauntered up beside the two men with a dark sneer. Making sure to keep his eyes locked on Natsu's in a mocking taunt, the black haired man slobbed a wad of saliva on his index finger before cramming it into the Duke's exposed ear. At the sight of Natsu's jaw dropping in surprise and the howl of disgust the Duke gave, Gray snorted before giving his offending digit a twist.

Laxus smirked maliciously as the Duke squirmed in Natsu's grip, utter despair and torture on his face. "Had enough?" He questioned lightly.

With a huff through his large nostrils, the portly man snarled, "Never! Assassin Slime!"

With a sigh, Gray swiped a stray lemon wedge off the abandoned bar, shriveled and used on whatever a mystery person desired. With a slow and deliberate pause as if to think, Gray grabbed Everlue's jaw to pry it open before shoving the lemon into his mouth. Ignoring the muffled wail, Gray then clasped his hand over the Duke's lips, keeping the sour confection trapped.

Now, the captive noble writhed with absolute agony on his brows. Natsu held firm as feet stomped in panic, Gray keeping the lemon trapped in Everlue's lips until tears formed in the corner's of the black eyes of their charge.

When allowed to spit out the offensive citrus, the former Templar heaved as Erza tittered in disappointment. "Alas, methods need to get more..._intense_." With a light sigh, she nodded to Laxus as if talking about the spring weather. "Shall I pull out his fingernails now?"

When the man gave a fearful whine, Natsu chuckled and turned his head to peer at Erza hopefully. "Can I dunk his head in the toilet first? I wonder how much water he would swallow." A devilish smirk crossed the young man's face, giving the image of a demon child given a great honor.

Laxus rose a brow before chuckling. "I like it. Go on ahead."

The color drained from Everlue's face as Natsu prompted him to take a step closer to the far wall, and closer to the bathroom that the Duke knew had not been cleaned properly in months. When the second step had been taken, the man broke under the pressure.

"_Alright! Alright I will talk! I'll talk_!"

With a satisfied sneer, Laxus dragged a chair over to prop against the abused table, motioning for Natsu to let the Duke sit. Instead, Natsu gave the guy a hard kick to the back, sending him toppling into the chair.

"Aw...that would have been fun." The Dragon Assassin grumped, elbowing Gray when the black haired man sent a taunting kick to the sides of Natsu's boots.

"Now, speak." Erza demanded, finally looking like her fearsome self as she nearly flung herself towards the Duke, anchoring him in his chair with a blade to his sternum.

Limbs scrambling, the former Templar began to ramble, sweating like summer rain falling on a dry field.

"Jose has been crazy about finding the Pieces of the Spirit King because Acnologia is on the move. If Acnologia is moving, that means Zeref is actively searching for END and nobody in the Knight Order's have found anything on either. That was a task we swore an oath to! Abandon our human comrades and seek out only Zeref's ultimate world! A world where unworthy humans are purged and those who lust for order reign as kings-!"

"What the hell?" Gray hissed, adjusting his freshly placed gloves in annoyance. "Pieces of the Spirit King? Acnologia? Zeref? END?"

Laxus rolled his eyes, picking at a dried particle of sludge on the nearby table. "We have talked about this before, Gray. Remember the Master telling us about the Dark King?"

Natsu frowned, knocking his knuckles against his head lightly. "Uh, where the guy was suspected of witchcraft or something and began preaching about higher beings and unleashing some crazy guy on the prosecutors?" The pink haired man asked, surprising Erza and Laxus slightly.

"You remember?" They asked in unison, disbelief on their faces as they forgot about Everlue for a moment.

Offended, Natsu bared his teeth. "I am not an idiot!" he snapped, smirking at Gray's grumble at the insult.

"Zeref was accused of witchcraft and sentenced to die, but he unleashed a hellish being that was not like others in this world, and gained followers that believed in 'celestials', or Gods that lived higher than humans. It is said that he is a descendant of a great race that long ruled the earth before the first human." Laxus reminded, his muddy boots tapping on the hardwood floor. "That hellish being was Acnologia, said to be a dragon man that will bring the end of the world. Then, there was Zeref's final known creation...END."

Silence filled the empty tavern, all eyes drifting back to the captive. "END is said to be a human with special properties born of a celestial blood descendant. He ages like a human, but kills like a creature with no thought on how precious life is. Zeref made him to bring on the end of this world. That is all we know." Laxus finished, squinting at the former Templar. "And why would you believe only Templar's would survive the extermination?"

Everlue was quaking, his irises and pupils shriveling to an insane look. He was drooling, rocking himself into a craze despite the blade resting on his chest. "Because we are the chosen to uphold order in the new world! We are the future, the strongest of our species! With Zeref's creations at our sides, we would be gods in the new era! All we need are the Pieces of the Spirit King to unlock the gates and we are victorious!"

He fixed Erza with a maniac stare, spitting into her face as he cackled delightedly. "We are gods among men and you assassins will fail. Humanity is doomed by its mistakes: war, famine, disease, segregation and hate. Genocides and lies make up our history, and it will be humanity's future! I-"

He choked as Erza pressed the blade into his chest, air wheezing from his throat before he slumped backwards, tumbling out of the chair and to the floor, dead.

Laxus remained silent in thought as Natsu and Gray stared at the corpse in shock, jaws hanging as Erza cleaned her blade on the dead man's clothing before sheathing it.

With one slow breath, the red haired woman turned to address the younger assassin's seriously. "Tell Master everything, right now. Go." She ordered, watching the pair gulp and scramble away at her tone.

"Mavis have mercy on our souls." Laxus breathed, standing quickly and striding towards the exit. "They have doomed the future themselves, and this gives us reason to dispose of every red cross wearing man in Magnolia."

Erza's silence was her answer.

"It is going to be a long few months." The blond Dragon Assassin growled, leaving behind the corpse for the tavern owner to deal with.

* * *

Days of riding had proven powerfully painful on her thighs. Lucy moaned as a sharp and biting pain traveled up her legs, wishing she could just get off this horse already. Thankfully, no troubles came on the trip besides a few rain showers.

"Only a few more miles", Levy encouraged as soon as the town of Cedar came into view. The grand town rested between two hills that could have passed for mountains due to size, farm land stretching over the rich green like special dough from ma bakery.

Lucy could see a vineyard way above the town, a grand mansion nestled on the property to over look the city like a guardian of prosperity. The design was far more rustic, with clay bricks that took on a more tan color used on the villas and houses. The dirt road became cobblestone as well as sandstone, river rocks mixed in every few yards.

It was wealth and grandeur pumped into one place. Just riding through the town gave Lucy the impression of easy pickings and well fed peasants.

Levy lead the way, fishing in her bag for letters written by Master Makarov and Natsu as the horse began to trot without her stern guidance. Lucy's young filly nickered before cantering after the familiar equine companion, drawing pained yelps from the blonde as she barely held on with aching legs. The trail weaved around chateaus of great design, but they moved all they way out of town, up the hillside towards the vineyard.

When they saw a blue haired woman waiting outside the perimeter, Lucy decided this was the house...or mansion. It had walls of sandstone and brick clay, great white columns displaying the power of the owners by holding up the three levels of walls. Miles of vineyards surrounded the place, accented with large fountains with sculptures of dragons and fairies.

The whole thing dwarfed the Heartfilia Manor. No false perceptions there.

While the blonde was preoccupied with the house, Levy slid slowly off her mare with a pained sigh, holding out two sealed envelopes towards the blue haired guard waiting for them. With quick movements, the woman stanched the letters and inspected the wax marks, keeping one hand on the sword at her side.

After a few moments, and when Lucy decided to dismount as well, the woman nodded before pointing accusingly towards the blonde woman. "Juvia knows Levy, but Juvia does not recognize her." The tone was quick and biting like a cobra strike, pinning Lucy with invisible tendrils of fear at the glare the woman sent.

"She is a friend. Lucy Heartfilia. I believe the Lords received our pigeon?" Levy said quickly and lightly, stepping away from her horse with her hands up to reveal empty palms. Lucy quickly copied the gesture, knowing to reach for the pistol should that sword be drawn.

With a sniff, Juvia nodded, a more friendly smile on her face. "Oh, then Lucy must know Gray-sama." She chirped lightly, and Lucy felt her shoulders relax.

"Yes, we have met-" The blonde began, only to be startled into silence when Juvia drew her weapon.

"Juvia will not tolerate a Love Rival!" She shouted harshly, taking one menacing step forward. "Levy has Gajeel but Lucy may not claim Gray-sama's affections so easily!"

Lucy felt panic breach her muscles as pure adrenaline filled her body. Missing Levy's call of "Oh no, Juvia it is not like that!" Lucy sprung into action.

The singer was tired, exhausted really, and wired from constant vigilance while traveling, as if getting robbed was more of a problem than it should. She moved on instinct, grasping the pistol and pulling it from the bag as Juvia took another step.

The ammunition dribbled from the open cylinder, scattering through the dirt at her feet while the empty gun shook in her grasp. Juvia paused at the sight, eyes scanning the weapon to the bullets spread on the ground, sword lowering.

"That design..." The blue haired woman remarked thoughtfully before sheathing her blade, all riled action gone. "...that is Sir Natsu's firearm."

Ignoring the shaking blonde before her, Juvia reached behind her to pull out a smaller but much darker metal pistol, harmlessly showing it to the agitated singer. "Gray-sama gave Juvia his before helping her escape Magnolia two years ago. Juvia owes Fairy Tail a great debt as well as the Lords of this manor."

The pistol was then slipped back behind her as the sword was sheathed. "Juvia apologizes. Juvia has been quite fond of Gray-sama since meeting him. He...saved me. To lose him...is Juvia's greatest fear."

Lucy stared, her mind having a difficult time dissolving the events that occurred but still slowly slipped the weapon back into the pouch, feeling the empty shakes down to her fingertips.

"Now, what is with this racket?" A new and much more masculine voice called, drawing all three women's eyes. At the sight of the black haired man, Juvia squeaked and bowed deeply, Levy and Lucy following suit immediately.

"Lord Metalicana! Juvia is sorry but she had to test the strangers!" Her voice was polite and strained as she offered the two envelopes to the powerful looking man.

Brown eyes inspected the newcomer, taking in his scared chin and wiry looks, his silver armor very intimidatingly shined to perfection. He was unlike any man she had seen before, though she could pick out hints that matched Laxus and Natsu's physique.

This guy was a Draconian warrior for certain.

The man took the letters, granting one glance over before sighing. "Well, why not take them to their rooms. We knew they would arrive soon."

Juvia hummed before ushering the two travelers through the wire gate with great haste and embarrassment, assuring the two that their luggage would be brought to them by the servants and their horses would be well taken care of.

Metalicana watched them go, holding out the two letters as a second figure emerged from a garden path. "Seems like Makarov needs our assistance again. Hopefully my brat gets to visit for once now that his girly friend is our guest. I really hope he wipes that vile look off his face, for her sake." The black haired man spoke, snorting when his companion snatched the letters much like everyone else had, dark onyx eyes squinting at the scrawl.

"Huh," The red haired man snorted in amusement, turning the second letter over to see the red seal with a writhing flame on it. With a quick and flippant flick, the envelope was opened and the contents exposed to his eyes, "his writing has improved."

"Come on, Igneel. Boys have to be men sometime. Your brat is growing up too." Metalicana teased with a gruff chortle, eyeing the horses as stable hands began to tend to the creatures.

Igneel sighed, smiling wistfully at the signed name at the bottom of the page. "Natsu...I see you have matured so much. I wonder what else I will see you accomplish." He sighed in pride, folding the letter and slipping it into his collared shirt, snug against his heart.

"I will watch over your precious friend until you return."

.

.

.

"We got more damn hatchlings in this place. How are we ever going to successfully retire?!" The black haired man roared suddenly, prompting a deep and booming laugh from the fellow Lord.

* * *

**LoneStorm: AH! A BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING IN MY REVIEW BOX! Yes, separated nalu indeed :'(**

**Hannah-Nobody: Bless Margaret, haha! Aww thank you *blushes*. Yes, eternal pain about the lack of whistling**

**Ryleeunicorn: thank you!**

**OmegaSage037: YES I PUT THE BUTTHEAD IN HERE! Hehe, yeah I have the storyline of AC in here somehow and it works...somehow, lol. Big things to come!**

**anime4eva222: You get a cookie! You foresaw the keys, but now can you foresee why the keys~ honhonhon**

**MissCelestialHeart: *cackles and pats your head* Save the tears for later~**

**Nekokittygirl: END is forever here now, the fandom demands it. haha, thanks!**

**AnonymousStalkerFriend: IGNEEL *jazz hands in his direction* More of him next chapter a whole LOT more hehe **

**Czar Ryno: I dunno, I just posted it here in...March? Less time than on tumblr, I suppose. Hehe, thank you, my friend!**

**rrrrRandommm: that's a whole lot of rrrrrr's in there. Anyway, surprise! **

**Guest: I aim to satisfy with the nalu cuteness ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm giggling at a few because _ya'll have no idea where I'm going with this_. *sinister laughter***


	25. Base Coat for a Canvas

**Okay, so I procrastinated on the Nalu week stuff...and now it is all AU's. Plus, KH3..._KH3_..._KH3._ FFVII..._FFVII_..._FFVII_. Soul Eater reboot, _SOUL EATER REBOOT_ No, I am not okay. Jurassic World is out, Inside Out is coming, and I need to watch Mad Max still, as well as so many other movies.**

**I put a Treasure Planet and Matrix reference in this. Is there no end to my terror?!**

**~Soprana**

* * *

The fire roared within the hearth like an outraged prisoner behind bars, heating the otherwise chilly room with its familiar presence. Shadows danced along the curtains and worn tavern tables, hiding along the chipped legs of chairs and booted feet of those occupying the spots near the fire.

The tavern workers moved with caution around the strange newcomers, acting like prey animals around a sleeping predator. The heavy atmosphere was there, crushing those smart enough to feel the danger, and hinting that The Thirsty Mule was not the place to be tonight.

"You summoned us?" A bony looking man rasped, skeletal fingers nursing his wooden pint mug with practiced movements, hollow eyes regarding the leader of this lonely group. Dark robes concealed the rest of his body much like the reaper of death, tattooed symbols of his allegiance on his forehead.

The man with hair pointed like blond ears perked up from his meal, eyeing the fellow attendants before licking his lips at the sight of the waiting staff cowering behind the bar. "There is a whole lot less of us. Not much of a buffer between the two forces." He mused, fingers dipping beneath his cloak to touch the rows of explosives he had strapped to his chest.

"Kyoka is dead, as is Sayla. Tempester was slain by a bunch of pathetic radicals and Ezel died from an infection of all things. The other guy, Torafuza, married and had a pathetic family. He refused the summons. What now, Mard? Your perfect army is in disarray." A man with large lips and his left eye stitched shut to give the image of a off center cyclops. The one functional eye discolored yellow from poor treatment and disease.

The man in the center of it all chuckled as he crossed his legs and stirred his drink with leisurely strokes of his index finger. His dark eyes regarded all of those he summoned with contempt and control, not a speck of respect to be found.

"Kyoka was weak. She favored the helpless as well as romanticized their inferiority. Sayla was no better, putting herself too high on the pedestal and not watching her back. Tempester was lazy and I have no need for lazy in my army. Ezel? Now that was a shame. He captivated me with his...brutal ways of slaughter. Torafuza is a traitor and will die like the rest of the scum." Mard said easily, his voice smooth like buttermilk. Though, the hint of darkness lingered within.

"You are my four generals: Keyes, Jackal, Franmalth, and Silver-you have been awfully quiet. Are you not pleased to see us?" He cooed mockingly, eyeing the dark haired man with a scar on the left side of his face. With graceful leisure, Mard rested his chin in his hand, smiling as if he knew exactly how this chase would take place.

Silver sighed, crossing his arms and taking in each face of his comrades—if they could be called that. It was like taking a bath in a tub of cobras and trusting them not to strike as they see fit. He was never much good at games.

"Picture sitting in a room with un-bottled poison. That is my view. I am as pleased to see you as the unsuspecting man is pleased that his wine has not been tampered with...yet." He murmured, voice low and soft. "I survived Deloria. I am set on surviving you guys."

Keyes scoffed. "So dramatic, Silver Fullbuster. I suppose not everything changes with time." The rest of the group chuckled.

Silver smirked callously, cracking his fingers with a curl. "I suppose I am up for torment, seeing as I am new to this 'Zeref hunt' thing." He watched as the silence fell over the others, and he made his move. "After all, I have not spent my entire life searching for him. What do I know?" The mockery hung in the air like dust particles refusing to settle. "I mean, I have never seen his glory through my own eyes like you all have—wait-neither have you. My mistake."

Jackal snarled as Franmalth set down his tableware. "The last mistake you are ever going to make-" the blond man with sharpened teeth hissed, pausing when Mard clapped slowly, deliberately interrupting them.

"Your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated, Silver. However, I must clarify our target is not directly Zeref. Not yet, at least."

Mard Geer, leader of Tartarus, stood slowly with the fire flickering behind him like a symbol of power. His face cast in shadow and his eyes narrowed. "We seek Acnologia, the one warrior that has seen Zeref's greatness. He will lead us to Zeref...and we will find our master, END, along the path."

The wiry man known as Franmalth twitched, looking nervous at the announcement. "We are really going to find Acnologia? The Destroyer of Eras? Just to find Master END and Lord Zeref?"

Jackal lost his staple expression of calm, eyes darting from Mard to Silver in shock. "You can not be fucking serious. Acnologia can wipe the floor with us. He can eat us and shit us back out. He can-"

Mard silenced the man with a silent glare that promised pain. "Acnologia is a fellow follower of Zeref's ideals of order. He will come with us once we assure him the completion of the task. Order by annihilation."

He paused, standing slowly with a grin of pure sinister thoughts on his lips. "Now, we move out. Oh, and do take care of our hosts. They have been so very generous to us. Let us...return the favor."

The generals moved as a unit, some sporting excited gleams of joy as they turned on the wait staff of the tavern. The air, once heavy with danger, now lightened with the truth of fate.

Not one of the staff would be closing up the tavern...ever again.

* * *

He felt mild pain shrivel from the bottom of his feet to his knees when he landed, causing a slight grimace of pain before he forced himself to walk. Bad landing. Bad landings _hurt_.

Natsu limped for a moment before righting his stride, blending back in with the crowd while his eyes caught the prize again. Over the many different heads of many different people, there stood his target. A stringy looking man with highly wealthy clothing and pompous facial hair, easily walking with a servant burdened with his many items at his side.

A funding supporter of the limping Templar Order of Magnolia. One investor of many that needed to be removed for the full fall of the struggling enemies. Removing...not killing. His kind of job, to instill the fear of the Salamander into foes of Fairy Tail.

Begin.

He moved swiftly, sidestepping carts and people with practiced grace and calm confidence. Laxus has just left to rendezvous with his Thunder Tribe, leaving Erza to train them to full fledged agents of the Order. It has been a rough time but Natsu knew he was learning much more than before...in painfully vivid lessons.

Soon, he could function as a single assassin, free to travel outside of Magnolia on his will. Soon, he could visit places he only heard about from others and seen in travel posters. Lucy would tell him of places that she too hoped to see one day. Maybe...when he was finished here, he could visit Lucy, and they go together.

But first, the mission.

The pink haired man stalked along, keeping close but out of sight of the target. The guy kept moving through the cobblestone streets, unaware and content with his superior mask of indifference. Onyx eyes narrowed, scanning the poofy and horribly styled clothing of the nobleman, guessing what, if any, weapons he was concealing.

When the noble grumbled something to his servant, delivering a demanding smack to the back of the poor boy's head, Natsu decided that it did not matter if there was a weapon or not. He knew how to properly deal with cruel men.

With movement far more swift than he could remember, Natsu skimmed through the crowd, brushing past the burdened boy and catching the nobleman around the neck with his arm. Not waiting for retaliation, Natsu made use of the startled shock to yank the guy around and shove him against the stone wall, hearing the skull smack on stone and watching the man go limp as he slid down the wall.

Many bystanders gasped and whispered, but Natsu made quick work by throwing spare coin from his pouch, effectively causing a mad scramble of distraction. While the crowd grew behind him, frantic shouts and grabbing hands trying to collect the abandoned coin, Natsu fished out a rope to bind the arms and legs of the dazed noble. Taking quick time, the assassin hoisted the limp body over his shoulder before trotting away. "Sorry buddy, but Titania has a few bones to pick from you—I mean with you." He mentioned as the captive groaned in agony, blood dribbling from his nose.

"Uh...sorry about the nose too...but you kinda deserved it for pissing me off." Natsu spoke again, turning the corner to see Erza waiting patiently at the end of the deserted path. "Just because you are filthy rich does not mean you can be mean to the little folk. Or...just because you wanna be mean-uh, I lost my words?"

Erza rose her brows as the younger assassin deposited the ruffled target before her feet, bloody and cross-eyed...and a chipped tooth?

"Natsu," She uttered carefully, tilting her head to inspect the target. "you were supposed to capture and deliver. No rough housing allowed." The words became darker and loaded with ire as the sentence progressed, to the point where Natsu shivered in terror as her wrath brewed over.

With a single strike, the pink haired assassin had to peel himself off the wall while nursing a massive aching swell on his cranium. "Owwww, Erza!" He managed to whine before she kicked him over harshly, sending him sprawling in the dirt comically.

"A good assassin obeys and only uses force when necessary. Assassin's never use more force than required and a good assassin _follows instructions_." The red head hissed coldly, eyes nearly skinning Natsu alive with irritation. "I wanted him, unharmed. So, in fair trade, you will suffer as he did."

While the pink haired Dragon Assassin pouted, his body sprawled in the dirt, Erza plucked up the captive with one hand, unflinching. "Sorry about your nose...but you should have listened to my orders. Take fifteen to clean your face and then we shall brush up on sword work." She said sternly before turning on her heel with grace and balance, ignoring the dagger glares Natsu returned to the back of her head.

* * *

Lucy groaned, carrying the basket filled with clothes from room to room, trying to figure where exactly the 'Second Master Suite of the East Wing' was. There were no labels, no maps, and Juvia only pointed her in a general direction when she woke her up.

_'Lords Metalicana and Igneel do not tolerate lazy guests. They demand work for room and board. _

_So, Love Rival, time to get up and work!'_

So, Lucy and Levy both had work.

The blue haired librarian had it easy, Lucy pouted as a loose piece of bramble prodded the hip she used to hold the basket. Book inventory and organization as well as document keeper. Little lucky Levy.

Lucy was stuck with laundry while Juvia cleaned their rooms. After one night, Lucy found the blue haired stranger kind and loving...as long as Gray stayed out of the conversation. For some bizarre reason, her name was now Love Rival. Not Lucy. Not Lady Heartfilia. _Love Rival_.

But, Juvia was a friend, and Lucy supposed nicknames were to be expected in this new life. Natsu called her 'Luce', so why not Juvia?

Though, it would have been so helpful if Juvia had sketched a map of this place. The crimson tapestries and marble floors were a mind-blowing sight, but the amount of rooms were beyond the blonde woman. She already walked into some closets, a maid station, two unused bedrooms, a bath, and one room filled with nothing but sculptures of dragons.

The blonde woman was tired, dragging her white flats across carpet and tile with a basket on her aching hip. The image of domestic tasks, and Lucy found herself understanding why her father paid the maids to do this. It was truly tiring and awfully tedious.

The next door loomed, and Lucy figured the fiftieth time was the charm as she opened the door with her eyes watching the floor carefully. She had also encountered a few homicidal rugs in her escapade.

Then, she took in the room.

Grand. Just like the rest of the manor. The king sided bed, however, hinted that she may have finally ended her quest. After exploring most of the East Wing, Lucy believed she finally found her treasure.

She proceeded slowly, reaching the decorative couch near the empty fireplace, setting down the basket and beginning to unload. Her eyes remained on the task, concentration broken only when the far door opened, revealing steam and a lone figure.

Igneel, dressed in only pants, with large hands working a small towel through his red locks. Moisture clung to his chiseled chest like crystals, showing years of work and pain from the scars and tanned skin. Lucy froze in shock, caught in mid-fold with wide eyes and terrified realization that she did not _knock_ and he had just gotten out of the _bath_.

That was when fate bestowed her death...when Igneel glanced up and noticed her gawking with bright red cheeks. Built arm muscles paused as he blinked dumbly, taking one long glance around the room to check if this occurrence was a jest.

Life came back to her as she squeaked in shame, turning and slapping her hands over her eyes quite harshly. "_I am so sorry! Juvia told me to put these in the second master room of the East Wing and I got lost so I forgot to knock and I am so very, very sorry. My eternal apologies and-_"

She cut off quickly, because he was _chuckling_. How demeaning.

"I will just go...and bury myself somewhere." She yelped, already making her way to the door blindly, with hands still covering her precious sight. She had hoped to see only Natsu like that...in her deepest fantasies, of course. But...she did see Gray strip completely in the guild...a few times.

She was way beyond that point.

"Wait-" Igneel spoke quickly, freezing her in her tracks to hear rustling of clothing. His voice was so deep, so frightening that every joint of hers locked. His footsteps were heavy and loud as he neared, appearing around her with a shirt on and somewhat dry hair. "I almost called you Layla. You look so much like her, it is ridiculous."

Her face was on fire with this guilt and embarrassment, her eyes locking on his before casting down shamefully. "Thank you," she swallows, hoarsely replying, "I am her daughter, Lucy."

He hums knowingly, a kind smile on his face. "I gathered as much. I was great friends with Layla before she settled down in Magnolia. I am Igneel, second master of this house." He introduced lightly, as if being a master of this grand house was nothing compared to what else he could do.

"I am so sorry. I forgot to knock and-" Lucy hiccuped again, voice high pitched and hysterical.

Igneel snorted in amusement, waving his hand. "Please, that is small potatoes compared to what my son has done. I honestly do not understand how you put up with him." Though, the pride was in his tone, and Lucy wondered exactly who was the son of Lord Igneel.

"Uh...forgive me but, who is your son?" Lucy questioned curiously, the embarrassment fading at the easy conversation. That, and they were walking out of the room and slowly meandering along the halls, side by side, leaving the scene of terror behind.

The red haired man gave her a funny look before understanding dawned on him. "Oh, he never told you, that pea-brain. Natsu is my son, well...adopted son technically."

At the blonde's dumbfounded stare, he sighed and pinched his nose, "My idiot son."

Exasperation coated his tone like sticky molasses, as well as the hint of tired worry. This man obviously cared about Natsu and Lucy could see it in his eyes. Something that he and Natsu had in common, she supposed.

The woman smiled lightly, looking to her feet happily. "That may be true but, he is a good man." She offered with a sigh.

Igneel raises his brow at her before grinning knowingly. "Aye, and he has found a good woman to keep him in line." He mused thoughtfully, bursting out into a deep belly laugh when Lucy bristled with flushed cheeks.

"W-What is t-that supposed to mean?!" She squawked defensively, huffing as he picked up his chuckling again.

* * *

They walked down the grand staircase of gold and marble, Igneel chatting about how surprised he was when Natsu sent him a letter and a girl all in the same week.

Lucy listened, smiling at Igneel's questions about his son and if he had treated her right. Then, the Lord offered to smack some manners into Natsu should he ever forget, causing Lucy to burst out giggling.

"Promise me you will let me know. I will not have my brat being rude to a lady." He hissed, cracking his knuckles darkly as they trekked out of the manor and to the back courtyards of the two winged manor.

At the sight before her, Lucy paused, watching with wide eyes and an open jaw. Igneel, too, stopped with his hands folded behind him, watching the blonde carefully as she saw the action below.

It was a concrete circle, about five men in diameter around waist high, filled with dirt in the center of the garden.

In the circle, two people fought with long and thin swords, expertly stepping around each other like practiced dancers in the ancient art of warfare. Beauty, grace, skill, and determination. One of the fighters, was Juvia. Blue hair tied up in a high ponytail, she strike with pride and precision, knocking her foe back every few attacks. She wore a simple sundress, twirling with flexible skill as she kicked and added in physical attacks without a blade.

She was absolutely stunning, a work of art honed and sculpted with many long days of practice and pain: blood, sweat, and tears.

Lucy, for the first time, felt envy bite at her soul like a vile creature that had waited in the shadows of her heart. Juvia was a fighter, a warrior that had the power to protect her friends and loved ones. Her moves told of the hard work the blue haired woman put into her training, and was now reaping the bountiful fruit of labor.

Lucy did not even possess the seeds to get started.

Igneel was quiet as Lucy began to speak softly, brown eyes following each movement as if to absorb the skill like a sponge. "She is really good. I was afraid of her in the beginning, but now I know not to get on her bad side."

The male rose his brow before beginning to walk, away from the arena and to the gardens, Lucy following with separated interest between the spar and her companion. "She looks like she can protect those she cares about." She finally said once out of sight of the arena, turning to look at the red haired man somberly.

He regarded her for a moment before stopping before a cross-way. The green hedges kept close like shields from the outside, keeping the garden silent and peaceful for meditation. The far away sounds of metal clashing echoed over the tranquil bubble of a nearby fountain. Peace was never truly there in the first place.

Lips drawn thoughtfully, Igneel still stared, making the blonde slightly uncomfortable under the intensity. "What if I told you...that you can learn to fight?" He asked levelly, keeping his tone flat and mysterious as well as pensive.

When the blonde ex-heiress looked up to him in shocked curiosity, he coughed awkwardly. "Layla would have my hide...but this is new times. You need to protect yourself and those you care about."

He sighed, eyes softening into a paternal glow as he noticed the glimmer of hope in her eyes. Much like someone else he knew when offered the chance to learn the ways of a Dragon Assassin.

Though she would not be able to become a Dragon Assassin...Igneel knew for certain just by the look in her eyes, that she would be a great pupil. She had the spunk, the drive, the will too.

A dull sword in need of reforging, sharpening, and experience.

"I trained Natsu and currently have another pupil in progress. However, Metalicana managed to train his son with another pupil too. I may be old, but I certainly have more knowledge to pass along-" the man pondered aloud, sending a smirk towards the beaming Lucy.

"Are you willing to learn from a Dragon?"

She almost blurted the answer, her excitement bubbling behind her lips like a flood. "Yes!" Lucy nearly bounced with the word, toes curling in her shoes as she attempted to remain somewhat calm.

The older man snorted, her enthusiasm not lost to him. He raised Natsu, after all, and his other adopted brat was not much easier to handle.

"I warn you that it will not be easy. I will not be lax on you because of your upbringing or your lack of previous training. You will complete the exercises given and you will not fail to improve." He paused for effect, searching her chocolate eyes for any doubts or hesitation. Any at all, and he would know immediately if she was worthy.

Igneel, in all his searching and scouring, could not see a shred of anything but determined fire behind her gaze. "Am I clear?" He finished.

"Aye, sir." She said evenly, reminding him of his son. It was uncanny, how much of her mother she was...but then, his son clearly had an effect on her.

_Should be amusing_, Igneel thought lightly as he nodded with a satisfied curve of his lips.

"Then, Lucy Heartfilia, we begin tomorrow."

* * *

**OmegaSage037: I had hoped somebody would enjoy their...torturous methods. Erza's shade throwing too!**

**Ryleeunicorn: Thank you!**

**Animallover: I agree, Natsu is very intelligent when it comes to things he cares about *points to the 'mind like a steel trap' Lyon comment* My anthem. Hehe, and you called the teasing part~ My favorite stuff in ACB is the IgneelLucyBROTP. Beware.**

**rrrRANDOMmm: That was actually a last minute edit, believe it or not!**

**Sara lovelymusic: *squints back* I'm not telling.**

**AnonymousStalkerFriend: Hmmm, not EVERYONE**

**Hannah-Nobody: Yep, they are! Hehe thank you *blushes profoundly* ...the sinister laugh should scare you. *sinister chortle* **

**anime4eva222: There will be much more of them, don't worry!**

**C10Books: Aw thanks. Natsu is sinking like a stone, isn't he? Ah, let him sink a little further.**

**Footser26: That info is coming soon, not much further in the dark before I turn on the light~**

_**Thank you for all the reviews! The make me smile like an idiot.**_

P.S- who is this mysterious pupil Igneel has~? ? ? (●ω●✿)

P.S.S- yes I killed some of the nine demon gates for a reason, I promise. (●‿●✿)


	26. End of Summer

***Insert motivational training music***

**Just a maintenance chapter, kicking people where they need to be.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

The air was drizzled in the scent of honeysuckle and gardenias, the warm temperature of summer transforming the scent into a perfume that constricted Magnolia. The far off strawberry fields were peppered with workers in a rush to get the berries before the curse of over ripeness spread and ruined the crop.

The sun bore down like an angry bull, mercilessly heating the stone roads with its rays and punishing the civilians that could not afford shoes. Every window was open, families desperate to beat the heat with cooling winds that were scarce.

Heat sweltered off the rooftops, water troughs continuously checked and filled for all the thirsty horses and desperate travelers. The canals were clogged with gondolas and fisherman boats, everyone who was capable of escaping to the cooling water taking every opportunity to do so.

The canals pumped the supplies and boats along like every other day, serving as the veins of the still great town.

Natsu felt like he had sweated off every over-sized meal he had eaten in the past week and failed to work off during training. His underclothing stuck to his skin, clinging to his muscles and bringing nothing but misery with every move.

That...and Erza was running him ragged. With every twist and strike of her sure sword, Natsu could feel his weapon blades jamming and the gears bending. Force like hers was not usually his foes strength, but Natsu was not entirely positive about the other dangerous Templar Lords beyond Magnolia's borders.

The metal whooshed through the air, cutting at him with no mercy or handicap. The red haired woman was intent on making him a tougher assassin despite his reluctance to take the lives of any Templar associates.

Training remained on his schedule, while Gray and Loke moved on to assignments and moved closer to achieving true Assassin status. Him? Stuck playing swords with Erza until she beat the ideal into his bruised corpse.

At least Igneel admired his stubborn streak and he hoped Lucy would remember him fondly when Erza put him six feet under.

He blocked a swipe with his hidden blades, wincing at the metallic snap within his cuffs. Erza heard it too, for she twisted and lashed out with her studded boots, striking him in the sternum and clearing any thoughts but pain in his mind. The ground cut at his exposed skin while he cartwheeled, but the wooden post that halted his movement gave him more than just splinters.

"Get that repaired and come back. I want to make sure you understand what preservation of life really means." Erza snapped coldly, sheathing her sword and scowling at him. "Your weapons are the only thing between you and death."

His vision warped at two Erza's stalked away from him, the world slowly coming back into focus and his pains fading to rational thought.

With a frown upon his lips, Natsu glanced down to his wrists, staring at the off center blades and listening to the clicks with every turn on his hands. The metal remained undamaged, thankfully, the ever so sharp blade glinting in the sunlight like a precious gem.

It was about time he payed Verrochio and Leonardo a visit.

The walk was about as miserable as his sparring match, his clothes sweaty and the air stagnant. But, no matter how tiresome the walk was, Natsu froze and felt the kick start of flames burn at his chest at the sight before him.

Leonardo, desperately clinging to one of his inventions, getting dragged out of his vandalized workshop by one of Magnolia's proud guards. Dust spewed everywhere with boots kicking and flailing, the man snarling insults and half baked threats at the guard harshly turned and punched the inventor hard enough to make him fall and crack his head on the ground.

Irrational anger bloomed within him, taking over the setbacks of his day and fueling an even greater wrath that he had never tasted before. The pink haired man only felt mild fear at this strange new emotion before he charged with quicker speed than he ever possessed before. He was a blur, a shadow of vengeance that thirsted for bloodshed as anger for his comrade boiled beneath the surface of his skin.

He reached the guard, easily curling his fist and striking the official hard enough in the jaw that the crack was felt and heard. Knocked unconscious by the painful punishment, the guard fell limp onto the dusty road, the metal invention rolling from the lax hands.

The air was still, and Natsu staggered back at the horrified realization of what he had done. With one punch without control, he broke a man's jaw. The eyes of his comrade, Leonardo, dug into the back of his skull.

The silence stretched for miles, neither man willing to comment on the shocking event. Natsu slowly turned his eyes to his quivering hands, all the strange anger vanishing to guilt in an instant.

Was that...Dragon Force? It could not have been...it was far too mild to be. It is described as survival instinct, not pure anger.

"Put his body with the others or find some kindling." Leonardo prompted gently, bending to scoop up his spherical device like one would a crying child in need of consoling.

"Others?! Kindling?!" Natsu yelped, turning to stare at the inventor stupidly.

Leonardo regarded him blandly with a somber brush of his fingers on the device. "We were in the process of moving our shop to Crocus when the guards came, demanding we give up our work for the Magnolia Council in an effort to deter the rebellion." His tone was dead even, no emotion within. "We refused and my father fought back."

Dark brown eyes locked onto the assassin's sternly, a hard look on the young face. "They stabbed my father dead before taking him away...and I had to take revenge. Now, this shop must burn." He finished finally, turning his head to the ajar door of the shop. The Dragon assassin finally noticed the rusty tinge on the inventors fingers and picked up the coppery scent wafting from within the shop.

"Forgive me, my friend. I admire your creed to protect life but...they robbed my father of his. I firmly believe in equivalent exchange." Leonardo murmured before stepping towards the shop, stepping over the puddles of coagulated blood as he continued to gather his things. As the pink haired assassin leaned to peer in, he began to notice how empty the shop had become.

The shelves lay bare, the inventions gone and barely any scrolls remained. The dust rolled in the still air, the building finally returning to vacancy. Away, tucked in the corner, were a pile of bodies ranging from red to blue.

"They are dead." He commented as Leonardo rolled up the last of the scrolls and shoved them gracelessly into a shoulder bag. A wayward hand from the young inventor knocked over every oil lamp left over, glass shattering on the stone tiles like exploding stars. Glassy eyes of the corpses stared out at nothing, giving Natsu the creeps and the sickening roll of his stomach churning bile.

The inventor nodded grimly, already moving to the back door with quick steps. "Aye. I must leave now."

Blinking and giving one last glance to the prone guard in the street, Natsu followed, stumbling after the inventor and pausing at the fully loaded wagon right outside. "Wha-"

The brown haired inventor smiled with no joy, loading his bag into the driver bench. The four black horses began to prance and toss their heads, jangling the reins. "Father had a feeling the guards would come, so we were in the middle of leaving when they did come."

"Let me go with you." Natsu blurted suddenly, stepping past the man and clambering into the driver bench without waiting for permission, large hands digging in his waist pouch and sifting through his vials of elixir and medicine. When he found the item he sought, Natsu pulled out a small, pastel colored tablet that he crammed into his mouth.

Leonardo blinked before a sliver of his old self surfaced in an amused laugh, his feet taking him around the wagon to hoist himself into the passenger seat. "I take it that is one of your motion sickness cures you bragged about?"

The pink haired man grinned slyly, inwardly cringing at the bitter taste of the powdered herbs lingering on his tongue. "Aye. Had a friend mix a few up for me." His hands took the reins, adjusting the leather in his hands.

The young man rose a brow before he reached out his hands. "My friend, quit beating around the bush and give me those hidden blades. They sound awful when damaged."

He had to admit he was surprised Leonardo noticed, but then rationality came back to remind him that Leo was the best in his trade and he really should expect no less of the genius. So, Natsu unlatched his leather cuffs, handing them over before urging the horses to move. The inventor turned, pulling out an explosive device and tossing it into one of the windows of the former shop. As the wagon pulled away, glass and wood shattered under explosive force of gunpowder and sawdust, igniting the old building in flickering flames that began to consume the oil on the floor.

"I can get you to the crossroads between Hargeon and Crocus. Do you think that is enough time?" He asked thoughtfully, spurring the horses gaits into trots.

"Natsu, I can get them ready before we even pass the stables. Do not insult me."

True to his word, Leonardo handed over the cuffs as soon as they passed the stables, the horses beginning to pick up into a gallop at Natsu's gently prompting with the reins. The assassin accepted them and slipped them into his cloak, still concentrating on the horses path as Leo began to speak, "I hollowed the blade for poison application but it does not compromise the integrity of the metal. I changed a few gears to make it more sturdy. They have a smoother retracting as well. You are welcome." He wriggled in his seat in delight at his brilliance. Really, his confidence was inspiring at times but mostly insufferable when he was on his pedestal trope.

Still, Natsu smiled thankfully as he guided the horses around a curve in the road, hooves rhythmically clashing the dirt as they obeyed. "Thanks, buddy. I do not know what I will do without you."

Leonardo smirked and shrugged, tilting his head to and fro as he mused, "Well, you can visit me at the new shop in Crocus. Maybe I can swindle some coin from your cousins: Strippy and Robust?"

The wagon shifted as the wheels rolled in the potholes still unfilled since the spring rain. Wood began to creak from the forces and the benches jabbed up into the men's spines aggressively. Despite the shooting pain, Natsu snorted and pulled back the horses to ease the force. "Sting and Rouge? Maybe. They are members of the Sabertooth Assassin Guild. Just try not to give them all the good stuff. They might get the wrong idea on the top assassin."

Leonardo snorted as he adjusted his gloves and shoved his tinkering tools into a satchel behind his seat. "Eh, whatever. Anyway, I think I can over charge them for my services~ Get a few extra spending coin. Keeping the good items for you of course. That parachute served you and Lady Heartfilia well, so I have heard. Got plenty more designs for you to try out!"

The horses tried to steal the reins when Natsu's grip slipped for a moment, picking up gates for a cycle before returning to an easy canter around the deeper potholes. Fields became forest the farther Magnolia became, the road becoming narrow enough for only one way traffic.

With a sigh, Natsu pulled the steeds down to a quick trot, tapping his boots on the wagon planks. "Yeah. All the good stuff should go only to me. I am the best Dragon Assassin, after all." Then he was silent, inspecting the road with strange seriousness as the horses continued to pull them along.

After a moment flowed by in the form of trees and old rotten fences before Leo spoke carefully, measured. "Jude Heartfilia has issued a notice for his daughter to be returned. He swears to the gods that he is reformed and wishes only to reconcile with her favor.

The assassin's grip whitened on the leather straps.

The young, brown haired man cleared his throat at the heavy air despite the steady wind in their faces. "W-Well, I trust you have her in a safe place. After all, every man defends his conquests-"

The assassin's spine snapped straight on the bench, obviously creating stress on his tailbone but he seemed not to care. "Luce is not a _conquest_ nor will she ever be. That bastard was horrible to her and deserves to repent on his actions in his house arrest. Anyone who tries to take away her freedom will answer to me." He ended with a snarl, blinking hazily at the sudden deep timbre his voice took on.

At his comrade's concern stare, Natsu allowed one hand to shift through his hair, wincing at the sweat on his scalp. "My apologies. I have not...felt right today. I feel...angry." Defeat filled his chest like a sludge that halted his heart, clogging his lungs to drown him in thoughts and haunting dreams.

Leonardo smiled knowingly, bringing a skilled hand to pat the Dragon Assassin's shoulder in comfort. "My friend, I think I may know what is on your mind."

A pink brow rose in mild amusement, but Natsu humored him. "Oh?"

The inventor was silent for a moment, nearly popping with the vibrating restraint as he paused for effect. "You desire to be with your lady love! You are so frustrated about the training that his holding you back from visiting her and declaring your undying affections before you take her-"

Choking as if he swallowed a bug, Natsu plopped a hand over Leonardo's mouth with a flushed scowl and an askance glance to the rolling dirt beneath the cart. "I-It is not l-like that, okay?! I am just frustrated with how hard Erza is working me!"

Leonardo only got a sly look and a single second passed before he pulled the assassin's hand off his lips to blurt, "Are you, in fact, practicing for the real deal?! Pleasing the lady of your affections-"

The hand slapped back over his mouth and Natsu hissed with divided attention on the passenger and the horses, "I feel ready to move on. I completed my training a long time ago and now I need to be working at my father's side. Lucy is there too...and I hope she still...you know..."

Both men stared at each other before Natsu removed his hand, regarding his friend carefully. Leonardo only smiled easily, rubbing his chin as if in thought. "Well, why not work hard and prove you are ready? Knock that Erza off her feet and then go tell your lady of affection how you truly feel. Leave nothing unsaid or done."

Two men stared at each other before shrugging and looking ahead, watching the crossroads begin to appear outside of the forests edge.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

She rolled into the arena wall, her shoulders and ribs burning. Her tender skin was bound to bruise and haunt her for at least a week, pebbles burrowing under her training clothing and chaffing her tender spots.

"Get up." A voice snapped, filling her with ire and anger to fuel her.

"Getting beaten up by a kid. Not what I expected-" She hissed under her breath as she forced her body to obey over the pains and wounds. It was not even real combat!

"This kid just floored you. Now you owe me...another fish!"

Brown eyes narrowed at the boy before her, his cyan hair messy while his face was covered in grime. His clothes were of expensive tailor, but his lifestyle tore them beyond class. He gave up looks for the sword, a wooden sword that he swung like lightning and gave no warning.

He was only a pupil of Igneel and he was wiping the dirt with her.

"Lucy, you gotta knock me around before Igneel will actually start teaching you sword work!" The boy named Happy chirped, dancing on his bare feet as the wooden sword was tossed from hand to hand. "You may be gifted with pistol aim but Igneel says you have to learn sword play."

He bobbed around as Lucy finally found her footing, retrieving her wooden sword with an air of shattered dignity. Her boots dug into the dirt, the hairs on the back of her neck bristling at the eyes watching her closely. Igneel, Metallicana, Juvia, and Pantherlily stared on from beyond the arena and on the balcony of the manor. Faces gave away nothing to reactions of her performance, nor hope of her progressing farther any time soon.

It had been three weeks of physical training and sword work. Lucy was certain she should have moved on to actual sword training and physical skill building. It was difficult learning to fight when all her life had been based on grace and keeping her body unharmed.

Now, every night was ointment application and many twists and turns on the mattress.

Happy grinned brightly, bowing towards her to give her time to calculate her first strike. He was just a boy shy of thirteen, Natsu's adopted brother from what he had told her during breaks. Such a playful soul he was, though incredibly rude at times.

"What? Your weight have you stuck?" He mused after she had taken too long to strike.

Incredibly rude.

With a snort, the former heiress began to step to the sides, balanced on the balls of her feet as her right hand held the base of the hilt. As long as her left hand held above the right hand, the woman could muster enough power in her swings to make her strikes quicker, harder than expected. Trial and error bestowed wisdom of experience, and each fall was a learning point.

As Happy lightly balanced on one foot, Lucy realized what observation she had neglected: the entire point of this test to move on. Watch the opponents moves, anticipate, and exploit the weaknesses exposed.

Tongue swiping her chapped lips, Lucy breathed in before lunging, swinging her blunt stick at Happy's head. The boy easily blocked it with one movement, dancing back to return a strike, lifting his prop foot up and sacrificing sturdy stance for strength.

Lucy grinned and let herself drop, swiping her leg and knocking Happy's only grounded foot out from under him. A squawk of shock escaped him as he fell flat on his back, but Lucy moved quicker and placed the tip of her sword on his neck gently.

"You lift your back leg in favor of gaining pivot strength. In return, you give up the ability to remain standing if one were to sweep kick you." She reported smoothly, waiting till Happy held his hands up in the yield position before removing her blade.

Then, he laughed loudly and clapped. "Seriously? I still do that? Pops beat that out of me months ago, but I guess old habits die hard. You improved on your footwork! Nice!" He complimented, accepting her hand to help him stand.

"You have done well, Lucy." Igneel said loudly, his voice echoing through the concrete and stone arena. "So well...that I believe it is time to move you up to skill training. You need more power in your arms. You have been relying on your right hand for power when it is the left that should be pushing the force." Muscular arms crossed, but he was far from intimidating to her with his stupid grin on his face. "When that brat comes home, you and Happy better floor his ass and make me proud!" A proud pound of his fist over his heart, and he began to usher the group with a wave of his free hand. "I think a celebration meal is in order!"

"Please let it be fish-" Happy whispered under his breath at Lucy's side, and the blonde woman laughed lightly, the pains already fading in the light of her achievements.

_I will be able to protect my friends._

* * *

Natsu stared at Erza with little fear at her dual wielding, two swords hardly fazing him any longer. "Where is the fear, the anxiety?" The red head prompted casually, spinning her blades with skilled fingers as she stepped near the recently returned assassin pupil.

The pink haired dragon assassin stared back with stern control, cracking his knuckles under leather gloves as his swords remained sheathed. The sun was no longer as boiling hot as his determination. The will he carried now grown into a full fledged phoenix, Natsu only focused on the battle, the old training of Igneel pumping through his memory to fill his body with a fight.

"I am not afraid. I am going to surpass how I am now. I am going to be a great assassin." He promised more to himself than her, drawing his sword with a rolling crack of his shoulder blades.

Erza rose her brow in amusement, smirking when Natsu grinned toothily.

"I am all fired up now."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews!**


	27. Lessons

**A small chapter since I had nothing for the second day of NaLu Week~**

* * *

"What do you think that one looks like?" Lucy asked, squinting and moving her pointer towards one of the many white fluffy clouds in the sky.

The shingles dug at her through the thin blanket of woven thread, round clay proving a very uncomfortable resting spot. A breeze brushed over her button up shirt and pants, drying the sweat that accumulated during her spars. With her free hand, she shoved her loose blonde bangs out of her eyes.

Happy hummed, laying right beside her with half a sandwich in his mouth. At her question, he blinked and removed the food to hum thoughtfully, squinting and making a show of deciphering images depicted in the vastly blue sky.

"Erm...a fish! Tuna, I believe." He finally decided, shoving the sandwich back into his mouth with a grotesque slobber. His dark eyes roved the sky with disinterest, absently gnawing on his meal.

The blonde wrinkled her nose at his reply, peering at the very same cloud before snorting. "Why do you always say a type of fish? I thought it looked like a ship."

The younger assassin-in-training shrugged, blinking as the breeze picked up and churned cooler air to save them from suffering the heat. "Fish is my favorite food. It was the first meal I was given when...Igneel and Natsu adopted me into the family." The wind died down again, and Happy fell pensively silent enough to give Lucy the odd chills.

"Natsu named me, you know. On the streets, I had all sorts of names: Vagrant, Scum, Peasant. Natsu? He refused to call me anything but a good, honorable name. When I told him I never had a name, he gave me one with a smile. Happy: because that is how he felt when he found a new brother." The boy swallowed, glancing over to Lucy as she blinked back with a slack jaw. "...You miss him too, right?"

The ex-heiress only stared before slowly pushing herself up by her elbows to sit. Blonde hair fell loose from her bun she styled earlier, before breakfast and warm up stretches. The bruises of training healed and less became earned. Her skills were growing as was her strength. Yet, those feelings stayed stronger than ever, burning within her like a fueling fire immune to cold rain.

"Yeah...I do." She murmured, looking away to the end of the rooftop where the vineyards began , beyond the rolling fields and the far off mountains. Towards Magnolia, and towards Natsu and Fairy Tail.

Happy sat up as well, resting his chin in his palm while his elbow set up shop on his knee, brows raised in amusement. "You l_iiiii_ke him." He boldly mocked with little room for her denial.

Her cheeks flushed redder than cherries, but after a few awkward glances at the smirking boy, she sighed and looks towards the horizon with a soft smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

The swing of the sword passed over her as she bent backwards, the blade nearly skimming her nose as she retaliated with a kick at her attacker. Aches shot up her leg as her boot connected with solid torso muscle, not even knocking her opponent back.

A booming chuckle vibrated up her leg as a large hand grabbed her ankle and tried to drag her off balance.

"Lucy, you know better than to provide a easy target for balance issues." Igneel taunted, dragging her slowly so she hopped pathetically while her sword waved nowhere near close to striking him or his armor.

A cry of frustration escaped her as sweat rolled down to accumulate in some of the more uncomfortable areas, creating a new drive to kick her teacher's ass and get some shade.

None of which seemed obtainable when he twisted his hand and caused her hips to twist.

"Watch the feet, Lucy. Watch the feet and see everything!" Happy called over the edge of the arena, ignoring the elbow to the gut from Pantherlily for the hint.

Brown eyes widened and Igneel rose a mocking brow at her behavior. "Try it." He dared, shoving her foot and pushing her into an off balance stagger. With a swift yank, a sword rested at her neck, the red haired man snorting. "Yield."

She did, dropping her blade to show the palms of her hands in surrender. At the display, Igneel released her foot and allowed her to stand on her own two feet with a wobble.

The male snickered at her, lowering his blade and using it as a leaning post while watching her carefully. "You are improving, not quite ready for heavy spars, but soon. You just keep supplying little mistakes that enemies can exploit." He instructed, wrinkling his nose at the heavy scent of buttercups that swamped the area for a moment. Blotches of sun came and went as the clouds moved above, decorating parts of the property in shadow. Soon, afternoon rain will come, soaking the earth with well deserved rain.

This time between spars, the blank space that echoed between master and pupil was called the growth period by Happy. A time to ask questions and seek improvement of the mind while physically resting the body. Lucy loved this time to admire the world around the manor, from the birds nesting by the dragon gargoyles to the faraway rain bands looming in the distance.

This time, a question burned at her mind since she visited Levy in the library. Weeks and weeks of falling asleep on open books detailing defensive maneuvers and strength building skills had her memorizing everything she needed...but news.

"Igneel...what is happening with the war in the east?"

At the question, the calm and serene expression of his faded, eyes tightening as lips pursed. All open excitement whisked away with the wind, and he finally looked like the assassin he may have been years ago.

The blonde woman was not naive, and she knew he was aware of this. Words of bloodshed and massacre came from riders passing through, the mayhem not enough to get the Rune Knights of the King involved. Mirajane always had her far away expression when hearing about the Assassin Guild of Blue Pegasus, where her brother currently was stationed as a representative of Fairy Tail. That guild was as far east as one could go.

Wars do not just disappear and leave no mess behind. Lucy knew that well.

"What war?" The Draconian man grunted coldly, dark coal eyes looking away from hers, never once meeting her gaze.

Lucy had her answer. Igneel could never look her in the eyes and lie. It was not possible for an honorable man like himself.

At her pensive expression, the male sighed and picked at his collared shirt absently. Then, he fixed her with a serious stare that surpassed all his previous ones. It told of memories and fond past feelings. Something Lucy craved to know.

"Do you know how I knew your mother?"

For once, Lucy was thrown like a bag of flour off a bucking bronco. The knowledge that Igneel knew her mother flowed past her like water under a bridge before, but never had she question how.

It never mattered.

The red haired male regarded her momentarily before easily beginning his tale, intent on distracting her from the previous question. The blonde hated to admit it worked, his timely intervention successfully luring her off the trail of war.

A single shake of her head had him smiling at the memories.

"I met her when we were very young, when I was an apprentice to a large entrepreneur and she was learning how to sing loud and proud. My teacher was interested in fixing up the Magnolia Opera house while Layla was becoming the rising star. Anyway, I worked with her guidance and knowledge of amphitheater sounds and became great friends with her."

He sighed with a far away look, dark eyes scanning the horizon before falling to Lucy with a smug look in his eyes. "In fact, I became such a close friend that I grew the gall to suggest suitors to her once she became famous." The blonde woman gave him an affronted look before the scowl was clicked into place like a well oiled gear at work. It hardly scared the Draconian man, his laughter only serving as salt in her wounded pride. Natsu usually eared her scowls, but this man...had feared her mothers.

"I introduced her to many people once the opera house was restored, some old friends of mine. But, there was one young man from an investors partition that I casually introduced one day that stuck with her. That man, was your father: Jude Heartfilia." The information came as a shock to Lucy, her brown eyes wide and her jaw slack.

Igneel continued lightly, smug at being able to stun her this way. "Aye. Love and Lucky sent an apprentice just as my teacher had done...and this man stole your mother's heart."

At her silence, he gave her a curious stare filled with pity and the onslaught of a life lesson. He was chalk full of those.

"You do miss him." He finally said with the accuracy of a throwing knife to the heart, cutting at her with the realization that he was correct. "That is okay. He is your father."

With her sour expression, he sighed in defeat, shrugging his shoulders straight with a crack of his joints. "On the battlefield, one must chose quickly between revenge and forgiveness. One will damage and the other will heal. Remember that."

His sword shifted sharply, lifting and swinging at her with his full speed strike. Lucy lurched into action, her own blade lifting and clashing with his like a guardian sent to protect. This guardian, however, was only as strong as she, and trembled under the stress of stopping such force on the dot.

Still, she smirked with tight eyes, reciting the words Igneel taught her the first day he began to train her with the swords. "Trust is a precious thing and betrayal cannot easily be forgotten. It is all in how one fights for the truth: That makes one a warrior." She hissed, arms straining to keep the blades where they met.

The man smiled, nodding thoughtfully enough to make her believe she was through with today's teachings...

...until his leg lashed out and swiped her feet out from under her, leaving her breathless in the dirt.

"Do not get distracted with personal thoughts and feelings during battle. If that were an enemy telling you about your family, you would have been dead ages ago." The red haired man snapped, not bothering to help her back up for another spar round.


	28. A New Assignment

**This summer has been filled with water sports and stress over nothing. I can't wait to visit home.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Clay shingles flew past, chimneys whizzing by like wagons racing down a dusty farm road. The villas blew by under powered force, booted feet slamming onto rooftops with sure footing and skilled balance. The edge of the building neared quickly, the space between buildings wide and deep: at least three stories of a drop until the cobblestone streets.

Natsu was unbothered, maintaining momentum as he lunged off the edge, gloved hands reaching and clasping on the edge of the opposite buildings, merely grunting before hoisting his body up with only arm strength.

A second was spared to gain balance, and he was charging again, angling his trajectory towards the center of the common's district, dark eyes scanning the streets below. His breathing stayed measured for optimum endurance, inhaling for four seconds before exhaling the same count. After months of trial and error, he found four to be the best number to keep his muscles burning and his lungs fueled.

"Hey, get down!" A post guard called from ahead, jolting around with a musket in his hands, a bayonet fastened to the muzzle of the gun glimmering threateningly in the sunlight. The man was squinting, straining to identify Natsu just by a glimpse, and the assassin knew once he was recognized there would be trouble. So, using as much energy as he could spare, Natsu braced his shoulder and rammed the guard off the side of the rooftop, sending the Magnolia guard plummeting down to the street.

He would walk away with a few broken bones but nothing more.

The Dragon Assassin pressed on, like a steam powered plow on overdrive, slowing his race only to gracefully catwalk across cables that extended over the farther spaces between buildings.

From below, his sharp hearing caught the struggles of Erza taking on guards in the streets with much more difficulty due to her notorious status. Titania of Fairy Tail...Murderer of Duke Everlue and other nobles.

Civilians hardly cared, slowly realizing the lax control of Magnolia Council due to the weeding. The guards sworn to the Templar, however, were hardly persuaded by anything but heavy coin. Thus, Fairy Tail still had the most wanted criminals of Magnolia in one 'festering' nest.

Yet, the officials still could not figure out how the assassins managed to wander the streets without detection.

Once again, the civilians offered shelter, camouflage in the form of wandering groups, and positive stories on Fairy Tail's work.

Still, Erza having trouble made the pink haired man snicker, his hands moving to pull out a few smoke grenades of his own design. With skilled fingers, the pins were pulled and the round devices tossed to the street below.

Three seconds after striking the ground, dark plumes of smoke exploded to cover Erza's quickening attacks to mow down the opposition in her way. After all, they both were on a snitch hunt. It would be a shame if the rat got away.

Natsu never missed a step, sprinting along the street and catching the tail of the flickering blue cloak in his sight. With the foot traffic, the target slowed every now and then to dodge, untrained feet slipping for grip as the man scampered.

The predator had the aerial advantage, and Natsu marvel at how swiftly he caught up along side the target before his instincts screamed to strike. With no hesitation and full trust in his dragon like senses, he leaped off the edge, falling down directly on top of the snitch with information on what kind of company liked to frequent Sitri.

It was really a shame, a messenger of the Council stumbling in on a meeting between Erza, Mira, and Master Makarov. Perhaps he was payed to eavesdrop, but his careless behavior endangered the whole guild as well as the town of Magnolia. The man also heard plans of a reform in the Council.

They tumbled like leaves in the wind before Natsu regained his bearings quicker than any normal man ever would, anchoring the simpering man by the clothes on his body with firm boots.

"Sorry, but you really should have never listened in on a conversation that was not meant for you." He warned as the black haired man began whimpering and weakly offering anything to spare his life.

"T-The...the C-Council p-payed me to do it!" he pleaded, hands grasping at the stone in a weak effort to crawl away from fate. His eyes were hateful, however, full of spite and loathing all in one soul. Natsu did not believe his plea for a second.

"Payed you? Or just offered incentive?" The Dragon Assassin snipped back as Erza charged through the smoke, drawing her sword at the sight before her.

The trapped man saw her too, acceptance flickering across his features as he turned his head to glare spitefully up at Natsu with bared teeth and looks that could kill.

"This town is not wise enough to govern freely. All the scum of the streets, they do not know what is best for them. The Council...they know-" He hissed, trying to spit up at Natsu's face with a sneer. "-they know how to keep humanity in line."

The Dragon Assassin only felt disgust at the crazed gleam in the man's eyes, the absolute devotion to such a cause permeating his very bones. He was like a worker ant so driven by the 'queen' of the nest. Natsu almost felt pity as Erza finally paused next to them, placing her sword by the captured target's neck.

Assured that there would be no more chase, Natsu removed his weight and backed away towards one side of the street, watching the local traffic divert away from the commotion, many knowing not to get involved for preservation of their life.

Wise, for after a moment, Erza sliced the neck of the captive, letting him garble and clutch his throat as she turned her back and walked towards Natsu. Sheathing her blade, her free hand came to smack him on the back, and Natsu remained quiet to think of a proper prayer for the soul slipping from the man they left since Erza showed no interest in shepherding the lost life.

Yet another thing Igneel taught him that paled in the new Assassin Order of this time.

The uncharacteristic silence drew the redhead's attention, her eyes regarding him carefully as she dipped fingers into her pouch for coin. Once they neared the crowds, she tipped a few into each hand of a nearby group of escorts dressed in thin lace and revealing brassieres.

The group of giggling women then surrounded them, shielding them from prying eyes as they all walked through the streets of Magnolia, unbothered by curious eyes or nosy guards.

"Your training as proven sufficient. Both the Master and I are very proud." The assassin woman finally remarked, a trail of something deeper in her tone that had Natsu's hairs bristling at the back of his neck. Her hazel eyes scanned him, skinning his behavior down to the bare core with expert skill. Dissecting him like one of her interrogation pawns.

He gave her nothing to work with. His dark eyes scanned the corners of the path they walked, knowing there could be yet another test just to hinder his training. He had been training twice as long, twice as hard, and yet he was still not free to roam as he pleased from the guild.

Gray and Loke could. Assignments flooded to them, overfilling their time in a single day. Yet, he remained under Erza's thumb. The pink haired man was a little steamed at the insulting treatment. He was the proud son of Igneel. Being an assassin was beaten into him at a young age. It was all he ever knew: Igneel and training.

Tongue traced the front of her top teeth with a pop as Erza regarded him a moment longer before sighing. "How long has it been?" She mused softly, gaze knowing and irritatingly smug.

Natsu bared his teeth, but the far away look towards the horizon gave everything away like a poker hand dropped on the table. Over the noise of footsteps, the escorts giggles, and catcalls from vagrants that tried to purchase time from the escorts, Natsu sighed. "Seven months."

The number alone pained him.

Seven months since he said farewell to Lucy and sent her away to his father's. Seven months of grueling pruning of the Templar Order in Magnolia, and only letters shared between them. Seven months of trying to make Magnolia a safe place for her to return to.

And they were still not done.

In her written words, Lucy gave away nothing to growing impatience, only describing how well the family was treating her and how lovely the sights were. She gushed about Cedar Town and the markets it held, the long rides through the vineyards she would indulge in when homesick, and the plenty of food she was finally allowed to have without her father annoying her about her figure.

That, and some quite thorough scoldings about withholding the knowledge about Igneel and Happy.

She apparently did not favor surprises. Poor Luce.

Erza hummed at his reply, turning her stare away to focus on the trek back to the guild, dismissing the escorts far before arrival as to keep the location secret.

It would be a shame for more unfortunate souls to stumble across Fairy Tail in one day. All the while, Titania remained quiet but beaming in excitement in her own way, keeping a tight lid on any unnecessary emotion that would give her away.

It grew to be unnerving as they finally entered Sitri and made a quick path to the Fairy Tail guild, the woman drifting back to remain behind him as they neared the iron door.

Despite her odd behavior, Natsu's senses were alert and sharpened in his careful training. Hardly anything surprised him when he was aware.

The Dragon Assassin was hyper aware of the thumps and shouts from beyond the doors. The scrapping of chairs and the crashing of glass. The startled yelp of Kinana.

Energy coiled in his muscles as everything became hyper aware, his hands ready to draw weapons as Natsu kicked down the door and bolted in with a snarl on his lips. His eyes darted over the scene before him, taking in the demolished chairs and the amused Mira from behind the bar.

The pink haired man heard the whiz of a pint glass flying at his head, ducking easily as if it were nothing, feeling it brush past the back of his head and shatter on the wall.

Everything burned, his body preparing for a fight. His mouth dried, toes digging into the soles of his boots to prepare for any speedy maneuver that he may have to perform.

The sight of a man with bare, studded arms, and bushy black hair had him pause to reevaluate the threat. Blinking and cataloging everything, he noted the pointed canines, the insufferable smug smirk, and the pierced facial features.

"Gihi. Yo, Salamander."

Jaw dropping, Natsu stared with bulging eyes at his cousin, Gajeel Redfox. His body itched to charge and clobber the newcomer, beating the crap out of his friend in welcome. Maybe a little friendly slam of a bottle on his thick skull.

"You piece of shit." The younger Dragon Assassin growled with a laugh, releasing the hilts of his weapons with a swaggering shift of stance. "I wondered what that horrible smell was."

With an exaggerated wrinkle of his nose, Gajeel snorted and moved to launch into a brawl with the pink haired man, only halting when the familiar wooden cane of Makarov flashed across the path. "There will be no room for that." He spoke with no nonsense, waggling a sealed envelope up at the black haired man's face. "Both letters must be delivered by hand, boys. I would prefer those hands be unbroken, yeah?"

Natsu watched with no small amount of irritation as Gajeel took the envelope and slipped it in his vest. "You got it, old man." He said slowly, shooting the pink haired assassin a simpering look.

Before Natsu could even think of a cold insult, a flash of parchment sealed with red wax flashed across his vision, startling him to turn his head towards Erza. She only smiled, offering the second letter to him with a cunning shine to her eyes.

When he showed no signs of taking it, she shook it at him once more. "We need two highly skilled assassins to deliver these documents to the Draconian Family. There really is no others we can trust but protege of that very house." Was her explanation.

Makarov waited as Natsu's trembling hands grasped the letter and ever so gently slipped it into the inner breast pocket of his cloak before speaking. "I want both of you stationed there until we send for you. This is not a vacation, however. Do not let your skills get rusty."

At last, Natsu thought with a quiver of excitement that raced up and down his legs, he was an assassin. Recognized by the Order as an assassin and now free to take on his own assignments.

That, and he could see Lucy.

Just when he began to believe the day could no longer get any better, Erza cleared her throat and patted the younger Dragon Assassin on the back. "Oh, and Gray is going with you." She informed lightly, souring the mood tremendously.

It was way to good to be true for very long, and with a scathing exchange of glances between Natsu and Gray, they all quietly accepted the fact that there was no escape from rivals.

* * *

_"Lisanna!"_ A raspy voice cried, echoing among the screams and howls of the burning city. In the center of a demolished building that was once Blue Pegasus, a hulking man curled over a still body, both heads of ash white hair like a beacon in the destruction. He rocked the body back and forth, sobbing as slender fingers came to touch his face.

"I am...o-okay. Do not... w-worry, Elf." The woman tried, eyes dazed as her clothes stained with the blood of her defeated enemies. But, her wounds were no less severe, ankles broken and twisted within her leather boots.

"I tried. I...I tried-" Elfman whispered, brushing sooty hair from her eyes with mangled fingers. He sported a broken hand, every finger twisted in horrible ways made for torture. "I am so sorry. I tried-"

"What the hell happened here?!" A familiar voice shouted, drawing Elfman into defense mode as his massive body tucked his sister behind and his teeth bared at the intruder. Only Lisanna's cry of a name drew him from such a violent state: "Laxus!"

The blond Dragon Assassin slid down the mountains of mortar and brick, staggering towards them with Evergreen, Freed, and Bixslow at his back. His face was no less dirty, body free of harm from the battle that took place here. He had arrived far too late.

"We never got your report, and then Freed saw the smoke. What happened?" Evergreen pressed, carefully nearing Elfman with caution at his injuries. Her stomach churned at the sight of the sibling's wounds, knowing the infliction was most likely for torture purposes.

It was the youngest Strauss that spoke up, despite the agonizing grinding of her bones in her ankles. "Tartaros...and a man named Acnologia. They...just destroyed this town and moved on. Not even a care about who died or how many lives would be ruined." Tears pooled in her eyes as she turned her gaze to Laxus.

"Laxus..._they are heading towards Magnolia._" She whispered with fear in her heart, knowing the same fear flickered across the older man's expression with no restraint.

It was impossible to warn the city in time.

* * *

The flicker of the candle in the wind made deciphering the words on the pages difficult. The blonde huffed in irritation, standing to once again close that pesky window that blew open with the slightest of breezes. Really, Igneel or Metalicana should fix it before all the books in their library were ruined by some force of nature.

Lucy humphed as she latched the window shut, turning away to reclaim her seat at one of the many oak wood desks.

Midnight studies were the only thing that really had her frustrated, the inability to sleep taunting and the lure of endless knowledge irresistible. But, the only book that interested her was one of her own, brought with her from Magnolia and forgotten under the lumps of chores and training.

The book her mother left her.

Lucy knew her mother was fond of codes, but the blonde really wished her mother had not written the whole novel in code. Parchments filled with notes scattered around her, ink pots both empty and new speckling around the field of paper. The quill scratched away at the dry fabric, words once again becoming clear.

_Beware. Keys. Celestial. Fate. World. Life. Death. END. One. Begin. Lost. Magic. Divine. Otherworldly. Bonds. Sacrifice. Zeref. _

The quill fell from her aching fingers as Lucy scowled at the words. She obviously mistranslated the code again, but at least she had words instead of coordinates this time. Her mother obviously had been trying to tell her a story, the sentences lost in silence.

One thing was for certain, however. The code spoke of the keys she now possessed and with them, a great task. Something having to do with the balance of life and death. Something divine.

Lucy at least knew that END was a thing, and Zeref was a person by the way her mother described it. Only, it left more questions fluttering inside her mind.

"Who is Zeref?" She murmured softly, flinching as the wind howled outside and blew the blasted window open again with a bang, the breeze snuffing out the single candlelight and leaving her in darkness.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I know some of ya'll were surprised at Human!Happy but really, I could not leave him out of this!**


	29. Fall of the Titans

**Yet another installment. I cannot believe I turn 23 in a few days. I can already feel the joints aching, the memory slipping, my craving thirst for prune juice...jk, just feeling it in my bones. **

**~Soprana**

* * *

Destruction lay everywhere.

Not a single building remained unharmed...or human for that matter. Bodies littered the streets, dead eyes clogged with ash and trapped memories of final moments etched into the frozen expressions. Rubble lay scattered around, burying some in unmarked stone graves, fire burning everything flammable into ashes.

Corpses decorated the silent streets, the screams of the innocent long faded into the dusty rays of the night to come. Rigor mortis had already begun, the deed of annihilation complete, and Magnolia was nothing more than a burning husk left after a raging wildfire.

Guards and civilians alike had fallen, all too weak to defend the beloved town from disarray. Blood coagulated in between the once beautiful stones, staining the history deep into the earth.

Still, the army marched.

Soldiers in iron armor and painted faces patrolled the empty carcass of a town, finishing of f any survivors. The fate of those that managed to escape, the Army of Tartaros hardly cared. The hell fire will purge the earth, and the fleeing refugees with it.

They had the prisoners they desired.

Upon the hill overlooking Magnolia, a line of prisoners knelt before the smoldering remains, arms bound and faces bloody. Seven souls in a line, battered even in surrender, awaiting the steel judgment of their captor.

Jose, with his disguised beggar clothing, was not fortunate enough to escape. With grimy hair and a sniveling complexion, he rocked nervously with wide eyes darting around. He was like a mouse, caught before a cat, slowly accepting his fate.

Jude, with empty eyes on the blazing walls of his far away manor, remained still, whispering two names over and over again in a deranged effort to find solace. "Layla...Lucy...my precious girls..."

Dan Straight, gagged into silence and beaten with every attempt to crawl away.

Makarov, looking the most pensive of them all, his eyes only on the next two in the line with concerned worry.

Erza stared back with no emotion, her lip busted and bleeding freely; Kinana, silently crying with poor attempts to remain brave in the face of death.

The seventh remained hooded, cloak sliced and nicked from many former battles. Not a word was shared from this one, not even a flinch when the captor finally danced around from behind into the sights of the captured.

"I hope our accommodations were...acceptable. There was not much we could work with but it all worked out, yes? All of you, lined up to die as equals." Mard Geer mused, using his swords as thin walking sticks while he patrolled the line with nothing but his weapons to keep the captives in line. Blood caked his blades and that image alone was enough to keep them complacent.

"We are Lord Zeref's servants-" Jose began in a raspy voice, eyes bloodshot and bulging from the sockets. "We, the Templar, only live for order-"

The war lord hummed in interest, eyes drifting down the hillside to witness a black haired man with blue tattoos drag a screaming child from under the rubble of a distant house. As the man began to crush the young one under the weight of his foot, her cries fading to struggling gasps for air, Mard pointed a single blade at the scene.

"Do you think that is order?" He drawled casually, as if watching murder was nothing new. "Do you think crushing the weak and defenseless is order?"

Jose, for once looked at a loss for words before the cruel gleam of his eyes spurred an answer. "Survival of the Fittest. The weaker species are purged by natural order." He sneered, like a spoiled child that believed he had the correct and desired answer.

Ignoring the stares from the rest, Mard chuckled in interest, nodding slightly. "Correct, you are. Now, how about the man doing the purging? Lord Zeref's creations killing off members of your species. Is that order?"

"You sick-" Erza snarled, baring her teeth when Mard tittered and pointed one of his needle like blades at her in warning.

"Uh ah, I want to hear his opinion." The demented man hummed, returning his attention back towards Jose with all the casualty of a gentleman having afternoon tea.

The dark haired man quivered at the intensity of Mard's gaze, seeing no light in the ebony pupils. Nothing...but darkness. "I...suppose. If that is Lord Zeref's decree...for his creations to purge the unworthy."

Mard grinned widely, nearly giddy in his mental perusal of Jose's reply. "I am so pleased you agree! Lord Zeref is superior, for he knows of the future, the heavens, and the fate for this world. He is our leader into a new era. Do you know how far his Tartaros followers will go for him?"

When Jose quickly shook his head, his eyes widened at the insane gleam on Mard Geer's expression as he leaned all his weight on his swords to peer down at his captive. Finally, the leader of Tartaros was exactly as traveler's word of mouth described: crazier than a bag of cats.

"If our Lord Zeref asked us to...we would take our own life without question or hesitation. It is the law of our guild. Follow Zeref wherever he leads."

Silence hung over the prisoners, the air hot from the smoke and flames. Mard stood with his back to the carnage, smiling pleasantly down at the stunned Jose as if he were a mere merchant selling wares. The eerie stillness racked shivers down every sane person's spine as the leader of the army stared straight at each and every one of them, like inspecting steers before a cattle drive. His eyes held no emotion for them but a means to an end.

Worthless humans.

"And..." The black haired man continued, returning that loathsome gaze back towards Jose, "Lord Zeref ordered us to gather the human parties of Templar and Assassin, innocent and guilty, weak and strong, young and old, male and female..." Swords rose to cross as Jose's throat steadily, edges shimmering in the fading sunlight. "-and kill them all. Purge the human race...so that a new era may evolve. Order is Chaos. The human race cannot run its course of mistakes nor will it be governed by order."

"P-Please...n-no-" Jose croaked with moisture pooling at the corners of his eyes, reality setting in with a heavy toll.

Mard Geer only smiled, emotionless. "And Mard Geer does whatever his Lord Zeref asks."

The swords grate against each other, scissoring into the tender flesh of Jose's neck and effectively cutting off his horrified scream as it removed his head completely.

Kinana screamed despite herself as the body of Jose Porla thumped to the ground, his head rolling away like a forgotten toy.

Ignoring the horrified looks of the remaining captives, Mard Geer only sighed, moving his swords to prop him up as he faced the next in line. The empty expression of Jude Heartfilia stared ahead, not even remotely moved by the death of the man he once threw his lot in with. His hair was far grayer, skin lacking the luster of his wealth. He had lost everything, and rock bottom was still awaiting him.

"Any last words?" Mard Geer cooed, placing the swords at Jude's neck, Jose's blood staining the clothing.

Lord Heartfilia took in a deep breath, not even addressing Mard as he turned to peer at Makarov. "Tell me...is she happy? Is my precious daughter...happy?" His voice was of a broken man, torn by greed and left alone once consumed, grasping desperately for that one treasure that he willingly gave away.

Makarov only nodded, clenching his eyes shut as Mard delivered the same execution. Jude's corpse fell backwards, and the Fairy Tail assassins could have sworn they felt a cleansing breeze shift over the valley that was Magnolia...like two spirits reunited in the afterlife.

The Leader of Tartaros never gave Dan Straight the honor of last words, easily slicing the throat and letting the poor man suffer and twitch in his final moments.

When he moved to stand before Makarov, Erza was nearly seething in her spot. "I will kill you if you touch the Master. I will prolong your suffering by breaking every single bone in your body until there is only your neck. Then, I will carve our your trachea-" She snarled, vibrating within her binds as Mard rose his brow at her in interest.

"Enough, Erza. That will be all from you." Makarov hummed, squinting up at the leader of the army that demolished his children's homes. "I have many final things to address, if I may?" Without waiting for approval from the executioner, he smiled over at Erza.

"My child. I pass the fate of Fairy Tail to you. Guide them, love them, and protect them as I could not."

Looking over the stunned Erza, he beamed at Kinana. "I am so happy Fairy Tail became a home for all lost souls in need of help. I trust in your future...you will find that friend of yours."

Then, his dark eyes drifted towards the hooded figure for a second before locking on Mard Geer coldly. "I can list the names of all my children that will vow to spill your blood on my account. I hope you are ready. You have made a great enemy." The elderly man preached with an easy smile, unflinching as a sword pressed into his chest, barely drawing blood from the pressure.

Mard sneered down at him, raising his other sword high in contempt. "Glad you used your last breath for something old man." He hissed before the sword descended in a silver flash.

"_MASTER!_"

The blade bit into the elderly man before slashing out towards Erza at break neck speed, the whooshing of air a countdown till impact. The red haired assassin closed her eyes, bracing for pain.

A clang on metal nearly burst her eardrum.

Ignoring the moment of startled wonder, Erza's eyes flew to the immobile body of her guild master, eyes burning with emotion at his smiling face and peaceful expression even as he bled slowly from the wound in his chest.

He had said everything he wanted and embraced death like an old friend.

Then, her gaze moved up to witness the hooded prisoner kick Mard Geer away with a lashing boot to the chest, the dark hood falling away to reveal a very angry but familiar face.

Erza, despite the overwhelmed emotions, gasped. "J-Jellal!"

The blue haired man gave her only a glance in assessment of her safety before stalking at Mard again with deadly intent, a single katana like weapon arching in preparation for a strike. Before Titania could call out to him, her bounds were severed and her gaze whipped to Kinana and the man with a scar down his right eye as he freed the barmaid too.

"Come on...Jellal is buying us time but we need to move quickly." The man, Erza decided was the very same 'Erik' Kinana had often spoken of, ushered her towards the forests away from Magnolia, away from the body of her master and the battle of her beloved. Her hesitation was in her glances, for Erik snorted and hissed, "Jellal will join us soon but there is nothing to be done for the geezer. We need to go before Acnologia decides we are n_ext!_" The urgency in his tone plus Kinana's gentle hands pulling at her sleeves, Erza gave one last tearful look towards the man that gave her a home where there had been none, vowing to uphold his wishes as the next Master: and bring the world back to safety for Templar and Assassin alike.

As if he knew, Makarov's lips seemed to quirk while his children fled into the forest, away to live and fight another day.

* * *

Natsu bolted upright from his sleeping roll, hissing and wildly looking around the campsite. Heart hammering in his rib cage, the Dragon Assassin could hardly breathe let alone settle himself as his dark eyes locked on Gray's and Gajeel's over the simmering fire he had made not a few hours ago.

The dream had been so real.

It was as if he were there, watching everything fall apart. Cedar: burning to the ground; Igneel wounded and exhausted, Lucy bloody and crying, the Draconian Manor crumbling to its very foundation. And when his vision shifted over to Fairy Tail, it was the very same result. Fire...and death.

"Bad dream?" Gray muttered humorlessly, fingers playing with a dart needle as the sun slowly sank over the mountainside.

His parched mouth parted, and Gajeel snorted with a harsh interruption. "Keep it to yerself, would ya?" His own hands busied with daggers of carved steel, his hands trembling along the serrated edges. Nerves were high, and Natsu could practically taste his companions negative emotions in the still air.

He was not the only one with a dream to haunt him.

After a long silence, only the horses swishing their tails and the crackling of embers filling the dead still forest, Gray shifted suddenly. His face, once full of careless adventure, now loomed dark and nervous. "I have a feeling...that we should probably make it to Cedar soon...as in ride through the night." His tone quivered slightly, not missed by his brothers in arms. "The horses can handle it...and so can we."

For once, Natsu actually agreed with Gray, his own body rumbling with tremors of the mental images that plagued him. Certain that it would all vanish once he saw Igneel, Happy, and Lucy; the pink haired man remained silently surprised when Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"Aye. I think that may be best. I know we may be missing our women and all but I get the feelin' that it may be much bigger than that." The black haired assassin muttered, casting one closed off glance back towards the direction they came with pensive red eyes.

The younger Dragon Assassin breathed slowly, pulling himself out of his bedroll carefully as he addressed his comrades. "Well, we got a long night ahead of us. Good thing I packed lanterns."

The agreement of the other two men reflected in the silence that stretched along the thin lines of instinct.

Get out of the open...and make sure nothing is left unsaid before battle.

* * *

The thin blade lashed right across Lucy's nose, her brown eyes crossing to witness the proximity with a small exhale of relief followed by a twisting parlay of her own. Juvia dodged with her flexible and fluid moves, using momentum to jab at the blonde right under her arm.

With practiced grace, Lucy once again twisted her body, listening to her sparring partner's hisses.

"Winner gets to visit Gray-sama! I will not lose to Love Rival!"

With a laugh, Lucy met metal with metal, gaze flickering to her opponents feet to calculate a possible finishing move. "For the last time, I do not want him!" Her sword shifted with a metallic grind over Juvia's. "He is your lover!"

That was when Juvia provided the opening. Her arms lost pressure in her startled shock, and the former heiress moved like a machine, twisting the sword violently to knock Juvia's weapon free. As a second measure, she lashed her leg out, tripping Juvia to plummet onto her back with a yelp.

Second passed as Lucy let her blade rest lightly on her partner's chest, the point rising and falling with every pant from the blue haired woman. "Yield." She ordered, smiling as Juvia slowly rose her hands up in surrender.

"Love Rival...has improved. Juvia demands a rematch." The defeated sword-woman hissed, not refusing Lucy's hand to help her rise again.

In good nature, Lucy laughed and nodded, fetching the discarded blade to return to the winded owner. "Aye sir. Winner gets treated by the loser at the market today."

With squinting eyes, both women smirked and tapped blades before assuming a battle stance position. With a grin, the blue haired woman muttered, "Juvia would like some star mangoes. Love Rival better start counting her coin now."

* * *

**Yeah...I did that.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys!**

**To shadowknight1998: I dunno how to help you. That is my writing style: detail first so I never have to remember it again. Your criticism is appreciated, though it was not very constructive.**


	30. Intuition

***Quicksilver voice* What? You didn't see that coming? *Swaggers away***

**~Soprana**

* * *

"Only child of Jude and Layla, born of a full moon and a rising water sign, I see wealth. Love and Luck. I sense a great love, a great adventure, a great cause-whoa that is a lot of greats-and a great family that loves with you. I bet you will find a great man too!"

* * *

"Change is coming and one you love may not be as you believe. Listen carefully.

'Twelve gates, all closed until the time of an eclipse.

A shadow grows near, but the light holds on.

Hold fast to the heart and keep love close.

A divine ritual, bathed in blood, a history revealed.

The end of the world comes, and two creations must meet in accordance of balance.

Light and Dark, Good and Evil, the Truth and the Lie.

An ugly fairy, fallen from grace, searching for the means of correction.

The liquid of life awakens the start of the end.

Only the sacrifice of one breaks the ties.'"

* * *

_A shift altered the world, tilting everything on its axis. Screaming souls faded into one, lone cry that echoed through the darkness. He was there, in the dark, smiling like nothing was wrong. Then, there was crushing water, so cold and so heavy that the chest was crushed and breathing was out of the question. So dark and so lost. All the whispers filtered through the thick water, hands unable to propel the body. It was just silent sinking, down, down, down, no bottom in sight. _

_From above, the answers became clear, but muddled and blurred through translations. Lips parting, water invaded to chill even deeper than the skin, robbing life from the vision and dragging consciousness to the depths._

* * *

Lucy surged awake, gasping and lurching to sit up by the arch of her torso, bringing her chest rolling up and dragging her head behind like a freaky puppet strings act. Sweat clung to her skin, pasting her sleepwear to her body, old tears drying in her cheeks and irritating her eyes.

With a shuddering breath. The blonde closed her eyes and curled over to rest her head on the loyal knees that moved to shield her chest. The sheets pooled at her hips, the sun just breaking through the windows at the side of her large bed. The beating of her heart raged on in her ears, drowning out the birds songs of the day.

Cana's fortune was equally as eerie as the first time she heard it, no doubts to be had. The woman shuddered at the images that accompanied the words: grim scenes of death and destruction, a single man among the carnage with a shadowed face, herself being lost in a heavy weight of water. It was a continuous dream, one that only suffered from mild changes each time she sees it. Her mind could not decipher the meaning.

Never mind that the translations of her mother's book that was moving almost nowhere. Honestly, why did she have to write in riddles and metaphors? Lucy knew the woman had loved the art of the written word and the game of literature, but this was bordering ridiculous. Seven months and no luck besides broken words and pieces.

The whole experience could have compared to a treasure hunt with only a map of dotted lines. But, the blonde woman knew her mother had something important to share, enough to make the search difficult.

Calming her breathing, Lucy listened to the silence of the dawn, the beginning of her busy morning of training and her relaxing day at the market.

Any moment now, she would have to leave the bed and all her hesitation buried in the sheets. Shed everything but the training to become stronger, faster, better. She was already far wiser.

Alone in the thoughts, Lucy startled slightly at the knock on her door across the room. Legs straightening under the covers, she latched a grip onto the mattress as Levy's voice came from beyond the door, soft and tired.

"Lucy? Lord Dragneel wants you to spar this morning before he goes into his office for meetings. He says to get ready and be down there in twenty." The shuffling footsteps told Lucy that her blue haired friend carried a load of books as they faded down the hall. The petite woman worked far too hard some days, Lucy mused as she rose from her bed and began to grab the training clothing lain out the night before.

White, baggy pants and a long collared black jacket with gold trimming and one sleeve over the left arm. It fit her fairly well and she assumed they had been Natsu's at one point or other. The cloth was soft from years of washing, but the stitching still holding strong for many more years. It almost smelled like him too.

Buttoning the top button of the jacket over her sleeveless undershirt, the blonde paused before latching her own weapons belt around her waist, taking time to smell the lip of the black collar. His scent had faded, sure, but Lucy could pick up the small tendril of kindling that tended to follow him around.

Closing her eyes, she saw him grinning at her, rolling his eyes with that sakura blossom crown resting on his pink hair. She imagined his voice, telling her she was weird, but then softly whisper that she would not be the same if she were anything else. She pictured his touch, gentle and warm as he drew her close, lips whispering her name affectionately in that tone he only used with her. The burn that his presence ignited in her body, far more foreign to a maiden like herself, but so enticing with the passion of it all.

Reality slammed back into her with great force, cheeks flushing as she pulled her face out of the jacket and set to checking that her sword was not latched inside the sheath. Taking one long glance towards the wooden box that sat atop the desk, shielding the book she had slaved over just the night before, Lucy took one deep breath before opening the door and jogging through the halls of the manor to grab a quick snack before arriving at the arena.

* * *

Something was terribly wrong with her sparring partner today. Lucy watched carefully as the blue haired woman, normally controlled and calculated, pranced with erratic movements and shoddy marks. The former heiress pondered the idea that their were insects invading her pants as Juvia did an odd wriggle with her legs, the sword poorly gripped with way too much force.

It was as if her emotions were out of whack, prompting her to react with more sporadic behavior. A very dangerous opponent, but so unlike the woman that Lucy called her comerade.

Lucy watched the blue haired woman's feet, witnessing every movement seconds before action, cataloging every tactic for later reference. The way she shifted her toes from twelve o' clock to eleven o' clock before a gutsy swing, how her brow would furrow at every messy swing before the action was even initiated, the nature of her grip on the hilt to inform of the next jab's intensity all caught in those little ticks.

Lucy read it all, keeping her distance for the perfect moment, feeling eyes on her back. Granted, Igneel and Happy watched her spars from time to time...but now it felt different, like a burning gaze into her soul.

_Breathe in...breathe out..._

"Juvia will impress Gray-sama!" Her opponent bellowed suddenly, startling the blonde enough to miss the cues. Juvia lunged with the ferocity of a tiger, blade crossing with Lucy's and easily snatching the weapon from her hands, sending the crafted blade clattering a fair distance away into the dry dirt.

Lucy was disarmed, helpless as Juvia moved to place her into a checkmate, swinging the blade to press against her vulnerable neck.

Still, instinct had a funny way of coming alive when the singer needed it. As the blade neared, no hint of slowing, panic set in and took over the blonde like a foreign hand molding her behavior like moist clay.

Back bending and center of gravity twisting, Lucy swept under the moving blade, eyes locked on Juvia's booted feet. The woman hissed and attempted to reverse the strike back, but momentum was the enemy. Lucy grasped the hilt and pinched Juvia's hand hard enough for reflexes to release the weapon automatically.

She was on a roll, sweeping her leg out and knocking Juvia off balance, sending her opponent to the ground. Stepping on the discarded blade to prevent its retrieval, Lucy hastily pulled out a dagger from her belt, leaning close to hold it near Juvia's heaving chest.

"Check."

After a moment, Lucy removed her hold, replacing the dagger in the hidden scabbard and offering Juvia a helping hand. With a sigh, Juvia accepted with tired eyes, defeat clear in her expression until Lucy smiled. "Again?" Her voice was warm and understanding, despite not understanding completely what was bothering the blue haired woman.

Without answering, Juvia plucked her sword up and patiently waited for Lucy to gather hers as well, relief in her eyes. "Juvia is ready." She sighed, giving her friend a single smile that promised an explanation later, and Lucy accepted it with a quick advance: slashing and parrying in the offensive.

Beyond the arena, up on one of the many ivory balconies of the manor, Igneel watched with a smug grin at his production. She had come so far in so short of time, and really, he never expected such results. There was so much of Layla in her, he could hardly believe it.

"She is quite good, yeah?" He said casually, unable to keep the smug tone from his voice. He was a craftsman of great warriors, building discipline and devotion. She would be his final work...unless he eventually ended up with grandchildren in due time. Unlikely, but an old man could dream.

Beside him, Happy giggled behind his hand, black eyes watching the other three men as they watched the spar.

Natsu smiled brightly, watching how the blonde moved as fluidly as she had done on the opera stage, commanding her body's obedience in reactions like a professional. Her hair shone as he had remembered, her distance nearly crushing. Still, he could not remove the proud grin from his face, watching her dodge Juvia's kick with graceful skill.

"Aye sir. But, I did not expect you to train her." He replied with a curious tone, finally ripping his eyes from Lucy to regard his father. "I thought Happy was the last pupil you would take on."

Igneel sighed slowly through his nostrils, humming pensively as the winds picked up over the fields, keeping the calm peace of the manor intact. "I did. But, she is so much like her mother that I could not deny her request. You are aware of her feelings towards the guild you call home. You know the burden she carried back then. I simply gave her the foundation to build upon."

Dark eyes locked together in a silent exchange between father and son before Igneel looked over to the second man with black hair and all attention on Juvia. "Juvia has also improved. She is no longer a defenseless daughter of a dead mill worker. Be sure to remind her of this. She takes to you quite fondly."

When Gray gave no answer, Igneel merely sent a nod towards the stoic Gajeel as the men watched the spar continue.

Lucy bobbed on the balls of her feet, grinning teasingly as Juvia made mocking movements to tempt the blonde into making a mistake. Natsu watched as they tested each other, Lucy keeping her bright smile the whole time.

A truly beautiful sight.

In the seven months free from Magnolia and danger, she prospered. Natsu could see the glow in her skin, the mirth in her eyes, the skip in her step. Despite how much he had missed her, he was glad she had this chance to grow and thrive away from oppression and fear. Boy, did she grow.

Her wearing his clothing did not help his urge to run to her and greet her with pure excitement.

"Natsu," Igneel spoke softly, attracting the attention of all three men and one boy, "I must speak with you. Sir Fullbuster and Sir Redfox are free to roam as they please, but I have matters to discuss with my children alone."

With one passing glance, Igneel turned to walk away, Natsu and Happy at his heels as Gajeel made a mocking hum that a child would do when his friend was in trouble with his mother.

Still, the Dragneel men followed the Lord, only sending mild rude gestures behind their backs to show their disgruntlement.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she gulped down water that one of the maids delivered to the arena, nodding to Juvia that, if she also agreed, sparring was over for the day. With one grunt from the fellow assassin in training, Lucy could not hold back the grin of amusement. Though she exhausted Juvia in battle, Lucy had no doubts that her limbs would have bruises from the precise strikes given in hand-to-hand combat.

No matter how hard she trained, her noble blood still stayed with her, reminding her of the differences between a life of battle and a life of luxury.

Walking up the manor steps with trembling legs, Lucy pondered on going for a ride out among the vineyards to meditate on her vision like dream or visiting the marketplace earlier than she planned. Either way, a map of the would be the best option, as to her still expanding knowledge of the area had yet to include everything.

Marching down the halls of gold and crimson, Lucy's speed faltered once she reached those great mahogany doors that concealed Igneel's study. The woman had completely forgotten about his 'meetings' of the day.

She hesitated, freezing outside the doors and staring blankly into the wooden grain. Memories of her father, his anger at her interruptions, flooded her thoughts like dark sprites to diminish her progress. He forbid her from invading his business meetings. Why should she invade Igneel's?

Of course now, she saw Igneel like a father figure, and by that means, the hesitation remained the same. Would he be angry? Would he yell? She could hear muffled voices from within, blocked by wood and wall. Would his guests be irritated?

Her hand had risen in her mental absence, knuckles resting on the wood with trembling strength. Against her better judgment, her wrist flexed, sending her hand to tap the wood in a weak but audible knock.

Internal panic filled her veins as the voices silenced and Igneel's familiar voice raise with a command, much like when she made a mistake in training and he reprimanded her for such. "Come."

Heart in her throat, Lucy obeyed quickly, wishing to make this quick and flee just as quickly. The doors, heavy in the resistance, swung open with one struggling push to reveal the study and the visitors inside.

When Lucy caught sight of the first person standing before the desk, her heart stuttered before dropping to pound deep in her stomach. Standing tall and proud merely feet away, stood Natsu, dark eyes locking on her curiously before widening.

Palms were sweating, her skin heating up in surprise. What was this pulsing coil in her body at the sight of him, finally where she could talk to him face-to-face.

With a breathy whisper, ignoring all others in the room for now, Lucy spoke softly as her arms trembled and her eyes began to water. He was here. He was right there and all she could manage to say was-

_"Natsu." _

* * *

**Anime4eva222- I just did~ and it may be wise to worry for the others. Something wicked this way comes.**

**Omegasage037- That happened, but at least he went with a smile on his face, yeah? :)**

**Czar Ryno- Thank you very much! :3**

**23luckyduck- Thank you for your review! And YES I'm glad someone understood that reference! *high five!***

**xXFairy-girlXx- That I did :3 Thank you for your support! **

**Anonymous Stalker Friend- The plot is getting serious now. For your question, I cannot confirm nor deny: I guess we will all have to wait and see~**

**AngelEmCuti- Aw thank you very much!**

**TheReadingValkyrie- Haha, you caught me with the Eragon quotes. I love that series so much I can't even.**

**Footster26- Nah, but we'll be seeing the aftermath in a few chapters.**

**ToFfffffan- Thank you! Yeah, I tried to incorporate how Jude wanted to reconcile but never got the chance to. You know?**

**Thank you for your reviews guys! They really make me smile...or chuckle darkly. 3**


	31. Something in the Air

**A short chapter before I leave for home. There will be M rated content in the next chapter and will be marked accordingly.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Everything she felt in those seven long months sounded in her voice as she whispered his name. All those nights where she sat by her window and hoped he was okay, the long days where she wanted to quit training but the thought of him getting through it gave her strength, the many letters that she started but never sent to him: all of it in one single word.

Training had been just as good to him as it had to her. He was even taller than before, his stance much more practiced and steady, his belt filled with more weapons and gear. His face was more tan than she recalled, pink hair longer and more shaggy in appearance. Still, he looked rugged and handsome, far stronger and wiser than before.

Time felt slow as he met her gaze, his dark eyes taking her in with even slower inspection. A steady pulse of joy grew in the depths of her body, heating her limbs to the point where she just wanted to run and laugh, get closer to him again. The threads of fate sung under the tension, the distance between them pulling like warring magnets.

Then, he smiled that all to familiar grin, canines sharp and eyes closed in pure elation as he greeted her with nothing more than she ever needed. "Yo, Lucy! It's been a while."

Indeed it has. Too long, for Lucy could no longer contain the emotion within her veins, her body moving in accordance to the gravity around him. She ran to him, arms open with a smile on her face and moisture in the corners of her brown eyes. Natsu, in turn, opened his arms and caught her with her full force, grunting as the air was robbed from his lungs on impact.

With a laugh, he buried his face in her neck, inhaling all that was Lucy. She became tucked in his grasp, clutching him tightly as they swayed in unison balance, finally close once again. It was a moment of suspension, nothing but them and the minuscule space between. Two hearts beat a separate tune, though complimenting each other with the thriving life left to share.

After moments, Natsu was the first to pull away. The blonde woman almost hummed her displeasure until she realized he never completely removed his hold. No, instead, his forehead came to rest on hers, their varying heights now more noticeable as ever. His eyes closed in complete serenity, hands tangled in her hair while her own grasped his white scarf.

However long they stayed like that, Lucy never had a clue. When Igneel cleared his throat softly, reality came back to her like a cold wave of sea water.

Squeaking, she lurched away from the warm and intoxicating embrace with a small shred of loss. Her face felt hot despite the icy understanding of what just occurred right in front of his family. Happy's chuckle only made her feel even more flustered.

"They liiiike each other~." The boy rolled his tongue in delight. Ignoring Natsu's pout at the sudden separation, Lucy looked to Igneel as she slowly backed towards the door. "Uhm, w-well I should be getting lunch!" With a shy, forced laugh, she turned and nearly barreled out of the study, forgetting the map she came for.

The room was silent as the men watched her go, and Natsu then turned to scowl at his father with little amusement. His expression only grew sour when the red haired man burst out in uproarious laughter with Happy, slamming open palms on the desk as he tried to stifle the noise.

"That was low, old man. I have not seen her in a while. You could have at least contained it for a little longer." Natsu muttered, crossing his arms to turn back towards the desk.

Igneel waggled his brows at his eldest, gaining a salacious smirk as he replied, "Son, you have plenty of time to see her later. If I had let you continue, who knows what would have happened right on my desk!"

Happy blinked in confusion at the remark, but Natsu spluttered and flushed a vibrant cherry color, looking away to the floor. "Gross, old man! It is not...I...she... I will not-" He stuttered, hands moving to wave and swirl in echo of the turmoil in his thoughts.

Chuckling at his son's behavior and nodding for Happy to get Natsu a seat, Igneel's light expression fell into a more stern sight, calming Natsu's reaction.

"What concerns me most is that Magnolia has not checked in recently. The last pigeon was nearly a week ago, and my reply bird returned not two days ago...message still intact and unread."

At that, Natsu tensed, eyes sharp on his adoptive father's. "Well...Gramps has been really busy with reports of the war in the East. Last we heard, Lis and the others got a taste of a skirmish but were successful with defending the post. I expect nothing less from those two." During the answer, Happy had dragged a plush armchair over and moved it so Natsu could sit, whining when the pink haired man ruffled his younger brothers' hair in gratitude.

The Head of House did not answer quickly, fingers tickling at the bottom of his chin thoughtfully. Only at that moment did Igneel truly look aged, tired and worried. "How long ago was that?"

Natsu looked pensive, taking in Igneel's concern and realizing the severity of the conversation. With a cluck of his tongue and a jiggle of his legs, the answer came as: "...a week."

The silence served like steel weights pressing the air down upon them. Even Happy felt a slight chill at the small answer. Igneel stared into his son's eyes before sighing and nodding with a hum. "I see. Stay aware, both of you."

* * *

The pounding of a thousand hooves all but stopped on the command of the leader. Horses snorted and pranced as the sun began to wane, noon passed and the day now winding down. Ahead of the masses, draped in black and blue robes, sat Mard Geer atop a chestnut steed. Beside him, astride a inky black horse, sat Acnologia.

Behind them, an army of iron bathed in the blood of many fallen Magnolia civilians.

"We set camp here, and ride into Cedar come dawn!" Mard called without glancing over his shoulders, smiling at the sounds of leather rustling and men beginning to set up base camp.

However, his eyes then set on Acnologia with a sickly grin and a hint of madness within his eyes. "So, Master Acnologia. What is Lord Zeref's bidding?" The reins in his grip tugged as his horse began to search for a snack, but his attention never wavered as Acnologia kept his gaze towards the horizon...towards Cedar.

"I smell him. END. I feel them. The keys. I need the keys and the holder. Not yet. It is only time for destruction in search of Zeref's greatest project of all." The black haired mass murder spoke lowly, a raspy hiss to his voice. Like a snake, he nudged his mount forward and inch, and then another, slithering closer to his goal.

Mard's chuckle was amused at best, but the tone he used hinted much more command that he could ever hold over the Bringer of the Apocalypse. "I admire your enthusiasm, my Master. However, dawn is when they will be changing guards and waking up weak. Night war is poor taste, and I want daylight to shine in the blood we spill tomorrow."

The red eyed man was still and silent, and Mard sighed with a wistful smile and one lazy shrug. "Of course, should anyone get in your way tomorrow. Feel free to kill them."

Acnologia did not answer, staying still with his eyes on the valley and mountain that separated him from his prey. The horse nickered and gave a harsh stomp, drawing the attention of the man at last, boots that had been digging into the animal's ribs relaxing from the crushing pressure.

* * *

Levy hardly expected him to find her so quickly, yet she would never utter a word about how relieved she was that he had. He could make due with a bath and more manners, but she was still happy to see him alive...looking at her with that careful stare that he used when worried about upsetting her.

"I knew you would be here." he grumbled as he emerged from around a book shelf, red eyes taking her thin dress in with a lousy smirk. In the time that he had been away, he had grown more rugged, scars painting even more of his face than before. He should be described as wild, but only the gleam in his gaze could remotely relate to the word.

Mouth dry, Levy watched as he neared, whispering softly as she backed right into the table that she had been sitting at. "I am glad you are safe." She breathed, fingers resting lightly on the wood as he stole a gasp from her lips when his fingers tucked under her chin. Gajeel forced her to look up at his shit-eating grin, chuckling at her flushed cheeks and embarrassed biting of her bottom lip.

"Templar cannot kill me so easily, Shrimp." He growled, leaning closer to her and capturing her lips with his, nearly clacking their teeth together with his haste and ferocity. The table shifted as he approached and crushed her into it, books tumbling to the floor as her hands tangled in his wiry hair. Air was scarce for he robbed it from her with every demanding lock of lips, whispering how foolish she had been to think any pansy Templar could defeat him in battle.

Levy molded to him, touching and holding the man she had long since seen as hers. He was here at last, within her grasp. His hands teased at her collar, drawing a shuddering shiver from her, pulling her deeper down with him.

"Levy? What is- _oh my!_ Oh, I am_ so_ sorry!" A voice called from behind the pair, and Levy only had a second to understand just who spoke before Gajeel irritably glanced over his shoulder to scowl at the blushing Lucy. The blonde woman had her eyes covered, peeking through the gap between her middle and ring fingers.

The black haired assassin snorted at her behavior, rolling his eyes as the blonde peered closer at him. "So you must be the Bunny Girl Salamander told me about. Nice to meet ya but, me and the Shrimp were kinda busy." He grumbled, giving her a stare down quite like a grumpy storekeeper having to clear out problem customers.

The blonde woman stared before giving Levy one questioning stare that spoke a promise not to leave unless the blue haired woman was okay as well. When the librarian smiled and nodded, Lucy gave one embarrassed stutter of an apology before stumbling back the way she came, leaving the couple alone in the library once again.

The former singer stumbled down the halls of the manor, her face exploding into even more color when she passed a particular room and heard certain sounds that should only have been shared between lovers. With a quick push of power, Lucy scurried quicker down the halls towards the stables. In her thoughts, she could not help but think that the sounds reminded her of Juvia...and her one true love, Gray.

The last thing she wanted to do was invade their privacy as well, having already seen one couple pawing at each other desperately.

Her mouth dried at the memory of Levy's swollen lips and heated expression, dark gaze and the flush of embarrassment at being caught, even if it had been premature to other activities.

Lucy wondered what passion had invaded her blue haired friend's blood, what drive coiled inside her chest at the sight of the black haired assassin. Was it the same burn she felt upon seeing Natsu earlier? Would Natsu look at her the way Gajeel looked at Levy, with the strange hunger that had been present in the suitors her father presented? The pink haired man's stare gave her a burn of need, rather than a curl of disgust like the others.

Stepping down the stairs and jogging over to the adjacent stables, Lucy shook her head free of the heated thoughts, tugging nervously at her jacket as she glanced up to the looming manor. The manor that had been her home for the past seven months.

Where would she go next, she wondered silently as she slipped inside the wooden walls of the stables. Would Magnolia have changed in the time that she had been away? How much had she missed of the warm little town?

Once again, she shook away the thoughts and nostalgia, opting for a more practical attention to saddling and tacking her horse to head to the market. Happy ate all her bread and cheese from the last market trip. If she wanted a snack for tonight, Lucy was responsible for fetching more.

Never mind how she wanted an excuse to escape the manor and the pressing want to see Natsu again.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! **


	32. Proximity

**There is a non-explicit (I'm hoping tasteful as well) lemon in this chapter and it is marked if you want to skip it. I just felt I need to make my assassin bbys happy...before the rest of my plans go underway.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Ever since arriving at Cedar, Lucy found that the market place was her favorite place to unwind and allow herself to miss how Magnolia felt. The folk of Cedar were friendly enough, offering their wares with the same gusto as her former merchant friends. But, there was no place like home, Lucy found as she hitched her mare to a post just outside the produce area of the market. Instead of having her name called as she wandered the dusty streets and calls of her fame, the blonde received only a generic referral as 'young lady' and 'fair beauty' as she moved from stand to stand: many merchants unfamiliar with her lineage and great importance in a town so far away.

In a way, it was refreshing to be able to blend with the traffic, Cedar guard patrols tipping hats in polite respect rather than obligatory notice of her nobility. Nobody begged her patronage or coin, assuming she was just as poor as they. With nothing but a thin veil covering her head to save her from the harsh rays of the midday sun, Lucy was among the many, one of hundreds.

With one last glance to her steed, she made a mental note to grab some sugar treats for the animal, the horse watching her go with attentive caution. It did not help, since she always got it something for making it wait alone in the town. Atop the mare's back, the leather saddle printed with a symbol of a writhing dragon warned thieves away from the pouches and horse. To steal from the Lords of the Draconian Manor was certain removal of both hands at the wrists.

The woman wandered along the stands, marveling at the strange fruits native to this side of Fiore. Nothing like the strawberries and sweet tangy succulents of the east. Now, in a more tropical location, the crates overflowed with grapes, avocados, papayas, and even the imported star mangoes.

Her mouth watered at the sight of so many bright colors, the fruits of this harvest quite ripe and bound to be a flavor to savor. Still, she made sure to keep her wicker basket covered as she moved along the rows towards the dairy fair. If given the chance, Lucy loathed to believe she would purchase most of the market with the little funds she had left.

Igneel was kind, but he did not loan out coin easily. Lucy recalled the first few weeks of 'employment', cleaning and cooking as well as outside chores.

Yellow crossed her vision, and the young woman made her way over to a familiar stand that housed many different cheeses, smiling as the vendor recognized her by her frequent patronage to his wares.

"Ah, Golden Lady, I see you have returned to my humble presence. The usual?" He asked with a flare of his hands, his arms barely the size of frail twigs. He was a strong fellow, though, having kept up his dairy farm upon the untimely passage of his young son due to a plague. Deep beneath his bright green eyes, Lucy could see the lingering sadness to never leave his soul, but his strength was something to truly admire.

"Aye sir! It seems I have a small gnome snatching many of my snacks when I turn away. I must start hiding them better." She laughed, watching as he selected a decent sized block of aged cheddar, knowing exactly what she savored.

The peddler chuckled as he wrapped the cheese in a cloth before handing it over to her. "Is that so? Well, if you catch this gnome, give him my regards. It is to him that I owe your constant visits!" She laughed as well, slipping the item into her basket as she fished out a few coins to hand over, her own hands soft against his calloused fingers.

"Oh please. I know a good product when I see it. You owe the gnome nothing, sir." She assured before resetting her grip on her basket, waving in farewell as she moved to the next stop on her list: bread baker.

The bakery she favored settled right next to the cheese stand, the smell of baked yeast permeating the air as she sidled in, nodding as the baker caught sight of her. "Milady! I was wondering where you would be. Just finished a fresh batch for your selection!" The baker's wife called with an excited wave, bringing over a cooling pan of goods Lucy was known to favor highly.

This process continued for the rest of her market visit as she purchased grapes and a few plums for a quick snack between spars. Cedar was a small village compared to Magnolia, and everyone knew who had guests: especially if it was the Draconian Lords that etched wealth into the fields.

The sun was beginning to descend from directly above when she returned to her horse, sneaking a handful of cubes and oats to the bored animal before loading her goods into pouches for safe transport.

With months of practice, Lucy was able to mount her horse with no aide. She rode almost daily, keeping up her equine skills along the small paths between vineyards. In that time, her mare and herself had a bond of understanding, and Lucy hardly got bucked off in trips to and from the town.

The heat of the day had faded as she trotted up to the stables to untack her horse and give it a decent meal for the night. Once she had completed her task, Lucy gathered her basket of goods and began to make her way towards the manor with the intent to hole herself up in her room.

She was not entirely sure her friends were...ah...finished with their reunions. Plus, the blonde was not entirely sure if she could resist being close to the man that made her heart race. It would be best to stay in her room and bury herself in chores.

As well as enjoying her treats before Happy decided to take it all again.

A bath sounded appropriate, while eating her supplies. At the thought of bubbles and snacks, the blonde grinned and hurried her pace up the stairs, making quick time to her room. She silently slipped through her door and locked it, breathing out in relief on having successfully completed her market trip with relative swiftness.

Then the woman turned and froze, thoughts ceasing and her chest thundering.

With his back turned towards her to give her quite a sight of toned muscles and scars, hands moving a towel through his wet pink hair, stood Natsu in complete ignorance to just who lived in this room.

Just how many shirtless Dragneels must she be exposed to?! First his father and now him, though Igneel never gave her the complete heat rush that Natsu did. Lucky Lucy? Unlikely.

A squeak of shock slipped past her lips, alerting the man before her that he was no longer alone. With a questionable hum, he turned his head over his shoulder, pausing at the sight of a familiar blonde garbed in his old spar clothing. The same tightening heat in his belly returned, but instead he grinned at her, uncaring of her flustered twisting and broken stutters.

"Yo, Lucy!"

She bristled defensively, haughtily stomping over towards the dresser to place her goods down before she ended up throwing them at his head. "Do not 'Yo Lucy' me! This is _my_ room!" She hissed, uncovering the basket to reveal neatly placed foods not for sharing with a certain blue haired boy.

Natsu snorted in laughter, turning towards her as he draped the towel around his bare neck. "Yeah? Well before Igneel kicked me out, this was _my_ room." He fixed her with a very scrutinizing stare, seemingly staring into her soul as he murmured roughly, "and those were _my_ clothes."

The woman tensed in embarrassment, jerking her head away to stare at the basket like it held all the answers she could ever want. "W-Well I will _not_ give them back so do not even ask!" She replied with a snap.

The creaking of the floor warned her of his approach, but Lucy was completely unprepared for him to take her hand gently in his, gasping as he pulled her around to press against him. Then, he spun her, creating a giggle with every twist he gave her.

"Natsu, Natsu! Stop, I have things I have to do!" She snorted, pulling away to bump her back into the dresser. He watched her carefully before he leaned close, nearly stealing her breath with each inch he closed. Reaching around her, he plucked a few grapes from her basket, smugly popping them, one-by-one, into his mouth.

Lucy held her breath, slipping past the man who dared invade her space with such disregard to walk over to the plush couch that held her recently washed clothing. Natsu rolled his eyes at her, earning him a flash of her tongue as she made a face at him before setting to her task, working to the sound of him crunching grape after grape, the rustling of the cloth warning that he was venturing deeper towards the bread and cheese.

He will eat all her food, Lucy realized with horror, whirling around and stopping up to seize his hand in hers, halting a grape from reaching his open jaws. A nasty scowl crossed her face as she barked, "You eat all my food and I will have a problem." The threat hung in the air, harmlessly shrugged off the pink haired man's shoulders as he twisted his wrist in her grasp, pushing the small fruit towards her lips instead. "Here." he prompted with a grin, lightly tossing it into her open mouth, a small gulp traveling down his throat as she hummed from the flavor.

As she chewed, he plucked up another to offer, pressing it toward her lips. Having just finished the first offering, Lucy looked up to him with wide brown eyes as she licked her lips. Like the changing weather, the man's expression darkened and with a soft growl, he dropped the grape before she could eat it. Her lips parted to complain, but it was too late. Natsu dragged her close and pressed a demanding and forceful kiss against her lips, hands reaching to hold the back of her head and hips as he kept giving continuous and unrelenting kisses.

Lucy gasped, her hands moving to grasp his head, fingers tangling in his hair, teasing the back of his neck as she responded with equal fire. Minutes did not matter, only the heat sizzling between them, flames fanned with every pause to suck in air. He was beckoning her into the sea of lava, and she was going willingly, drunk on his kisses and his gaze. She wanted to drown with him in the fire.

It was such a change from the first kiss, demanding that he stay alive and return to her, no evolved into such a raw and indescribable emotion that could only be known as _love and need_.

As his rough fingers trailed down the back of her neck, her thoughts turned less than proper and her restraint thinned to strands.

She wants him. She wants him all, as a whole. With a startle, she realized that no amount of propriety she had been raised with would hold her back from letting him know her feelings. Natsu...had to know.

"_You will have a great love."_ Cana's words echo in her mind, and Lucy felt a wave of warmth at the thought of it being Natsu. It had always been him.

When he pulled away for a deeper breath, Lucy locked her gaze with his, eyes lidded as she whispered the thing she wished for him to know, at least once. "I will stay by you." It was a promise, a confession, and a vow. Words only for him.

His coal eyes widened and his breath hitched, but then he softens as he exhales quietly, almost seeming relieved. "Then...then I will keep you." He replies ever so gently, brushing his lips lightly across hers once more.

Lucy hums, murmuring into his mouth, "Until the end of time?" She sounded hopeful, desperate even, as her hands tangled in the towel, ripping it off his shoulders.

"Even longer...as long as you stay." He growled back, beginning to pull insistently at her borrowed jacket.

He was stripping her down to her core, revealing all that was her in one heartfelt conversation, and now the physical revealing began. His lips instantly pressed to her neck as those skilled fingers suddenly fumbled at each button on the jacket he should have known how to remove by heart. His shuddering breaths only added fuel to her pyre, forcing her into action as her hands traced over his collar bone and down his chest, exploring the valleys and peaks of his physique as if etching a map to her memory.

He hissed at her more ticklish touches, aggression surfacing as he began to tear at the jacket with little restraint, his lips traveling down her neck to her shoulder as his hands removed the jacket to reveal the undershirt. With a pause to slowly sway with her in the reality of it all, Natsu then began to lift the undershirt, exposing her thin and shabby corset that had long since expired in its duty.

Which was why she hardly cared as he gave her one glance for permission before ripping it away, leaving her bare to his sight.

To strip bare before a man as an unmarried woman was dirty and disgraceful while living as Lady Lucy of the Heartfilia household, a stain upon the name and the business itself. Now, with the way Natsu was staring with a slack jaw and pure awe in his eyes, Lucy never felt more beautiful. After all, she was no longer associated with Heartfilia, nor was she a noble of Magnolia. To herself, she was just Lucy, an assassin for Fairy Tail.

When the man finally came to his senses, his limbs moved like rusted joints, bringing her into his arms and lifting her so swiftly that she squealed in surprise, latching her arms around his neck as he carried her away from the dresser. It felt odd being carried, the way he moved while keeping her securely tucked in his grasp feeling akin to flying weightlessly.

When he laid her down on the blankets of her bed, blonde hair fanning out around her and the sun setting just outside the window, Lucy could see the conjures of his face and the glow within his gaze. The warmth was still there but in the form of embers, waiting to become an inferno.

His touches are loving and firm, proving without words of his feelings. Lucy praises his name in many volumes, hazily musing on how a fated meeting at a window let to this. He was not Romeo and she was not Juliet. With him, she could be Lucy, just Lucy.

Writhing under his fingers, the former heiress found everything moving in slow motion: the way he tasted her as the kisses traveled down her body, how he nibbled at her ticklish spots and shied away when she threatened to do the same, the shuddering breath as he carefully hooked his fingers under the hem of her pants.

Lucy felt slight guilt as Natsu took her in with his eyes, now clumsily rushing to remove his own clothing and join her. All the while, this was not a marriage bed, and she had been raised to only be with her husband in such a scandalous way.

Still, as the pink haired assassin stood bare before her, hesitantly moving to hover above her, the blonde felt a sort of warm buzz at the thought of her in a white dress beside him. With a smile, Lucy thought about how much she would love to see that one day, reaching and touching him quietly to covey her wish.

Natsu stared blankly at her for a moment before flashing that grin she had come to love before he set to his task, connecting them in the most intimate of ways slowly and ever so carefully. The convergence of fire and light in the physical forms of sweating bodies and cries of passion. With tears in her eyes, Lucy whispers, "I love you."

Natsu grins and replies with his movements. In the dead of night, there is only them and the promises between them. For her, the adventures with Natsu and Fairy Tail was all she would ever need from now on. No matter what came along, or what happened, she had Natsu.

Among the times she heard the maids whisper about the act of coupling when they thought she could not hear, she recalled the fallacy of reaching the peak at the same time, the fate that the first time would be painful, and that it was just for making an heir. It had frightened her and gave her a whole new reason to avoid suitors.

This, was something different and not like the maids described. For this briefest of moments, they were one.

Lucy finds sleep cradled in Natsu's warm arms after it was over, her head resting over his pounding heart with a kind smile, finally able to be at peace with herself.

He is fire, her heart is the hearth for which he burns.

She is light, the fuel that made him greater.

Together, she knew they could take on whatever challenges that awaited them in the future.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock!**


	33. War Knocks

**A small update since I had some spare time**

**~Soprana**

* * *

All the bliss in the world could not stop the sounds.

Lucy was only mildly aware of a whooshing sound beyond the sunny and happy dreams. It never occurred to her that she was only half asleep until a crash blasted through the walls, sending splinters pelting all around. The woman was startled, but it was Nastu who bolted awake. With a fierce howl, he rolled her off the bed with him, shielding her as his head shot up and looked around. With an alert hiss, he snarled as he looked at the gaping hole in the far corner of the room, "What the hell?"

Natsu blinked in confusion before finally looking down to the woman he had pinned beneath him and a tangle of bed sheets. Her back was cold on the tiled floor, brown eyes horrified as they finally looked to him in question. He gave her one quick inspection before he rolled off of her, rushing to grab his underclothing before moving to peek outside. "Fucking cannon fire?"

Those expressive coal orbs squinted before widening, his jaw dropping. Lucy watched from the floor as a moment of silence and a thousand thoughts crossed Natsu's face. Then, he was cursing and reaching for his cloak and armor, weapons and gear clattering with his haste.

Seeing him grappling for his gear, Lucy quickly pushed herself off the ground, covering herself with the sheet as she fumbled for her own clothing that had not endured the ripping grip of Natsu the night before.

Her dressing took far longer, so as she struggled to put on her boots, Natsu had dressed and whirled on her, grasping her shoulders with a harsh grip far unlike the gentle caresses of the night before. He bore into her with an urgent command, eyes burning with a war bonfire in his soul. "Lucy, you have to run."

"What is going on?" Lucy whispered, moving out of his grip slowly, reaching for her hair tie on the nearby desk.

Natsu parted his lips to answer, but snapped his head towards the wall at the faint but definite sound of cannon fire.

The sound of whooshing appeared again and his eyes tightened before he tackled her to the ground just as the bed was sent to splinters with a loud crash. The woman's scream of fright was muffled as he curled around her, sheltering her from debris once again as his weight pressed her into tile.

When the dust settled, he ripped himself away, pulling her up with him as he answered, "The city is under attack."

Without waiting for her reply, he tugged her towards the door, and she only had time to grab the necessities: her weapons and a dirty cloth that wrapped around her precious heirlooms. The Twelve Golden Keys.

She stumbled after him, tripping and trying to keep up as Natsu scoured the manor as they ran. "Where the hell is Igneel? Where is everyone?"

Maids passed in panic, not answering in favor of fleeing and attempting to escape the manor before it crumbled on top of them, taking nothing but what they could carry. The halls were filled with frantic people, and Natsu tugged Lucy through like swimmers against a current.

Down the stairs and across the grand foyer, he pulled her all the way. Kicking down the front door instead of opening it, the assassin then led her out onto the front porch. Upon the sight that greeted them, they both froze where they stood.

The hills rolled before the town of Cedar, the manor perched neatly above the valley and in clear sight of all. What their eyes were drawn to, was the black and red mass of army at the front walls of Cedar, with cannons and catapults active on the city and all surrounding places. The city was crumbling, some buildings near the wall already up in flames.

From afar, Lucy could see specs of guards barricading the gates into the city, struggling against whatever rested behind the wood and iron. The only reaction she could give, was a look of horror as her hands covered her mouth.

The army from the east had finally arrived in the west and nobody had the mind to warn the west.

Natsu hissed a string of curses, twisting around to grab her again, leveling his stare. "Lucy, you have to run." He ordered with a tone of urgency, "Take a horse and ride the north road."

It was a string of deja vu. Lucy balked, leaning back with an indignant howl. Then, she bellowed in his face, startling him for a moment. "No! When I said I will stay with you, _I will stay with you._" To emphasize her point, she stomped her feet with every word, glaring evenly back as his face morphed into a scowl.

Dark eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, and he may have been comical if the situation was not so dire. "Dammit Lucy, why can you not listen for once?!" He snarled, hands in fists to covey his frustration.

Lucy glared back evenly, answering smoothly, "Because you are equally as deaf."

Natsu's eyes almost crossed before he sighed and rested his head on hers with a tense posture. "There are different fights to be had, but I trust you." He breathed, taking a strand of her golden hair and tucking it behind her head.

After a second, he pulls away and points to the part of the town that had yet to suffer much damage. "There are people who cannot fight and need help evacuating." With a fluid motion, he removed his scarf and wound it safely around her neck. "They will follow you if you have a gift of Igneel." It was but a murmur, however to Lucy, it was a strong statement. A proud declaration of pride in his bonds.

With a stone face, Lucy nodded at touched the gift, keeping her gaze locked on him. "Aye sir."

The pink haired assassin snapped, dragging her close for a quick kiss that had her forgetting anything but him.

Then, he was gone, sprinting for the stable with his red cloak flying in his wake. Lucy watched as he emerged again, riding his steed bareback in his haste to get to the front line, his eyes not once locking with hers as he spurred down the dirt road.

He never once looked back.

The blonde could not move as his figure disappeared over the hill, her fingers tightening on the cloth in her hands. The metal keys bit into her palm, the unnatural chill of the gold reaching her bones. With a frown, she checked her hidden weapons before slipping the keys in a medicine pouch on her belt, knowing her short blade would be much more difficult to get to since it was under her cloak.

One thing was for certain, she was not combat ready for a war.

A single glance was cast towards the army before Lucy turned to run for the hay field where Metalicana liked to store the draft horses.

If she was to evacuate civilians, it may be wise to just take them by the wagon full.

* * *

Screams and cries filled the air over the smoke and noise of war. Cedar was wilting under the pressure, the sea of red and black nearly breaching the gates with a battering ram post. "Heave, Ho!" The unanimous cries of the foe called, smoothly swinging the weapon against the locked gates.

Above on the stone wall, Igneel and Metalicana snarled down, manning three cannons alone due to unfortunate loss of the cannon team for this sector. "Pigeons are the slowest. Why did no one warn us?!" The red haired lord hissed, pulling a cannon with all his arms strength and letting it fire wherever it pleased.

The stench of burnt gunpowder clogged the two men's mouths before Igneel kicked the machine in frustration at servicing it for another round, turning his head to shout to his comrade that stood in close proximity. "This is the army we heard of!"

The black haired lord squinted, scowling as an index finger was inserted into his ear drum to poorly attempt to retain his hearing. "I am not blind, old flame fart. I can deduce just who these assholes are!"

The pair scowled at each other before a sly and not so innocent grin crossed the Dragneel's face. Metalicana only had the mind to tilt his head in silent question as his age old friend nearly danced over to a spot on the wall where a cannon ball had demolished the platform and left debris littered on the path.

He plucked up a single brick and looked over the wall before dropping it with little finesse over the brick falling to the masses trying to breach the gate below. "Whoops, mind your heads." He advised softly, ignoring Metalicana's exasperated groan. The discarded brick crashed onto the head of a soldier shouting orders, crushing his skull and killing him instantly.

"Here, have another since you have no respect for structures that took _years_ to build." Igneel called out once more, selecting and tossing a brick at the group of people approaching the door in a line. "Fucking swines!"

The first figure dodged with excelled skill, and Igneel and Metalicana froze at the sight of a fearsome man with blue tattoos across his scarred skin. Acnologia.

"Old men like yourselves out to watch your backs. Hate to see you pull a disk before I get to kill you." He taunts, nodding to the platoon.

Almost instantly, moral boosted and the ram was hoisted with far more force. All the while, the lords leveled their gazes at each other, not once turning away as the sound of splintering wood and twisted metal blasted through the air.

The gates fell open as if in slow motion, crushing city guards that had been too slow to flee, and the army was free to invade the town of Cedar. Among them, Acnologia strolled through the mauled barrier, smirking at the two lords as he slowly prepared for combat.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	34. Mortality

**Wow, how long has it been? Sorry, I was visiting the fam and trying to fix my old pc.**

**School starts soon, by the way, so I'm going to try and finish this fic as soon as I can.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

The knife whizzed past his face, tracing a burning trail across his cheek and catching his attention. With a flourish, Gray plucked up a metal beam that had once stood strong as a backbone for the concrete and stone walls, twisting and bringing the hard metal across the soldiers neck. His enemy fell with a sickly crack of his spine but Gray fought on as the next wave infiltrated the west part of the town.

The metal stayed at his side, giving him support as he used it to vault over a pit of fire and latch his legs around a man's neck and break it with a turn of his body. Never waiting, the black haired assassin drew his sword and began to slash away, cutting deep and long.

He could hear screams of civilians too slow in evacuations, ones he could not save. There were just too many soldiers, too many distractions, too many people to save. He was one man with a lot of blood on his hands.

"What is your allegiance?!" Gray snarled, kicking a feisty charging man in the chest as he skittered backwards when a burly armored man followed right after.

"Lord Zeref and Lord Acnologia! You assassin scum are not fit to live in our new world!" The beast called, arching his blade to slice down across Gray's chest.

There was no time to block. The man had charged too quickly and moved too erratically. But, before the blade could begin its trip down, one burst from the foe's chest, severing his heart in two. With a gurgling choke, the life faded from his eyes and the sword dropping to the ground with a clatter.

Gray stared as the man fell, revealing the savior. Tall, dark, and rugged with very familiar eyes and a smirk that sent irritation up the black haired assassin's spine like a filthy spider crawl. His heart dropped, mostly from the shock and stunned realization of just who saved him.

With a whisper and a tilt of his sword, Gray whispered, "_Father_?"

* * *

Natsu grunted in pain as pebbles jabbed into his back as he crashed to the ground, skidding along from the momentum that knocked him free.

His horse gave a second rear, squealing in terror at the flaming beam of wood that collapsed across its path. However, Natsu did not linger, scuttling up and charging forward, leaping over the beam and continuing his path to the front gates, passing burning buildings and destruction with every step.

Deep in his stomach, unease and apprehension coiled tightly, giving him the inkling feeling that he had seen this before. The fire, the mass of mortar, the bodies: everything felt...horribly familiar. The screams of those trapped reminded him of a distant feeling of recollection, a far away tendril of thoughts that may have been the precursor to a nightmare.

Ignoring the horrid lull, Natsu powered forward, never slowing his sprint. He had to get to the fight. He had to defend his home. He kept running, dark eyes never leaving the sight of the smoldering pyre that was probably the remains of the front gates.

* * *

Gajeel cackled in delight as the rookie soldier took a sloppy swing at him with a smoldering beam of rubble. He dodged gracefully, arching his body to crack his forehead upon the enemy's skull to kill him on impact.

From behind him, Levy tugged more elderly into the awaiting cart, Pantherlily at the driver's seat keeping a tight rein on the four draft horses that spooked as buildings began to crumble away. Together, this was the second cart full of victims.

The first were already removed and fleeing into the mountain pass, towards the outpost of Pine Town, Cedar's sister trade partner. They had doubled back, having the courage to gather more unfortunate civilians before the army completely overwhelmed the fading city.

Only, the bad feeling never left them, nagging at the back of their minds as they watched the fire spread faster.

In the black haired assassin's mind, he hoped Metalicana could handle himself. The man was old, after all.

* * *

Towards the front lines, Metalicana sneezed, skittering down the stairs to sling a strike at a few gangly looking men as Igneel waited atop the battlement segment, his back towards one demolished tower that held many of his friends in the Cedar Guard. A single cannon crack and all the bricks crumbled.

The red haired man watched the parallel tower that still stood before him, staring mostly at the entrance way where cries of men echoed from the depths, the thunder of swords clashing a constant precursor to a scream of agony.

From the shadows, a man with black hair and blue tattoos emerged, a crazed grin etched on his lips with the speckles of red liquid accenting the demented aura. Acnologia leered, his blade tripping as he greeted his foe with a warning flash of the metal. He had tasted blood, and now his dark eyes found his great prize.

"Igneel. The famed Dragon of the West. Long have I waited to cross blades with you." Zeref's Bringer of the Apocalypse sneered with a hiss, licking chapped lips as if to show hunger for the fight.

The older man drew his own sword with a haughty snort, eyeing the etched design of sharp fangs belonging to a beast on the sword inherited through the Dragneel line. The Sword of No Name. No name, but a list of many victims. "Did nobody teach you manners, you little shit? Knock and ask nicely. Why the hell are you even here?"

Acnologia cackled insanely, staggering in approach as he dragged the tip of his weapon along the stone to point it at the burning hulk of what was left of the gate. "That is my knock, old man. You cannot escape it forever. It is time to gather the keys, unleash END, and free Zeref unto this world."

There was a smug and insatiable thirst in the dark Lord's eyes, a crazed reminder of how fragile the mind of a mortal man that hungered for power really was. Humans walked a fine line between peace and destruction. Searching for Gods among men, eradicating the weak, and bringing superior status to the greedy had only curdled humanity's outlook.

Acnologia, in search of power, had submerged in that idealism. He was beyond salvation.

"A decedent from a curious source has the keys so I must bring that person to the atrium. However, I also seek END. Zeref has high hopes to be reunited with his creation. I intend to test such a protege."

He bared dirty but sharp teeth as he paused over an arm length away. "Now, Igneel of the West, where is it? I know you did not have the guts to kill it. Hell, you probably raised it to appreciate something as pathetic as life. I cannot wait to see it writhe in agony-"

He never finished. With a roar, Igneel lunged, wailing at Acnologia with the light but durable bade. Both blades dueled and left showers of sparks in the sweltering air, two dragons among mortal men bringing out all the stakes.

"Speak no more, for talking will be hard when I cut out your tongue and feed it to my hounds." Igneel snarled harshly, guttural and fierce with expert footing and swordsmanship.

Acnologia smirked, matching in everything with ease. "Keep going, old man. I can go on for days."

* * *

"Okay, keep moving. Step up. There you go!" The blonde woman coached gently, handing a blanket bundle of an infant to the young mother that just clambered into the creaking wagon. With a grateful nod, the woman hustled to find a seat in the overcrowded wagon, the cart being the last chance to outrun the army.

Men and women had been sent up on foot, but this wagon was sectioned for elderly, sickly, and women with children. It had been hard to turn away pleading civilians, her compassion surfacing even amiss the center of a war zone. All she could do was wish them safe travels and cry for them. What else could she do?

The smoke began to engulf the city, and time was ticking short...for everyone.

Levy hoisted herself to mount one of the courier horses to escort the drafts, her hair frizzing in the humid air wafting from the reservoirs. With a grunt, the small woman turned to witness Lucy turning away, stepping closer towards the city in strife. Fists flexed and relaxed due to inner turmoil, and Levy noticed the woman also arching on her toes as if to peer over the walls and see what she wanted.

"You are not coming?" The blue haired woman called, taking up the rough leather leads and steadying her mount. At the moment, she felt the same as her friend and could not blame her. Gajeel was down there and fighting, without her. Lucy was practically a mirror. Levy could see all the worry and determination brewing deep.

Really, they were in too deep, themselves.

The answer was in the way Lucy looked over her shoulder, brown eyes apologetic but wild. She was a woman of the Amazon, ready to leap into the fight to buy them time...and find the only man she wished to die beside.

"Juvia will go too." The blue haired woman piped up as she rounded the wagon, securing the latches and nodding to Levy. "Our blades have a creed and running away is not it."

"Take care of them." Lucy asked softly with no hint of a smile. "We will buy you some time."

The tears would not come. Levy bit her lip harshly but only the burn of her dry eyes gave her the notice that this was goodbye for now, maybe forever. Yet, she could not cry for them. Refused to cry in a stubborn declaration that all of them would live.

"See you soon." The librarian settled, thinking about how everything had changed. Little Lucy Heartfilia, a warrior staying behind to fight when less than a year ago she was fleeing from the corrupt politics of Magnolia. Juiva, once broken and tired of living, now boiling behind blue eyes at the prospect of striking back.

Two women, washing up differently, but weathering the same under the unrelenting waves of fate. Levy was proud. So very proud of her friends. So that was how she left them, blazing under adversity and shining like beacons in a world of darkness.

Happy sat next to her, his own wagon full of supplies and his lip trembling as they watched both Lucy and Juvia jog off into the distance, not once looking back to the safety they left behind.


	35. Fatality

**You already know what this is. You all already know.**

**Anyway, school has started and my resbang submission is 2K in. Yaya! So happy.**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Smog swirled around them, encasing them in a time capsule filled with nothing but haunting memories to exhume from the broken past. The invaders gave a wide berth to them now, filling the city and leaving the reunited father and son to settle differences with bloodshed.

Gray never felt more broken and empty than he did now, standing on the precipice of no return. He could never go back now to the child he once was. Not once will he ever trek back down the line of time where he looked up to his father and saw him as a perfect being. The man that had his mother's love and his admiration died long ago...and this thing was but a zombie here to dispose of any good memories Gray still retained.

He was hurt and angry at this creature masked with a familiar face. So wounded that his battle stance wavered and his grit washed away. "H-How is this possible?" The breath of startled shock passed over his lips with a tickle, betraying every turmoil emotion swirling beneath his disbelief.

As a boy, he watched this man die during the massacre of his hometown; witnessed Deloria crushing the life from the man's windpipe and leaving him to suffer with air all around but not the ability to breathe it.

_The wooden pillar pressed down on his back uncomfortably, but not without threat of breaking his spine like a meager twig. The black haired boy clawed the loose dirt that had been exposed from the retreating permafrost, cold sediment filtering under chewed nails._

_Before his eyes, the town burned. _

_The screaming had faded away mostly, only the warriors left to defend what was remaining of the annihilated town...but it was a losing battle._

_One after the other, men and women that Gray had looked up to in his dream to join the city guard were cut down like the mid-summer wheat that fed every household during a long winter, legacies ending with simple swings of blades or crackles of gunpowder._

_Then, there was only his Pops, howling like a banshee as he began to improvise his weakening resolve by headbutting and biting his foes. The man was a wild beast, snarling and clawing as the predators drove in and cornered him. Gray had never seen his father so fierce, so defined among the bodies of his friends as he continued the war they could not win. He was like Atlas, shouldering the weight of the world, but just barely keeping himself safe between the forces against him._

_Then, there was the leader of the assault garbed in dark purple cloth and sparkling armor: Deloria._

_Gray watched as his father was easily disarmed and forced to yield before suffering a cruel way to death. The Templar Lord only cackled as his father weakly grasped at gloved hands and Gray watched as the life slowly faded out of those familiar dark eyes before the man fell with a dull thud. _

_Deloria was evil. The Templar Order that entertained that sort of sinister act was even more evil._

_As they moved away from the scene of the murder, Gray stayed still with hateful eyes that he wished would kill._

_All Templar would pay for this, the boy promised as blood trailed down the wound from his head. All Templar would regret ever existing when he was done with them._

The false Silver Fullbuster smirked in the exact same way he once did when Gray asked a particularly stupid question, that mocking look that was dusted with pride and smugness. His mother had always huffed at its appearance, stating the Fullbuster Streak was too damn apparent and complained at her misfortune of getting stuck with one.

Here was the past, glaring back at him with that smirk. He was a child again, a little lost child with nothing but memories and revenge fueling him.

"Can you not guess, son?" The older man hummed, opening his arms and displaying his broad chest behind metal plated armor. "The answer is pretty obvious."

Deloria killed him. Deloria killed them all. That Templar slime-

Gray nearly dropped his sword as his eyes widened and his breath froze in horror. Everything slowed down, the fires burn nearly chilling down to the slow simmer in his mind.

It had been a set up, a farce, and act. The whole murder, the raid planned between Templar. His own father sold out and faked his death.

"You...You are a Templar." Gray hissed, stepping back as if escaping a nasty scent. His lip curled in disgust, disbelieving shock coating his expression.

Silver smiled easily, as if he did not betray his own flesh and blood. It was like he was only doing a duty with pride and little care to consequence. "Aye. I am."

Gray sneered, leveling his blade to point towards the traitor. "Do not call me your son. My father was an Assassin that fought for freedom. You are not that man." If only the black haired man could cease the quivers of his knees, or the sweat on his brow. Maybe then he would look like a warrior in a rage.

"I have been an assassin, Gray, and I saw what they really are. Freedom comes with a price and the Assassin Order is willing to pay that price with sacrificed lives. The Templar want order with no lives lost. We only want to save this world from more death and pain." The older Fullbuster reasoned, lowering his weapon in an offer of a temporary truce. "We are trying to save this world from itself."

The younger Fullbuster bristled, baring his teeth like a wild animal as he used his free hand to gesture to the burning city around them. "You call this _saving?_! You think this is the way to _peace?!" _His guttural shout echoed over the crackling fires and crumbling bricks, reverberating off still standing structures. Dark eyes bore into eyes of the same shade, father and son standing on opposite edges of a canyon. One was practically quivering with pent up anger while the other just stared blankly.

"The Templar are working for peace by weeding out those who seek to upturn that idea. Gray, the Templar can offer you so much more. The Templar Order will welcome you, my son. We have so much more to offer you." Silver tried again to reason, reaching out his empty hand. "Just, let me show you why."

"Ur fought for the Assassin Order." Gray snarled, "Your own sister, killed by that monster, Deloria! Ultear! She is dead by his hand as well! How can you sleep at night?! How can you manage to keep breathing after betraying us?! You turned your back on mother and I too!" His volume raised, his hands trembling to grasp that very neck that Deloria spared. How cruel fate could be.

Silver stayed still and silent as Gray began to pace, closer and closer, with his weapon still lowered. "Now, you come here and tear more lives apart. I do not care what you think the Assassin Order is planning. I just want every last Templar six feet under." Gray vowed before lunging quickly with a wide and sloppy swing.

This father parried easily, and two men of the same sir name began to duel, torn by open betrayal.

* * *

Igneel winced as his back cracked from the abuse of bending and dodging, his foe cackling as he noticed the sound. "What is the problem, old man? Bones getting to you? Maybe you should sit down and let me kill you." Acnologia prompted, twisting on his heel to reverse his attack back upon the elder assassin.

With exceptional flexibility, Igneel dodged and counter struck with a kick to the Templar's sternum, giving himself at least a few seconds of reprieve before they were colliding again. Sparks showered with every blow shared, and the Dragon Assassin found himself being pushed back, down stairs and back into the streets of Cedar.

All the while, Acnologia never seemed to tire.

"Shit happens, so I had to come out of retirement thanks to you. So, no. I got some ass to kick for wrecking my town, starting with the giant one in front of me!" Igneel said, sidestepping some remains of a merchant cart before he could trip and accidentally end this duel prematurely.

A blade in the throat was a terrible way to end the day, he thought with little humor.

Acnologia snorted, pursuing with rapid paces, inspecting for any chances to attack outright. "Times change, Igneel. With time, death also comes." He reminded with a slur.

Behind the two men, the Spire of Cedar began to crumple and fall.

* * *

The Spire of Cedar was much like the beloved cathedral of Magnolia. It was seen as the eye of Gods and a watchtower of the mortal realm. The town's symbol of protection and peace, it was well kept and repaired often as to stay for eternity.

Now, it was falling all around and Lucy was dodging debris of the great monument. This way and that she dived, wincing at the smaller items that managed to land blows on her. It was bad enough that stitch-eye and crazy-dog-man were hot on her heels, but the spire falling on her? Lucy felt she had a certain amount of luck but that would be pretty unlucky for her.

She could not imagine how angry Natsu, Happy, and Igneel would be if she let a spire fall on top of her. Or, let these two goons behind her get the best of her, for that matter.

"Damn woman! Give me those keys!" The one called Jackal snarled, swatting debris with his sword as the other one, Franmalth, cried under the heavy barrage of stone falling from the sky.

It made matters worse that they happened to cross her path and see her golden keys jangling on her belt loop when she drew her long blade to knock a wayward soldier out of her way. Now, the pursued her all across town, even under the crumbling remains of the once great monument of Cedar.

Lucy had to admire their drive but there had to be a line drawn. She wanted to find Natsu and Igneel, not two bozos that would enjoy hacking her head clean off her shoulders. Plus they wanted her keys too, and the blonde assassin was not ready to part with the mystery that surrounded them.

Her mother's texts implied something with the twelve gold keys, their bloodline, and something grand. Lucy was certain she was on the precipice of cracking the code. But, she needed the keys to stay with her and their secret with her alone. These foes seemed to know something about the little trinkets, enough to chase her down through fire and falling buildings. Juvia split off in search for Gray way back, so this was her own two-on-one spar.

Whirling around amiss the carnage, Lucy stuck her tongue out and made an obscene gesture at the two men. "Oi! This way you cretins! First one out gets to get his ass kicked by yours truly!" She shouted, scrambling over piles of stone and leaping over troughs and barrels.

Hopefully with luck, not one would make it out and catch her.

The spire toppled over, and more stone rained upon the three as they dodged down the streets towards the gates.

* * *

Juvia coughed as dust plumed around her, clouding her vision and hindering her time to find Gray before some other, not friendly type, did.

She could not see five feet ahead of herself, but really all she needed was her heart to navigate back to her beloved. He saved her those many years ago. Now, she would not hesitate to return the favor.

Lucy was lost the moment they returned to the city limits, Juvia knowing the blonde could handle herself and would seek out Si Natsu before Gray. So, without words, they split. Now, Juvia was beginning to lose hope at finding her Gray.

The smoke was thick and the obstacles were abundant, but the stalker behind her was much more of an issue.

For the past few moments, a steady hand rested on her hilt, waiting for a sign to turn and strike before her pursuer did attack. Metalicana taught her to wait for the last moment to ensure the enemy would not expect her retaliations. Alas, that was just not her style.

With a flourish, Juvia drew her blade and turned, spreading her feet and calling to the person behind her. Blue eyes glared with great ferocity, her heart beat spiking at the figure looming just beyond her line of sight. "Juvia knows you are there! Show yourself!"

For a minute, the figure did not move. Then, with slow and deliberately intimidating steps, the skeletal man revealed himself to her sight. His own twin swords were drawn and ready, his robes clotted with dust and grime. "It seems my stealth has been uprooted." His dark and eerie voice purred, his pace rapid as he neared the woman. "My name is Keyes and this is your last moments of life."

Despite that introduction, Juvia hardly looked impressed, her sword arching into a better charging position as she snarled, "Juvia must look for Gray, but if Keyes insists on Juvia's wrath, may the Gods have mercy on Keyes." The speech was ended with a swing of her blade, a well placed kick hidden under that distraction. Where Keyes parried the sword, the kick set him staggering as the blue haired assassin advanced with aggressive force, already following up the first strike with a second.

* * *

Natsu kicked away a soldier after promptly breaking the guy's nose, elbowing another right in the jugular. The gates were so close, just a corner turn away and he would be with Igneel, fighting together like they always talked about. Father and son, back to back. He was so close to joining his father in battle, something he dreamed of ever since he began to train.

Just one corner away.

His legs carried him over obstacles, battering anyone that dared get in his path away with his bare fists. A sword was not needed until he met Igneel. Not until his blade could fight alongside the blade that was twin.

His boots nearly catch on the cracked cobblestone as he skidded around the corner, his legs locking right after as he took in the scene before him.

His father, red hair frazzled in the scuffle, locked in combat with a black haired man with blue tattoos. His old man was dodging and cutting like a professional, never once looking like he lost skill over the years of inactivity. Igneel was never a slouch, always preaching physical fitness and alert senses since Natsu could remember.

A smile crept along his lips as his old man kicked- Natsu was certain it was- Acnologia in the knee, giving the man more time to prepare for a stronger slash of his blade that was aimed to incapacitate. As his enemy staggered, Igneel moved like lighting, twisting like a practiced dancer as he dragged his blade in an arch before bringing it down on Acnologia's left arm. A fountain of blood spurted forth as the Templar Lord howled and staggered away for a second, rasping as his limb dangled uselessly.

Then, the tides turned. With a punishing slash of his still in-play blade, Acnologia knocked Igneel's sword clean from sweaty fingers and then embraced the advantage.

Time slowed enough that Natsu could have been able to see the beats of a hummingbirds wing. But, his onyx eyes were locked on his father, the smile falling from his face as he watched Acnologia drive his weapon up through Igneel's chest, through his left lung, and out the other side.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Looking forward to keeping this journey going!**


	36. The Turning Point

**Oh, not a lot of happy campers with the last chapter. **

**Anyway, a longer chapter for the wait. Another favorite of mine~ Resbang has been an experience so far. Like, I've met two great artists and omg I am so excited to be working with them. Why have I not done this sooner?!**

**Ahem, back to the task at hand. **

**~Soprana**

* * *

The fires that burned had no effect on her cool skin, her only priority to defeat the man currently stopping her from seeking out her beloved Gray. Her blue hair was frizzed, short bangs annoyingly tickling at her nose and eyes, but the ponytail remained intact.

Juvia had no time for her hair to blind her in battle.

Keith began to pace back and forth, those empty eyes skimming her in search of a weak point, licking his lips when he came across a possible opening. What a revolting looking man, with hollow cheeks and bony limbs. Juvia likened him to a body exhumed out of a shallow grave in the deserts of the far west. A walking corpse was before her and if she made a mistake, she would become a corpse too.

"You will never find whom you seek." Keith drawled ominously, twin swords still held firm within his fingers. His voice was that of an organ toll, sending chills through her body just at the tenor. The Reaper of Death was among them and his scythe awaited the first unlucky warrior.

"Juiva will find Gray. Juvia must keep her word to find him anywhere." She replied evenly, nervousness nettling at her wrists and burning at her chest. This felt different from other battles. Here, she could die, the realization sending waves of anxiety through her skin.

That time as a servant to Phantom Lord, a prideful branch of the Templar, still haunted her dreams. The jeering, the beating, the torture. If Gajeel had not kept an eye on her, she would have been lost before Gray could even start to plan her rescue.

She owed them both her life. A life to fight for those like she had been: defenseless and unable to obtain tools for protection. That was her creed.

Gray needed her. There would be no time for this clown.

"I see." The bony man replied softly, altering his feet slightly, but his opponent did not miss it. "Well then, time to start."

Juvia did not wait for a golden invite, charging forward with no sound and twisting her upper body as she had trained. Keith was ready, but her force was something the man never accounted for. She sent him sliding across the dirt, her own feet in hot pursuit after his retreat. He hardly had the chance to block before her blade was cleaving down upon him, sending showers of sparks sprinkling along their faces.

Teeth bared, the calamity around only a hindrance to the battle at hand, Keith sneered as Juvia hissed at him from behind crossed blades. "A woman fighting? This smells of the Dragon Lords. Everyone can fight in their eyes. Still-" He shifted, a booted sole lashing up to clobber Juvia's ribs like a pendulum hammer, sending her toppling off the man with a yelp.

"Still, a woman's feelings are a tricky trap. Tell me why you so desperately seek the son of Silver?"

The woman rolled, dragging the flat of her sword along as she hoisted herself to her knees before the Templar, hissing at the grinding of her bones and the ache of her muscles. Precious energy had been wasted in her dash towards Gray, and now she had little to defend herself long enough to reach him.

A novice mistake.

"Juvia's world would be cloudy without Gray. He took the rain away-" She breathed, using her weapon as a crutch to help her rise back up. Arms quivered as she struggled, all the energy sapped away with one strong kick to her side. It was like the air was stolen from her very lungs.

Keith waited for her, a small shred of decency compared to the massacre he had helped make, tilting his head as he regarded her like a curious tome to dissect.

"Gray...saved Juvia from a life of everlasting tears that fall like rain. Every day before him was a day Juvia cried. So, Juvia promised to protect her Gray...for saving her from the tears."

The crafted iron blade rose up to point at Keith, blue eyes of the wielder steely and sure. "And anyone that gets in the way...will answer to Juvia's feelings."

The bony man chuckled haughtily, his head cocked curiously. There was not an inch of him that showed mercy, but then again Juvia was not interested in mercy today.

Just keeping her creed and her promise.

"Humans are weak. Feelings and bonds are what hold us back from becoming great. The great divinities of our past never succumbed to such weak emotions. So, to surpass them, we must purge humanity of this anchor." The man replied evenly, eerily even, as he stalked closer to his barely standing prey. "This is the task of the Templar. True freedom in the form of sacrificing bonds and feelings for order."

His arms rose, weapons in hand, acting like divine hammers of judgment, waiting to send victims to the gates of Hell.

Juvia held no fear, meeting the dead gaze of her foe evenly. "It that really what you believe?" She whispered, no louder than the confession of a sin.

Keith answered with a maniacal grin. "Die."

Swords curved down, but the assassin had no intentions of obeying the orders of a Templar. Juvia lundged to the side, twisting on the balls of her feet as she screamed. "Juvia believed in the power of feelings and that bonds make us stronger!" Her voice reverberated off the crumbling walls and broken buildings, searing through the fires and over the bodies.

Her voice may have even reached the heavens.

Keith only had the time to turn his head, gasping "Impossible-", before Juvia's blade of tempered metal removed his head from his shoulders, ending his shock and the battle. The blood hardly bothered the woman as the corpse crumpled into a heap at her feet.

After all, when she was enslaved in Phantom Lord, her own blood had lost its value to her. What was the blood of an enemy, compared to protecting the blood of one she loved?

The blue haired woman allowed a moment of rest, her knees buckling but holding her up. With a crinkle of her dainty nose, she cleaned her soiled blade on the back of the fallen Templar's cloak, already calculating her next path to find Gray.

This battle had cost her time and energy. Precious resources that Gray might need.

Straightening, she carved a path onward, her pace a tad slower than before due to the stitch in her side.

* * *

"_**IGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!**"_

Sound disappeared as Igneel's face flickered with pain and shock, his sword slipping from weak fingers to clatter to the rocky ground. Time slowed, the hands of time stretching this moment out as far as possible for maximum effect. Suspended in this moment, Natsu watched numbly as his father's knees buckled and the man tilted backwards to crumple to the dirty ground.

The head of red hair laid to rest, eyes locked on Natsu with sorrow and regret. Without words, man to man, Igneel apologized with a mere glance, life slowly fading from his mortal container.

Acnologia huffed in triumph, dampened by the dead arm that dangled at his side, deliberately slow as he dragged the sides of his sullied blade on Igneel's clothing to clean it. Then, with a sniff, he stepped over Igneel's body to leave.

Time churned again, feeding shock into rage that burned hotter than the densest of volcanic magma. It clawed up the young assassin's chest, burning everything as it flowed through his veins. Never before had Natsu tasted the chemical burn so strongly, his emotions near nuclear in intensity.

"_You Bastard!_" He roared, his throat burning from the sandpaper words tearing from him. He was infuriated, and his common sense betrayed him as he drew his blade before charging with reckless care towards his footing or energy conservation. He was thirsty for vengeance, for blood to be payed in full, for this bastard to beg Igneel for forgiveness. Nobody degraded a great man like Igneel and walked away.

The black haired man paused and turned, raising his brows in interest at the pink haired man barreling at him with a near purple face and pupils shriveled to pinpoints. Veins protruded from the boy's temples, teeth bared like a wild and territorial animal.

Angry men tended to quiet with a noose around their necks. However, Natsu was an angry man...with Dragon Force.

Natsu darted around Igneel, swinging his sword with none of the aim or practice he learned from his father and Erza. Nothing of his training clicked in his thoughts. Only the need to make this enemy _bleed_.

Acnologia dodged with ease, as if avoiding a slow motion attack, following up with a swift blow from a kick to Natsu's torso. With an agonized grunt, the assassin dropped his blade as the kick gave him the sensation of broken ribs, curling over to dry heave. His enemy took that time to drive an elbow in Natsu's shoulder blade, sending the younger man into the ground with a yelp.

Senses overwhelmed with pain, Natsu lay face down on the ground, fingers digging trenches in the loose dirt as he clenched his fists. "You fucking bastard. I'll grind you into dust!" He snarled into the dirt, unable to look up as Acnologia leaned over to peer at him.

"Zeref will not be pleased if I kill his only salvation so soon." The war lord murmured, glancing to the fallen red head that was struggling for life. "It seems that the Indomitable Igneel failed to kill the one true threat to the free world."

Natsu's vision of his father was blocked with a single black boot, drawing his eyes up as far as he could see.

"My fight with you is not for this time, brat of Igneel. I, Acnologia, will kill you next time...when everything is in motion." He kicked dirt into the pink haired assassin's face for good measure, stepping away and out of Natsu's vision. "You are weak. Killing you now will spoil the sport."

The assassin could feel Acnologia's footsteps fading away, and rage cooled to sorrow and mourning. In the time he charged Acnologia, Igneel managed to turn his head back, eyes locked on his son once again with dazed eyes. "Na...tsu-" He wheezed softly, just enough for his boy to hear.

Gritting his teeth to ignore the aches, the young man clawed at the ground, dragging himself closer to his fallen father. Inch by inch, he neared the man, managing to bring himself up to his knees beside the body.

Igneel watched him with slow breathing, a humorless grin on his face as he reached his right hand out, weakly clasping his son's hand. "Natsu...remember what...I have taught you." He rasped, every inhale pausing as blood began to bubble from his lips. "Look to the future...I am with you-" Every breath came slower than the last, and Natsu trembled at the cold fact that his father was dying from a wound that cannot be treated.

He had been too slow, unable to save his father.

"...speak of your future...let it be your will...to...live." Igneel whispered, his chest unable to fill with air any longer. Eyes locked on the blurry image of his boy, the former assassin knowing his strength was at an end. With is final power, he fingered at the hilt of his crated sword, dragging it over his belly and pushed it into his son's free hand."T-Thank you...for teaching me...how to...love again."

The hand fell limp as dark eyes lost focus, the fluttering pulse that Natsu felt in the large wrist silent and still.

Igneel Dragneel lay broken on the battlefield, robbed of life and dignity.

Natsu felt his face was wet, but as tears dribbled to coat the dust covered ground. Everything was unreal. This had to be a horrible nightmare.

But Igneel remained still as stone, not a breath of life from the great man. Even in death, he looked proud and strong, a dragon till the end. Lifeless eyes stared up towards the sky, much like he did when he took Natsu on hikes through the mountains. The wonder that had been in the past was gone, replaced with cold mortality of the present.

Nevermore will Igneel stare at the stars and tell Natsu of the divine beings that created the world or of the stars that protected the now.

With trembling fingers, Natsu tenderly closed Igneel's eye lids, passing him off as resting. He had that familiar look during naps along the path of the vineyards, escaping from meetings with his sons in tow.

Igneel had been a great father, one that Natsu could have never hoped to be. He had so many teachings of life and love, many of which flew over the pink haired head of his son. A man strong enough to take in two children off the streets, teach them to fight, and trust them to follow the right path.

"I...h-had so much to tell you...so much to s-share." The man blubbered, tears burning his eyes and carving down his cheeks. "I wanted you to see how much I had grown!" He shouted, fists pounding the dirt, his forehead resting on his father's still chest.

The smell of Igneel's cologne stained his face, still fresh even after battle. Crisp, light, but still _Igneel_.

Natsu felt the quivers of his body lessen, the trembling of sorrow slowing down and reforging into something else. It was not like the blind rage. No. This was something deeper, hungrier, more dark.

It was thirst. Thirst for _revenge_. Igneel was dead while his murder walked free. That was something that could not work.

Natsu had a name: Acnologia. Now, after the name...came _blood_.

"Do not worry." He hissed through his clenched teeth, carefully folding Igneel's arms across the still chest.

"I am going to grind his ass into dust." He promised, taking his sword and the sword Igneel passed to him: the twin blades forged from the same sheet metal.

Blades of the Dragneel family, made to fight side by side.

"I promise, he is going to pay." Natsu said finally, pushing himself to stand and stare down at his father's smiling face.

"He is going to regret ever crossing blades with a Dragneel."

* * *

Juvia expected many things upon her reuniting with Gray. A heartfelt kiss, a loving smile, maybe even a question of children. Oh, blessed the day he would propose to her with the scenery of war in the background.

Finding him laying prone with a blade at his throat was not on that list. The man holding her beloved at sword point looked achingly like her beloved, thought much more aged and rugged.

Almost like a sire. However, her attentions were much more narrowed at the moment.

"_No!_ _**Gray!**_" She screamed, the sound tearing up her throat painfully as her eyes began to burn with the terror that he was going to _die_. He was going to die and she was too far and too tired to save him.

The older man snapped his head around to stare at her, bewildered.

Gray seized the chance, drawing up his legs and kicking the man in the chest, knocking Silver back. The tides changed quickly, the Templar stumbling back and falling...impaled on a jagged spike of wood jutting out from the debris.

The weapon fell from his hands as he gagged, wide eyes falling to the pillar protruding from his chest. Gray watched in horror as his father fell limp, a pained smile on bloody lips.

It was a turn of events that nobody saw coming. Juvia stayed rooted to the spot at the brazen display of brutality from Gray, watching the man that held her heart stand and walk up to the dying man with a frown. He held no weapon, merely crossing his arms as he stared at the elder man with something akin to curiosity.

"I know you, Pops. I sure as hell know you never sold out to Deloria, so stop bullshitting." The black haired man ordered calmly, only mildly upset by the slowly approaching death of his father by his hand.

Juvia, however, stiffened at the word 'Pops'. This man that held Gray at sword point...was his sire after all?

Silver smirked, blood trailing from his lips as he regarded his child.

"S-Should have known...you were too smart f-for that." He wheezed, shakily reaching into his trouser pockets for a small leather bound booklet of significant age. The edges were frayed and the cover scratched, but Silver took care to make sure it stayed blood free as he offered it to Gray slowly.

"I p-played to Deloria...f-for one thing-" The old man broke out in a cough, splattering his front.

The younger assassins tensed, but held still as Silver controlled his wheezes. "-Zeref...and his creation, END."

He sharply inhaled over Gray's questions, dark eyes fluttering with a struggle to stay conscious. "I...s-searched for END...to k-kill it before it awakens. M-Mankind will not survive a monster l-like..." The dying man trailed off with a fluttering exhale, crows feet crinkling at the stabbing pain dragging his thoughts to oblivion.

"Hey..._Hey!_" Gray said, stepping close to grasp the shoulders of his father harshly.

"Gray-" Juvia whispered, but he ignored her as Silver blinked hazily.

"The...Assassin O-Order...the world...will be slaughtered by END...G-Gray...s-son...kill END...then Zeref." Silver whispered, his voice faint and wispy. One trembling hand rose to rest on Gray's head, ruffling sweaty hair gently.

Juvia had the mind to look away as both father and son shared a moment of silent tears. Teeth worried her bottom lip as she looked around, scanning for enemies and avoiding intrusion on the final moments.

She kept her eyes away...until she heard Gray's shouting curse that no doubt signaled the end of his father. Blue eyes snapped to witness her beloved, fist clenching the journal so hard his fingers bleached white, teeth bared in rage at the sight of his father dangling from the spike.

"I will find END." The man hissed hatefully, dark eyes drifting to stare at Juvia. "And then Zeref."

His voice was drone and dead, the rage and anger buried deep beneath the sorrow. Juvia felt the bitter curl of apprehension in her gut, an instinctual warning towards the unfamiliar stare of her lover.

Though, her heart beat warmly, reminding her Gray would never dare harm her.

"Juvia will follow you." She simply replied, sheathing her sword and sending one respectful glance to the deathly still corpse. "Shall we give him a proper send off?"

After all, this man was part of Gray. Without him, she would have never met the assassin.

Gray seemed to think on her question before he turned away, eyes closed. "He died like a true assassin. Let nature take him now."

"What about Fairy Tail?" Juvia piped up again, falling into step beside him.

Gray frowned, brows lowering. "They will manage. For now, I will find END before it finds them."

* * *

Lucy almost did not make it around the corner, her feet skidding for footing as her sword shielded a downward swing from Jackal. The clang of metal nearly burst her eardrums, drawing her attention solely on the frizzy blond man.

"Stop running, girl! Let me cut you up into teeny tiny pieces!" Jackal cackled, executing a very audacious swing that had her ducking to keep her head attached.

The running forgotten, Lucy twisted and focused her offensive, dropping and swinging out her leg to sweep Jackal off his feet.

He leaped up like a cat, roundhouse kicking her and sending her tumbling down a hill of cobblestone and stray parts. Little rocks tore at her skin, bruising her and taking her breath away. When the chuck of mortar stopped her descent, Lucy suddenly wished she as still rolling.

The fall from the parachute was bad...but rolling down a hill of rocks and nails into a giant chunk of rock and wood felt awful. Her body screamed with agony, exhaustion, and defeat. For once, the woman wanted to lay down, give up, and rest. She wanted to sleep and let Jackal and Franmalth figure out what to do with a downed enemy.

Natsu would never forgive her. She would never forgive herself either.

With a groan, she forced every muscle into action, pushing herself up and rolling back over the chunk of rock, narrowly avoiding the swing of a blade where she had been resting.

The woman thought about the life Fairy Tail fought to give her, the world Natsu opened to her. As long as she breathed, she would enjoy the life they worked so hard to give her.

She could feel him, Jackal, right on her tail. His boots nearly clashed with her heels as she sprinted, the alarming feeling of caution spreading along her spine. Months of practice warned her that Jackal was attacking from behind, and her reflexes clicked into overdrive. She stopped and whirled around with expert change of momentum, dancing around the pursuing Jackal like a ballerina with thorns made of tempered steel.

Tempered steel that bit into the backs of Jackal's legs, cutting him down to crash to his knees. Only, Lucy hardly gave him time to curse her existence. Fingers working to twirl the blade around, Lucy brought the blunt hilt down on the back of Jackal's exposed neck, knocking him out and letting him crash face first into the hill. His momentum dragged him down the hill farther, undoubtedly leaving road burn along the Templar's entire front side.

Ouch.

Lungs burning with exertion, Lucy shifted to step around the body, only to scream with absolute agony. A trail of white hot pain seared across her side, branding her with an open wound that stole her survival haze enough to remind her that there was _one more pursuer_. One that she had forgotten about.

Struggling to breathe, Lucy clutched her side and twisted to attack, only to flinch as a boot met her square in the chest. The blonde careened over Jackal and crashing down the rest of the hill, her body curling to a cartwheel.

A skillful cartwheel that met an abrupt end at the base of the street, when her back crashed flat on a pile of rubble, blinding her to excruciating pain she had never known. She wanted to stop existing for a moment, as long as the pain ended. The blast of torment raced up her spine quick enough for her to fear permanent damage, the little punctures hardly a concern while the muscles contracted to stop the ache.

All the while, Franmalth, the one eyed wonder, stalked down the street with a grin. He had her down, and Lucy was certain she could not force herself up this time. Even her legs were affected by the blast of shock to her back, jelly filled and limp.

Her shirt curled up, revealing her tool belt for the world to see. The ring of keys, free of the veil and the leather pouch, glittered in the fire light and the rays of the sun. At her side, the pistol that Natsu gave her lay ready, just out of reach. The impact must have knocked it from beneath her belt, Lucy thought hazily, whining as she forced at least her right hand to reach for the weapon.

Franmalth noticed her struggle, but his attention was far more attuned to the ring of glittering keys.

"At last." He breathed, his blade lowering to his side as he blatantly stared at her belt tightened at her bare hips, his stare less than respectful. "The keys. Lord Zeref has been searching for the keys to begin END."

Lucy's pinky hooked the trigger guard, dragging the firearm to her hand. Before the man noticed her successful retrieval, she hardly aimed as she fired at him, hitting him in the left shoulder.

He reeled back with a cry, the keys now forgotten in favor of teaching her to fear his judgment. The bullet bit into him, but hardly stalled him enough for her to escape.

"Hand over the keys." He hissed, stepping closer, sword raising high above his head.

Despite the fear of death, Lucy clutched the keys with her free hand. "I would rather die." She whispered with loathing, wincing as the wound to her side gave a throb for attention. The pistol slipped from her fingers, and Franmalth sneered.

"One measly bullet cannot kill me. Now, girl, this chase is over" The arm holding the sword tensed, preparing to cleave downward and sever her into two pieces.

Lucy flinched, drawing back into the rubble as if to meld through it. Her heart pounded painfully, sending more blood oozing through her burning wound. Her vision was blurring, everything fading in the prospect that this was is.

She was going to die.

The gunshot awoke her, drawing her back to the clear sight of Franmalth dropping his blade with a choke, a hole over the center of his heart. Hands moved to clutch at it, but the life was already fading from the single eye.

"Two bullets should do the trick then." A familiar voice growled from behind the rubble as the defeated man fell back to rest on the ground, a threat no more.

Looking around, Lucy felt the flush of relief at the sight of Natsu striding over to kneel beside her, face stern and cold at the sight of her wound. He said nothing, using his teeth to rip at his sleeve and place the scrap fabric over the cut, brows furrowed and mind undoubtedly angry.

Never mind that he just shot a man...that he _killed_ a man.

He only spoke after he covered the injury, yanking her into his embrace and snarling, "I told you to run." Oh, the anger was there. Maximum anger enough to make her insides curl in fear.

Instead, euphoria of _being alive_ drew out her more sarcastic self. "You told me to evacuate civilians. You are welcome." She quipped softly with a snort, flinching as he buried his face into her neck, smearing blood and sweat along both of their skins.

His hands came to grasp fists full of her clothing, nearly clinging to her as he hissed, "You really need to learn to _listen._" The trembling of his embrace suddenly told Lucy that not everything was alright.

Not anymore.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! They really get me through the slow paces and keep me writing. I wanna thank everyone that has stuck with me so far, we still got a hike to go, with much more in store! Are you ReAdY? *drums beat in the distance***


	37. Devastation Track

**It's been almost a year, hasn't it? **

**I apologize for the long wait but I did have my reasons. Between getting a new computer, graduating college with one of three degrees, my mom getting cancer again, and my father always disappearing when he feels like it: I really lost track of time and the power to write anything. Those that follow my tumblr probably noticed my decline of oneshots and lack of participation in angst week as well as Nalu week. It's been hard.**

**Updates will continue but not every week like it was before. I took on two jobs and I still have degrees to finish by Spring.**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed. I did see them and they did allow me a boost..enough to plot out the rest of the story. I just have to write it in story format. **

**Also, I'm wondering if I should post some oneshots on FFnet. I have everything on Tumblr buuuuut maybe branching out will be worth it? Let me know what you think about that.**

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Mard Geer hummed atop his horse as Acnologia trudged up the hill, a burning city crumbling behind the Bringer of the Apocalypse. A crack echoed over the smoky air, one far building collapsing in on itself. Mard only chuckled, flicking ash from his shoulder with indifference.

"He's here." Acnologia growled, not bothering to admire the destruction. Eyes stared onward, past the feeble remains of the army and the forest of trees, over the mountains towards the East. He bore no expression, no hint to his thoughts. Only a dark promise of the bleak future. "END."

Mard froze, ripping his gaze away from the beautiful destruction he and his army wrought. "Master END?" he hissed, "Here?"

Acnologia did not affirm, only adding indifferently, "The pieces, the keys and the holder are too."

Mard held his breath for a moment before licking his lips in amusement. "Both of them are here and you come to me empty handed. I expected END to be dormant but the Pieces of the Spirit King should be easy to take. I must say, I expected more out of you with this task, Master Acnologia. Lord Zeref would be ashamed." His horse shifted uncomfortably, tossing its head in agitation. Even to an animal, the tension of the air was ever present. Danger hung in the air thick like dripping turpentine oil.

Acnologia parted his eyes from the East, locking on Mard with little concern or rise to the insult. "END was a whelp, one that I will eradicate in front of Lord Zeref once he awakens. I do not fear either of them. The keys will come in time, where he sleeps and waits for his creation. I will be the only shadow of this world." His boots shifted in the rubble, anchoring his weight to solid ground as Mard's expression erupted into pure rage.

"How dare you speak about Lord Zeref that way! How dare you defy your orders! This is not your world and it never will be. There is only Zeref and his will-" Mard snarled, going as far as to jab a finger at the warrior. "-you are a mere creation of a greater whole! You would be nothing without Lord Zeref, noth-"

It happened in a flash, so fast that the horse Mard rode didn't react until it was over. One moment Mard was snarling and hissing, then he was gurgling and clutching at his chest. Red bubbled between his fingers, the man trying to silently understand the hole through his chest. Then, his horse startled, knocking him from the saddle and on his back.

Acnologia, the Bringer of the Apocalypse, stood a few meters away, blood caked over his fist and the tiny push-dagger he used to carve into Mard's chest.

For a moment, only the crackles of the burning city filled the air, the army too stunned to react as the commanding officer lay drowning in his own blood. The throne of power had been usurped in mere seconds and the future now bleaker.

"You are in my way." the monster of a man said, not bothering to share one look at the dying man as he advanced on the army, which parted to let him through without so much as a word. "This sham is over. Go back to dust and nothing. I will be the only one to kill END and I will erase anyone in my path."

Not one soldier stopped him, parting for him like petals on a disturbed lake surface, waiting until Mard took his final draw of air before silently starting to scatter. The war was over with the death of its instigator and the world was allowed a false peace.

It was not the first time blood had been shed over the simple pieces of fate.

* * *

Dawn crested the hills around Cedar, illuminating the smoldering ruins of a once proud city.

Buildings lay in disarray, fires just now dying to embers with no fuel left to burn. Bodies scattered the streets, empty eyes locked on the void beyond as the town finally began to die. The sight was horrid.

It was what the refugees came back to.

Homes were flattened, ransacked and demolished beyond recognition. The places where generations of families grew and loved, now nothing but ash and rubble. War was an unkind mistress with a firm hand, and now all that was left was sorrow and memories of what was.

People wandered the streets in tears, free to live but chained by death all around them. Screams of separated lovers, lost children, grieving wives, saturated the air like humidity. A town so lively had fallen, and many could only guess what happened to the towns that came before them.

Like Magnolia, the proud landmark city silent as the grave these past few days. Not one pigeon made it back from the journey, most likely still circling for a post to land on or died in the events that prevented contact.

The army moved on, broken without a leader and an instigator.

It seemed a few generals fell in battle, lost among the carnage. Tartaros was finally no more.

Lucy gazed out of the shattered windows of her room, taking in the blood red dawn that she always associated with bloodshed in the night with bitter silence.

Igneel, her mentor and second father, had fallen in battle to a man with wild black hair and blue markings on his skin. Acnologia, the War Lord with a thirst for annihilation. Natsu almost withheld the information from her until she prompted him once too many. His voice was snarled and chilly, almost temperamental with her interrogation.

He let the information sink in as he properly wrapped her wound in the safety of the tattered Dragneel Manor, not speaking another word to her besides grunts and gestures. Lucy almost wanted to slap him if she had not been so overwhelmed and exhausted. Plus, from the way he was acting, Lucy could draw conclusions as to what Natsu witnessed.

She had lost her father to greed.

He had lost his father to war.

Gray and Juvia were missing as well and Gajeel had not checked in for the longest time. Her worry for her friends was biting and nagging, so she could only imagine how Natsu was handling his thoughts.

His eyes were polished onyx, cold stone that once rested in a furnace of heat, now chilled to a dark shine. His eyes were sharper, his movements more jagged out of retained frustration and withheld sorrow.

He had not hunted down Acnologia after he found her, opting to satisfy his concerns for her safety before anything else, but the woman could tell he was filled with conflicting emotions.

He was different, almost like a stranger to her now. Even as they walked back to the estate, he was silent, eyeing her hips every so often: undoubtedly noticing the jangle of her keys and seeing the tips of the golden items peek from under her shirt.

But, he never asked, growing more stern and severe over the span of the evening and well into the night. His thoughts were whittling away at him, gnawing his resolve down to his very bones. Still, he didn't reach out.

She fell asleep cuddled in blankets on the floor of the library, listening to the thumps of chairs breaking and his anguished howls from the floor above, her recovered pistol under her pillow as a constant protector.

The dawn brought nothing to her but more sorrow.

In her hand, clenched and wrinkled, rested a hastily scrawled note that was certainly Natsu's penmanship. The parchment was riddled with ink blotches, his words bled into the paper. Words she never expected to read.

_'I must find Happy and I do not know if I will return to Cedar. Go to Hargeon, meet with Grandine. Sorry...I will find you when I am stronger._

_ -Natsu' _

Lucy watched as wagons rolled into Cedar, families returning to the only home they had ever known. Broken and beaten souls finding the one place they called home a wreck. She could hear the cries of widows, the screams of children, the agonizing work to dig out the rare survivor.

Up high on the hill with an empty house, Lucy Heartfilia sat alone with a piece of paper and a lonely heart. It was almost as bad as being alone in that prison tower or waiting alone on the tower top. Lucy hated being alone. She loathed the silence that was normally filled with Igneel's laugh or Levy's excited chatter. Happy would be bothering her for a picnic by now, she was certain of it.

Is this what Natsu meant by 'staying'? Leaving without really talking to her or even asking her to come along?

The paper crumbled under her fingers, brown eyes never leaving the horizon, where Hargeon awaited.

Go to Haregon, he said. Meet with Grandine, he said.

Natsu was trained with this assassin mindset but she was also a disciple of Igneel, well learned in the ways of combat. There was something in the air, something horribly wrong and she was going to investigate, Natsu's orders be damned.

Contact with Magnolia was severed days ago and she did not hesitate to assume the army passed through there first. Fairy Tail could be in danger or worse without any communications. To get to Hargeon, she had to ride through Magnolia.

She just would not ride past Magnolia and use her talents where they were needed. Natsu would just have to find her there...with Fairy Tail.

"Sorry Natsu but I will not hide anymore. I am going to Magnolia... Fairy Tail needs me." she breathed, feeling the warm of the sun on her skin and the weight of the keys at her hip.

She could only hope her friends were safe and far from danger.

* * *

"You gotta be kiddin'." Gajeel grumbled, sidestepping a fallen chimney.

"You absolutely have to be_ fucking joking._" he added, scowling at the bodies that littered the street. Sparing only a moment of silence in respect, the man then turned to offer his hand to help the tiny blue haired woman over the mass of bricks.

Levy held a cloth to her nose and mouth, the stench of smoke and death something she will never forget as she accepted Gajeel's assistance over the obstacle. There were no words she had to share, all her thoughts escaping in silent tears and everlasting worry. Still she saw what Gajeel was referring to, the single body just to the left, pinned under a beam of smoldering wood.

Metalicana, only half visible under the crushing weight, covered in blood and peacefully resting. The armor he wore was scuffed and dented, truly stating the effect of battle before a beam of wood finally felled the Dragon Assassin.

He had a wistful smile on his face.

Gajeel sneered, marching up to the corpse and snarling. "This is how you die? Big badass like you always claimed to be, killed by a wooden stick?! Unsightly."

He turned away, teeth bared, only to freeze when Levy placed her gentle hand on his shoulder. "Gajeel...we should probably get back to the wagons. Everyone might get worried. We still have to find Lucy, Natsu and the others as well." she whispered, not daring to look at the lord that saved her life all those months ago. Seeing him this way felt so wrong, so unjust. The strong man she had known looked so old and worn, his final moments probably ghastly.

She was thankful to have found Gajeel upon returning to the city, alive and well.

Before the black haired man could answer, however, a new and fairly tired voice whispered, "S-Some assistance...pl-ease?"

Startled, both Gajeel and Levy glanced down to witness Metalicana's eyes crack open and his face grimace with confused pain. "W-While I am still y-young and alive, v-vile youngling-" he added when Gajeel's face came into focus.

"Holy _fuck-_" the black haired man whispered, flailing his arms in a panic before rushing forward to reach for the timber, Levy right behind him. Gajeel did most of the lifting but Levy kept up the pace by tugging the prone Metalicana while the younger Dragon Assassin grunted and pursed his lips; fingers digging into the heavy wood until his father was free.

Levy flinched when Gajeel finally let the wood go, the crunch a reminder of how many bones would have been broken had he dropped it at the wrong time. Metalicana, too, winced before struggling to sit up, favoring his lower ribs and right knee.

"T-That shit came out of nowhere. I expected an enemy to defeat me...not a piece of lumber." he wheezed, waving away Levy's hands and grasping the tail of Gajeel's cloak. "Tell me good news. Is the wine cellar safe?"

The librarian did not startle when Gajeel snarled and thwacked Metalicana on the back of the head, although far more gently than she had ever seen. "_That's_ what you are worried about?! The city is burning, the others are missing—probably dead—and you are worried about the _wine?_!"

Metalicana threw his hands up in defense, a grimace crossing his features at the action. "Shoulda put your ass in a basket and left you at the nunnery twenty years ago and got a pet falcon or something. Woulda been a better man for the ladies-"

Gajeel bristled, "This ain't all about you, old shit. We gotta find the others and regroup-"

"Igneel's dead." Metalicana deadpanned, looking aged now, eyes sunken in silent mourning. He did not acknowledge the shocked expressions or the disbelief. This was no time for sparing feelings. "He died a true assassin and his runt is well on his way to ending up in a plot next to his pops. Acnologia is on the move and I would bet my left nut that so is his founding co-conspirator."

"T-That...T-That cannot be-" Levy whispered through her hands, eyes already watering.

Gajeel did not betray his thoughts other than darkening eyes and pursed lips. "Is this about what you trained me for, old man?"

The look shared between two men answered his question.

"Gajeel, I trained you to serve the light, to stomp out the darkness by living as a shadow. You always knew what you had to do should the time come." Metalicana murmured, finally accepting Levy's quiet hand to help him stand. "Well, that time has come. Everything is permitted."

"Aye. I know what to do." Gajeel replied coolly, emotion melting from his expression to reveal nothing but duty. "Can you watch out for the shrimp? She might fall in a hole or something without supervision."

Though she had no idea what they were talking about earlier, once her nickname came up, she fixed Gajeel with a flustered scowl only to flush when he spared a tender look and a smirk.

"I got some things to do. Try and grow taller for me. It is hard to bend over to kiss you." he purred, patting her head with a condescending cackle.

Levy paused her growing tirade, blinking slowly before pinching his cuff and locking gaze with him. "Come back alive." she whispered, "or I will make you regret it."

Gajeel frowned before sighing and ruffling her hair. "Sure."

"I am right here, you know." Metalicana grumbled.

As quick as a snap of the fingers, Levy pinked and leaped away as if Gajeel burned her, "R-R-Right! L-Lu and Juvia are missing, plus Gray too! We will find them!" she yelped, covering her face and turning away from the men to busy herself with scouting for help.

After checking that she was out of earshot, Metalicana turned back to his son with a stern gaze. They said nothing, father and son just staring.

Then, "You cannot be weak. You have always known what the right thing is and now that Igneel is not here, you have a promise to fulfill. END can never reach his creator and anything that guarantees that is worth it."

Gajeel pursed his lips again, an acid taste in his mouth. "Old Red knew what he was and knew what he had to do should the time come, but now it falls to me. I got it."

Metalicana nodded, but his distaste for the situation was evident in his tense behavior. "May your horse ride fast and your sword not miss." he murmured, not offended when Gajeel did not acknowledge his farewell and just turned to leave.

After all, severing a bond built over a lifetime was something unforgivable.

The old Dragon Assassin sighed and turned his head to the sky, wishing he could see the sky through the dark clouds.

"Forgive me, my old friend. The future has to be protected."

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me so far! Hopefully life settles down so I can actually get a chapter out once a week again!**


	38. Revival

**I just graduated from college, so I'm going to finish this beastie of a story!**

**~Soprana**

* * *

Her hands tangled in the leather reins as her mount began to climb the final hill, the constant clatter of iron horseshoes the only thing keeping her mind grounded at this point. The scabbard bounced at her hip with every stride, clanking against the stirrups and reminding her she was safe with the sword at her side.

The ride from Cedar was uneventful, the images that she remembered from the first trip null and void. Farms and fields smoldered, not a single bird chirp reaching her ears. The forests were stripped, the only branches remaining at the very top of the pines and oaks. It had taken days, days where Lucy dared not dismount and slept on horseback. Mostly, they kept to the woods, the roads far to dangerous and open.

A few bodies littered the road too, unlucky travelers ad bandits alike. The stench was unfathomable and she had to take a few detours deeper into the forests before her horse spooked at the fog of flies that lingered.

Now, as the crest of the hill came into sight, Lucy held her breath at the sight of smoke spirals beyond, her thoughts concluding that Magnolia had endured a visit from the army and still burned days later. Igneel had mentioned about them not responding.

Her horse nickered, tossing its head and tugging at the bit in annoyance. That was when Lucy realized she was pulling back on the reins, _hard_.

"Oh, sorry." she breathed pointlessly, relaxing and patting the mare's neck in apology. "I just do not know what to expect. Or, I do-but I am not ready. Never will be." A tiny sigh escaped her lips. "Maybe I should just take the long road to Hargeon."

The mare stomped her front hoof and snorted, making a point to trot lightly before continuing up the hill, ears pointed ahead in interest. Lucy almost assumed the animal wanted to make her suffer after the trip they just had...until she heard a far away whinny.

Her horse answered with enthusiasm, picking up the pace despite her gentle tugs on the reins, marching right to the crest of the hill outside of Magnolia and the farms.

She expected near Armageddon, a flattened city that continued to burn with death all over the land. She expected beggars and survivors to litter the outside road, waiting for aid that would never come. She expected to see nothing of the home she had left so long ago.

What Lucy saw was completely different.

The walls still stood despite the many breaches and crumpled towers, small fires burning within the limits. Some buildings still stood in the slums, damaged, but still livable. The middle circle was worse for wear, many holes printed into the stone and concrete. Roofs had holes a plenty, many arrows still embedded in the shingles.

The Atria still stood in the center, walls broken and crumbled. But, where there was once a flag of arms for Fiore...now rested a bloody canvas with the Fairy Tail symbol stitched on. It flapped proudly in the wind, boldly declaring to the world just who defended this city.

What really took Lucy's breath away however was the sight of people moving outside and within the city, cleaning or working to repair the damage. Survivors taking back what was left of their home with working hands.

Magnolia was alive.

Her heels squeezed the mare's side, spurring the horse to take off at a gallop down the hill, her heart in her throat. The flag beckoned her with every flap, bringing her closer to home than she had been in a long time. Everything flew from her mind as they both flew on winged hooves over the land, everything blurring to her eyes except the tattered gates.

They flew through the gates, past the burning pyres of broken wood and bodies. Her and her horse flew by a crowd lined up for bread, hearing the startled shouts and cries of her name. They flew by the slums, now purposed as healer huts.

Into the Commoner's Circle they rode, witnessing the fires now burning in the forges, the sounds of metal clashing and creating inside. Broken swords and shields piled up on one side of doors, newly forged and fashioned weapons on the other.

Then, her mare carried her into the Aristocratic District, giving her home a passing glance of contempt. It was still standing strong, a reminder of what she left behind so long ago. Only, a few bricks and roof shingles missing. Her father must have been out of his mind trying to hire a competent contractor to repair his 'castle'.

She rode on, deeper and deeper until she tore into the Atria, her horse finally slowing to prance between the fallen pigeon posts, as well as the demolished benches and gardens up to the Grand Meeting Hall. It was shabby now, painted in red spatters along the stairs and base.

Somehow, she knew it was not paint.

Still, atop the building flew the Fairy Tail flag, hastily tied to the top with more rope than necessary. It would not fall or blow away until a brave enemy clambered to the top and forcefully removed it: as if any of them would let that happen.

A few people watched her, mostly the crowd of hundreds of civilians between her and the hall, but the people she had eyes for were frozen at the top of the stairs.

Even after being gone months, Lucy could identify them.

Even after a hard battle they lived through, their faces were still recognizable. Mira and Laxus.

Apparently they recognized her too, for they were pelting down the stairs—two at a time—calling out her name.

Everything fell away once more, and for the first time since leaving Cedar, Lucy allowed the tears to fall as she slid off her horse and ran to greet them. The people parted for her like wheat in a field, letting her pass with only hands reaching to touch her: to make sure she was real. Whispers of her name hissed in her ear, a few familiar faces in the dirty mass.

Survivors, she thought, breaking through and reaching the base of the stairs.

She collided with Mira first, wincing at her brutal squeeze.

"Mercy, Lucy! What the Hell are you doing back here? Where are the others?" Mira hissed as Laxus reached them, looking ready to envelop them both in an embrace but thought better of it. Instead he stared, slack jawed at her armor and weapons.

"You have been trained." he murmured carefully, eyeing her with almost an approving stare. "But you still should be back with Igneel and the others."

At this, Lucy's face shuttered, the memories jabbing at her once more. Alas, she could not out run them for long.

"Cedar has fallen. Igneel...Metalicana...they are dead."

At this, Laxus and Mira paled, shooting a glance between them before soft eyes fell back to her. Silently asking. Silently digging.

Behind, a few people closest to her had heard, and where whispering the news to others.

It was only a matter of time. Members of the Order were missing. Someone besides her had to know.

"Gray's gone. Juvia too. They disappeared during the attack. I...I did not find bodies."

Laxus' eyes got stony, his face hardening even as Mira covered her mouth with her hands.

"Gajeel and Levy evacuated with the civilians. I do not know if they are alright."

Her voice clogged, catching her mute.

Nobody spoke. Until Lucy swallowed thickly, eyes burning with renewed sorrow. "A-After Igneel-" her cracking voice shaky. "Happy and...N-Natsu left. Chasing Acnologia-"

"Acnologia?" Laxus barked, now tense as a bow string. "That idiot is after Acnologia?!" At his side, his fists were white, knuckles creaking. He looked like he had when he met her, only adding a raged face.

"It was he who killed Igneel...right in front of Natsu." Lucy answered quietly, ignoring Mira's gentle hand on her shoulder. Still, she appreciated the gesture.

At that, Laxus lost his color, his eyes flickering with an emotion she could only describe as pity, a rare thing for the Dragon Assassin before her. "I see."

Silence stretched between them again, comfortable and somber. Behind her, the murmurs were steady like the rivers.

"Lucy...Magnolia has been ravaged and cleansed of Templar's while it happened. In the carnage, we lost some men as well-" Mira began, but cut off suddenly, eyes wide at something behind Lucy. Laxus, too, looked wary.

Curiosity growing, Lucy turned her head over her shoulder and froze.

The hundreds of people, the people of Magnolia, pressed forward. Bare feet were quiet on the stone, the silence of their breaths unnerving. They were like the wind, silent and scared.

Lucy's heart ached, especially when she saw the hope glimmering in their eyes. Hands were pointing, lips were smiling, whispers began to dance among them as she stared.

'Lady Lucy' echoed through the Atria, getting louder and louder. It grew like the fires outside the city, burning brighter and hotter than the sun. Lucy wanted to look away, to turn her face down for she did not deserve their praise. In danger, she had run and hid.

"I am truly sorry." she said, echoing over the crowd before she could stop herself. Mira's hand tightened on her arm, but Lucy was beyond stopping. She had to apologize. She had abandoned them all in an hour of need.

The hundreds of souls silenced, all watching her now. The smiles were starting to waver now, more concerned and curious.

"I abandoned you. I abandoned Magnolia. I was fighting in Cedar, but I was not here to defend you...to help you."

Acid ate at her throat, her body trembling.

While she was off having picnics and spending time with Natsu...her home was being destroyed. Who knew how many had died. How many deaths she could have stopped?

"But you are here now." Someone shouted from the mass. A chorus of cheers answered it.

You came back to us." Another bellowed. More cheers followed.

"You came home." It became a roar. There was a man without an arm. A woman with a bandaged leg. A child with a patched eye. They were there, smiling.

"Welcome home, Lady Lucy!"

Applause started, first one, then ten, then all. Cheering and applauding roared louder than any battle cry Lucy could recall.

"Well, that was a welcome I did not expect!" Laxus said over the noise. "When I made my speech about rebuilding, I told them you were away helping other cities and you would devote time to them when you returned. I expected to see you in years, not months."

Lucy jolted. "You told them I was fighting?"

Laxus grinned. "We got a few progress updates."

She blinked.

The Dragon Assassin rose a brow. "What? You think we would just forget you? May I remind you that you are a member of our Order now. Gramps would—we take care of our own."

If Lucy noticed the tone he used, she said nothing. Instead, she smiled and turned to address the city now.

"Forgive me for not fighting your enemies when they were here." she spoke clearly, her voice carrying as if she were back on the stage. "I am here now for my home...my people...my family and friends. For Magnolia. For peace. For healing." She says louder, drawing her sword and pointing it upwards to the sky. "I believe in humans, in our choices and our ways. We are not to be controlled by fear."

"I am sorry I ran away, hiding rather than fighting for you all. I beg your forgiveness, and these hands are for getting Magnolia back on her feet! I am with you all...if you let me."

The crowd answered her with cheers of her name, and at last Lucy felt like she was home.

Behind her, Mira shot Laxus a stern look.

He dutifully ignored her, opting to watch Lucy move to greet the crowd and clasp a few outstretched hands. Of course, she had to know. He had the responsibility.

For now, he let her have hope and give hope.

He was the last person that wanted to give her more bad news: like her father's passing...and Master's. So, he would wait until they were alone, so the hopeful people freshly bitten by war would not see their idol shed a sorrowful tear.

What she wouldn't give for a hot bath and a foot rub.

Still, Juvia kept silent and just followed. Every time Gray stopped, she fluttered to his side to nurse his wounds; pulling out stolen supplies and ointments to rub all over his ailing body. For his thoughts, however, she had nothing but silent understanding.

Gray stopped fighting her after the fifth time, just sighing and letting her tend to him.

Juvia pretended she did not witness his silent tears.

Around the eleventh time they stopped, it was her that fell to her knees and needed a breather. To Gray, it was as if she had been fatally shot. He was upon her in an instant, cradling her to him as his hands roamed her body for outstanding injuries, his eyes wide and almost blind in panic.

"No. No, no, _no-_" he hissed, his voice breaking.

She managed to silence him with a gentle hand cupping his cheek, her eyes watering at the pure emotion in his gaze. "Juvia is fine. Just tired, love." she eased, smiling with more cheer than she actually felt. "Juvia is fine."

He did not relax, but he did press his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. Juvia supposed that was the best she was going to get at the moment.

"Are we almost there?" she found herself breathing, thumb brushing his long eyelashes.

Gray did not answer for a moment before he nodded and pulled away, ignoring her whine of disappointment.

"Almost. She has always been pretty hard to reach. Not far now."

Juvia stiffened. Another_ woman?_

If Gray noticed, he said nothing. He helped her stand, grabbed the weapon bag he had dropped in his haste, and started walking again.

Scorned, Juvia made a great point to march up to his side and grasp his free hand. He flashed her one concerned look, saw her defiant glare, and gave a weak smile. He did not let go, not until they clambered over the closest hill and looked down into the gully.

The air was fresh, crisp. Juvia felt the chill on her skin and the renewal of her lungs. The trees were tall and aged, draping down in canopies as if wise mentors to the small and weak. She could hear the rush of running water, a waterfall, she supposed.

This had to be the birth place of the first tree, the first bird, the first human. This had to be the place where the universe began, so serene and gentle.

The Garden of Adam and Eve, possibly.

"Here we are. She is home. I see the smoke." Gray murmured, releasing her hand much to her dismay, and starting down the hill at a jog.

Juvia, bitter acid in her throat, followed. How dare this other woman hide in this paradise, waiting for Gray.

When Gray reached the door, he finally hesitated with his hand on the knob. He flashed her a careful smirk, using his free hand to extract a dagger from his belt. "You best...uh, wait here."

Oh Hell no. Juvia bristled, boiling rage bubbling at her rib cage like lava. "Juvia said she will follow you so that is what Juvia is going to do!" she hissed, teeth bared like a wolf.

Gray, taken aback, blinked and then nodded, looking more frightened of her now. His hand twisted, and the door creaked open.

Curious and still stoking her fire of love, Juvia peeked over Gray's shoulder, bitterly wishing he would move aside and let her in first. She never liked not seeing where an attack was coming from.

Righteously so, because from within the dark cottage, a screech burst forth. Gray took a step in and, from the depths, a cleaver whizzed. Juvia had a scream in her throat but Gray brandished the dagger, catching the cleaver with practiced ease and knocking it to the floor.

"Meredy! Stop! It is me!" Gray called, raising his hands. "Gray!"

The silence and darkness blended seamlessly. Then...

"Gray Fullbuster?" A small voice said.

Light blasted into the cottage, curtains pulling away to let the sun finally enter. The hearth gates opened too, revealing the crackling fire and a woman rising from behind a counter. Or, a girl on the cusp of womanhood.

Juvia curled her lip in distaste. Puppy love, then.

A grin so bright flashed across her face, and in a whirl of pink hair and dress, the girl bounded from behind the counter. "Gray!"

Gray laughed, stepping in and opening his arms. Opening himself like he never had to Juvia until recently. She felt sick, her heart stone heavy.

They embraced with such familiarity that Juvia's eyes felt prickled. So, that was how it was? She had been his side girl, this younger and prettier woman his true love.

"And who is she?" Meredy asked, curiously, short enough to peer at Juvia from under Gray's armpit. Though her tone held no malice, Juvia bristled anyway.

Gray turned, a radiant smile on his face for the first time since after Cedar. Something foul and hateful festered inside Juvia's chest. Perhaps she was never meant to have his affections. She was never meant to have anyone's affections.

"Meredy, this is Juvia." No added title like 'my lover' or 'my future wife'.

"Juvia, this is Meredy."

It came from her throat before she could stop herself. "And she is, _what_, to you?"

Gray blinked in confusion at her bitter snap. Never had he heard such hostility from her. At least, not outside battle.

Meredy, however, blinked and understanding dawned faster than a hummingbirds wing beat. She laughed, loud and deeply.

Juvia felt nothing but offense, until Meredy thumbed a tear from her own eye.

"Oh no, nothing like that. You see, my adopted mother...is his late sister. He is my uncle."

Oh. _Oh_.

Realization dawned on Gray as Juvia had the mind to look ashamed of herself.

"Oh. Juvia. No. No, she is my niece, although I should have mentioned as such-"

"Then what is Juvia?" she asked, now desperate to know.

Gray flushed scarlet, obviously unprepared for such a question and Meredy coughed into her hand.

"I guess we will need tea. Come inside."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading**


End file.
